Todos se Casan
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: Tiempo atrás la atracción entre el Uchiha y la Haruno era mas que evidente. Y ahora años despues, desde que Sakura cruzara el umbral de la puerta de Sasuke una aventura fuera de lo común, había dado inicio. AU EPILOGO V: El del final. —Por muchos años a tu lado, Señora Uchiha. —Muchos más... "Ahora podía creer en el felices para siempre"
1. Una Boda

¡Hola a todos de Nuevo!.

Luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, he regresado con la pila recargada y con nuevas ideas; Luego de leerme un libro de mi prima-Hermana-Tia ¡La chispa se me prendió! (No, no estaba muerta, andaba en Chispalandia) la historia me pareció tan pero taann mona que decidí adaptarla a un SasuSaku basandome en la original. Eso si creo que Sasuke me ha salido un poco Occ ya que en varios aspectos no es para nada como él, pero en fin...

Espero les guste y me den su opinión. Denme un chance ¿Sipi?.

Naruto y compañia no me pertenecen a excepcion de nuevos personajes que aparescan en este y otros fic como Iris Haruno. Si dichos personajes fueran míos Ya hubiera refundido a Orochimaru en un antro Gay, a Karin a vender "cocos" en la esquina, Sasuke-Chan y Sakura-Chan ya tuvieran muchos babys y estuvieran viviendo en una bota XD. Narutin ya seria Hokage y hubiera aplicado la ley del Ramen como desayuno escolar XD. Hinata se hubiera unido al circo de mimos (no, no es cierto), ya estuviera con Naru-Chan, Itachi-Kun seria el lider de "solo para Kunoichis" y claro, Yo seria la representante (explotadora) de todo el elenco. jo,jo se vale soñar... aunque creo que un dia de estos me voy a dar con una nube de azucar XD.

¡Kawaiii!

* * *

**.:*Todos se Casan*:.**

Por: Esme-chan

CAPITULO 01: " Una Boda: Una chica conocida, un retraso normal."

"_Cuando crees haber olvidado, se te olvida que no sabes olvidar..."_

-

-

-

-

---- El matrimonio es el mayor invento que se haya descubierto jamás --– Naruto Uzumaki dirigió una sonrisa adormilada a su padrino, antes de dar un sorbo a una de las dos copas de champán que tenía en las manos –-- Te lo recomiendo. Soy uno de los hombres más felices del mundo –--

---- Y probablemente uno de los más borrachos también –--- Sasuke Uchiha le quitó las copas de las manos, sustituyéndola por un café de un camarero que pasaba – Parte de mi misión como padrino –-- Mencionó, torciendo el gesto ante la triste expresión de Naruto al ver que se llevaban su champán --– Es asegurarme de que estás en condiciones de cumplir con tu responsabilidad en la noche de bodas –--

---- ¿Estar en condiciones? --– Naruto se puso repentinamente muy serio y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba tan borracho como temía --– Sasuke, llevo en condiciones desde hace seis meses --– Dijo el rubio desesperadamente --- ¿Por qué crees que tengo esta cara de bobo? --–

---- ¿Quieres decir que Hinata y tu no han...? --– La acongojada expresión de Naruto lo decía todo ---- ¡Bromeas! –---

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el primer piso del Hotel donde la nueva esposa de su amigo se reía divertida con sus amigas, en una de las mesas de la recepción.

---- Ojalá bromeara –-- Dijo Naruto –-- Estoy bebiendo como _estúpido_ porque estoy muy nervioso –--

---- Y Hinata nunca...--—

---- Nunca. --–

---- Ni siquiera una...--—

---- Nada --– Otro camarero les ofreció champán y Naruto dejó el café y tomó una copa --– Solo besos, hasta que se me nublaba la vista, pero eso ha sido todo --– Bebió la copa como si fuera agua --– Ella siempre ha deseado que su noche de bodas sea perfecta --–

---- Una excelente razón para mantenerse sobrio --– Sasuke le quitó con firmeza el champán y se lo devolvió al camarero cuando volvió a pasar --– Relájate --– Lo tranquilizó, recuperando el café y dándoselo a su amigo --– Todo irá bien --–

---- Eso es fácil decirlo --– puso una mueca ---- ¿Y si no soy capaz de complacer a Hinata? --–

Sasuke sonrió.

---- _Dobe_, tú amas a Hinata ¿Verdad? No te estás casando con ella solo porque sea la única forma de ponerle las manos encima --–

---- Por supuesto que no --– Naruto se mostró indignado --– Amo a Hinata, es una gran enfermera y cocina como un ángel. La adoro --–

---- Y ella te ama a ti --–

Naruto dirigió una mirada de adoración a su ahora esposa.

---- Por alguna extraña razón, si --–

---- Por ninguna extraña razón. Eres una gran persona, un medico estupendo, y también serás un estupendo marido --– Le dijo sinceramente --– se aman, así que las cosas funcionarán. Bebe, Naruto --– El rubio miró con anhelo como pasaba un camarero con champán ---- ¡El café! Quiero decir, te ayudará a despejarte. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? --–

---- Pronto. A las nueve --– Dijo inclinándose sobre la barandilla frente a la cual estaban parados y lanzándole besos a su esposa, con la sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar --– Estar casado es estupendo, Sasuke, sé que no vas a hacerme caso, pero deberías probarlo algún día. --–

---- Estoy pensando en ello. --–

Naruto levantó la cabeza y se enderezó rápidamente.

---- ¿¡Que!? --–

---- Estoy pensando en ello --– repitió el pelinegro tranquilamente.

---- ¿Cómo? --– Preguntó Naruto asombrado --– Ahora eres tú el que bromea --–

---- ¿Por qué? --– Sasuke estaba desconcertado por las dudas de su amigo --– Yo también tengo 28 años --– Le recordó --– tengo mi carrera asegurada, y quiero tener hijos antes de que sea demasiado _viejo_ para disfrutar de ellos. Es hora de pensar en sentar cabeza --–

---- ¿Pero...Sasuke? --– Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero la cerró ---- ¿No te referirás a Temari? --–

Miró hacia donde estaba su acompañante, coqueteando con uno de los amigos de Naruto, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

---- No es Temari --– Admitió saludándola con la mano cuando ella le lanzó una provocativa mirada –-- Hemos dejado de salir ----

Temari era una doctora guapa e inteligente, pero aunque disfrutaba su compañía y la había invitado a acompañarle a la boda, su breve relación romántica no había tenido un final muy amistoso hacia unas semanas.

---- ¿Entonces...tienes a alguien en mente? --–

---- Nadie en particular --– Dijo Sasuke --– pero tengo una idea de lo que busco --–

---- Puedo verla --– Naruto estaba sonriendo ---- ¿Alta, rubia, guapa, sexy, despampanante, intelectual, bien organizada, independiente y con carrera? --–

---- Acabas de describir a Temari --– Observó Sasuke --– Ya te he dicho que no estoy saliendo con ella --–

---- _Teme_, acabo de describir a todas las mujeres con las que has salido --–

---- El aspecto no es importante, quiero una madre para mis hijos. Lo único que importa es que sea maternal y cariñosa ---–

---- Pero si combina con todo lo demás, mucho que mejor, ¿No? --– Naruto se frotó las manos --– y Sasuke, tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido. Pensé que disfrutabas demasiado con tus _aventuras_ como para sacrificarlas --–

Sasuke posó su mirada en el techo.

---- Naruto, si hubiera hecho la decima parte de lo que tú disfrutas pensado que hago...--—

---- Lo sé, lo sé --– el rubio agitó la mano en el aire --– Todavía estarías en la escuela de medicina. Lo sé, Sasuke, ya me lo habías dicho antes. Pero si yo tuviera tu experiencia, no estaría nervioso respecto a lo de esta noche. Yo solo he tenido cuatro novias --–

---- Una de las cuales duró dos años --– Señalo el Uchiha --– No eres ningún inexperto, Naruto. Sakura y tú vivieron juntos dos años por lo menos --–

---- Compartimos una casa, solo eso. Sakura pagaba su parte del alquiler y tenía su propia habitación. No estuvimos juntos todo ese tiempo. --–

Sasuke se quedó helado.

---- N-no sabía que Sakura y tu no _dormían_ juntos --–

---- Bueno...tal vez yo hice parecer otra cosa. Lo dejamos después de las primeras semanas, y yo seguí fingiendo que había algo, ya sabes...--—Naruto se puso tímido --–... el orgullo y todo eso. Después ella se fue a París y ya no tuve que seguir dando explicaciones ---–

Pero, si bien recordaba, la última vez que Sasuke había visto a Sakura, seis meses antes de que se fuera a París, ella tampoco le indicó que Naruto y ella habían roto.

---- Estaba seguro todo ese tiempo que estaban saliendo --–

---- Lo sé --– Su amigo encogió los hombros --– Lo siento. Una vez que se acabó nuestro romance todavía me sentía…posesivo. Sabía que Sakura me habría vuelto loco si hubiéramos seguidos juntos, pero todavía sentía algo por ella. Ella siempre fue tan... Sakura. Tan loca. Nada como Hinata. No habría funcionado a la larga pero... pero no habría soportado haberla visto con otra persona. En particular con...--—

Sasuke supo lo que su amigo quería decir y se puso tenso, pero Naruto se interrumpió y se inclino sobre la barandilla para saludar a Hinata, entonces dijo:

---- Sakura sentía algo por ti. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero yo la conocía muy bien. ¿No sospechaste nunca nada? --–

---- Ella nunca dijo nada --– Uno de los camareros pasó con champán y esta vez fue Sasuke quien tomo una copa --– Ni una palabra.--—

Y era cierto, pero también era cierto que no había sido necesario decir algo. Ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero ninguno de los dos había hecho algo al respecto, no si querían que Naruto lo supiera.

Sasuke se acabó la copa y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

---- Hace casi tres años que no la veo. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue en París? --–

---- Tras el funeral de su madre se quedó en casa para cuidar a su padre --– Naruto se quedó pensativo unos segundos --– Hemos hablado esporádicamente, pero hace dos años que no la veo. Debería estar aquí. Envió su confirmación de asistencia, pero conociendo a Sakura, probablemente se habrá equivocado de fecha o se habrá perdido --– Se rió ---- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos llevó en un bote destartalado por un lago en medio de aquella tormenta? --–

**

* * *

**

Flash Back:

_Tres jóvenes caminaban por un sendero, los dos chicos iban un poco más atrás mientras la chica iba adelante silbando una canción muy pegajosa._

_La pelirrosada se volteó, caminando de espaldas._

_--- ¡Vamos, apúrense o se nos va a hacer tarde! ---_

_--- Etto...¿Enserio crees que es buena idea, Sakura-Chan? ---_

_--- ¿Dudan de mi? ¡pero si el dia es precioso! --- M__iró hacia el cielo y unas cuantas nubes grises empezaban a aparecer --- Al menos no esta lloviendo ---_

_--- Siento decir esto pero...creo que el Dobe tiene razón --- dijo Sasuke --- Deberiamos regresar ---_

_--- ¡Regresar mis cuernos! --- Se volteo decidida y apunto al frente --- ¡Los tres nos vamos a subir a ese mendigo bote! ---_

_Los chicos empezaron a sudar frio al ver, lo que se suponía, era un bote pero mas bien era un pedazo de madera que por la gracia divina flotaba en el lago._

_--- Pe-pero ---_

_--- ¡Vamos, Naruto-kun! --- puso ojos de borrego --- Sasuke-Kun ---_

_Ninguno quería verla, pero no se pudieron resistir a esos ojos tan tiernos._

_--- Hmp, acabemos con esto --- dijo Sasuke llendo hacia el bote._

_No llevaban mas de unos cuantos minutos en el bote, por dentro los chicos estaban muertos de miedo mientras la chica estaba como si nada, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes._

_--- ¿Ven? No pasa nada ---_

_--- Aun --- susurraron los dos._

_--- ¡¿Qué dijeron?! ---_

_--- Na-nada ---_

_Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos cuando, Sasuke decidió que el cielo era mas interesante de mirar._

_--- Sakura... ---_

_--- Y entonces le dije: ¡Obvio que he comprado avena antes! ---_

_-- Sakura… --- Dijo Sasuke con voz de pánico._

_--- Teme --- susurró Naruto --- deja que cuente, quiero saber que onda con la avena --- Sasuke lo agarró del cuello he hizo que mirara arriba. Al cabo de unos segundos el rubio tenia cara de pánico._

_--- Y me dijo: ¡el Choko krispis no es avena! ---_

_--- Sa-sakura-Chan ---_

_--- Y yo le dije: ¿Cómo coño iba a saberlo? Ambos son pequeños y están en hojuelas...aunque creo que por eso me pareció extraño que la avena viniera café ---_

_--- ¡Sakura! --- gritaron los dos._

_--- ¿Qué? ---_

_Ambos le señalaron al cielo._

_--- ¡Me lleva la…! ---_

_Cientos de nuebes grises se acomodaron bajo ellos y en cuestión de segundos una tormenta se desato, el intento de bote se balanceba bruscamente por el agua, los chicos a duras penas hacían equilibrio para mantenerse sobre el pedazo de madera._

_--- ¡no quiero morir! ---_

_--- ¡Tu nos tragiste! --- dijeron a coro._

_--- ¡bestia, me lleva! ---_

_Un rayo cayó sobre un árbol, que a su vez cayó a unos pocos metros del bote._

_--- ¡AHHHH! --- Gritaron los tres._

_--- Eso estuvo cerca --- Dijo Sakura._

_Pero mas tardo en hablar cuando olas se empezaron a formar, zamarreando el bote de manera violenta, otro rayo cayó y esta vez el árbol iba sobre ellos._

_Los tres se abrazaron._

_--- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ---_

**Fin del Flash Back. **

* * *

---- Vagamente --– Mintió, tomado otra copa de champan. Pero la verdad es que recordaba todo incluso que ese día estaba muerto del miedo.

---- ¿Y aquel animal que intento ensartarme? --– Bromeó ---- ¿Ese de manchas y cojo? --–

---- _Duque_ está muy bien --– Le recordó Sasuke, pues Naruto sabía que el perro dálmata vivía con los padres del Uchiha --– Su operación de cadera me costó una fortuna, pero está bien desde entonces ----

---- Sakura te gustaba ¿Verdad? --–

---- Por supuesto que me gustaba --– Dijo Sasuke tensamente.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

---- Sabes a lo que me refiero --–

---- Apenas la conocía --–

---- La conocías muy bien --– La mirada de Naruto se volvió perspicaz --– No tienes que decir nada, se te nota en la cara. Sasuke, no me di cuenta. Pensaba que solo era por parte de Sakura. Nunca dijiste nada. No creía que... o más bien no quería creer. Mira, puedo darte su número --– Dijo entrecortadamente --– Si hubiera sabido que ustedes... lo siento, he sido un egoísta y orgulloso. Le encantará verte. Bueno, sé que no es de tu tipo para nada a largo plazo, pero sigue siendo muy divertida...--—

---- Lo pensaré --– Dijo evasivamente. No necesitaba el numero de Sakura, hacía años que se lo sabía de memoria pero nunca lo había utilizado ---- ¿Entonces no se ha casado? --–

---- No --– Naruto levantó un hombro --– Pero me conoce. Si tuviera un novio no me lo contaría necesariamente. --–

En el piso de abajo, el nivel del ruido de intensifico y Sasuke vio a la nueva esposa de Naruto, haciéndole señas con la mano entre la multitud que se congregaba para despedirla.

---- Hora de irse --– Le dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto parecía a punto de decir algo mas ---- ¿Todo aclarado? --–

---- Si --– Asintió con la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras --– Gracias Sasuke. Ya sabes, por todo --– Ante el desdeñoso movimiento de cabeza de Sasuke, el rubio se detuvo --– Lo digo enserio --– puso una mano en el brazo a su amigo --– No había podido tener un mejor amigo como tu todos estos años. Quiero que sepas cuanto te lo agradezco --–

---- Ha sido divertido, _Dobe_ --– Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo hizo girarse hacia su nueva esposa --– pero no te pongas de _llorica_. Te deseo lo mejor _Usuratonkachi_, relájate y disfruta --–

---- Hasta dentro de unas semanas --– Dijo Naruto levantando la mano y despidiéndose de los invitados mientras Hinata y él salían con los brazos entrelazados por el vestíbulo, hacia una limusina blanca que los esperaba en la entrada del hotel.

---- pareces pensativo, Sasuke --– Temari lo agarró por el codo mientras él los veía alejarse ---- ¿Te sientes nostálgico? --–

---- ¿Nostálgico? --–

---- Fin de una era y todo eso --–

---- Tal vez --– dijo evasivamente, inquieto por las revelaciones que le había hecho Naruto sobre Sakura --– Naruto y yo somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños --– añadió --– Nuestras madres fueron juntas al colegio. Ha sido una larga era --–

---- Hinata parece muy dulce --–

---- Lo es --– Dijo Sasuke, tomando del brazo a Temari y dirigiéndose a la entrada del hotel ---- ¿Todavía te lo estas pasando bien o quieres irte ya a casa? --–

---- Me lo estoy pasando de maravilla --– levantó las cejas hacia el burlonamente --– He conocido al hombre más encantador del mundo. Y te libero de la obligación de llevarme a casa porque ha prometido llevarme en su nuevo deportivo --–

---- Ah, entonces ese tiene que ser Shikamaru --– Sasuke nombró al amigo de Naruto con el que la había visto hablar antes, un especialista en cirugía plástica ---- ¿Pero estas segura de que todo lo que tiene en mente es llevarte a casa? --–

---- Estoy segura que no --– Le dijo ella, con ojos maliciosos --– Y ya que tú te has puesto fuera del alcance, me siento bastante tentada. ¿Alguna objeción? --–

---- Un poco de...nostalgia quizás --– Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa --– Pero ninguna objeción. Además, no tengo derecho a poner ninguna --–

---- Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que tienes todos los derechos que quieras. Si cambias de opinión sobre esa vida hogareña que has decidido llevar...--— Temari se puso por un momento seria--– Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme --–

---- Cinco minutos de lujo en el nuevo deportivo de Shikamaru y me habrás olvidado por completo, lo sabes muy bien --– Le reprendió --– Cuídate, Temari. Shikamaru Nara es un buen tipo. Lo pasarás muy bien con el --–

Temari lo miró burlonamente por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia le cirujano plástico. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la entrada del hotel.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día en el quirófano con una delicada operación que había exigido toda su concentración, y estaba cansado. Así que decidió irse a casa. Hizo una seña al portero y el hombre levantó autoritariamente le brazo para llamar a un taxi. Pero en lugar de ese vehículo que esperaba, el espacio fue ocupado por un convertible rojo, que entró tocando la bocina en la zona de aparcamiento y detuvo sus neumáticos medio desinflados a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del pelinegro...unos centímetros más y Sasuke hubiera quedado bajo aquel vehículo.

Sasuke Uchiha reconoció el coche y la única persona que conducía así. Hizo otra señal al portero para que detuviese su búsqueda y esperó, sintiendo su sonrisa tensa y poco natural mientras la puerta del coche se abría de golpe y una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rosa con ojos verdes y vestida con un hermoso vestido straple color rojo y zapatillas del mismo color bajaba del vehículo.

Sakura Haruno se bajaba con expresión de pánico.

---- ¿Se ha ido? --– Gritó jadeantemente, recogiéndose la parte baja del largo vestido mientras rodeaba el coche ---- ¿¡Sasuke!?, Sé que llego un poco tarde, pero por favor, dime que todavía no se ha ido --–

---- Hace diez minutos --– Dijo él --– Sakura, no llegas un poco tarde. Llegas diez horas y quince minutos tarde. La ceremonia empezó a las once --–

---- El tráfico --– Dijo ella vagamente, agitando las manos en un ademan de quitarle importancia, con sus encantadores ojos muy abiertos y tan verdes que casi resplandecían --– Y que propio de ti llevar la cuenta del tiempo --– añadió ella sacándole la lengua --– Los años pasan, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian –

---- Como tu falta de puntualidad --– Observó el, estudiando la boca rosada en la que ella había vuelto a meter la lengua.

---- Ja, ja --– Pero ella se rió, obsequiándole con una encantadora visión de unos dientes blancos perfectos --– No era mi intención perdérmelo --– Protesto ella ---- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Feliz? No puedo creer que me haya perdido todo. Que ridículo. ¿Qué aspecto tenia? Estupendo, espero ¿Estaba verdaderamente feliz? ¿Esa Hinata es simpática? ¿Sera amable con él? --–

---- Naruto estaba loco de alegría --– Dijo él con calma --– Y Hinata es encantadora y siempre será amable con él, así que deja de preocuparte. Hola, Sakura --–

---- Hola, Sasuke --– murmuro ella, agarrándolo del brazo y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, mientras su cabello rosa le acariciaba suavemente el rostro a Sasuke envolviéndolo en su delicia floral ---- ¡Hum! Que gusto das. Y estas divino con ese esmoquin. Casi se me había olvidado lo guapísimo que eres. Han pasado siglos. Te he echado de menos. Pensaba que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? --–

---- Sabes por qué --– Él le devolvió su mordaz mirada sin pestañear, como siempre --– Estas estupenda --– Declaró --– siento lo de tu madre. Naruto me lo ha dicho esta noche y que te quedaste cuidando a tu padre. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo estas tu? --–

---- Mi padre murió hace seis meses y yo... un poco mejor --– Dijo rápidamente --– He estado un poco deprimida. Tonta, realmente. La muerte es inevitable, todos lo sabemos --– su sonrisa fue radiante, pero ligeramente insegura, y el tuvo la impresión de que ocultaba dolor ---- ¿Y tú qué? Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Sigues siendo el soltero más deseado de Konoha o alguna bella mujer ha cautivado tu corazón para siempre? --–

---- Sigo soltero y tu descripción de mi sugiere que me estas confundiendo con otra persona --– respondió él, tomándola de la mano porque quería tocarla y le parecía la forma menos personal de hacerlo --– Seria muy mal partido, entra Sakura. Los padres de Naruto están todavía aquí. Estoy seguro de que se alegraran de verte --–

---- Oh pero yo no estoy tan segura --– Dijo Sakura, sin soltarse, pero sin moverse hacia donde él quería --– No, Sasuke, no. Kushina, Minato y yo nunca congeniamos. Ellos no me consideraban apropiada para su hijo. Me temo que no era lo bastante convencional. Y ya que Naruto se ha ido, no tiene sentido que entre --– Dirigió una mirada hacia donde su coche obstruía el tráfico delante del hotel --– De hecho no quiero entrar. Me voy a casa --–

El frunció el seño.

---- ¿A París? --–

---- A Tokio --– confirmó ella --– por ahora estoy en casa de mis padres --–

---- Sakura, no puedes conducir toda la noche --– Sasuke sintió que ella intentaba soltarse, pero no la dejó --– Está demasiado lejos. Te quedaras dormida al volante y arrollaras a alguna familia inocente ---

---- Soy una estupenda conductora --–

---- No, no lo eres. Eres una conductora atroz. Siempre lo has sido. No te concentras como debes --– Sasuke sonrió al ver su expresión ofendida, y chasqueó los dedos para que le diese las llaves --– Tus neumáticos están casi desinflados. Te llevaré a una gasolinera para que lo infles. Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche. --–

---- ¿Me estas ofreciendo una habitación de invitados? --– Sakura ladeó su cabeza y lo miro especulativamente ---- ¿o debería prepararme para posibles intentos de seducción? --–

---- No lo sé --– Se rió Sasuke --– No lo he decidido todavía --– Sosteniendo la mirada, volvió a chasquear los dedos ---- ¿Llaves? --–

---- Llaves --– Ella las dejó caes en la palma de su mano --– Hombre autoritario --–

El abrió la puerta y se la sujetó mientras ella subía obedientemente.

---- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo se prepara uno para posibles intentos de seducción? --–

---- Te depilas las piernas --– Dijo Ella con agudeza, echando los mapas, periódicos y paquetes de galletas al asiento de atrás sin mirarlo --– Pero he olvidado mi máquina de afeitar --–

---- Te compraré una --– Dijo él tranquilamente, confirmando que su coqueteo había sido una broma desde el principio --– Por si acaso --– cerró la puerta con firmeza ante la repentina expresión alarmada de Sakura --– Uno nunca sabe... --–

-

-

-

-

"_El amor es como el agua, si no se le agita, se echa a perder"_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 01.

* * *

¿Qué dices?

¿Un review?

¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!

Ok. No son cientos solo yo.

Ok, no estoy en desgracia, pero podría estarlo XD.

Por cierto, "PPA" ya esta en proceso, me falta la ultima parte del sig. capitulo al igual que en "ESL" ya voy por la mitad

espero poder subirlos pronto, antes de que los examenes me ganen. XD.

¡El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi: TAMPOCO!

Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto.

Derechos Reservados.

¿No me crees?

Intenta copiarme y veras…

No mas aguas si ves tu compu que se empieza a incendiar.

XD. Toy loca.

Come frutas y verduras…

Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino.

+Dios los bendiga+

* * *


	2. Entre Bromas

* * *

¡El segundo capitulo al fin!

Espero disfruten este capitulo, y no los decepcione.

Recuerden, Naruto no me pertenece si así fuera yo seria dueña del Ichiraku, explotaría a todo el elenco de Naruto y Chapis y Esme fueran personajes del anime XD.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**+Todos Se Casan+**

Por: Esme-Chan

**Capitulo 02: " Entre Bromas: ¿Cual es la verdad?"**

__

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

__

"_Que curiosa es la vida, cuando decides no amar te pone a _

la persona perfecta enfrente...aunque no te des cuenta"

---- Sasuke, sabes que estaba bromeando ----– Sakura esperó hasta que Sasuke arrancó, antes de hablar cautelosamente –--- Con lo de depilarme las piernas. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? ---–

La risueña mirada de costado que le dirigió Sasuke la puso nerviosa.

---- No puedo creer que sigas conduciendo esta cosa --– comentó el, cambiando de marcha y mirando el salpicadero de su adorado coche con verdadero desprecio --– Oye como suena. Es un montón de chatarra. Debes de estar muy mal de dinero. ¿Necesitas un préstamo?--–

---- No, gracias --–-

Su padre le había dejado dinero y la casa en Kyoto, junto a un sustancioso numero de inversiones. Sakura añadió:

---- Este cochecito es muy valioso para mí. Es fiable y mi mejor amigo. Lo amo --–

El se rió.

---- ¿Y hay algo más que ames? ¿_Alguien _más? ---–

---- ¿Estas preguntándome si tengo novio? ---–

Sasuke se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y se puso desconcertadamente serio.

---- ¿Hay alguien, Sakura? --–

---- Mi corazón está demasiado lleno con mi coche para pensar en los hombres --–- respondió ella, preocupada por su falta de aliento ---– No tengo tiempo para _amantes_ y últimamente tampoco he tenido la energía. Sasuke, desde hace tres años que no te veo, pero es como si te hubiera visto ayer. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas aquella _maravillosa_ tarde que pasamos en aquel café? Es como si acabáramos de salir de allí. ¿No te parece extraño? --–-

La luz del semáforo cambio y Sasuke puso el coche en marcha con una suavidad que asombró a Sakura.

---- Tres años es mucho tiempo ---– Dijo él, poniendo el intermitente a la derecha y entrando en una gasolinera.

A Sakura le había parecido una eternidad. La pérdida de sus queridos padres había cambiado su vida completamente. En tres años había pasado de ser una despreocupada estudiante, a una persona adulta. Pero algo no había cambiado, y era su reacción ante Sasuke. Siempre la había puesto nerviosa, y estaba nerviosa en ese momento.

---- Cuéntame lo que has hecho ---– comentó ---- ¿Sigues trabajando en el mismo hospital, o te has cambiado? Supongo que ahora eres un cirujano de prestigio --–

---- Sigo trabajando en el mismo hospital ---– respondió el ---– y también tengo una consulta privada. Lo del prestigio depende de tu criterio --– Dio marcha atrás con fluidez y paró junto a la bomba de aire, bajándose con su gran estatura del pequeño coche.

---- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comprobaste la presión de los neumáticos? --–

Sakura intentó recordar.

---- Solía hacerlo el hombre del taller ---– Dijo finalmente ---– creo, pero no lo he llevado últimamente --–

El no dijo nada, pero Sakura capto su mirada de impaciencia antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se puso en el neumático delantero a su lado, ella se inclino sobre la ventanilla para observarlo, sonriendo ante la incongruente imagen de Sasuke, tan increíblemente guapo con su esmoquin y su camisa blanca como la nieve, en cuclillas junto al polvoriento coche, concentrado en la aguja de presión.

Al verla mirándolo, Sasuke le sonrió y luego rodeó el coche, por detrás para inflar las ruedas del otro lado. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la tienda y volvió con una bolsa de plástico para ella.

---- Me temo que no se mucho de depilación, pero aquí dice que está diseñado especialmente para _damas_ ---–

Ella abrió la bolsa y miró dentro.

---- No soy una _dama_, soy una _mujer_ ---– Dijo ella automáticamente, consciente de la agitación de su pecho ---– Sasuke... ---–

---- Sakura ---– El volvió a sonreír mientras arrancaba el coche y salían de la gasolinera ---– Por si acaso ---–

---- Veo que te has convertido en un desvergonzado _seductor_ -–-- le dijo ella, deslumbrada ---– Naruto siempre decía que lo eras, pero nunca lo fuiste conmigo ¿Te preocupaba que te tomara en serio? Aun así es muy halagador que me obsequies con tu famoso encanto ¿Seguirá? ¿O ya estas empezando a aburrirte? ---–

---- ¿Alguna vez haces preguntas de una en una? ---–

---- Tal vez si tú alguna vez respondieras como es debido... ---–

---- No sabía que mi _encanto_ fuera famoso ---–

---- Palabras de Naruto ---–

Sasuke suspiro.

---- Naruto siempre ha exagerado las cosas, Sakura. Las cosas relacionadas conmigo y las mujeres. Disfruta enormemente fingiendo que tengo una vida _sexual _desenfrenada ---–

Ella sonrió.

---- Si tú lo dices, Sasuke ---–

Era cierto que Naruto tenía una tendencia a exagerar historias, pero dado el notable atractivo de Sasuke, Sakura dudaba de que las historias de Naruto sobre las conquistas de su amigo fueran una exageración.

Sasuke dejó la carretera principal, redujo la velocidad y, dando marcha atrás, aparcó el pequeño convertible de Sakura. Estaban delante de una hilera de casas de aspecto lujoso.

De pronto a Sakura le pareció extraño que en todo el tiempo que había vivido con Naruto esa fuera la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Sasuke. Se bajó rápidamente del coche, miró la hermosa casa de dos pisos y soltó un largo silbido.

---- ¡Oh, Dios santo! --–- exclamó ---– Si vives en un lugar como este es que te va estupendamente, _Doctor Uchiha_ ---–

---- _Señor Uchiha_ ---– la corrigió acercándose a ella y dándole con el dedo en la nariz --– Como cirujano no creo que me vaya bien el termino doctor, así que soy _Señor Uchiha_, _Señorita Haruno_ ---–

---- _Señora Haruno_ ---– dijo arrugando la nariz ---– como _mujer_ liberada que soy, soy _Señora Haruno_, _Señor Uchiha_. ¿Así que vives aquí? --–

---- La mayor parte del tiempo ---–

---- Cuando no estás con tus _amantes _---– Dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la primera puerta de madera y tul que Sasuke estaba abriendo.

---- No tengo _amantes_ ---– Sasuke encendió la luz, cuando abrió la segunda puerta, al otro lado de esta, que iluminó una puerta abierta de cristal, y un largo pasillo, y se apartó para que entrara ella --– No estoy casado --–

---- _Amigas_, entonces --– Dijo ella distraídamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y parpadeando ante el techo de escayola y su elaborada lámpara de araña. ---- ¡Vaya, es impresionante! --– sus pies se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra ---– No tenía idea de que los cirujanos ganaran tanto. ¿Así que eres rico, Sasuke? --–

---- Esa es una pregunta de mala educación ---– Dijo el más divertido que ofendido ---– La casa es antigua ---– Declaro, dirigiéndose hacia las amplias escaleras ---– Mi abuelo vivió aquí casi toda su vida, y yo herede una parte y compre el resto. Necesitaría modernizarlo, pero no he reunido la energía para hacerlo. Estás en tu casa. La cocina esta por el pasillo a la derecha por si quieres beber algo, y hay baños por toda la casa. Los dormitorios y el estudio están arriba. Quiero quitarme este traje ---–

Sakura deambulo interesadamente por el piso de abajo, abriendo puertas por aquí y por ahí, buscando en vano alguna prueba de que esa impresionante pero impersonal residencia fuese la casa de Sasuke.

---- O eres _obsesivamente _ordenado o tienes una asistente _extraordinariamente_ eficaz ---– le dijo, cuando oyó sus pasos tras ella mientras abría las puertas de los inmaculados armarios de la cocina.

---- Soy _obsesivamente_ ordenado y tengo una asistente eficaz. ¿Sakura…? ---–

---- Infusiones ---– Sakura se volvió con una sonrisa que se le heló cuando vio que el pelinegro se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos que se ceñían _encantadoramente_ en los lugares adecuados y una playera negra que la lleno con la inmediata necesidad de enterrar su rostro en él. ---– Y yo que pensaba que con el traje estabas impresionante ---– Exclamó ---– supongo que te habrán dicho esto un millón de veces, Sasuke, pero estas irresistible. Casi me desmayo al verte. ¿Tienes manzanilla? -–--

---- Sospecho que tendrá que ser _té_ de Ceilán o Indio ---– Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se dirigió al armario encima del refrigerador ---– No, también hay chino. Y eres una _desvergonzada _mentirosa, Sakura Haruno. Nunca te has desmayado por un hombre. Tu actitud es práctica y enérgica con nosotros los _pobres_ hombres ---–

---- Piensas eso porque dejas que te engañe mi _chantaje_ ---– replicó ella ---– Lo que no sabes es que hablo mucho cuando me pongo nerviosa ---–

---- ¿Y yo te pongo _nerviosa_? ---–

---- Oh, por supuesto ---– Sakura sonrió ---– Terriblemente _nerviosa_. Siempre lo has hecho. ¿Entonces no tienes infusiones de hierbas? ---–

---- Solo _té_ --– le dijo él, levantando los paquetes para que los viera ---- ¿Por qué te pones _nerviosa_ conmigo? ---–

---- Siempre has sido demasiado tentador cuando no quería que me tentaran ---– le confesó ella ---– De Ceilán, por favor ---–

---- Sakura, Naruto está casado ---– Sasuke sacó el té y cerró el armario ---– cualquier razón para que no te tiente ha desaparecido ---–

---- Todavía no quiero ---– respondió con determinación, pero sus manos habían empezado a temblar y se las puso en la espalda ---– Mi vida ya es demasiado complicada en este momento como para añadirte a la _mezcla _---– Ella sabía que él le estaba tomando el pelo en ese momento, pero incluso cuando bromeaba le hacía perder el aliento ---- ¿Preparo yo él _te_ o lo haces tú? ---–

---- Lo hago yo ---– dijo tranquilamente. Confirmándole a Sakura que solo había estado tomándole el pelo con el brillo de su mirada ---– tu siéntate y sigue tan guapa -–-- le señalo la mesa de isla en medio de la cocina y una de las cuatro sillas altas ----- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te hago una _quesadilla_? --–-

---- ya he comido algo por el camino ---– Dijo Sakura sentándose ---- _¿Yo guapa? ¡Hazme el favor! Ya no tengo maquillaje y mi cabello esta todo alborotado ¿Guapa? Si ajá ---–_ No quiero comer. Háblame de la boda ---–

---- Fue una boda normal. Iglesia, fotos, discursos, comida...ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. No hubo ninguna sorpresa ---–

---- ¿Cómo iba vestida Hinata? ---–

---- con un vestido blanco largo ---– le dijo él con una _vaguedad _tan masculina que la hizo sonreír --– Y con un velo ---–

---- ¿Y las damas de honor? ---–

---- De rosa ---– Sasuke puso el agua a hervir y entonces vacilo ---– No, de amarillo ---–

---- ¿Y eran guapas? ---– pregunto ensoñadoramente.

---- No sé, no me fije ---–

---- ¿Ibas solo? ---–

---- No. ---–

---- ¿Entonces, porque estabas solo cuando te vi? ---–

---- Mi compañera decidió irse a casa con otro ---– Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, se apoyo en el estante y la miro con expresión enigmática ---- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? ---–

---- Vamos, Sasuke. Se sincero, no puedo creer que te hayan dejado _plantado_ esta noche con el aspecto que tenias ---–

---- Me dejo _plantado_ --– Dijo, aunque no parecía importarle ---- ¿Recuerdas a Shikamaru Nara? ---–

---- ¿Shikamaru? Por supuesto que recuerdo a Shikamaru. Pero no se compara en nada contigo Sasuke. ¿Te dejaron plantado por Shikamaru? ---–

---- Se ofreció a llevarla a casa en su nuevo deportivo ---– Dijo mordazmente ---– Temari parecía entusiasmada con la idea ---–

---- Oh, pobre Sasuke ---– Dijo Sakura y se echo a reír ---- ¿Te sientes muy herido? ---–

---- Sobreviviré ---– Sasuke sonrió ---- ¿leche o limón? ---–

---- Leche ---– Espero a que Sasuke retirara la _tetera_ del fuego ---- ¿Y tu discurso de padrino? ---–

---- Normal ---– dijo añadiendo el _té _a la _tetera -_--– conté unas cuantas historias y la gente se rio amablemente en los momentos oportunos ---–

---- ¿Fue romántico? ¿Se veían enamorados?---–

---- Nunca he creído que las bodas fueran especialmente románticas, pero si, parecían enamorados ---– Llevó la tetera a la mesa donde ella estaba junto con dos tazas de _porcelana china_ con platos a juego ---- ¿Celosa? ---–

---- Por supuesto que no ---– Lo miró sorprendida ---– que tonterías dices. Quiero que Naruto sea feliz ---–

---- No es ninguna tontería. Estuviste enamorada de él. ---–

---- _No_ estuve enamorada de él ---–

---- Por supuesto que _sí -_--–

---- Por supuesto que _no_ ---– Sakura se sirvió un poco de _té _---- al menos no durante mucho tiempo ---–

---- Sakura, viviste dos años con Naruto. Anoche me dijo que no tenían una relación romántica en ese momento, pero era obvio que él estaba enamorado de ti ¿Por qué te quedaste si no sentías lo mismo por él? ---–

Sakura agregó un terrón de azúcar a su taza y revolvió, recordando.

---- Al principio si sentía lo mismo ---– admitió ella con cautela --– Al menos eso pensaba, pero yo era joven no tenía mucho que había terminado el colegio, ¿Recuerdas? Y estaba en Konoha lejos de mis padres, por primera vez. Era el primer chico con el que salía así que no tenia en claro mis sentimientos ---– ladeo la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto ceñudo de Sasuke que intentaba entender todo esto.---– Espero que te equivoques en lo de que Naruto estaba _enamorado_ de mi ---– añadió sinceramente ---– Yo espero que no. No después de los primeros meses ---–

Para ella Naruto había sido un compañero de piso estupendo. Tenían los mismo intereses, les gustaban los mismo libros, ver las mismas películas y le encantaba su sentido del humor. Habían pasado una época estupenda juntos.

---- Todavía le tengo un gran cariño ---– dijo ella con la voz ronca ---– pero nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que no íbamos a funcionar como pareja. Mi falta de puntualidad lo hubiera vuelto loco. ---– Vio la boca de Sasuke moverse ante esto y puso el ceño fruncido ---- Como a ti. No llego tarde deliberadamente. Nunca. De hecho, lo detesto. Es solo que... las _cosas_ hacen que no llegue a la hora a los sitios --–

---- Las _cosas_ no hacen eso al resto de la gente ---– Señalo el ---– Yo hace años que no llego tarde a ninguna parte ---–

Sakura arrugo la nariz.

---- ¡Debe de ser estupendo ser tan _superior!_ ---–

Sasuke se rio.

---- ¿Así que Naruto era un _maniático_ de la puntualidad? ---–

---- Horrible --– confirmó ella ---– También le preocupaba que me quedara sin dinero. Se desesperaba cada vez que compraba algo. Era obvio que no íbamos a encajar. Y en esos dos años Naruto salió con otras mujeres, Sasuke ---–

El la miro con el seño fruncido.

---- ¿Conociste a alguien? ---–

---- Una o dos ---– Entonces fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño al tratar de recordar ---– recuerdo a una vagamente, _creo _---–

---- Ninguno de los dos daba la impresión de que no fueran pareja ---–

---- Yo...yo ---– Sakura se calló, sabiendo que ahí la había pillado ---– Yo no lo mencione a propósito -–-- dijo sin rodeos ---– Sabia que no te dabas cuenta, pero creía que no me correspondía a mi decírtelo. En aquella época Naruto estaba muy sensible con que tu...--—Se interrumpió, corrigiéndose ---– Con lo que sus amigos pensaran. Le gustaba que la gente creyera que vivíamos juntos ---– ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear ---– Además, tampoco necesitabas saberlo. Yo nunca habría accedido a salir con..._ninguno_ de los amigos de Naruto, a él no le habría gustado y yo no quería dañarlo ---–

Por la sombría expresión de Sasuke, Sakura supo que entendía lo que decía.

---- Recuerdo cuando nos presento ---– Dijo el ásperamente ---– No te quito el brazo de encima toda la tarde incluso cuando fue a la barra no dejaba de mirarte ---–

---- Acabábamos de empezar a salir ---–

Sakura recordaba aquella tarde vivamente. Ella había estado muy nerviosa. Era joven y se sentía nerviosa. Le preocupaba no tener la aprobación de Sasuke. Naruto estaba tan emocionado por presentárselo que le había quedado claro que para él era importante.

Por las cosas que Naruto le había comentado de su mejor amigo ella esperaba a un hombre _esnob_ o _intelectual_ o a un _musculoso machista_ que la despreciaría al verla por creer que no era lo bastante buena para su amigo.

Pero en lugar de eso, ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Increíblemente guapo, algo frio en apariencia pero en el fondo, sonriente y amistoso. Sakura se dio cuenta en ese entonces que de no haber estado saliendo en ese tiempo con Naruto sin duda alguna se habría enamorado _perdidamente _de Sasuke en ese mismo instante. La hizo reír, y la tarde fue maravillosa.

Los tres quedaban a verse a menudo desde aquella tarde durante todo el tiempo que Sakura estuvo con Naruto. Incluso habían fines de semana que juntos se iban de día de campo.

Seis meses antes de que ella se fuera de Konoha, se vieron. Sasuke se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sakura en la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le pensaba hacer a Naruto. Quedaron a comer un lunes para hablar de los detalles.

Pero cuando terminaron con dichos detalles, se fueron. Hablaron y se rieron en el café toda la tarde hasta que los camareros los echaron a medianoche.

Aquel día Sasuke _no_ la tocó,_ no_ la besó, _ni _la invito a su casa, a pesar de que por la forma en que la miraba y por la excitación que ella sentía, estuvieron a punto de _acostarse._

Después de una noche fría y sin pegar ojo, Sakura decidió que aquello no volvería a repetirse. Era demasiado peligroso. Sabía que Sasuke la deseaba y ella lo deseaba a él. Pero el _sexo_ no sería suficiente para ella y por lo que Naruto le había comentado de Sasuke, sabía que acabaría haciéndole daño. Quizás no tanto como el daño que le haría al Uzumaki saber que ella lo había dejado por su _mejor amigo_.

Así que fue sensata. Sasuke y ella habían quedado en verse al siguiente día por la tarde con la excusa de seguir hablando de la fiesta, así que ella lo llamó por la mañana al hospital y le dijo que, puesto que la fiesta de Naruto estaba arreglada, ya no era necesario que se vieran.

La tranquila aceptación de sus palabras por parte del Uchiha le dijeron que el, también, había tenido dudas y que aquello era el _final_. Sasuke no fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto. Llamó para disculparse porque le era imposible ir.

Seis meses después la madre de Sakura murió y ella se fue a vivir a París. Aquel día en el café había sido la última vez que había visto a Sasuke hasta aquella noche.

---- Te perdiste de una gran fiesta ---– Dijo recordando ---– la fiesta de Naruto de ese año continuo hasta el día siguiente ---–

---- Me dijo que le hiciste un pastel estupendo ---–

---- Estupendo es una horrible exageración ---– Dijo Sakura sonriendo ante la generosidad de la descripción de Naruto ---– Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de mí. Cuéntame lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo ---–

---- Trabajar ---– se encogió los hombros ---– no mucho mas ¿Y tú que vas a hacer ahora? ---–

---- No lo sé ---– Admitió con un suspiro al darse cuenta que había cambia de tema ---– Mi médico dice que necesito unas vacaciones. Insiste en que me vaya a un lugar con sol y me tire en una playa por un mes ---–

---- No pareces muy animada ---–

---- No quiero irme. Lo único que deseo es volver a mi vida normal. Y creo que debo empezar por encontrar un trabajo ---–

---- ¿Has estado trabajando en Paris? ----

---- No. A los pocos meses de llegar, mi madre enfermó y me regrese a Tokio. Cuidar de mi padre me ocupaba todo el tiempo y cuando mama murió estaba yo sola para hacerlo. Tuvo un derrame cerebral hace cinco años y quedo en silla de ruedas. El año pasado tuvo otro, perdió el habla y el movimiento de un lado así que estaba atado a casa. Yo no tenía otras obligaciones y me encantaba estar ahí. Era un hombre maravilloso ---–

---- ¿Sakura...? ---– Sasuke noto que se había puesto pálida mientras hablaba de su padre y se había puesto nostálgica y triste ---- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un tiempo? ---–

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

---- ¿Por qué? ---–

---- Has dicho que has estado deprimida, tu médico quizás tiene razón cuando dice que te tomes unas vacaciones pero no tienes que ir precisamente a fuera. Date un tiempo para recuperarte antes de volver a trabajar. Quédate en Konoha, aquí hay más trabajo que en Tokio --–

Sakura frunció el seño.

---- Sasuke, eres muy amable; pero no quiero abusar ---–

---- No estoy siendo amable, Sakura ---– Dijo el quedamente pero con firmeza ---– Y no podrías abusar. Eres como un _pajarillo_. No ocupas espacio. Estas cansada y pálida y has perdido demasiado peso. Dejame cuidarte ---–

Ella seguía frunciendo el ceño.

---- ¿Por qué haces _esto_? ---–

---- ¿No somos amigos? ---–

La expresión de Sasuke era completamente indescifrable y Sakura estaba confundida.

---- Me gustaría confesar que _sí_, pero casi no me conoces ---– Dijo ella débilmente.

---- Por supuesto que te conozco ---– Sasuke le sonrió con cariño ---- ¿Estas vacilando por cortesía o realmente no estás interesada? ---–

---- Estoy _tentada_ ---– Admitió ella ---– Creo. ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? ---–

---- No lo sugeriría si no lo estuviera ---– Se puso de pie ---– Es mas de medianoche y has hecho un viaje muy largo, piénsalo por esta noche Sakura, no hay prisa. Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido --– Le tendió una mano ---– Te mostrare cuál es tu habitación ---–

Ella se agacho a recoger la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado, y sonrió.

---- ¿Entonces, no voy a ser _seducida_? ---–

---- Esta noche, no ---– dijo el rodeándola con su cálido abrazo y llevándola hacia las escaleras ---– Anoche acabe muy tarde de trabajar y tu estas demasiado cansada, en otro momento cuando tengamos más energía ---–

Sakura levantó la vista hacia él, No muy segura de si seguía bromeando o no.

---- Creo que debo advertirte ---– Dijo roncamente ---– de que si tu invitación para que me quede es parte de algún _malvado_ plan para _acostarte_ conmigo, no necesitas preocuparte ---–

---- ¿Por qué el plan no funcionaria? ---–

---- Porque solo tendrías que pedírmelo, Sasuke ---– Dijo ella honestamente ---– Los dos sabemos que te encuentro completamente_ irresistible_ ---–

La cálida mano de Sasuke le apretó la suya momentáneamente. ¿Seguía bromeando?

---- ¿Crees que es seguro ser _tan_ honesta, Sakura? ---–

---- Intento ser honesta ---– A Sakura se le había secado la boca ---– Si voy a quedarme contigo, creo que es importante que sepamos donde estamos parados ---– Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla ---– Buenas noches, _querido_ Sasuke-_Kun_. Muchas gracias. Hasta mañana ----–

" _Dato curioso: la mitad de lo que las personas dicen en broma...resulta ser verdad"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo 02.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Bienvenidos a:

**Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan.**

(Vemos a Rock Lee bailando tubo sobre una barra)

Lee: ¡Yo soy sexi, sexi, sexi!

Chapis: u.u no vuelvo a ponerle polvitos mágicos a las bebidas.

(Todos los chicos se miran entre si, luego a sus vasos y escupen lo que estaban tomando)

Esme: n.n ustedes se pierden de lo bueno (bebe un poco) wiiii polvitos.

Chapis: por cierto… que amable te estas viendo Sasuke-Chan

Sasuke: ¬¬ es por tu causa.

Sakura: ¡oye! Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de ser yo siempre la buena onda.

Esme: sipi, sipi…

Chapis: awww. Toy burrida.

Esme: yo tamben… con eso de la influenza cancelaron las clases, no tengo nada que hacer.

Chapis: ni yo…ya ni ganas de hacerte maldad me da.

Esme: no ni ha mi.

Ozs: ¡Con que aquí estas!

Esme: ¡Hi, bro!

Ozs: Oye, chido tu lugarcito, pero hay unos raritos vestidos de Michael Jackson ¿Es mi idea o son medio...?

Todos: son...

Chapis: yo creo que hasta son pareja

Esme: o.o ¿a que clase de gente contratas?

Chapis: pues el presupuesto no da, asi que el que se ofrezca.

Ozs: O.O que rarito el del tubo.

Chapis: . ¡Leee! ¡NO TE QUITES LA ROPA! ¡COÑO!.

Todos: O.o

* * *

(afuera del antro).

Kabuto y orochi: ¡Achu!

Orochi: O.o ¡Oh no!¡MADRE MIA TENGO LA INFLUENZA!

Kabuto: ¬¬ que exagerado.

Orochi: por cierto, n.n ¿no te he dicho que te vez bien de Michael Jackson?

Kabuto:

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Natsumi Uchiha**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Kana-asuki**

**Poly-uchiha**

**Antotis**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Ikamari**

**raqky**

**Kaoru-uchiha**

**Kariedu56**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**setsuna17**

**alexandra casco**

**Hatake´Fer**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**chinita. uchiha**

**LadySc-Maaya-**

**o0 Hana-Chan 0o**

**sirena oscura**

**LunaSuk-Chan**

**¡Gracias!**

_

* * *

_

¿Reviews?

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los __bendiga_


	3. Mudanza

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**.:* Todos Se Casan*:.**

**By: **_Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 3: "Mudanza: a vivir con Sasuke-Kun"**

"_Si de la vista nace el amor... ¿De dónde el sexo?... yo me lo pregunto"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke se levantó como siempre a las seis. Se puso su ropa de correr y bajó las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la puerta y vio que no estaba el convertible rojo de Sakura, volvió a entrar. Había una nota para él en la mesa de la cocina:

"_Me fui a Tokio...estaré en contacto... Gracias, de nuevo_

_Sakura. XOXO"_

Sasuke estudio los besos pensativamente y seguía pensando en ello cuando volvió de correr, una hora más tarde.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse desarmado. Estaba acostumbrado a controlar todo sin esfuerzo, tanto sus emociones como sus relaciones con las mujeres, pero con Sakura nunca lo había conseguido. Mientras ella había estado con Naruto sus opciones habían sido claras e inexistentes. Pero habiéndose casado Naruto, Sakura y él no tenían ataduras. Así que eso lo dejaba... ¿Dónde?

Arrojando la ropa deportiva, que se había quitado al cesto de la ropa sucia, se metió a la ducha y abrió bien el chorro del agua templada. No estaba seguro. Nunca lo había estado con Sakura. No se arrepentía de su invitación, pero no podía engañarse pensando que, si ella aceptaba su oferta, sería un anfitrión normal. No cuando sus sentidos reaccionaban ante ella tan violentamente como lo habían hecho ya.

Su trabajo en el hospital implicaba estar de guardia un fin de semana de cada cuatro, pero rutinariamente el pasaba por el hospital los sábados y los domingos temprano para ver cómo estaban sus pacientes.

---- Ningún problema con los tuyos ---– Dijo Ten-Ten, la enfermera de guardia, recibiéndolo con una radiante sonrisa la verlo entrar ---– En cuidados intensivos me han dicho que Midori Kitawa, la joven que operaste el viernes, está evolucionando bien y que nos la enviaran hoy si estas de acuerdo ---–

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

---- Pasaré a verla cuando termine aquí ---–

Ten-Ten recogió su libreta, pero en vez de salir delante de él, como Sasuke esperaba, se inclino sobre el mostrador y agitó las pestañas.

---- Pensé que llegarías más tarde hoy, tras la gran noche. ¿Cómo te fue en la boda? No sé si era porque había mucha gente, o te estabas escondiendo de mí pero no te encontré ----

---- Bien ---– dijo asiento caso omiso a su comentario.

---- ¿Qué tal Ino Yamanaka, la dama de honor de Hinata? ---–

---- No tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella ---– Sasuke observo la cara se desilusión de la castaña ---– Déjalo ya, Ten-Ten ---–

--- ¿Y quién era la chica del convertible rojo? ---–

Sasuke se había preguntado por qué no había esperado eso. Trabajando Naruto y Hinata ahí, gran parte de los invitados eran del Hospital. Debería haberse imaginado que aquello llegaría a los oídos de Ten-Ten, que se enorgullecía de enterarse de todos los chismes del lugar.

---- Ten-Ten...---–

---- Una de las enfermeras del piso de arriba me ha dicho que parecía una muñequita. Dijo que paso a recogerte al hotel, que te subiste a su coche y se fueron ---–

---- No paso a recogerme exactamente ---– Dijo Sasuke ---– la verdad, es que casi me atropella ---–

Pero claramente la castaña no estaba interesada en la verdad.

---- Sasuke, me dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie en este momento ---– Declaró ---- ¡Tengo a la mitad de las enfermeras solteras detrás de ti, y probablemente a las casadas también, y tú te vas detrás de una desconocida en un convertible rojo! ¡¿Qué voy a decirles?! ---–

---- No estoy... ---–

---- Interesado en ninguna de mis enfermeras ---– Termino ella con una sonrisa ---– Pues, Sasuke, vas a tener que interesarte. Es hora de que te cases y voy a ayudarte. He conseguido esposas a tres hermanos horribles y un feo primo, así que no voy a rendirme contigo. Puede que te guste estar soltero, pero eso es porque no sabes lo maravilloso que es el matrimonio para un hombre. Deberías haber coqueteado con Ino. Es perfecta para ti. ---–

---- Recuérdamelo la próxima boda ---– Se ablando el ---– Ahora, vamos a trabajar, Ten-Ten ¿Cómo está el señor Kinomoto? ---–

---- Le hemos quitado los vendajes para que lo veas ---–

Hiro Kinomoto era un anciano al que había tenido que operar de apendicitis hacia unos días.-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Está muy bien ---– dijo Sasuke con aprobación cuando terminó de examinarlo ---– Quítale hoy los puntos ---– Le dijo a Ten-ten ---– y que lleve un simple vendaje durante unos días ---– Sonrió al anciano ---- ¿Qué le parece irse mañana a casa, Kinomoto-San? ---–

---- Me encantaría ---– Admitió ---– No es que no me hayan cuidado bien aquí ---– Añadió viendo a la castaña ---– Todos han sido muy amables ---– Le tendió una mano a Sasuke ---– Gracias de nuevo, Uchiha-San ---–

---- Ha sido un placer ---– Dijo sinceramente ---– Lo veré mañana antes de que se vaya ---–

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando termino sus visitas en la planta, se paso por la unidad de cuidados intensivos a ver como estaba la paciente que había operado el viernes.

---- Le quitamos los tubos anoche, está consciente y respira bien ---– le dijo Neji Hyuuga, el médico de guardia y primo de la nueva esposa de su mejor amigo ---– Si te parece bien, la enviaremos a la planta baja hoy ---–

--- Estupendo ---– Dijo Sasuke asintiendo ---– Por cierto, creo que necesitas ir con Ten-Ten, ha estado muy alterada el día de hoy ---–

Neji suspiro ¿Y ahora que había hecho su esposa, otra vez?

---- ¿Ya te volvió a buscar pareja? ---–

---- Algo así ---–

Neji negó, puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta, ya hablaría con ella.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama.

---- Buenos días Midori, soy Sasuke Uchiha –--- Le dijo a la joven pelirroja ---– No me recordará, pero la opere el viernes ¿Cómo se encuentra? ---–

---- Dolorida ---– Dijo con voz ronca ---– Como si me hubiese pasado un camión encima. No recuerdo nada del accidente, pero sé que tengo una pierna rota y me han tenido que extirpar un riñón --–

---- Un riñón y el bazo ---– Le confirmó él ---– Me temo que estaban demasiado mal para salvarlos ---– Examinó su abdomen ---– Esta muy bien. Hoy puede empezar a beber agua. Empiece con pequeños sorbos ---–

---- Mataría por una taza de té ---–

---- Mas tarde, si se encuentra bien ---– prometió.

Después de darle instrucciones a la enfermera, se dirigió al mostrador a hacer sus anotaciones.

---- ¿Han localizado a sus padres? ---– Preguntó Sasuke a Neji.

---- Han salido de florida en avión esta mañana ---– le dijo el Hyuuga.

---- Avísame cuando lleguen ---– Le dijo el Uchiha ---– vendré a explicarles las cosas ---–

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke se fue a su despacho. Normalmente pasaba los domingos por la mañana y parte de las tardes poniendo al día sus papeles de la semana, pero por primera vez se encontraba inquieto. Trabajó durante una hora o más, sin poder concentrarse. Sabia cual era su problema pero lo costaba mucho resignarse a pasar todo el día pensando en Sakura y en lo que su reaparición había significado para él.

No volvió a saber nada de Sakura hasta el martes por la noche, de la semana siguiente cuando lo llamo, despertándolo de un profundo sueño.

---- "_Si tu invitación sigue en pie, me gustaría aceptarla_ ---– Anunció ella sin rodeos y sin molestarse en decir quién era ---- _¿Es así, Sasuke? ¿O te has echado para atrás sensatamente y no quieres volver a saber nada de mí?_" ---–

---- Si. No, por supuesto que no ---– La oleada de placer que sintió al oírla lo termino de despertar ---- ¿Cuándo vienes? ---–

---- "_Ahora. Lo he decidido, ya he hecho el equipaje"_ ---–

Sasuke encendió a tientas la lámpara de su mesa y miro su reloj.

---- Es la una y media de la madrugada ---–

---- "_Lo que_ _significa que la carretera estará tranquila. Puedo estar allí como a las ocho. A las Nueve quizás. A las once como muy tarde ¿Estarás allí?"_ ---–

---- A las siete me voy a trabajar. Dejare abierta la puerta de afuera y dejare la llave de la puerta de adentro en la maceta de afuera. ¿No sería más seguro dormir ahora y hacer el viaje despejada por la mañana? ---–

---- "_Estoy completamente despierta_ ---– Dijo Ella ---– _he dormido una siesta esta tarde. Además, llevo meses sin dormir bien. Hasta pronto, Sasuke_" ---–

---- Sakura, Conduce con cuidado...---—

Pero ella ya había colgado dejándolo con el auricular en la mano y sin respuesta. Segundos después de colgar, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

---- "_Sasuke ¡Lo siento muchísim_o! ---– Dijo Sakura sin aliento ---– _Es la una de la madrugada_"---–

_¿No se había dado cuenta cuando llamo la primera vez?.._

---- "_No me había dado cuenta, debo haberte despertado, No pretendía ser tan poco considerada. Es que estoy... emocionada con todo esto ¿Vas a poder volver a dormirte?"_ ---–

---- Lo intentaré ---– Dijo con calma ---– Buenas Noches, Sakura ---–

---- "_Buenas noches, Sasuke-Kun_" ---–

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke tenía guardia al día siguiente. De vez en cuando, entre los casos que tenía, llamaba a Sakura desde uno de los teléfonos del quirófano pero solo oía el contestador.

Segundos después de quitarse los guantes tras su última operación, lo llamaron para una urgencia.

---- Uchiha-San ---- Dijo Rock Lee uno de los doctores ---– creo que vamos a tener que operar enseguida ---–

Una mujer de mediana edad, Fugitawa-San, yacía rígidamente sobre una camilla en el área de reanimación. Tenía los dedos en blanco de agarrarse a los lados de la camilla y el rostro desencajado del dolor.

---- Deme algo para el dolor ---- dijo débilmente.

---- Las enfermeras están preparando morfina ---– Le explicó el otro doctor, Gaara No Sabaku, el hermano de Temari. Mientras el examinaba el abdomen.

---- Vamos a ponerle morfina, para aplacar el dolor---– le explicó ---– Tenemos que operarla inmediatamente ---–

---- ¿Cáncer? ---– Jadeo ella.

---- Hay una posibilidad ---– Admitió el ---– Hasta que no lo veamos no lo sabremos, porque podría ser que también sea benigno. No podemos esperar ¿De acuerdo? ---–

---- Si, está bien ---– asintió ella y cerró los ojos ---– Me siento un poco adormilada ---–

---- Es la morfina ---– Dijo confirmando ---– eso significa que ya está haciendo efecto ---–

Una vez que Fujitawa-San estuvo anestesiada, Sasuke se dispuso a operar. Y del quirófano se fue directamente a su consulta de la tarde.

---- Setenta Hoy ---– Dijo Ten-Ten ---– va a ser otra tarde larga, Sasuke ---–

---- Déjame hacer una llamada antes de empezar ---–

Sasuke marcó de nuevo el teléfono de su casa, mientras hojeaba en expediente de su primer paciente, y espero a que Sakura contestara. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando vio a su último paciente de la consulta justo después de las seis, lo intentó de nuevo, Sakura seguía sin contestar.

Subió a cuidados intensivos para comprobar si Fujitawa-San seguía estable, y así era. Luego lo llamó Ten-Ten por el buscador para decirle que Midori Kitawa estaba lista para irse a su casa y que ella y sus padres querían darle las gracias personalmente.

La policía todavía no había encontrado al conductor de la camioneta responsable de sus heridas, pero Midori se lo tomó con filosofía.

---- Tenia que preparar un ensayo la semana pasada, y me han dado un aprobado automáticamente ---– Le dijo con entusiasmo ---– Si no, habría suspendido ---–

---- Eso sí que es verlo por el lado positivo ---– Comento intercambiando una irónica mirada con sus padres ---– Buena suerte, Midori ¿Te han dado cita para verme en mi consulta? ---–

---- Dentro de cuatro semanas ---–Afirmo ella, despidiéndose con la mano ---– Y gracias por todo, Doctor Uchiha, ha sido un encanto. Adiós ---–

---- Adiós ---– Sasuke miro con el rabillo a Ten-Ten mientras Midori se alejaba con sus muletas ayudada de sus padres.

---- Le gustas ---– Dijo Ten-Ten desde el mostrador ---– Y hablando de mujeres a las que les gustas, Sasuke, ya es hora de que quedes con la dama de honor que te dije...---—

Sasuke se acercó ---– Ten-Ten, sabes que no me interesa ---– Mirando la hora de su reloj mientras se alejaba, dijo ---– La reunión de auditoría quirúrgica ha empezado hace cinco minutos. Volveré luego para ver los casos de hoy ---–

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

La reunión duró más de lo normal, como siempre y hasta las ocho no llegó a ver a sus pacientes, incluyendo seis nuevos que habían ingresado a lo largo del día. Eran casi las nueve cuando aparcó delante de su casa. El hecho de que el convertible rojo no estuviera a la vista no quería decir nada porque la calle estaba llena de coches durante el día, lo que significaba que Sakura podía haber tenido que estacionarse doblando la esquina. Pero la puerta de fuera estaba todavía abierta y la llave seguía donde él la había dejado.

Sasuke pensó inmediatamente en que había tenido un accidente, imaginándose a Sakura inconsciente y malherida. Se habría quedado dormida. Estaría en algún hospital.

Entrando rápidamente, dejo su maletín en la puerta y se dirigió al teléfono, con la intención de llamar a Tokio antes de empezar con los hospitales de la ciudad, pero cuando levanto el auricular oyó que lo llamaban. Arrojaron una mochila por la puerta, y allí estaba ella.

---- ¡Sakura! ---– Exclamó Sasuke en tono acusador, colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a ella ---- ¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ---–

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida.

---- ¿Ah, sí?---– Dijo débilmente ---- ¿En serio? ---–

---- Llegas doce horas tarde ---–

---- ¿Tan tarde? ---– ella levantó el brazo y frunció el ceño mirando su reloj ---– Si. Es verdad. Es sorprendente, parece como si fueran las seis ¿Verdad? ---–

---- Estás loca ---–

---- El tráfico desde Tokio estaba horrible ---–

---- Sakura...---—

---- Ahora vuelvo ---– Dijo rápidamente ---– Estoy en doble fila ---–

---- Estaba a punto de llamar a los hospitales ---– dijo yendo tras ella.

---- ¿Oh, no te funciona el buscador? ---–

---- ¡No a mi hospital! ---– dijo exasperado, recogiendo las mantas que ella estaba sacando del convertible ---– A otros, hospitales. Estaba preocupado porque hubieras tenido un accidente ---–

---- ¿Por qué querría tener un accidente? ---–

---- No se elige tener accidentes ---– Bufo él, aceptando el resto de las mantas ---– Si fuera así, no se llamarían accidentes y no sucederían a menudo ---–

---- ¡Sasuke! ---– le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla ---- Sasuke, tranquilízate. Estoy aquí. Estoy perfectamente. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? ---–

El entrecerró los ojos.

---- No lo sé ---– admitió con un suspiro ---– Créeme, no lo sé ---- Acabo de dejar a una joven que ha sufrido un accidente de coche recientemente así que tal vez es más sensible de lo normal con los peligros de la carretera. La verdad es solo que hace cinco minutos he llegado a casa. Perdona, Sakura. Esto es...un poco extraño. ---–

---- Muy extraño ---– ella sonrió ---– supongo que has tenido un duro día de trabajo. ¿Está tu paciente bien ya? ¿Puedes llevar más o así estas bien? ---–

---- Dame lo que queda ---– Sasuke se agacho para que ella pudiera poner las mantas encima, pero a mitad de camino hacia la casa se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que llevaba ---– Midori, ya está bien. Si. Se fue a casa hoy. No necesitas esto. Tengo edredones ---–

---- Estoy segura de que son muy agradables, pero yo necesito mis mantas. ---–

---- Lo que te haga feliz ---–

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sasuke lo llevó adentro, asomando la cabeza por un lado para ver por dónde iba. Cuando bajo, recogió dos mochilas del suelo y las llevo a la habitación de Sakura. Pero al volver otra vez ella no estaba. Cuando miró fuera vio que llegaba corriendo a lo lejos por la calle. Al verlo, lo saludo con la mano.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo, Sasuke le devolvió el saludo y espero a que llegara.

---- Había sitio aquí ---– Dijo el señalando un espacio entre su coche y el siguiente ---- ¿Por qué has aparcado debajo de la colina? ---–

---- Me viene bien hacer ejercicio ---– Dijo ella jadeando ---– después de conducir durante horas necesitaba estirar las piernas, Sasuke, he pensado que una semana estaría bien. Para descansar. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estas seguro que no te importa? Si crees que es demasiado tiempo... ---–

---- Una semana está bien ---– Interrumpió el ---– Un mes estaría bien. Seis meses estaría bien. Sakura, depende de ti. Tanto tiempo como necesites. Ya ves que hay mucho espacio ---–

---- Que amable eres ---– Sakura le toco la mejilla con su mano ---– No discutas ---– Le reprendió cuando él iba a hacerlo ---– Digas lo que digas, eres verdaderamente amable. No sé cómo voy a pagarte. ---–

Entraron y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ellos.

---- Pagármelo es fácil ---– Dijo el mirándola ---– Cuando decidas que estas lista para el sexo otra vez, puedes dormir conmigo ---–

-

-

-

-

"_Consejo: ¡Nunca llores por sexo! ¡Es gratis! "_

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

¡¡WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!!

¿Cómo están? Yo súper bien, menos estresada y ya de vacaciones, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡HE TERMINADO LA SECUNDARIA! Tras tres arduos años, por fin he concluido una etapa T.T no saben se volvió todo una escena triste de telenovela, ninguno quería despedirse y es que a pesar de todo, mis compañeros y yo fuimos muy unidos y nos dolió el separarnos pero weeeeeno, así es la vida ¡AHORA YA ESTOY DE VACASIONES! Sólo me queda checar mis resultados de la preparatoria el 10 de Junio para poder dormir tranquila y volver a soñar con los sexys Hermanos Uchiha...*_*.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, las cosas se van poniendo mejor... y en el capitulo siguiente y el quinto las cosas suben de temperatura, jojo.

Tambien quiero decirles que he abierto un espacio, en el que les informo un poco más sobre mis fics, tengo diversas secciones, y hay una que quiero estrenar que se llama "Esme-AiSensei" donde me pueden escribir en busca de algún consejo, no seré profesional, pero me gusta ayudar a la gente, y ahora que tengo tiempo libre quiero apoyar a mis lectores.

Asi que dense una vuelta por mi profile para ver la página y por favor dense una vuelta en mi espacio y comenten que tal la ven.

También dejaré de hacer la sección "Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan" porque he recibido comentarios de que queda muy cargado y confuso. Asi que lo haré aparte como si fuera otro Fic que lo subiré cada que actualize mis fics. ¿Les parece?.

Dejen sus comentarios.

**Agradecimientos:**

**-cullen.O**

**SabakuNoSora**

**liopny-chan**

**Sakusoy**

**Lulium27**

**Antotis**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**LunaSuk-Chan**

**Setsuna17**

**Poly-Uchiha**

**oOHanna-ChanOo**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**enishi-senpai**

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los __bendiga_


	4. Convivencia

* * *

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**.:* Todos Se Casan*:.**

**By: **_Esme-Chan_

**Capítulo 4: "Convivencia: Sakura, la Cupido"**

"_El amor que se obtiene fácilmente, vale poco, la dificultad para obtenerlo lo hace valioso"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Sakura lo miró con una extraña expresión, peor entonces su rostro se suavizo como si hubiera decidido algo, se rió y dijo:

---- Y yo me creo que me deseas, Sasuke ---–

---- ¿Sakura...? ---–Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta y cruzo los brazos, desconcertado por su risa---- ¿Por qué no? ---–

---- ¡Mírame! ---–Ella se volvió a reír---– Dejando las bromas a un lado, Sasuke, es muy amable de tu parte, pero mírame bien ---–Extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta---– Mira como estoy. ¿Has visto alguna vez algo tan horrible? ---–

---- Estas estupenda ---–Dijo el lentamente---- ¿Por qué te ríes? ---–

Sakura tenía sus orbes verdes brillantes de la risa y sus mejillas, habitualmente pálidas, estaban sonrosadas por la carrera. Los pantalones vaqueros desgastados que llevaba se ceñían encantadoramente a sus exquisitas piernas, y aunque el largo _jersey_ de lana ocultaba sus preciosos pechos y las curvas de su trasero, a Sasuke no le impedía imaginárselos.

---- Tengo el cabello hecho un asco ---–Dijo ella inmediatamente---– Esta ropa tiene casi 100 años. Llevo levantada veintiocho horas. Tengo la piel tan seca que prácticamente se me cae de la cara y no me he depilado las piernas desde hace...al menos dos meses. ¿Qué tal para empezar? ---–

---- Si llevas levantada veintiocho horas probablemente necesitas dormir ---–Dijo sin saber que mas decir---– He puesto tus mantas arriba ---–

---- Gracias ---–

---- ¿Quieres comer? ---–

---- Solo dormir ---–

Sasuke esperó hasta que ella subió las escaleras.

---- La sugerencia sigue en pie ---–

Sakura volvió a reírse y agitó las manos detrás de ella.

---- Te lo haré saber, Sasuke. Mientras tanto, si consigues una oferta mejor, harías bien aceptándola. Créeme, no merece la pena que me esperes. Buenas noches ---–

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura durmió durante días. Sasuke se había preocupado de no haber sabido que comía de vez en cuando, ya que cuando volvía a casa de trabajar por la noche había migas de pan tostado y nuevos platos en el lavavajillas.

El domingo Sasuke se levantó temprano y se fue al hospital a hacer su ronda habitual.

---- Fujitawa-_San_ se ha levantado hoy ---–Dijo una enfermera de guardia.

Sasuke sonrió a la señora.

---- Intente tomar un poco de agua por la mañana y esta tarde tal vez pueda tomar una taza de_ té_ ---–

---- Gracias, Uchiha-_San_ ---–la mujer se incorporó un poco en la cama---– Me siento mucho mejor hoy ---–

---- Estupendo ---–

Sasuke le dio instrucciones a la enfermera mientras Fujitawa-San se despedía de él con la mano.

---- Adiós, Uchiha-_San_ ---–

Una vez que Sasuke terminó las visitas, pasó el resto de la mañana arreglando sus papeles, y luego se fue a casa. Se sentó en el jardín, disfrutando del sol de la tarde mientras bebía una cerveza y leía el periódico.

No oyó salir a Sakura hasta que lo saludó suavemente. Cuando se volvió, era la primera vez que la veía en casi tres días y medio.

---- Acabo de pasar una hora en una de tus maravillosas duchas, probablemente he gastado toda el agua caliente, pero no he podido evitarlo. Es una maravilla ---–

---- Estupendo ---–Sasuke sonrió al verla tan repuesta con su esponjosa bata blanca, el pelo enrollado en una toalla y sus pequeños pies desnudos ---- ¿Estas bien? ---–

---- Muy bien ---–Ella le devolvió la sonrisa---– No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. La verdad no he dormido mucho este ultimo año, pero ahora me siento recuperada, muy recuperada ¿Hay comida? ---–

---- No he comprado ---–Admitió el---– Aparte de pan tostado y _té_, no sabía lo que querías. ¿Sigues siendo vegetariana? ---–

---- Mas o menos ---–parecía insegura---– No completamente. Como huevos, queso y cosas así, y a veces pescado ---–

---- ¿Qué se apetece? ---–

---- Huevos revueltos con pan tostado y mantequilla ---–

---- Te has comido todo el pan tostado ---–Sasuke doblo el periódico y se levanto---– Te llevaré a comprar ---–

-

-

-

-

Comprar comida con una mujer podría ser una actividad muy intima, decidió Sasuke más tarde, esperando a un lado del carrito con paciencia mientras Sakura decidía sobre que pan comprar. En la hora que llevaban moviéndose por los pasillos en el orden que ella elegía, seleccionando comestibles, sentía que la conocía un poco mejor.

---- ¿Pan tostado, o de _sándwich_? ---–Preguntó ella.

---- Tostado ---–

---- ¿Blanco o integral? ---–

---- El que sea ----gruño el---– Sakura, no es una decisión de vida o muerte ---–

---- Eso no significa que no sea importante escoger bien ---–Sakura se detuvo a examinar las repisas de abajo, pero a Sasuke no le importo porque le ofreció una tentadora visión de su redondeado trasero---– Este parece bueno y es diez _yenes_ más barato, pero tiene mucha sal. No queremos sal ¿Verdad? Tú eres el médico, Sasuke ¿No es mala la sal para la tensión? ---

---- Si, el consejo habitual es no tomar mucha sal. Por eso compramos mantequilla sin sal. Sakura compra el más caro. ---–

---- Pero tiene _amilasa_. ¿Qué _carajo_ es eso? ---–

---- Una enzima digestiva ---–

Eso pareció tranquilizarla, aunque el pelinegro no tenía ni idea de porque alguien querría añadir una enzima_ pancreática_ al pan.

Sasuke la dejó que se preocupara unos minutos más por los ingredientes, antes de quitarle los panes de las manos y meterlos al carrito.

---- Decide por el sabor ---–Ordenó---– Todavía tenemos que comprar huevos y cierran dentro de tres horas ---–

Se sintió atravesado por una risueña mirada verde.

---- ¿Estas diciéndome que me prisa? ---–

---- Llevamos aquí más de una hora ---–

Ella pareció asombrada.

---- ¿Pero no encuentras... ---–Sakura gesticulo alzando las manos---–...fascinante toda esta variedad de comida? ---–

---- No. ---–

---- Podría pasar horas mirando cada cosa ---–

---- Ya lo estas haciendo ---–Observó el---– He pasado más tiempo en esta tienda hoy que en seis meses ---–

---- ¿Pero no te estas divirtiendo? –---

La diversión del Uchiha consistía en observar su fascinada expresión por la variedad de productos y su cuerpo mientras se movía entre las estanterías, estirándose para alcanzar las cosas, pero no iba a confesárselo.

---- La finalidad de comprar, Sakura, es entrar y salír lo antes posible, sin olvidarte de comprar nada que necesites ---–

Ella le sonrió.

---- Apuesto a que siempre llevas una lista ---–

---- Por supuesto que llevo una lista. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber que comprar? ---–

---- ¡Lo sabia!... Pues yo no he hecho una lista en toda mi vida ---–

---- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ---–

La risa de Sakura era despreocupada y contagiosa, y ella parecía ajena a las asombradas miradas y sonrisas que producía en los otros compradores del pasillo.

---- Deberías verte la cara ---–Le dijo a Sasuke---– Debes de estar muy aburrido. Vete a esperar al coche si quieres. Pon los deportes en la radio. Puedo terminar las compras sola, no me importa --–

Sasuke sintió que su boca se relajaba en una sonrisa y se sintió repentinamente tonto.

---- No quiero irme ---–admitió---– No estoy aburrido y supongo que me lo estoy pasando bien. Sigue ---–

---- Huevos ---–Sakura afirmo con la cabeza---– Dos minutos...Te lo prometo ---–Añadió mientras salía corriendo.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llegó junto a ella, estaba intentando persuadir a dos mujeres que tenían cajas de huevos de granja en las manos, de que comprasen los de corral.

---- Están confinadas en jaulas ---–Decía fervientemente cuando Sasuke detuvo el carrito detrás de ella---– Y les cortan los picos para que no se picoteen entre ellas. No pueden moverse ni andar ni hacer otra cosa más que poner huevos ---–

La más joven cambio rápidamente su caja por la que la pelirrosa le ofrecía y se fue con su carrito, pero la mayor parecía insegura.

---- Son más caros ---–Protestó---– Estoy segura de que es verdad lo que dices de las gallinas, querida, pero yo vivo de una pensión ---–

Sasuke suspiró.

---- Sakura, no... ---—

---- Está bien, Sasuke ---–Ella lo miro suplicantemente mientras volvía hacia su víctima---– Por favor, llévese estos ---–Insistió, ofreciéndole dinero de su bolsillo---– Cómprelos solo esta vez para probarlos. Si no le gustan, la próxima vez... olvide que me ha conocido ---–

Sasuke pensó que la mujer se ofendería por la oferta de dinero, pero se equivoco, porque lo acepto alegremente.

---- De acuerdo, querida ----Le dijo a Sakura tomando la caja que le ofrecía---– Los probare, solo por ti ---–

---- Gracias ---–Sonrió radiantemente---– ¡Las gallinas del mundo se lo agradecen! ¡Que tenga un buen día! ---–gritó a la mujer que se iba.

---- ¿Son las gallinas tu única cruzada? ---–preguntó el azabache mientras daba vuelta al carrito y seguía a Sakura a la caja.

---- Vi un documental sobre granjas de gallinas y me impresionó mucho ---–Dijo seriamente---- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que vida tan horrible llevan esas gallinas? ---–

Sasuke reprimió de hacer comentarios sobre la vida de mucha gente que estaba obligada a llevar, o la crueldad que soportaban algunos niños, o el sufrimiento de prisioneros de conciencia y otras injusticias similares que habían en el mundo. Sospechaba que tales comparaciones solo causarían más dolor a Sakura.

Entre los dos pusieron las cosas en la pequeña cinta transportadora de la caja y las metieron en bolsas. Sasuke tenía una tarjeta preparada para pagar, pero Sakura fue más rápida y le entregó dinero a la cajera.

---- Sakura... ----

--- Cierra la boca, Sasuke --–Dijo dándole una sonrisa irritada---– No seas tan anticuado ---–

El frunció el ceño.

---- Eres mi invitada ---–

---- Por eso te lo debo ---–

---- No me debes nada ---–

---- Todavía no has visto lo que como ---–Dijo sueltamente, sonriendo a la cajera, cargando con dos bolsas y pasando delante del---– Estoy muerta de hambre. El martes ya habré acabado con todo esto ---–

Dándose cuenta de que había sido manipulado, la siguió hasta el coche, jurando que no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir. Abrió el maletero y se detuvo en seco cuando Sakura se inclino para meter las bolsas, entornando los ojos apreciativamente de nuevo sobre su trasero enfundado en los pantalones.

¿A quien intentaba engañar? Su control sobre Sakura era inexistente. Dejaría que lo manipulara donde fuera, como fuera y cuando ella quisiera.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura llegó a conclusión de que los huevos revueltos que Sasuke le había preparado eran los mejores que había probado en su vida.

---- De verdad ---–insistió ella cuando él la miraba con incredulidad---- ¿Por qué mentiría? Mis huevos revueltos son buenos, bastante diría yo pero estos son fantásticos. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ---–

---- Supongo que está en que son huevos de corral ---–

La falta de expresión la hizo sonreír y en ese entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que se reía mucho con él. En los últimos dos años había tenido pocos momentos de risa pero ahora, conviviendo con Sasuke le resultaba tan sencillo como beber la mejor agua.

---- Te parezco ridícula ¿Verdad? ---–Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa---– Crees que lo que ocurrió en el _súper_ con los huevos fue ridículo ¿Te avergoncé? ---–

---- No me avergonzaste ---–Sasuke apilo los platos y los cubiertos---– No podrías avergonzarme, tú eres tú; lo que hagas no tiene nada que ver conmigo ---–

---- Afortunadamente ---–dijo burlona---- He notado como te miran las mujeres, supongo que han tratado de _ligar_ contigo en el _súper _continuamente ---–

Para sorpresa de la chica, el frunció el ceño.

---- ¿De qué me estas hablando? ---–

---- De las mujeres. Y de ti --–Dijo sorprendida de que el no se diera cuenta---- ¿Sasuke, me hablas enserio? ¿Qué me dices de la atractiva rubia? ¿La alta con los plátanos? Te estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo, es decir, ¡Estaba coqueteando! ¡_Dah_!. Yo intenté despistarme, pensando que querías que te dejara solo ---–

Sasuke seguía con expresión de no comprender.

---- No la vi. Tal vez a la que seguía era a ti ---–

Sakura se atraganto con el pan tostado.

---- Al menos que sea les... ---–Movió la cabeza ¿Qué andaba pensando?---– Que va. Me habría dado cuenta, y no, sus ojazos iban dirigidos a ti, mi querido y guapísimo Sasuke-_Kun_ ---–

---- Ni modos, perdí mi oportunidad --–Dijo sarcásticamente---– volveremos mañana y podrás decirme quien es ---–

---- A lo mejor ibas con los ojos cerrados ---–declaró ella---– pero por si las moscas será mejor que tengas cuidado. Puede que fuera _sexy_, pero no era ninguna quinceañera. A las mujeres de esa edad es como si se les estuviera acabando el tiempo ---–

Sakura sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada asombrada del Uchiha. Se levantó y recogió los platos y cubiertos que el azabache había apilado y negó con la cabeza al ver como él hacia ademan de parase para ayudarla.

---- Yo lo haré. Tú relájate. Lee el periódico, mañana tienes que trabajar así que descansa ---–

---- Llenar el lavavajillas no va a cansarme ---–replico él, siguiéndola a la cocina a pesar de todo---- ¿Me tomo unas vacaciones mientras estas aquí? ---–

---- Por dios, no ---–dijo sorprendida---– Por mí no ---–

---- Me deben más de dos meses de vacaciones. Seguro que en el hospital se alegrarían si les digiera que me tomo unos días libres ---–

Por más que quisiera pasar más tiempo con Sasuke no podía permitirse que el malgastara sus vacaciones pasando el tiempo con ella.

---- Sasuke, estaré bien sola. Quiero ir a ver museos, tiendas, cortarme el cabello y ver amigos y... bueno, disfrutar de _Konoha_. No tienes que entretenerme ---–

---- Una semana no es suficiente para que hagas todo eso ---–

---- Entonces no haré todo ---–Dijo ella sonriendo---– Eres un cielo preocupándote por mí, Sasuke, pero no tienes que hacerlo. He estado un poco deprimida durante un tiempo, pero estoy empezando que vuelvo a la normalidad otra vez. Estoy bien ---–

---- Pareces mejor después de haber dormido ---–

---- Me siento mejor ---–Dijo ella agachándose para meter los platos en la maquina---– Muchísimo mejor. ---–

Sakura sintió que Sasuke se acercaba a ella por detrás.

---- Sakura, tienes el trasero más bonito que he visto en mi vida ---–

Sakura se incorporo rápidamente con una sartén en la mano.

---- ¿En serio? ---–Exclamó encantada, levantándose con la mano libre su jersey y girándose para verse por detrás---- ¿De verdad, Sasuke, o estas siendo amable otra vez? ---–

---- De verdad ---–Pero en lugar de mirar su trasero, su mirada de había elevado a su cintura desnuda--– En realidad, eres bellísima por todas partes ---–

Ella quería decir algo superficial, alguna broma o un chiste para quitarle importancia al comentario pero el parecía serio, y a ella se le había secado totalmente la boca y no pudo hablar. Soltó el jersey, pero Sasuke lo agarró. No lo levanto simplemente lo dejo donde estaba, y sus ojos examinaron la parte de la cintura que ella había dejado al aire.

A Sakura se le acelero el pulso y la respiración.

---- ¿Sasuke...? ---–

Como si el susurro de Sakura lo hubiera devuelto a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke soltó el borde el jersey rápidamente.

---- Una película ---–Dijo él, apartándose---– El domingo por la tarde siempre es un buen momento para ir al cine. Podemos intentarlo. Si no llegamos a tiempo, hay un bar cerca donde podemos tomar algo ---–

---- Me gustaría mucho ---–Dijo ella examinando su rostro, pero él no revelaba nada, así que se agacho otra vez, puso la sartén en el lavavajillas y lo cerró ---– Iré por mi chaqueta ---–

-

-

-

-

* * *

Llegaron justo antes de que empezara la película.

---- Que lujo ---–Susurró Sakura cuando estuvieron en sus asientos, estirando las piernas y acomodándose mejor para ver la película---– Palomitas, por favor ---–

---- Palomitas ---–Sasuke le paso la enorme caja que ella había insistido en comprar---– Niña _molestia_ ---–

Después, todavía riéndose de "_una película de huevos y un pollo_" – a petición de Sakura – fueron al bar que había dicho Sasuke a tomar una cerveza.

---- ¡Enserio, tómalo como quieras! Pero...no es mi culpa que te parezcas a _Toto _----

---- ¿Así, Sakura? Pues tú eres ese huevo de confeti...igual de loca ----

---- ¿_Confi_? ----Sasuke asintió---- mmm, puede ser. ¡Pero al menos no soy _Toto_, _Toto_! ----

El llamó a un restaurante Indio que conocía y de camino a casa recogieron la comida, y cenaron sentados en el suelo del salón con la comida extendida sobre tela.

---- Estaba buenísimo ---–Dijo Sakura cuando ya no podía más, apartando la comida y se acostó sobre los cojines que habían regados en el suelo, apoyó el codo en un cojín y encima de su mano la cabeza, quedando acostada de lado---– Gracias, Sasuke, por un día maravilloso ---–

---- Gracias a ti, Sakura ---–

---- Eres encantador ---–Dijo ella---- ¿Por qué no estas saliendo con alguien? ---–

---- Ya te lo dije ---–Ella levantó la vista a tiempo para sorprenderlo sonriendo---– Me dejaron plantado en la boda –---

---- Pues fue una _estúpida_ ---–Declaró Sakura suspirando y poniéndose de cuclillas para recoger los platos---– Voy a recoger esto y me voy a la cama, estoy cansada. Sé que parece extraño, teniendo en cuanta que he dormido durante casi cuatro días, pero ya ves, la vida es un misterio ---–

---- Mañana puedo ir a trabajar más tarde ---–dijo el recogiendo la tela, y siguiéndola a la cocina---– Tengo guardia. Deja eso Sakura. Yo lo recogeré tu vete a la cama ---–

Sakura no estaba para discutir. Se le cerraban los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla, sujetándose con una mano extendida en su pecho.

---- Después de comer tanto, probablemente tenga pesadillas ---–le dijo con la voz ronca, apartándose de él antes de caer en la tentación de abrazarlo---– No te preocupes si a media noche oyes gritos ----

---- Iré a tranquilizarte ---–

---- Es una oferta muy tentadora ---–le dijo adiós con la mano---– Pero si yo fuera tú, no lo haría. Estoy horrenda cuando me despierto. Acabarías gritando tanto como yo ---–

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke se había ido cuando ella bajó antes de las ocho a la mañana siguiente, pero le había dejado unas llaves en la mesa junto a una nota con su teléfono de contacto y los números de su trabajo por si quería llamarlo.

Era un día cálido y soleado así que fue al centro de Konoha. Pasó varias horas vagando por ahí, disfrutando del ambiente del centro comercial, deteniéndose en las librerías y en las tiendas y disfrutando de la sensación liberadora de no tener obligaciones ni necesidad de ir corriendo a ninguna parte. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo para hacerse un cambio de imagen recortado su cabello desde la media espalda hasta los hombros.

Todavía echaba mucho de menos a su padre, pero el tiempo con él había sido agotador. Apenas podía dejarlo solo, y siempre estaba corriendo para terminar sus quehaceres rápidamente. Sabía que había dejado su vida a un lado, pero no le había importado.

Y los meses posteriores a su muerte todo su mundo se había vuelto gris, y había seguido así durante meses. Pero después de esos días con Sasuke se sentía dispuesta a vivir otra vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida?

---- He estado utilizando tu computadora ---–Le dijo a Sasuke dos días después durante la cena---– He enviado mi curriculum a algunos hoteles y restaurantes. No sé si tenga mucha suerte en ellos, pero he hablado con una de mis profesoras de Universidad y me dijo que podría conseguirme trabajo en un restaurante de una amiga suya como _suchef _durante unos meses. ---–

---- Así que te quedas ---–Dijo Sasuke alegremente---– Estupendo ---–

---- No sé si haya mucho que hacer _Tokio_ para alguien graduada en _Gastronomía_, todos los puestos están ocupados ---–Reflexiono ella---– si me quedara allí tendría que trabajar en un _bar_ o una _fonda_. Allí no encontraría nada tan interesante como este trabajo de _Suchef _aunque sea de corto plazo ---–

---- ¿Y después de eso? ---–

---- Estoy pensando en hacer algo completamente diferente. En lugar de buscar trabajo como loca creo que me prepararé mejor, hay muchas cosas que no terminé de aprender la cocina es un mundo muy grande y quisiera terminar de explorarlo ---–

---- ¿Estudiar? ---–Sasuke dio un sorbo del vino tinto que había abierto para la lasaña que había preparado Sakura, levantó las cejas---- ¿Te sentirías bien volviendo a la escuela? Que yo sepa no te gustaba mucho eso de los libros ---–

---- No lo sé ----ella encogió los hombros---– Pero tengo que ser practica, y se me da bien el estudio, me aburre, pero se me da bien. Me he encontrado a una amiga que volvió a la escuela para especializarse en comida _India _y ahora es _Chef_ principal en un restaurante muy importante de este género. Le pagan bien y el horario es flexible ---–

---- ¿Pero te interesa estar tras libros, de nuevo? ---–

---- Pues... ---–ella no parecía muy entusiasta con la idea---– supongo que podría soportarlo. No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida sin hacer nada. Tenía la idea de que al salir de la universidad podría trabajar en donde sea o incluso poner mi restaurante, pero obviamente era un poco ingenua ---–

---- ¿Y qué me dices de casarte y tener hijos? ---–

---- ¡¿Casarme?! ---–casi gritó ella, mirándolo con asombro---– Vamos, Sasuke ¿Con quién? No es que me lluevan las ofertas precisamente ---–

---- Has estado fuera de circulación ---–

---- De todas formas ---–Sakura puso los ojos en blanco---– Me encantaría tener hijos, pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada mientras espero al hombre de mis sueños ---–

---- ¿No crees que educar a tus hijos sería una ocupación de dedicación exclusiva? ---–

---- Podría ser, si los tuviera ---–admitió ella---– Pero eso no va a ocurrir de momento ---–

---- ¿Y no crees que se te puede pasar la edad? ---–

Ella se rió.

---- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Todavía no _chocheo_, tengo 27 uno menos que tú así que me quedan unos cuantos años antes de empezar a preocuparme por mi fertilidad ---–

Pero algo en la forma en que el aparto la vista la hizo vacilar.

---- ¿Sasuke, que...? ---–Le acarició la mano cuando él la cerró sobre su vaso---- ¿Tú sientes que se te está pasando la edad? ---–

La sonrisa de él fue ligeramente irónica.

---- Supongo que sí ---–

---- _Oh_, Sasuke... ---–Ella sintió que se le congelaba la palabra en los labios momentáneamente---- ¿en serio? ---–

---- ¿Te extraña que un hombre decida que quiere tener hijos? ---–

---- En absoluto ---–Sakura sacudió la cabeza con firmeza---– No hay ninguna razón por la que los hombres no deban sentir lo mismo que las mujeres. Solo estoy, bueno...---—

---- ¿Sorprendida? ---–

---- Un poco ---–Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, mirándolo especulativamente---– Pero recuerdo a Naruto hablándome de tu familia. Ustedes son... ¿Cuántos? ¿Ocho? ---–

---- Siete. Mis padres y somos cinco hermanos yo soy el segundo ---–

---- Así que estas acostumbrado a una gran familia. ¿Ya eres tío? ---–

---- Nueve veces y voy para la decima ---–Dijo el---– Es gracioso, pero me gustaría tener los míos ---–

Sakura sonrió. Un hombre como Sasuke, tan estable y con un carácter muchas veces indescifrable pero muchas veces de buen humor; sería sin duda alguna un excelente padre. Seguro que sus sobrinos lo adoraban.

---- ¿Y? ---–dijo ella extendiendo las manos---- ¿Alguien en mente? ---–

---- ¿Para que sea la madre? ---–

---- Claro que para que sea la madre ---–Ante la cautelosa voz de Sasuke, ella se rio---– _Eh_...Sasuke. Necesitas una mujer para hacer niños. ¿Sabes? ---–

---- Todavía no he...--—Dijo lentamente---– hecho ninguna selección ---–

---- Pues tendremos que cambiar eso ---– Sakura se frotó las manos con malicia.

Aunque le dolía un poco que Sasuke se casara, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa ante su cautelosa expresión.

---- Si estas tan interesado, te ayudaré ---–Declaro---– Has sido muy generoso ofreciéndome tu hospitalidad. Lo menos que puedo hacer es compensarte encontrándote una esposa ---–

---- Sakura... ---–

---- _Urusai_, Sasuke. No protestes. Quiero hacerlo. ---–

Sakura apartó su plato y se estiró todo lo que pudo desde la mesa para alcanzar una libreta y un bolígrafo que había en la estantería del teléfono.

---- ya está ---–dijo triunfantemente poniendo el papel sobre la mesa---– Déjame adivinar, ¿Alta, rubia, guapa, sexy y desesperada por tener hijos? ---–

Él le dirigió una dura mirada.

---- ¿De dónde has sacado las primeras cuatro cosas? ---–

---- de Naruto ---–declaró Sakura despreocupada y anotando en el papel---– y de mis observaciones personales, Sasuke debes admitir que te apegas a un modelo ---–

---- No sabes nada de estos últimos años ---–

---- Puedo imaginármelo ---–Ella asintió con la cabeza---– Esa chica del _súper_ del domingo encajaba perfectamente en la descripción. Incluida la edad. Tal vez hayas perdido una gran oportunidad, probablemente era el destino pero yo llegué y lo estropeé todo. Podría haber sido una mujer especial para ti ---–

---- Volveré este domingo ---–Bromeo el intentando quitarle la libreta---– Sakura… ----

---- No, no me detengas ---–Protestó ella levantándola para que no la alcanzara---– Confía en mi, Sasuke, se lo que hago ---–

---- "_Confía en mí, Sasuke_" ----la imitó poniendo los ojos en blanco---– La última vez que me dijiste eso me ensartaste a ese animal, _Duque_; "_Confía en mí, Sasuke_" Dijiste entonces también _"Parece tan triste. Seguro que su dueño viene a recogerlo mañana. Es tan solo una noche_" ----

---- ¡_Duque_! ---–Sakura abrió los ojos con entusiasmo---– No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de_ Duque_. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Todavía se revuelca por todas partes? ---–

---- Sigue con mis padres. Está bien. No, mis padres lo entrenaron ---–

---- Era _monísimo_ –---

---- No era _monísimo_ ---–Sasuke se quedó perplejo por su descripción---– Estaba desnutrido y lleno de pulgas. Tuve que desinfectar mi casa después de tenerlo aquí ---–

---- ¿Les importaría a tus padres que fuera a verlo? ---–

---- No les importaría en absoluto. Ellos y yo tal vez pensaríamos que estabas loca por hacer un viaje tan largo solo para visitar a un animal como _Duque_, pero no les importaría ---–

---- Eres horrible ---–Sakura se rio---- ¿Lo quieren? ---–

---- Por razones que se me escapan completamente, parece que sí ---–dijo con sarcasmo---– o al menos no lo han echado todavía ---–

---- Finges ser horrible pero por dentro tienes un buen corazón ---–Le dijo ella---– Te hubieras podido negar a llevártelo, como hizo Naruto, pero no lo hiciste. Te hiciste cargo de él ---–

---- Porque tú me miraste con esos ojazos verdes y me lo rogaste ---–Le dijo Sasuke---– porque me dijiste que confiara en ti con esa vocecilla que tienes. ¿Cómo iba a negarte algo? ---–

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

---- Naruto lo hizo ---–

---- Naruto está hecho de una _masa_ más dura que yo ---–

---- Solo en lo de _Duque_ ---–Sakura rió---- en todo lo demás, Naruto es una_ gelatina_ comparado contigo. Bueno, deja de distraerme ¿En dónde estábamos? ---–Bajo la vista a la lista que había empezado a hacer---– Hasta ahora tenemos: alta, rubia, guapa, sexy y desesperada por tener hijos ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me dices de la inteligencia? ¿Es importante? ¿Y el tamaño de los pechos? ¿Importa eso? ---–

Sasuke le mando una mirada cansada.

---- ¿_Té_? ---–

--- Si, por favor ---–Sakura sonrió mientras observaba como se paraba desganado y se dirigía a la cocina---– Vamos, Sasuke, juega. Es divertido ---–

---- Ya veo como te diviertes ---–Dijo el poniendo agua a hervir.

---- Un poco ---–Dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era cierto---– Eres verdaderamente tentador, Sasuke. Eres guapo, amable, medico y tienes mucho dinero...---—Se rio ante la dura mirada de Sasuke---– se razonable, podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras. Solo estoy intentando ampliar el campo de trabajo para facilitártelo ---–

---- No necesito tu ayuda ---–

---- Pero yo quiero dártela ---–Intentó poner autoridad en su voz---– sé que puedo ayudarte ----volvió a sus anotaciones---- Así que en cuanto a inteligencia ¿Qué pongo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿O indiferente? – cuando el no respondió ella sonrió---– Pondré sí. No querrás a una hueca. ¿Pechos? ---–

---- Si. ---–

---- ¿Si, qué? ----ella levanto la ceja---- ¿Si, grandes? ¿Si, pequeños? ¿Si, de silicona? ¿Si, qué? ---–

---- Si, sin más ---–

---- Pondré indiferente ---–lo escribió---– eso está bien. Lo hace más fácil. ¿Aficiones? ---–

---- ¿Tomamos el _té_ en la otra habitación? ---–

El añadió el agua hirviendo a la tetera y le sirvió el te inmediatamente, como a ella le gustaba.

---- Buena idea ---–Sakura puso el bolígrafo entre sus dientes y la libreta bajo el brazo, tomo el té y se dirigió a la sala---– Podríamos ver las noticias ---–

Pero la tarde se había pasado más rápidamente de lo que había imaginado porque las noticias ya habían acabado. Se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en el sillón mientras Sasuke se sentaba en este, la pelirrosa empezó a cambiar de canal con el control a distancia, sonriendo a Sasuke cuando vio que la miraba irritado.

---- ¿Qué? ---–

---- ¿Tienes que hacer eso? ---–

---- Si ---–se quitó el bolígrafo de la boca y le saco la lengua---– tengo que hacerlo ---–

Solo por molestarlo, volvió a cambiar los canales pero él fue más rápido y sus fríos dedos la agarraron de la muñeca quitándole el control remoto y aventándolo a otro sillón.

---- Eso no es justo ---–Protesto ella riéndose---– Habían anuncios en ese canal así que no se qué programa estaban pasando ---–

---- Todos son una basura ---–Sasuke apago el televisor y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella---– si decides quedarte aquí, Sakura ¿Qué piensas hacer con la casa de tus padres? ---–

---- Tendré que ir a arreglar las cosas y luego buscar a alguien que la compre o la alquile –---Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia---– Esta bien ya, Sasuke, no más cambios de tema ---–Recogió la libreta que se había caído por el forcejeo con el control remoto. Se subió al sofá con las piernas encima dobladas y se apoyo en el brazo del sofá observándolo---– No has contestado a mi pregunta sobre las aficiones ---–

El parecía divertido, así que se sentó al otro extremo del sofá.

---- ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a esa mujer? ---–

---- Tengo contactos ---–Sakura, cerró sus ojos, pensando---– Tengo muchas amigas de la universidad y estas también tienen amigas. Si eso falla, podría ir a una agencia ---–

---- ¿Una agencia matrimonial? ---–

---- Mmm ---–Ella arrugo la nariz ante la expresión de disgusto de Sasuke---- Esas agencias no son solo para personas desesperadas y poco atractivas, Sasuke. Hoy en día muchas personas están demasiado ocupadas como para buscar pareja ---–Levantó la mano con determinación cuando el abrió la boca---– No discutas. Yo me encargare de todos los detalles tu solo tendrás que elegir de mi selección final ---–

---- Sakura...---—

---- Es un placer hacerlo ----–Dijo ella rápidamente---– tómalo como una manera de compensarte por dejarme estar aquí ---–

---- Si de eso se trata, en ese caso puedes irte mañana ---–

---- Hombre desagradable ---–dijo riéndose---– No deberías echarme así a la calle, ponte serio. Por primera vez en tu vida dime lo que quieres ---–

---- Lo que quiero... ---–

---- Lo que quieres en una mujer, en este momento de tu vida ---–concluyó ella---- ¿En este momento, como es la mujer de tus sueños? ---–

---- ¿En este momento? ---–

---- En este preciso momento ---–

Sakura se alegró de que parecía estárselo tomando enserio. Sasuke dejó su _té _en la mesita que tenia al lado y se recostó en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y los tobillos cruzados al igual que sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

---- Lo que quiero ---–repitió el y abrió los ojos viéndola fijamente---– Me pregunto, Sakura, si estas preparada para saberlo... ---–

-

-

-

-

-

"_Los secretos son tan solo verdades ocultas del corazón"_

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Agradecimientos:

**LunaSuk-Chan**

**Lili-cherry-uhiha**

**BigBang8**

**Poly-Uchiha**

**LadySc-Maaya-**

**Leontinees**

**Rioko001**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**Setsuna 17**

**Yunmoon**

**Antotis**

**Ritisha01**

**Sakuratrc**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Asukasoad**

**Tsukisaku**

**Sakusoy**

**KimiiOpz**

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

_**

* * *

**_

Avances Del próximo capítulo:

_---- Claro que estoy preparada –---Dijo Sakura, alzando el bolígrafo preparada para escribir---– De verdad ---–añadió al verlo callado._

_---- Mide un metro sesenta o algo así, tiene la piel como la leche, la nariz pequeña, unos ojos verdes en los que un hombre podría ahogarse, una boca que pide que la besen, Un sedoso cabello rosa alrededor de la cara, un poco alborotado así que parece como si un hombre la hubiera despeinado. Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello, Sakura. ¿Te lo había dicho? ---–_

…

…

…

_---- ¿Recuerdas que el otro día dije que todavía no estaba preparada para el sexo? ---–_

_Él le restregó la nariz contra el cuello._

_---- Hmp ---–_

_--- Pues dentro de poco creo que podría estar preparada para volver a pensarlo ---–Dijo ella jadeantemente._

_---- ¿Dentro de poco? ---–Gruño Sasuke---- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Sakura, me estas volviendo loco ---–_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_---- ¿Sasuke...? ---–_

_---- ¿Hmp? ---–_

_---- Creo que eso poco rato del que estaba hablando podría haber pasado ya... ---–_


	5. A Domicilio

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**.:* Todos Se Casan*:.**

**By: **_Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 5: A domicilio: ¿No que no, Sakura?**

"_¡Que amables son los principios del amor, cuando ella quiere aprender y a él le gusta enseñar!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

---- Claro que estoy preparada ---–Dijo Sakura, alzando el bolígrafo preparada para escribir---– De verdad ---–añadió al verlo callado.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos y habló lentamente.

---- Para empezar no es alta ni rubia ni ninguna de esas cosas que has descrito. Excepto lo de muy guapa ---–

---- Tiene que ser muy guapa ---–murmuró Sakura, escribiendo rápidamente---– para ti, lo sabia ---–

---- Mide un metro sesenta o algo así, tiene la piel como la leche, la nariz pequeña, unos ojos verdes en los que un hombre podría ahogarse, una boca que pide que la besen, Un sedoso cabello rosa alrededor de la cara, un poco alborotado, así que parece como si un hombre la hubiera despeinado. Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello, Sakura. ¿Te lo había dicho? ---–

---- No. ---–Sakura puso los ojos en blanco dándose cuenta de que estaba tomándole el pelo, De nuevo---– Sasuke, estas coqueteando otra vez --

El abrió los ojos con la mirada muy seria.

---- No estoy coqueteando, Sakura ---–

---- Bromeando, entonces ---–ella bajó los ojos hasta la lista que había empezado ridículamente, hasta darse cuenta de lo que él le estaba diciendo---– No estas siendo justo, te he dicho que no podría resistirme a ti. Se serio. Muy guapa...---—

---- Irritante y una _molestia. _Y completamente _estúpida_ ---–

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sasuke se movió, deslizándola en el sofá y estirándole las piernas de tal manera que quedo boca arriba parpadeando desconcertada.

---- Estas siendo muy cabezota, Sakura ---–él estaba sobre ella pero apoyando el peso en sus codos a un lado de la cabeza de ella---– Probablemente ha sido culpa mía por evitar demasiado ponerte las manos encima ---–

---- ¿Quieres decir que de verdad me deseas? ---–Chilló mientras sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza---- ¿Tú Sasuke? ¿Quieres decir... _físicamente_? ¿Quieres decir que te gusto? ¿Yo? ---–

---- Hmp ---–Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que Sakura sintió su monosílabo sobre sus labios---– Creo que eres encantadora ---–

Ella levantó la cara, cerrando los ojos de excitación mientras él le daba pequeños besos en la sensitiva piel de alrededor de su boca, preguntándose, a pesar de sus dudas, si había algo en el mundo tan maravilloso como que Sasuke la besara.

---- Eso ha estado...muy bien ---–susurró ella con la voz quebrada, encontrándose con su atenta mirada cuando el levantó la cabeza---– Creo que podría soportar un poco más, _por favor_ ---–

---- ¿Cómo esto? ---–Sasuke la besó en el cuello, y luego ascendió por su barbilla hasta su nariz ---- ¿Esto? ---–

---- Te doy cuatro ---–se quejó ella, sujetándole la cara entre las manos, frustrada de que evitara su boca---– debes poner más entusiasmo ---–

---- "_Debes poner más entusiasmo_" ----Sasuke se retiro bruscamente, con expresión ofendida mientras contemplaba el sonriente rostro de Sakura ---– Creo que olvidas quien está al mando aquí –

---- ¡Cosquillas no! ----Gritó alarmada cuando el arremetió contra ella---- ¡Cosquillas, no! ¡Por favor, cosquillas no! ¡Sasuke, no! ---–

---- Te lo mereces ---–Dijo el sin remordimientos---- "Debes poner más entusiasmo" ---- replicó él en tono indignado mientras ella se deshacía a carcajadas por las cosquillas que él le hacía.

No tenía escapatoria. Sasuke era demasiado grande y fuerte para ella. Cuando terminó con las cosquillas, siguió con los pies, sujetándole las piernas para que no pudiera dar patadas. Rápidamente la despojó de los gruesos calcetines que llevaba, y le hizo cosquillas sin piedad hasta que ella acabo agotada y jadeante en el suelo junto con él.

---- No es justo ---–Protestó Sakura débilmente, sonriendo a Sasuke, que estaba de lado apoyado sobre un codo, observándola con sus piernas todavía entre lazadas---– Solo estaba intentando que fueras un poco más apasionado ---–

---- Ya estaba siendo apasionado ---–Le acarició la boca con el pulgar---– Estaba intentando controlarme. Eres increíblemente _sexy_, Sakura Haruno ---–La agarró por las caderas y la levantó sobre él –--- pero… ----

---- Pero no te lo tomes demasiado enserio ---–Dijo ella alegremente sabiendo exactamente lo que él quería advertirle---– Todo lo que quieres son unas horas de _sexo_ apasionado. Pero yo no voy a tomarte enserio porque soy demasiado insoportable para ser tu esposa o la madre de tus maravillosos hijos ---–

---- Insoportable es una buena palabra ---–Convino el irónicamente---– Pechos insoportablemente bonitos ---–volvió a ponerle la mano en la boca pero así vez descendió hacia el escote del _jersey _y luego más abajo hasta rozar los montículos que estaba contemplando---– Un trasero insoportablemente delicioso. Muslos insoportablemente _sexys_. ---–

---- Personalmente, está empezando a gustarme como suena esto de la pasión ---–dijo ella con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada---- ¿Sasuke...? ---–

---- ¿Mmm? ---–

Sasuke le había cubierto los pechos delicadamente con las manos, acariciándole los pequeños capullos erectos con los pulgares a través de la lana del _jersey_, mientras Sakura se dedicaba a desabrocharle los motones de la camisa a cuadros.

---- ¿Recuerdas que el otro día dije que todavía no estaba preparada para el _sexo_? ---–

Él le restregó la nariz contra el cuello.

---- Hmp ---–

---- Pues dentro de poco creo que podría estar preparada para volver a pensarlo ---–Dijo ella jadeantemente.

---- ¿Dentro de poco? ---–Gruñó Sasuke---- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Sakura, me estas volviendo loco ---–

---- Que exagerado eres ---–Susurró ella, poniéndose sobre él con las piernas apoyadas a los lados, ruborizándose ligeramente ante la asombrosa e insistente presión de la excitación de Sasuke entre sus muslos---– Estoy segura de que no vuelvo loco a nadie. Pero ahora quiero verte ---–Añadió con la voz entrecortada y las manos sobre su camisa---- ¿Te parece bien? ---–

---- Por supuesto que me parece bien ---–

---- Quiero quitarte esto ---–Sakura se levantó un poco, concentrándose en los últimos botones que mantenían cerrada su camisa---– No, yo no ---–Protestó ella, dándole en las manos cuando él las deslizo por su trasero---– Compórtate ---–con la respiración contenida en la garganta mientras descubría la ancha tersura de su pecho, lenta, muy lentamente, le abrió la camisa ---– Quiero verte sin esto ---–

Inclinándose sobre él, de manera que su cabello le acaricio el rostro a Sasuke, le sacó la camisa a cuadros por los hombros.

---- Eres una mandona ---–se quejó el, pero la palabra sonó cálida y ronca en su oído, y la hizo reír.

---- Y tú eres bellísimo ---–

Sakura volvió a sentarse sobre sus caderas, tomándose su tiempo deliberadamente, haciendo círculos con las manos sobre su pecho, notando con curioso deleite el endurecimiento inmediato de os pezones de Sasuke.

---- ¿Ves?, tú me has hecho lo mismo a mi ---–exclamó ella, levantándose el _jersey_ para que pudiera ver el cosquilleo que sentía. Desnudos bajo la lana, sus pechos estaban hinchados y sus pezones de punta.

---- Déjame besarte ---–

Las manos de Sasuke, repentinamente ávidas, la agarraron por los brazos y tiraron de ella hacia él con determinación de forma que sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su boca.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirándole la cabeza, sin poder verlo porque el _jersey_ había caído y le cubría el rostro, casi sin respiración ante la desconocida sensación que le oprimía el vientre y entre los muslos mientras él la succionaba.

---- ¿Sasuke...? ---–

---- ¿Hmp? ---–

---- Creo que eso poco rato del que estaba hablando podría haber pasado _**ya **_---–

La boca en su pecho se detuvo, lentamente Sasuke salió debajo del _jersey_, y Sakura vio que tenía el rostro encendido, pero su cálida expresión risueña se había vuelto repentinamente cautelosa.

---- Creo que estoy preparada para esto ---–afirmó ella sin aliento---– Para todo. Por favor. **Ahora** ---–

---- Sakura...----

---- Estoy muy segura ---–se sacó el _jersey_ por la cabeza desnudándose de cintura para arriba completamente---– espero no ser demasiado aburrida para ti ---–susurró---– Me falta un poco de práctica ---–

---- Estás loca ---–le puso las manos a Sakura en la nuca y se incorporó de forma que ambos quedaron sentados de frente---– Definitivamente loca. Créeme, Sakura. Nunca serás aburrida ---–

La miró con ojos risueños, pero al acercar su boca a la de ella no hubo risa, solo una larga, delicada y lenta exploración que la dejo mareada y suspirando por él.

Sasuke la levantó y la llevó al piso de arriba.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Por la mañana, Sakura se quedó dormida en cuanto Sasuke la dejó, apenas consciente de que él tenía que irse a trabajar. Cuando se despertó, vio en el reloj de la mesilla que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

Sin poder creérselo, se sentó bruscamente pero hizo una mueca de dolor, recordando de pronto el desacostumbrado _ejercicio_ de anoche.

El reloj estaba bien. Recordó que no habían dormido hasta por la mañana. Nerviosa por ello, así como por el recuerdo de su _desinhibido_ comportamiento durante la noche, se levantó con cautela de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Llenó bien la bañera y se metió cuidadosamente, se enjabonó el cuerpo con suavidad, se recostó contra la porcelana y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente relajando sus adoloridos músculos.

Después de una hora consiguió salir del reconfórtale baño, pero aún se sentía _demasiado_ cansada para vestirse. Mirando el reloj de nuevo para asegurarse de que tenía tiempo para echarse una rápida siesta antes de que Sasuke volviera a casa, se deslizó bajo las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

El roce de algo contra su mejilla la despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke y al dedo con el que la había despertado, y sonrió.

---- ¿Ya estás en casa? ---–preguntó con la voz ronca incorporándose sobre los codos---– Acabo de dormirme otra vez. No te he oído entrar ---–

Todavía con el traje oscuro que llevaba para trabajar, Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, con expresión divertida.

---- ¿Has tenido un buen día? ---–

---- Lo he pasado durmiendo ---–Confesó ella---– Solo me he levantado para darme un baño ---–se estiró e hizo una mueca de dolor---– Todavía estoy entumecida, casi no puedo moverme. Me has dejado agotada, Sasuke-_Kun_ ---–

---- Yo también estoy agotado ---–se puso sobre ella, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la frente y el pelo con la nariz---– Hoy no ha sido fácil concentrarme. Mmm, que bien hueles, _molestia_ ---–

---- A tu champó y tu jabón ---–replicó ella, levantando los dedo de su corbata---- ¿Vienes a la cama? ---–

---- ¿No que decías que no podías moverte? ---–

---- Más razón para quedarme aquí ---–susurró ella---– Si lo hacemos despacio y _muy_ suavemente no dolerá. Además, no podría bajar las escaleras ---–

---- ¿Y qué pasa con la comida? ---–

---- Pide una pizza ---–le dijo ella buscando su boca---– Dentro de un rato, un _muy_ buen rato ---–

-

-

-

-

* * *

Tomaron pizza después. Él pidió demasiado, pero Sakura estaba hambrienta y se lo comió todo. Se paso siguiente hora dando vueltas, agarrándose el estomago y quejándose de que Sasuke había comprado demasiada comida. Pero cuando estuvo lista para el _sexo_ otra vez, Sasuke estaba tendido boca arriba con un brazo sobre ella, profundamente dormido.

Demasiado despejada para volverse a dormir, y no queriendo molestarlo, se quedo echada junto a él durante un rato, observándolo en silencio mentiras dormía, luego lo cubrió con suavidad con uno de los edredones de los que parecía _tan_ orgulloso y lo dejó.

Sakura pasó la mañana siguiente en el teléfono, intentando encontrar trabajo y algún sitio para vivir en el futuro, luego se dio el lujo de pasar la tarde visitando una exposición como sobre las cocinas del mundo, en _Konoha Gallery_.

No había visto a Sasuke desde que lo dejo la noche anterior, así que no sabía si iría a casa a cenar. Le había dicho que a menudo cuando estaba de guardia o tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, cenaba en el hospital. Compró comida en un súper cerca del lugar de la exposición de todas formas, por si acaso.

---- Te vas a perder una estupenda comida vegetariana ---–Dijo alegremente, cuando él le llamó mas tarde para decirle que estaba de guardia y no iría a cenar---– Es una de esas comidas que se calientan en el _micro_. Tiene una pinta riquísima, podría comerme lo tuyo también ---–

---- "-_No te atrevas-" _---–Sonaba divertido---– "-_Tráemelo-"_ ---–

Sakura parpadeo.

---- ¿Al hospital? ---–

---- _"-¿Por qué no?-"_ ---–

---- Supongo que por ninguna razón ---–Admitió ella además, tenia curiosidad por ver el lugar donde trabajada.

---- _"-Vamos a empezar una operación-"_ ---–le dijo él---– _"-Terminaremos dentro de un ahora, pero si cuando llegues todavía estoy en el quirófano, quien responda a mi Buscador te dirá cuanto tardaré-"_ –---

Él le indico donde estacionarse y le explico donde ir para que lo llamaran. Pero cuando llego ahí y lo llamo al buscador, fue el mismo quien contestó.

---- _"-Se estaba haciendo tan tarde que pensaba que habías cambiado de idea-" _---–le dijo el---– _"-estoy hambriento. ¿Dónde has estado?-"_ ---–

---- Pues...viniendo para acá ---–Dijo ella de manera imprecisa---- ¿Cómo ha ido a operación? ---–

---- "-_Bien-"_ ---–respondió el---– _"-Ha sido muy rápido. ¿Dónde estas?-"_ ---–

---- Aquí abajo, donde me dijiste ---–Dijo ella mirando el moderno vestíbulo---– junto a recepción ---–

---- "-_Quédate ahí, voy a buscarte-"_ ---–

Ella esperaba que tuviese un aspecto importante y de responsabilidad con una bata blanca, un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y un buscador sonando continuamente con mensajes urgentes, como un cirujano de una serie de televisión. Pero en lugar de eso, apareció con una tranquilidad habitual, tan estupenda como siempre.

Si llevaba una bata pero ni _estetoscopio_ ni nada más, quizás esa era la única pista de su identidad y el silencioso _buscador_ enganchado discretamente en su cinturón.

---- Que decepción, pensé que habría más dramatismo ---–Le dijo Sakura siguiéndolo por las escaleras hasta su despacho, que parecia estar en la parte de arriba del piso principal.---— Esperaba encontrarte corriendo de un lado a otro como loco, entre sirenas y llamadas de urgencia ---–

---- Ya no veas tanto _Grey_ ni _Doctor House_ ---–Le dijo divertido---– El médico de guardia hace todo eso, con la ayuda del resto del equipo. Siento desilusionarte, pero solo acudo cuando necesitan ayuda ---–

---- Pero esta noche has estado trabajando ---–

---- En el quirófano ---–Explicó el---– era una operación de urgencia. Ya solo tengo que esperar a un paciente que envían de otro hospital antes de ir a casa ---–

---- ¿Entonces no tienes que abrirle las tripas a nadie más? ---–

---- Espero que no ---–Sasuke le sonrió---– Al menos no antes de que hayamos comido ---–

La llevó a una cocina en una sala donde había microondas para calentar la comida. Allí recogieron tenedores y tazas de té y se llevaron la comida al despacho. Sasuke arrojó un montón de informes al suelo para dejar libre una silla y corrió el ordenador para hacer sitio a la comida. Sakura había comprado dos raciones separadas, así que tenían sus propios platos.

---- Está bueno ---–

---- Mmm ---–Convino ella, metiéndose otra porción de comida caliente en la boca---– Deberías comprar comida así cuando estés trabajando. ¿Qué comes normalmente aquí? ---–

---- Cualquier cosa ---–encogió los hombros---– Algo de la maquina si no hay otra cosa ---–

---- Creo que tu trabajo es fascinante. Debe ser asombroso tener tal poder sobre la vida y la muerte ---–tomó un poco más de comida y preguntó---- ¿No te pones nervioso cuando operas? ---–

---- Alguna vez, cuando tenía menos experiencia ---–Levantó un hombro---– Hace años que no me pongo nervioso. Y no es tan asombroso. Es mi trabajo. La parte más difícil es decidir qué hacer. Una vez que un cirujano abre, la tensión desaparece porque la operación es pura técnica ---–

---- Pero tú no eres ningún _fontanero_ ---–Protestó ella---– las cosas que haces afectan a una persona de carne y hueso. ¿No te preocupa eso? ---–

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

---- Cuando opero estoy concentrado en los detalles técnicos. Me gusta ese aspecto del trabajo, aunque la relación _Doctor- Paciente_ también es agradable ---–

---- Me imagino. ¿Qué hago con esto? ---–pregunto ella cuando terminó su comida, refiriéndose al plato de plástico.

---- Dámelo ---–

Levantándose con soltura, Sasuke echó la basura en una bolsa de plástico y lo arrojó a la papelera. Se lavaron las manos en un pequeño lavabo que había en una esquina, y mientras Sakura se las secaba, Sasuke le puso las suyas delicadamente sobre los hombros.

---- ¿Me das un beso ahora? ---–

---- ¿Ahora que tu deseo más urgente ha sido satisfecho? ---–Bromeó ella dándose la vuelta lentamente para encontrar su brazo.

---- Tú eras mi más urgente deseo ---–murmuro él cuando levanto la cabeza tras un largo beso---- ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche? Me desperté y te habías ido ---–

---- No quería molestarte ---–Lo volvió a besar---– Dormías tan plácidamente... ---–

---- Me gusta que me molestes ---–

---- No cuando llevabas dos días sin dormir ---–

---- No finjas que lo hiciste por mi ---–dijo el---– querías mantas ---–

Sakura se rió.

---- Quería mis mantas ---–admitió---– Se que crees que tus edredones son maravillosos, pero yo sigo echando de menos mis mantas ---–

---- Pues ponlas en mi cama ---–

---- Te acaloraras –---

---- Ya estoy acalorado –---le quitó la chaqueta y se sentó de nuevo, sentándola a ella en su regazo y apretándola contra él con fuertes brazos, mientras la besaba intensamente.

---- Que bien ---–murmuró ella, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior cuando el beso terminó ---- Mas. ---–

---- Antes quítate algo de ropa –---dijo con las manos en los botones de su blusa---- ¿No tienes calor? ¿Hmm? ---–

---- Un poco ---–dijo ella entrecortadamente, mirando como la desnudaba rápidamente---- ¿No se supone que estas trabajando? ---–

---- Me llamarán si me necesitan ---–Le abrió la blusa y agacho la cabeza, tocando con la lengua un tenso montículo, haciéndola estremecer---– Mejor que comida vegetariana ---–Murmuró con las manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros---– Mucho, mucho mejor. Ahora esto ---–

---- ¿Sasuke...? ---–Susurró Sakura, sujetándole las manos.

Pero los delicados movimientos de la boca de Sasuke sobre su pecho la habían excitado demasiado para que algo le importara. Reuniendo el último pedazo de cordura que le quedaba, Sakura se giró hacia la puerta detrás de ella, confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.

---- No hay cerrojo ---–dijo---– podría entrar alguien... ---–

---- Les diré que se vayan ---–Pero ante su preocupación el Uchiha la sentó en la mesa, llevó la silla a la puerta y la encajo debajo del picaporte---- ¿Mejor? ---–

---- Mucho ---–Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Sakura se quitó la blusa y se hecho sobre la mesa, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza---– Ahora tú ---–

---- Pero tú no has terminado ---–Le quitó los zapatos y se agachó sobre ella para desabrocharle los pantalones---– Te quiero desnuda, _Sa-ku-ra_ ---–Mientras yacía en silencio con la boca seca, él le quitó con habilidad los pantalones y a continuación las braguitas blancas de encaje---– Completamente desnuda ---–

---- Estas de guardia ---–le recordó ella débilmente---- ¿Estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto? ---–

---- Relájate ---–

Con expresión resuelta, puso lo brazos alrededor de los muslos de Sakura y la atrajo hacia donde él estaba sentado, separándoselos cuando, en un momento de vergüenza, ella intento cerrarlos.

---- Shh ---–la reprendió contra su estomago cuando ella iba a protestar---– Échate. Déjame ---–

Más tarde, cuando ella estaba todavía temblando de placer, Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y la beso con ternura. La mantuvo acurrucada contra su pecho hasta que la respiración de la Haruno se tranquilizo.

---- Sasuke ---–ella levantó lentamente la cabeza de la calidez de su camisa---– Gomen... ha sido todo para mi... ---–

---- Después ---–la boca del azabache en su frente la calmó---– Y no ha sido todo para ti, pero ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa. Aquí no, podrían llamarme ---–

---- Bueno, cuando quieras que te traiga la cena ---–dijo débilmente---– llámame. Te la traeré a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Servicio de entrega garantizado ---–

---- Te tomo la palabra ---–la besó en la boca dulcemente---- ¿También haces entregas a domicilio? ---–

---- Lo que quieras ---–

---- Entonces supongo que necesitare tus servicios frecuentemente ---–Volvió a besarla, tierna y prolongadamente---- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos fuera por la mañana? ---–

---- ¿Irnos? ---–lo miró extrañada.

---- Tengo que hacer una ronda a las 8, pero debería estar en casa antes de las 10, y entonces podríamos salir de la ciudad. Conozco un _hotelito_ de lujo al que podríamos ir hasta el lunes. O, si te parece, podríamos volver el domingo y pasar por la casa de mis padres para que veas a _duque_ ---–

---- Me encantaría ---–Sakura se detuvo---- ¿Sasuke, recuerdas a la mujer del _súper_ de la semana pasada?, ibas a volver el domingo para ver si la veías ---–

---- No la quiero ---–dijo tranquilo---– Te quiero a ti. ---–

A ella se le derritió el corazón.

---- Que dulce eres ---–pero se detuvo otra vez---– Sasuke, por favor no seas tan encantador ---–le suplicó débilmente---– no seas tan maravilloso todo el tiempo ---–

---- ¿Sakura...? ---–

---- Verás... sería horrible que me enamorara de ti ---–dijo con impotencia---– sería muy fácil, pero todavía estoy superando la muerte de mis padres. Imagínate si me enamoro de ti y entonces aparece la mujer de tu vida y te pierdo. Me volvería loca ---–

---- Eso no va a suceder ---–la miró con los ojos entrecerrados---– Sakura, _**no**_ voy a dejarte ---–

---- Pero lo harás ---–insistió ella---– Y debes hacerlo. Me metí en esto con los ojos bien abiertos, Sasuke. Quieres niños cuanto antes, todo lo que necesitas es la mujer adecuada. Y si entrara aquí en este momento serias un _idiota_ si no fueras tras ella ---–

---- No tengo tanta prisa ---–

---- No te creo ---–Le acarició la mejilla---– Te vi mirando a todas esa familias en el súper el domingo. Y en ese momento no comprendía porque, pero ahora lo sé. Es lo que tú quieres ---–

---- Te he dicho que lo único que quiero es a ti ---–

---- Temporalmente ---–admitió ella, besándolo---– Ambos sabemos que te volvería loco con el tiempo ---–

---- Tampoco eres tan horrible ---–

---- No soy tan horrible, siempre y cuando no me retrase ni un minuto, en cuyo caso terminas trepándote por las paredes ---–bromeó---– Y no soy tan horrible siempre y cuando no pase más de un minuto en el _súper_, porque si no también te subes por las paredes. Ni soy tan horrible siempre y cuando no deje tres migas de pan en tu perfecta cocina...---—

---- Tú te retrasas horas, días, no minutos ---–le reprendió---– y las migas están por toda la casa no solo unas cuantas en mi perfecta cocina. Y Señorita Haruno, una hora y media en el supermercado, no es un minuto ---–

---- Eres peor que Naruto ---–Le dijo ella riéndose---– Afróntalo, Sasuke. Lo disimulas muy bien, pero bajo esa sonriente, fría y bromista fachada, eres un maniático del orden. Te volvería loco ---–

---- Lo controlaría ---–

---- Pero puede que yo no. Se lo que es intentar compartir una vida con alguien incompatible. Naruto y yo duramos tres semanas ---–

---- Te quedaste dos años ---–

---- Solo como compañera de piso ---–protestó---– el romance terminó después de las primeras tres semanas. El amor no sobrevive a la incompatibilidad. Como no lo haría... lo que hay entre nosotros ---–

---- Lo estamos consiguiendo ahora ---–

---- Es la segunda semana ---–

---- Dos semanas está muy bien ---–

---- Porque sabes que solo es temporal ---–

---- Si es tan temporal, ¿En qué te convierte eso? ---–

---- En tu _querida_, en tu _amante_, en tu _amorío_ ---–Sakura se rió ante la expresión sobresaltada del hombre---– ¡En la última _aventura_ apasionada de tus días de soltero! ---–grito ella---– Tú último y libertino…----

Pero él la detuvo con su boca.

---- Ya capté el mensaje ---–dijo él cuando levanto la cabeza luego del beso embriagador---– Disfrutas el papel de objeto_ sexual. _¿Verdad, Sakura?----

---- Me encanta ---–dijo ella, sorprendida de que fuera verdad---– Nunca me había encontrado _sexy_ ---–se recostó en los brazos de Sasuke extendiendo los suyos---– Pero mírame. Sin ropa y me importa un comino. Soy una desvergonzada ---–

---- Desvergonzada e irresistible ---–Murmuró él, contemplando sus pechos---– He cambiado de idea respecto a lo de hacer el amor. Hagámoslo ---

Pero el tirón de la puerta detrás de la silla los detuvo.

---- ¿Sasuke? ---–llamo la voz de una mujer---- ¿Sasuke? No puedo entrar. La puerta está trabada ---–

Sakura fue a recoger su ropa, pero Sasuke el sujeto, sacudiendo la cabeza, divertida ante sus prisas por vestirse.

---- ¿Qué quieres, Ten-Ten? ---–Pregunto él con calma, como si estuviera trabajando, más que acariciando los pechos desnudos de Sakura.

---- Ha llegado tu nuevo paciente. Parece que está bien, pero querías que te avisara. ¿Te has quedado encerrado? ¿Puedes salir o quieres que llame a mantenimiento? ---–

Sasuke levanto la cabeza de los pechos de Sakura, que estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

---- Te veré en la planta dentro de cinco minutos ---–Dijo el sin prisa---– Ya vete, Ten-Ten ---–

---- Si, Sasuke ---–

La voz sonó insegura, pero al cabo de un momento Sakura oyó los pasos que se alejaban.

Sasuke sonrió ante la expresión de pánico de la chica.

---- Lo siento ---–dijo soltándola---– Ten-Ten es la enfermera jefa de mi planta. Sera mejor que vayas a arreglar las cosas. ¿Me esperas o prefieres que nos veamos en casa? ---–

---- Nos vemos en casa ---–Dijo temblorosamente mientras se ponía la ropa---– Gracias al cielo que la puerta estaba atrancada ---–

---- Ten-ten lleva

* * *

trabajando aquí 10 años ---–le dijo en tono despreocupado, poniéndole la mano en la nuca y dándole un beso---– Ha visto de todo. No le habría sorprendido. ¿Recuerdas donde está la salida? ---–

---- La encontrare ---–aseguro ella---– Vete. Rápido ---–insistió preocupada de que llegara tarde a su trabajo---– De prisa; Vete a trabajar ---–

Sasuke se rió.

---- Negrera, adiós ---–

---- Adiós ---–

Sakura se abotono la blusa, abrocho sus pantalones, se arreglo el cabello, recogió su chaqueta y el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

En el pasillo, vacilo, sin saber por dónde ir. Fue un poco hacia la derecha, pero se detuvo, girándose para ver por donde había ido. Una enfermera, dirigiéndose a ella, le hizo señas con la mano para que se detuviera.

---- ¿Se ha perdido? ---–

---- Un poco ----admitió Sakura---- ¿Es este el camino de salida? ----

---- Vuelva por ahí y luego baje el ascensor ---–dijo alegremente---– Soy Ten-Ten ---–añadió---– De la planta de Sasuke ¿Es usted la que ha venido a visitarlo? ---–

---- Si, soy yo ---–Sakura supuso que Sasuke la había enviado para asegurarse que encontrara la salida---– Mi nombre es Sakura. ---–

---- Un placer, siento haber interrumpido antes –---

---- Oh, no importa ---–Dijo la oji-verde sin saber a dónde mirar---– Estábamos... cenando. Le he traído la cena. Comida vegetariana, del súper. Como estaba de guardia estoy segura de que no come muy bien cuando trabaja ---–

Ten-Ten asentía con la cabeza a todo ella.

---- Estuviste en la boda de Naruto ---–Le dijo en tono confidencial cuando Sakura termino de hablar---– Una de mis enfermeras te describió. Tienes un convertible rojo. Llegaste al Hotel y te llevaste a Sasuke ---–

---- Supongo que si ---–dijo débilmente---– Mas o menos ---–

---- Conozco muy bien a Sasuke, pero nunca te había mencionado. ¿Son...? ---–

---- ¿Amigos? ---–se apresuró a interrumpir, antes de que la castaña hiciera una sugerencia embarazosa---– Si. Conozco a Sasuke desde hace años. Estuve saliendo con Naruto un tiempo ---–

---- ¡No me digas! ---–Ten-Ten sonrió radiantemente---– Yo conozco a Sasuke y a Naruto desde que iban a la Universidad, yo estaba un año más adelante pero coincidíamos en algunas actividades y soy Esposa del primo de Hinata, la Esposa de Naruto. Ven a tomar una taza de té, Sakura ---–la enfermera de la llevo antes de que Sakura tuviera algo que decir---- Es mi hora de descaso ---–Dijo Ten-ten---– Tengo galletas de chocolate. ¿Te gustan? ---–

-

-

-

-

-

"_El amor es como las enfermedades contagiosas, cuanto más se les teme...mas fácil se adquieren"_

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Hola, ahora si que como dicen, voy de visita de doctor.

Hoy no puedo poner los agradecimientos porque estoy corta de tiempo en toda esta semana, la Prepa me esta dando ¡y con todo! No hace ni dos semanas que entré y ya tengo que hacer un mugre proyecto, tengo que hacer con mi equipo una manta sobre la Ecología y transcribir como 15 páginas de un libro, al final el mejor trabajo va a exentar ¡crucen los dedos por mi, por favor!

No solo eso, en toda esta semana tengo mucha tarea, demasiados proyectos muy tediosos y con eso de que me acuesto máximo las ocho y media pues si termino mi tarea a las siete, ya no me queda el suficiente tiempo como para escribir y subir los capítulos, así que decidí ya subir de una vez este antes de que mi mentecilla muera o se vaya de parranda, lo que ocurra primero XD.

Para el fin de semana planeo subir el próximo capitulo de esta historia y quizás de Familia Prestada, todo depende del tiempo. ¡Demonios, son las 6:42 y aún no acabo mi tarea!

¡Los quiero mucho, y gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews!

Estamos a la mitad de esta historia, solo cinco capítulos más y llegará a su final, T.T me invade el sentimiento.

¡Los quiero, deséenme suerte!

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los __bendiga_

**

* * *

Avance del próximo Capitulo**

_Automaticamente Sasuke se gacho y recogió la chaqueta que ella había tirado, pero cuando se enderezó y vio su amplia sonrisa de maldad, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_---- La próxima vez escogeré una mujer ordenada ----dijo con mala cara._

_---- Lo he tirado apropósito para ver lo que hacías ----dijo riéndose---- Pero se como bajarte los humos ----lo provocó---- ahora esto ----se quitó el suéter y lo tiro en el escalón de de abajo de las escaleras---- Recógelo, Sasuke-Kun, sabes que tienes que tener la casa ordenada ----_

_---- ¡Molestia! Eres un diablillo ----Sasuke recogió el suéter he intentó agarrarla con su mano libre---- Ven aquí ----_

_---- Todavía no ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. La idea de Ten-ten y Sakura unidas contra él lo horrorizó._

_---- Sakura, no quiero a nadie más ----Dijo, quitándole el jabón de las manos._

_---- Por supuesto que sí ----dijo ella sueltamente---- quieres sentar cabeza ---_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- Lo digo enserio ----Sakura se rio--- Va a presentarme a una de las mujeres que tiene en mente. Como te conozco bien, Ten-Ten cree que debería tener la última palabra ----_

_Seguro de que ella estaba tomándole el pelo, Sasuke se relajo. Soltó el jabón y con ambas manos le separó los muslos._

_---- Si quieres que salgamos alguna vez de esta bañera ----gruño el---- Deja de menear el trasero ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- Quedan muchos dentro ----La recriminatoria mirada de su madre hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke---- Mira a la pobrecilla, Sasuke-Chan. Esta muy delgada. Necesita comer. ¿Te ha hecho pasar hambre, querida? ----_

_---- Por supuesto que no ----Exclamo él, exasperado mientras su madre entraba apresuradamente y Sakura le lanzaba una mirada triunfante---- ¡Me ha vaciado la cocina! ----_

_---- ¿Entonces, estas viviendo con Sasuke, Sakura? ----Su padre se mostró interesado---- ¿En su casa? ----_

-

-

-

-

_---- No, Sasuke, tu padre tiene razón ----Sakura se echó hacia adelante y le dio unas palmaditas a su padre en la mano---- Necesita un toque femenino. Pero no se preocupe. Estoy en ello. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? ----_

_---- Nada mas entras a la derecha y luego la primera puerta a la izquierda ----_

_Mientras Sakura se alejaba, Sasuke vio la satisfecha mirada de su padre y gimió con los brazos cruzados._

_---- No –---le advirtió---– Ni lo pienses... ----_


	6. Verdad

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan Produccions

Presentan:

**&Todos Se Casan&**

**By:** _Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 6: Verdad: ¿sigue enamorada?  
**

"_Me gustas... me gustas, me gustas, me gustas... ¿Sabes que me gustas?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

La nueva admisión de Sasuke era un hombre de treinta y seis años que tenía un grave problema en el páncreas. Tras examinarlo, Sasuke dijo:

---- Le operare el lunes por la mañana a las diez. Quería que lo trasladaran aquí hoy para tener tiempo de hacerle algunas pruebas ---–

---- Mis médicos me han dicho que me enviaban a usted porque es el mejor para realizar esta operación –---Dijo Iruka Umino---– Con una _mini cámara_, me dijeron. ¿Cree que es posible? ---–

---- SI usted está conforme, esa es mi intención ---–Le dijo Sasuke---– Así solo quedaran dos pequeñas cicatrices y encontrará la recuperación más rápida. El martes ya podrá levantarse y el viernes podrá comer normalmente ----

---- Oh, eso es mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos ----Anko, su esposa, apretó la mano de su marido, con expresión complacida.

---- Los veré de nuevo mañana ----Les dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa---- por si tienen alguna pregunta más que hacerme ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sus médicos de planta, Neji, Gaara, Rock Lee y Tayuya llegaron y fue con ellos a ver al resto de los pacientes que habían sido admitidos durante el resto del día, para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema que requiriera su presencia.

Antes de abandonar la planta, pasó a ver a Fujitawa-San, que se iba a su casa al día siguiente, completamente recuperada de la operación.

---- Las enfermeras le darán la hora para que la vea en mi consulta ----Le dijo, después de examinarla.

---- Muchísimas gracias, Uchiha-_San_, han sido todos muy buenos ----Con una sonrisa radiante y sorprendentemente ágil, bajo las piernas hacia un lado de la cama y abrió la mesita de noche---- Espero que no le importe, pero le he hecho un regalito ----

---- ¿Un regalo? ----Sasuke levanto las cejas cuando ella le pasó un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, lo abrió y levantó un gorro tejido a mano y unos guantes a juego de color negro y azul marino---- Son muy lindos ---–le dijo---- Por supuesto que no me importa ----

---- Para el invierno ----le dijo ella---- Para que no pase frio. Una de las enfermeras mencionó que le gusta esquiar, así que pensé que le vendrían bien ----

---- Ha trabajado mucho ----Sasuke estaba conmovido---- _Arigato Gozaimasu_ ----

Le estrechó a mano y le recordó que la vería en la consulta en seis semanas.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Los médicos todavía estaban en la sala de médicos de la planta.

---- Voy a estar en mi despacho hasta que termine de redactar el informe clínico ----Les dijo---- Después estaré en casa si me necesitan ----

---- ¿A qué hora quieres que estemos aquí mañana? ----preguntó Tayuya.

---- A las ocho –---Sasuke recordó sus planes de irse fuera con Sakura---- Si empezamos temprano, podremos irnos a una hora razonable ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llego a casa. Había un sitio para estacionar su coche, pero ni rastro del convertible de Sakura y Sasuke se preguntó donde habría aparcado.

Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, pero ella no estaba ahí. Sasuke subió a su habitación, pero su cama estaba sin tocas. Frunciendo el ceño, fue a la habitación de ella, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

---- ¿Sakura? ----miró en su despacho y volvió abajo ---- ¿Sakura, donde estas? ----

---- ¡Aquí! Estoy aquí. ----la puerta de la entrada se cerró---- ¡Estas en casa! ----Exclamó Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas como si llegara corriendo, y los ojos verdes muy abiertos---- ¿Cómo _demonios_ has llegado antes que yo? ----

---- Quién sabe ----él sujeto la puerta para que entrase y la cerró detrás de ella---- No quiero ni pensar en ello. ----

---- He estado comiendo galletas ----Sakura se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró, agarrándose el estomago de forma teatral---- Galletas de chocolate. Docenas de ellas. ¡_Agh_! Tengo ganas de vomitar ----

---- No me sorprende ----Observó el--- solo hace dos horas que cenaste ----

Automáticamente Sasuke se gacho y recogió la chaqueta que ella había tirado, pero cuando se enderezó y vio su amplia sonrisa de maldad, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

---- La próxima vez escogeré una mujer ordenada ----dijo con mala cara.

---- Lo he tirado apropósito para ver lo que hacías ----dijo riéndose---- Pero se como bajarte los humos ----lo provocó---- ahora esto ----se quitó el _suéter _y lo tiro en el escalón de de abajo de las escaleras---- Recógelo, Sasuke-_Kun_, sabes que tienes que tener la casa ordenada ----

---- ¡Molestia! Eres un diablillo ----Sasuke recogió el _suéter_ he intentó agarrarla con su mano libre---- Ven aquí ----

---- Todavía no ----

Adelantándose a él de nuevo. Sakura se sacó la blusa por la cabeza, dejando sus preciosos pechos desnudos. Mientras Sasuke se detenía, excitado, ella dejo caer la prenda al suelo y salió corriendo.

El levantó la blusa del suelo, y la estrujó contra su cara. Todavía caliente del cuerpo de Sakura, el suave algodón tenía su olor a cerezos, y lo excito insoportablemente. La siguió lentamente entonces, recogiendo sus pantalones vaqueros y su ropa interior, hasta que llegaron al dormitorio de Sasuke y ella se echó desnuda sobre su cama, esperándolo. Dejando caer su ropa al suelo, fue por ella.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Me gusta Ten-Ten –---Le dijo ella más tarde cuando yacía sobre él en la tina del baño---– Es muy divertida ----

---- ¿Ten-Ten...? ----Sasuke estaba enjabonándole lentamente los pechos con una esponja y sus manos se detuvieron---- ¿De qué conoces a Ten-Ten? ----

Sakura se había recogido el cabello con un pasador en lo alto de la cabeza y cuando se giro para mirarlo los mechones sueltos le hicieron cosquillas a Sasuke en la cara.

---- Las galletas de chocolate que estuve comiendo eran de Ten-Ten. ¿No la enviaste para que me indicara el camino de salida? ----

---- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando ----

---- Ten-Ten ----dijo ella---- De tu planta. Vino a recogerme a tu despacho y me atiborró de galletas de chocolate. Ten-ten, la enfermera de tu planta que es prima política de la Esposa de Naruto. La que te conoce desde... ----

---- Sakura, se quien es Ten-Ten ---- Sasuke suspiró ---- Es una metiche. ¿Te atosigó? ---–

---- Solo quería saber quién era yo ---–Sakura volvió a recostarse contra él, contoneando su trasero entre los muslo de Sasuke para acomodarse---- También está intentando buscarte esposa. Creo que se siente algo sola al estar sus hijos de vacaciones con sus abuelos y teniendo a su esposo trabajando casi todo el día y ha decidido convertirte en su nuevo proyecto. Alguien le hablo de mí y quería saber si estaba perdiendo el tiempo ----

---- ¿Y lo está haciendo? ----Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco---- ¿Qué le dijiste? ----

---- Le dije que yo también quería encontrarte esposa. Hemos decidido unir nuestras fuerzas ----

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. La idea de Ten-ten y Sakura unidas contra él lo horrorizó.

---- Sakura, no quiero a nadie más ----Dijo, quitándole el jabón de las manos.

---- Por supuesto que sí ----dijo ella sueltamente---- quieres sentar cabeza ---

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Sasuke empezó a enjabonarle los pechos de nuevo.

---- ¿Y tú qué? ----

---- ¿yo? Nada ----Dijo en un tono decidió que le advertía que cualquier discusión sobre el tema sería inútil---- No soy adecuada para ti ----añadió---- y sabes que no me mirarías dos veces aunque pensaras que lo fuera ----

---- Te miraría dos veces ----dijo el, acariciándole el cuello con la lengua y disfrutando la sensación de su piel tensándose bajo sus palmas---- Te miraría docenas de veces ----

---- De todas formas, creo que es muy importante que no pierdas esta oportunidad ----repuso ella con un temblor entrecortado en la voz---- Ten-ten y yo haremos una buena pareja ---

---- Estas intentando que tenga pesadillas ---

---- Lo digo enserio ----Sakura se río--- Va a presentarme a una de las mujeres que tiene en mente. Como te conozco bien, Ten-Ten cree que debería tener la última palabra ----

Seguro de que ella estaba tomándole el pelo, Sasuke se relajo. Soltó el jabón y con ambas manos le separó los muslos.

---- Si quieres que salgamos alguna vez de esta bañera ----gruño el---- Deja de menear el trasero ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ten-Ten lo recibió con una sonrisa expectante cuando Sasuke llegó a la planta la mañana siguiente para hacer su ronda.

---- ¡Hola, Sasuke! ----

---- Es sábado ----dijo cansinamente---- Y anoche te fuiste tarde ¿Por qué estas aquí? ----

---- Cuatro enfermaras se han ido fuera en viaje de estudios ----dijo alegremente---- Todos tenemos que colaborar ----recogió su libreta---- Me gusta Sakura----

---- Encantadora. ¿Verdad? ----Le dirigió una sonrisa insulsa---- ¿Dónde están los demás? ----

---- Gaara y Lee están en urgencias y estarán aquí en cinco minutos ---–le dijo ella---– y Neji está con Tayuya haciéndole a Iruka Umino las pruebas que pediste. No tardarán. Fujitawa-_San_ acaba de irse a casa con una vecina que ha venido a recogerla. Bueno, Sasuke, Sakura me ha dicho que estas deseando tener hijos ----

---- Sakura tiende a usar mucho su imaginación ----Sasuke sacó una libreta del armario que había junto a ellos y empezó a anotar algo.

---- ¿Crees que Sakura sigue _enamorada_ de Naruto? ----

Sasuke levantó la vista bruscamente.

---- ¡¿Qué?! ----

---- Bueno, salió con él y habla de él con mucho cariño ----Ten-Ten se puso pensativa dándose golpecitos en el labio con un lápiz---- Si es así, explicaría porque no está interesada en ti. Eres todo un partido, Sasuke. Para cualquier mujer. Y Sakura te quiere. Pero al mismo tiempo quiere encontrarte esposa... ----

---- Ten-Ten, por última vez, no necesito ayuda ----la interrumpió fatigadamente, cerrando de golpe el cuaderno---- Y si metes a Sakura en esto, juro que _**te estrangularé**_ ----Al ver la mirada algo sobresaltada de la castaña y como tragaba saliva, Sasuke se relajó un poco---- Bien, veo que nos entendemos. Empecemos. Gaara y Lee pueden alcanzarnos cuando terminen en Urgencias ----

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la primera habitación al final de la planta.

-

-

-

-

* * *

No había mucho tráfico cuando salieron de Konoha mas tarde esa mañana, y el viaje hacia la costa duro menos de lo que Sasuke había pensado. Sakura estaba entusiasmada con el paisaje. Para sus adentros, el había pensado ver el mar desde su _suite_, pero Sakura no. Lo arrastró hacia la playa y le arrojó piedrecitas cuando él intentó persuadirla de volver a la cama.

---- Vivir en Konoha te convertido en un perezoso ---–le gritó, dando saltos delante de él, con los zapatos y los calcetines colgando de sus manos y chapoteando con sus pequeños pies rosados en un agua que debía estar helada.---- Deja el sexo para cuando estés en casa. ¡Estas aquí para respirar aire fresco! ----

Así que se vio obligado a caminar... y caminar con Sakura, una vez que se volvió a poner los zapatos y los calcetines, no significaba dar un paseo civilizado al bar del pueblo si no una completa expedición campo a través, incluida la escalada de acantilados.

---- No era un acantilado ----Se burló ella, cuando se tiraron al suelo jadeando una vez arriba y el murmuro una ligera queja---- Era una loma. _Chico urbano_ --

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Le gustaba hacer ejercicio, pero hubiera preferido una larga tarde en la cama con Sakura.

---- Va a anochecer dentro de media hora ----observó---- Estoy hambriento y estamos a Kilómetros del Hotel y sin un mapa. ¿Alguna idea, _Chica rural_? ----

---- Bajar la loma y luego una carrera por la playa. De esa manera no nos podemos perder ----

Sasuke se incorporó.

---- Si vamos a volver a bajar. ¿Para qué _carajo _hemos subido? ----

---- Porque estaba ahí ----Sakura se rio cuando él hizo un movimiento amenazante hacia ella---- ¡Cosquillas, no! ----Gritó cuando él se fue por sus pies---- ¡Sasuke, no! Tenemos que bajar antes de que oscurezca ----

---- Haremos _Auto-Stop_ ----En lugar de hacerle cosquillas, la ayudó a levantarse y la sacudió a conciencia, acariciándola con las manos al tiempo que libraba su ropa de arena y hierba---- He oído un coche. La carretera debe estar en esa dirección ----

Un vecino de la zona se detuvo casi en cuanto llegaron a la carretera. De camino al hotel respondió a la lluvia de preguntas que le hizo Sakura, aunque parecía divertido con su entusiasmo. Para agradecérselo, Sasuke lo invito a beber algo, pero el hombre explicó que su esposa lo estaba esperando en casa con la comida preparada.

---- Siempre hace cordero el sábado ----Les dijo---- Y me encanta mi cordero ----

---- ¿Asado? ----Preguntó Sakura con su experiencia en _Gastronomía_---- ¿Con patatas al Horno? ----

---- Filetes a la parilla marinados en yogurt casero, aliñados con lima y cilantro ----Dijo él con fluidez---- Encontraran la comida del hotel muy buena. Disfruten del resto de su estancia ----

---- Gracias, otra vez ----Dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa, y despidiéndose con la mano mientras el granjero se alejaba.

---- ¿Filetes a la parrilla marinados en yogurt? –---Sakura lo miró obviamente sorprendida.

---- Tú eres la _chef_ aquí ----

---- Lo sé, pero... es algo extraño ----dijo haciendo muecas---- Es muy, muy extraño ----

---- Y ahí estabas tú, pensando que habías encontrado a tu alma gemela ----Se burlo él, incapaz de evitar robarle un breve beso de sus labios fruncidos---- tienes que dejar de encasillar a toda la gente que conoces ----

---- Yo no encasillo a la gente ----refunfuño ella, dándose media vuelta y alejándose con paso decidido mientras le ofrecía una vista deliciosa de su trasero amoldado a su pequeño _short_---- Solo, soy de mente muy abierta ----

---- Claro... como lo de que Ten-Ten se siente sola, y que yo soy una maniático del orden y que a la mujer del supermercado se le estaba pasando la edad ----Se rio ante la indignación de la chica---- Afróntalo, Sakura. Eres la típica encasilladora ----

---- Soy una simple observadora imparcial de la naturaleza humana ----le dijo con tirantez, mientras esperaban a la recepcionista para recoger la llave de su habitación.

---- No, eres una catalogadora tendenciosa ----repuso el, recogiendo la llave y confirmando su reserva para la cena mientras Sakura se adelantaba hacia las escaleras---- No te entretengas ---- Bromeó---- A menos que quieras dejar el sexo para después de la cena ----

Ella subió corriendo las escaleras, dejándolo atrás. Como su rescatador había predicho, la comida del restaurante del hotel era muy buena, y demasiado abundante. Sasuke se tomó dos platos y solo pudo probar el postre de Sakura, pero contemplo incrédulo como ella se tomaba el resto, y luego el _Oporto_ que les sirvieron con un montón de bombones.

La llevó a la cama, y después de hacer el amor se echó, apoyando la cabeza en el vientre ligeramente redondeado de Sakura.

---- Eres tan delgada ----Dijo maravillado---- que no puedo creer que toda esa comida quepa aquí ----

---- Es la juventud ----Dijo ella---- todo el mundo me dice que me pondré horrorosamente gorda en cuanto cumpla los treinta ----

---- ¿Eran obesos tu padres? ----

---- Ni remotamente. Y siempre comían como yo, así que cruzo los dedos. Si empiezo a engordar, tendré que hacer más ejercicio ----

---- Porque no podrías dejar de comer ¿Verdad? ----Bromeo él.

---- ¡No podría! ----Parecía horrorizada ante la idea---- Me encanta comer ----entonces frunció el ceño y se incorporo, apartándole la cabeza y poniéndosela sobre el colchón---- ¿Sasuke... seguirías pensando que soy _sexy_ si engordara? ----

---- Sakura, seguirías siendo _sexy_ aunque pesaras 100 kilos ----rezongo él, colocándola encima de él---- ven aquí ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar Sakura quiso dar otro paseo, y como antes había dicho algo sobre darse un baño en el mar, Sasuke decidió que un paseo era mucho menos horrible y accedió rápidamente.

Esa vez fueron hacia el pueblo, no encontrando nada apetecible la perspectiva de explorar todas las tiendas de artesanía que se alineaban en la calle principal, Sasuke se retiró al bar a leer un periódico dominical con un café, dejando a Sakura que fuera sola a las tiendas.

Esperaba tener que ir a buscarla cuando fuera la hora de volver al hotel, pero Sakura se unió a él una hora después.

---- Para ti ----le dijo, entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo cuando el volvió del bar con un _té_ para ella---- Gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso ----

---- Gracias a ti ----Sasuke contemplo la caja con recelo---- ¿Qué es? ----

---- ¡Ábrelo! ----Lo animo---- Es un regalo. No quiero estropear la sorpresa ----

Dentro, Sasuke encontro una diminuta muñeca tallada de madera. Miro a la criatura con desconfianza.

---- ¿Sakura...? ----

---- Es una muñeca de la fertilidad ----le dijo ella con entusiasmo---- la vi y pensé que era un regalo perfecto para ti ----se rió---- sé que no pega en tu casa así que ponla en el cajón de la ropa interior ---–Le aconsejo alegremente---- Trae. Dámela, la pondré en mi bolso para que no tengas que llevarla en la mano ----Le quitó la espantosa cosa a Sasuke, la envolvió y la metió en su bolso---- No tiene que verla nadie para que funcione ----

---- ¿Sakura, lo has pensado bien? ---–le pregunto él con suavidad---- Es decir, yo no tengo ninguna objeción, ¿Pero estas segura de que realmente quieres que funcione, _ahora_? ----

La perpleja mirada de Sakura desapareció tras unos segundos.

---- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ----Dijo lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos---- ¿Quieres decir conmigo? Si. Si, tienes razón –---Sacó la muñeca de su bolso otra vez y la miró con detenimiento---- Obviamente yo tomo precauciones, pero si la madre naturaleza se empeña podría... ----Frunció los labios---- ¿Qué hago? No puedo devolverla porque había un cartel que decía que no aceptaban devoluciones ---–

---- Me la quedaré de adorno ----por horrible que encontrara la muñeca, no quería arriesgarse a herir a Sakura, mostrándose demasiado ansioso por deshacerse de ella---- Lejos de mi ropa interior. Así no afectará mi fertilidad ----

---- No sé ----ella no parecía muy segura.

---- Podrías regalársela a Naruto ----

---- ¡oh, no!, Sasuke, creo que mejor no ----sin mirarlo, dio un rápido sorbo al té.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza.

---- ¿Por qué no? ----

---- Acaban de casarse ----dijo ella enseguida---- No creo que quieran tener hijos tan pronto ----

---- Podrías preguntárselo ----

---- No, no podría ----perecía incomoda y frunció el ceño---- no podría ----repitió---- todavía están de luna de miel. Querrán tener tiempo para conocerse mejor antes de tener hijos ----

Sasuke recordó que Ten-Ten se preguntaba el día anterior si Sakura seguiría enamorada de Naruto.

---- ¿Te molesta la idea de que Naruto y Hinata tengan hijos, Sakura? ----

---- Por supuesto que no ----

---- ¿Entonces porque no crees que el apreciaría la muñeca? ----

---- Ya te lo he dicho –---seguía sin mirarlo---- Creo que pensarán que es muy pronto para ellos ----

---- ¿Entonces no te molesta? ----

---- No ----insistió ella, pero a él le parecía que si---- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? ----

---- Pareces... alterada ----comentó el mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

---- ¿Alterada? ----ella sacudió la cabeza---- No, no estoy alterada ----pero bebió su _té _apresuradamente, cuando siempre lo bebía en sorbos, y actuaba nerviosa---- ¡Mira! Es casi la una. ¿Vamos a comer en el hotel antes de irnos, o por el camino? ----

---- Antes de irnos ----dijo pensativamente y observando como ella salía rápidamente de su presencia.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Había telefoneado a sus padres para decirles que llevaba a Sakura a ver a _Duque_, y cuando llegaron a la casa por la tarde, su madre había servido el _té_ en el jardín.

---- _Duque_ está en la parte de atrás con tu padre ----Le dijo su madre, quitándose el delantal apresuradamente con una sonrisa---- Hola, Sakura ----la besó en la mejilla antes de besar a Sasuke---- Yo soy Mikoto. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti. Me alegro de conocerte al fin ----

---- ¿Le ha hablado Sasuke de mi? ----Pregunto Sakura, dirigiéndole a Sasuke una mirada sorprendida---- ¿En serio? ----

---- Naruto más que Sasuke ----Mikoto sonrió a su hijo captando la intensa mirada que él dirigía a Sakura---- Fui al colegio con Kushina, Sakura. Conocemos muy bien a los Uzumaki ----

Sasuke observó a Sakura detenidamente, pero aparte de una ligera sonrisa no reaccionó de manera particular al comentario sobre Naruto.

---- ¿Qué tal se porta _Duque_? ----Pregunto ella---- Espero que no sea demasiado travieso ----

---- Todavía tenemos que guardar las zapatillas y los calcetines ----Confesó la señora Uchiha---- Pero aparte de eso, es un perrito encantador. Tenía un problema en la cadera, pero se la curamos y ahora está bien. Ven a verlo ----

Sakura pareció encantada con el entusiasmado recibimiento de_ Duque_, convencida de que la forma en que saltaba alrededor, lamiéndola, era una prueba de que el perro se acordaba de ella. Sus padres no digieran nada y Sasuke reprimió de decirle que esa era la forma habitual en que _Duque_ saludaba a todo el mundo que llegaba a casa.

La única destreza del dálmata consistía en ir a recoger los pequeños palos que le lanzaba el padre de Sasuke pero Sakura estaba claramente entusiasmada con tal habilidad.

---- Que listo es ----dijo admirada---- Sabia que era inteligente. Se veía incluso cuando era un cachorro ----

---- No sé si es tan inteligente ----Dijo Fugaku Uchiha sin mucha convicción---- No he conseguido que vaya a buscar una pelota ----

---- Le gustan los palos ----Sakura le acarició felizmente mientras todos ellos se miraban---- Créanme, es muy inteligente ----

Tomaron el _té _en el jardín, rodeados de las _hortensias_ de la madre de Sasuke.

---- Traeré mas ----Dijo su madre cuando Sakura se había atragantado con todos los pastelillos---- Debes de tener hambre ----

---- No es que tenga hambre ---–Le aseguró Sasuke---- es que es un pozo sin fondo ----

---- No soy un pozo sin fondo ----Protestó Sakura tapándose la boca con la servilleta porque estaba comiendo---- Tengo fondo ----

---- Apenas hace dos horas que hemos comido ----Observó el---- Y ya has comido tres platos ----

---- Pero me encantan los pastelillos ----

---- Quedan muchos dentro ----La recriminatoria mirada de su madre hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke---- Mira a la pobrecilla, Sasuke-_Chan_. Esta muy delgada. Necesita comer. ¿Te ha hecho pasar hambre, querida? ----

---- Por supuesto que no ----Exclamo él, exasperado mientras su madre entraba apresuradamente y Sakura le lanzaba una mirada triunfante---- ¡Me ha vaciado la cocina! ----

---- ¿Entonces, estas viviendo con Sasuke, Sakura? ----Su padre se mostró interesado---- ¿En su casa? ----

---- Temporalmente ----Dijo Sakura, después de comerse el último pastelillo---- Hasta que encuentre un sitio donde vivir ----

---- ¿Entonces no tienes idea de modernizar la casa? Sasuke no ha hecho nada. Necesita un toque femenino ----dijo Fugaku

---- No necesita un toque femenino ----dijo Sasuke con impaciencia cansado de oír lo mismo cada que veía a sus padres---- Lo que necesita es un arquitecto, un constructor, un decorador y tiempo para dirigirlos a todos----

---- No, Sasuke, tu padre tiene razón ----Sakura se echó hacia adelante y le dio unas palmaditas a su padre en la mano---- Necesita un toque femenino. Pero no se preocupe. Estoy en ello. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? ----

---- Nada mas entras a la derecha y luego la primera puerta a la izquierda ----

Mientras Sakura se alejaba, Sasuke vio la satisfecha mirada de su padre y gimió con los brazos cruzados.

---- No –---le advirtió---– Ni lo pienses ----

-

-

-

-

"_Decir la verdad lo puede hacer cualquier idiota. Para mentir, hace falta imaginación"_

**Fin del capitulo 6**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, espero les haya gustado.

Estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de entrar a la verdadera trama y a la resolución de todos estos problemas… trataré de subir el próximo capi lo mas pronto posible, en cuando la _prepa_ me lo permita y esta gripa que me cargo además de que el autoestima lo tengo muy bajo. Acabo de terminar una relación y la verdad estoy muy confundida tanto que he creado mi campaña junto a mi mejor amiga "¿Quién carajo inventó el amor? Que venga aquí para que le parta su madre" ¡aún hay puestos! Por si se quieren inscribir XD. No, la verdad estoy muy baja de autoestima, a pesar de que yo terminé. Estoy muy confundida porque…OH maldición, sigo enamorada del _ex_ por ello decidí terminar antes de que hubiera un daño mayor….en fin, no estoy aquí para aburrirlos con mi vida amorosa, o el fracaso de ella.

Mil gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, ¡Los quiero demasiado!.

Gracias por leerme y comentar.

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

* * *

**Avances del capitulo 7:**

_---- Pues yo creo que Sakura es encantadora ----Dijo la madre de Sasuke, volviendo con un plato lleno de pastelillos de crema y mermelada de grosellas, tras oír su último comentario---- Y es la primera vez que traes a una chica a casa para que la conozcamos, Sasuke. ¿Qué quieres que pensemos? ----_

_---- Nada ----le dirigió una elocuente mirada---- No quiero que piensen nada. La he traído porque quería ver a Duque ----_

_---- Sasuke, ya no eres ningún jovencito ----_

_---- Lo sé ----_

_---- Todos los demás se han casado ----_

_---- Si, ya me he dado cuenta ----_

_---- Y si Naruto puede sentar cabeza… ----_

_---- Te avisaré cuando me vaya a suceder a mi ----Dijo el fatigadamente._

-

-

_---- No me gustaría que te metieras en algo que no va contigo ----_

_---- Oh, espero disfrutar con ello una vez que empiece ----Dijo Sakura por encima del ruido del agua con el que aclaraba los platos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas--- Normalmente me gustan casi todas las cosas. He pensado que podría estar bien vivir mas cerca de la Universidad, así que he estado viendo pisos por esa zona ----_

_--- ¿Qué? ---_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- Sakura, puedes vivir aquí ---_

_Ella tragó saliva._

_---- Sasuke, no puedo... ----_

_---- ¿Por qué? ----_

_----- Sabes por que ----_

_---- ¿No te gusta estar aquí? ----_

_---- Por supuesto que me gusta ----La pregunta era absurda---- me encanta. Esa es la cuestión. No quiero que me guste demasiado. No quiero amarte. ---_

_---- Por dios, Sakura --- Sasuke apoyó las manos en el fregadero y agachó la cabeza---- Esto es ridículo. ¿Amarme sería lo peor que podría sucederte? ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Durante unos minutos el se quedó mirándola, pero finalmente murmuró:_

_---- Una mujer. Una cita. No más. ----_

_---- Una cita ----Convino Sakura._


	7. Trato Platónico

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan

Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**&Todos Se Casan&**

**By:**_ Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 7: Trato Platónico: No más sexo… ¡**_**Oh My**_**!**

"_He llegado a la misma conclusión una y otra vez: el amor es una tontería hecha entre dos..."_

-

-

-

-

---- Pues yo creo que Sakura es encantadora ----Dijo la madre de Sasuke, volviendo con un plato lleno de pastelillos de crema y mermelada de grosellas, tras oír su último comentario---- Y es la primera vez que traes a una chica a casa para que la conozcamos, Sasuke. ¿Qué quieres que pensemos? ----

---- Nada ----le dirigió una elocuente mirada---- No quiero que piensen nada. La he traído porque quería ver a _Duque _----

---- Sasuke, ya no eres ningún jovencito ----

---- Lo sé ----

---- Todos los demás se han casado ----

--- Si, ya me he dado cuenta ----

---- Y si Naruto puede sentar cabeza… ----

---- Te avisaré cuando me vaya a suceder a mi ----Dijo el fatigadamente.

---- Una chica como Sakura te mantendría joven ----le dijo Mikoto---- Impediría que te volvieras demasiado retrógrado ----

---- No soy retrógrado ----

---- Si eres un poco retrógrado ----Intervino Sakura, saliendo de la casa---- Siempre está detrás de mí, ordenándolo todo ----Le dijo a su madre---- Mmm Mas pastelillos ----Tomo uno---- ¡Que rico! –

---- No ordeno. Solo recojo las cosas para no tropezarme con ellas y romperme el cuello ----

---- No me deja utilizar la lavadora ----

---- Porque has inundado _dos_ veces el cuarto de lavar ----Protestó Sasuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la risa de sus padres---- Utilizó uno de mis mejores edredones para secar el suelo ----

Sakura arrugó la nariz en dirección a los padres de Sasuke.

---- ¿Ven a qué me refiero? ----

---- Son unos edredones muy buenos ----Dijo Mikoto, secándose los ojos, de tanto reír le habían salido lagrimas---- Nos ha hablado de ellos ----

---- Pues yo creo que son horribles ----En ese momento fue Sakura quien puso los ojos en blanco hacia él---- Piensa en todos esos pobres patos que han sido sacrificados solo para que tú no pases frio por la noche. Prefiero las mantas ----

Sasuke parpadeó.

---- Estoy seguro de que no sacrifican a los patos ----

---- _Oh_, entonces solo les quitan las plumas, ¿Verdad? ----Sakura tomó otro pastelillo---- ¿Y qué te parecería que te arrancaran las plumas sin anestesia? ----

---- Yo no tengo plumas ----

---- Cabellos, entonces. Es lo mismo ----

---- No, no lo es ----Protestó él, desconcertado ante un argumento tan absurdo---- No es lo mismo en lo absoluto ----

---- Un poco si, Sasuke ----Su madre parecía preocupada---- ¿Sakura-_Chan_, realmente crees que se las arrancan? ----

---- Sigo pensando que probablemente los sacrifiquen ----Dijo Sakura débilmente---- ¿Cómo iban a conseguir tantas plumas si no? -----

---- Yo creo que recogerán la que se les caigan ----Dijo su padre razonablemente, guiñando un ojo a Sasuke cuando su hijo le lanzó una mirada de alivio---- Las aves cambian de plumas continuamente ----

---- Espero que tenga razón ----Dijo Sakura fervientemente.

La madre de Sasuke asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

---- Me pregunto cómo podríamos saberlo con seguridad ----

---- Tómate otro pastelillo ----Sasuke levantó el plato---- Tú también, Sakura. Probablemente sigas teniendo hambre. Después de todo, _solo_ te has comido tres docenas ----

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

---- Es muy descortés ----Le dijo Sakura a Mikoto aunque se comió otro pastelillo---- A puesto a que era un niño malcriado ----

---- La verdad es que era un niño muy bueno ----Su madre lo miró con detenimiento---- Nunca nos dio problemas ----

---- ¿En serio? ----Sakura lo miró con el mismo irritante detenimiento---- Sorprendente. Muchas novias, supongo, cuando se hizo un poco mayor ----

---- Oh, siempre había montones de chicas revoloteando por aquí ----respondió su madre---- ¿Verdad, Fugaku? ----preguntó a su marido cuando Sasuke le dirigió una elocuente mirada.

---- Si, es verdad ----Dijo su padre---- La cantidad ha disminuido ahora, claro. Si no elige una pronto, se va a quedar sin ninguna ----

---- Creo que es hora de irnos ----Decretó Sasuke con un suspiro---- Vamos a tardar un rato con el trafico que hay. Sakura... ----

---- Déjame ir a despedirme de _Duque_ ----dijo ella rápidamente, levantándose de la mesa---- No puedo irme sin hacerlo ----

---- Gracias por el _té_ ----Dijo Sasuke a su madre mientras su padre y ella lo acompañaban al coche---- ¿Tienes planes de venir a Konoha? ----

---- No creo, Sasuke. No hemos pensando en eso últimamente ----su madre lo tomó del brazo---- Tal vez dentro de unos meses mientras tanto, seguimos bien aquí en Kyoto ----

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

---- ¿Cómo va esa tensión, Papá? ----

---- No estoy mal ----Declaró su padre con firmeza---- Sigo tomando las pastillas que me recetó mi médico ----

---- Si, hablé con él y me dijo que estaba muy contento contigo ----lo tranquilizo Sasuke.

---- Es bueno saber que no hay nada de qué preocuparse ----Su madre lo estrechó a su lado---- Gracias, Sasuke-_Chan_. No habrás olvidado que tus hermanas y cuñadas se están organizando para celebrar el octavo cumpleaños de Asuka-_Chan_ y Haruka-_Chan _aquí dentro de seis semanas ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que podrás venir? ---–

---- No lo he olvidado ----Sasuke había apuntado la fecha en su agenda desde el primer momento que lo supo---- vendré ----

---- Trae a Sakura. A los demás les encantará conocerla ----

---- Hmm ----el observó pensativamente a Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos después de dejar a Duque en la parte de atrás---- No sé ----dijo con sinceridad---- Lo pensaré ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

De vuelta a Konoha, Sakura pasó los dos primeros días de la semana ultimando sus planes profesionales.

---- Voy a aceptar el trabajo de _Suchef_. Empieza dentro de seis semanas y termina en Agosto ----le dijo a Sasuke durante la cena el martes por la noche---- Serán solo Nueve meses pero algo es algo. Quiero hacerlo. Será interesante. Luego voy a apuntarme a las clases de las que te hablé, que empieza en septiembre ----

---- Creía que habías decidido que no estabas hecha para los libros ----

---- Tengo que ser sensata ----Declaró ella---- Y es lo más sensato que puedo hacer ----

---- Sakura, si lo que te preocupa es el dinero... ----

---- No es eso ----Levantándose para retirar los platos, lo besó---- Ya te lo he dicho, no necesito un préstamo. Tengo dinero para hacer lo que quiera, pero es importante pensar en el futuro ----

---- No me gustaría que te metieras en algo que no va contigo ----

---- _Oh_, espero disfrutar con ello una vez que empiece ----Dijo Sakura por encima del ruido del agua con el que aclaraba los platos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas---- Normalmente me gustan casi todas las cosas. He pensado que podría estar bien vivir más cerca de la Universidad, así que he estado viendo pisos por esa zona ----

---- ¡¿Qué?! ----

Antes de que se hubiera dado la vuelta para responder, Sasuke estaba allí, cerrando los grifos. Le quitó los platos de la mano y los depósitos en el agua.

---- ¿Qué pisos? ----

---- He estado viendo algunos ----Dijo ella, desconcertada ante su irritada expresión---- Un agente me enseñó dos anoche y esta tarde he visto uno. Mañana veré otros tres, pero de momento no hay ninguno que me interese. Son todos un poco, No sé... ----

---- Sakura, puedes vivir aquí ----

Ella tragó saliva.

---- Sasuke, no puedo... ----

---- ¿Por qué? ----

---- Sabes por que ----

---- Refréscame la memoria ----

---- No puedo quedarme porque no puedo ----Dijo Sakura sorprendida de que él no lo entendiera después de haberle dejado claros sus sentimientos---- Ambos sabemos que esto es un arreglo temporal ----

---- ¿No te gusta estar aquí? ----

---- Por supuesto que me gusta ----La pregunta era absurda---- me encanta. Esa es la cuestión. No quiero que me guste demasiado. No quiero _amarte_. ----

---- Por dios, Sakura ----Sasuke apoyó las manos en el fregadero y agachó la cabeza---- Esto es ridículo. ¿Amarme sería lo _peor_ que podría sucederte? ----

---- No estaría mal ----Se apresuró a decir ella---- Por supuesto que no. Es solo que no funcionaria, al menos a largo plazo ----Dijo ella con determinación---- Y no quiero pasar por eso, es muy desagradable ----añadió sin mucha convicción---- Lo sé. Ya lo pasé con Naruto ----

---- Naruto ----Repitió el, repentinamente exasperado---- Naruto, Sakura, siempre esta Naruto contigo ----

Ella parpadeo.

---- No es cierto ----

---- Estas obsesionada ----el ignoró que ella sacudía la cabeza y sus débiles murmullos de negación---- Estas obsesionada con él ----

---- No, no es verdad ----

---- ¿Qué tiene Naruto que no tenga yo? ----Le preguntó Sasuke---- ¿_Eh_, Sakura? Es porque no puedo darte lo que quieres de Naruto ¿Es por eso?----

---- No, No quiero nada de Naruto ----

---- Está casado con Hinata ----

---- Me alegro mucho por él ----

---- No lo suficiente para ir a su boda y decirle a él y a su esposa cuanto te alegrabas ----

---- Intenté llegar a la boda... ----

---- ¿Y llegaste tan tarde accidentalmente? ----

---- Intenté llegar ----Protestó ella, combatiendo el repentino escozor de las lágrimas al recordar aquel día---- Lo intente, de verdad que lo intente -

---- ¿Entonces porque llegaste tan tarde? ----

---- Porque fui al cementerio ----todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar---- Ese día... hacia justo seis meses que había muerto mi padre...y fui al cementerio. Solo quería ponerle flores, peor entonces... me puse a llorar ----

Como estaba llorando en ese momento. Las lágrimas que había intentado contener se derramaron por su rostro y cayeron por su barbilla a sus manos cuando las levantó para secárselas.

---- Sabía que tenía que darme prisa, pero... no pude. Me senté allí. Durante horas. Llorando. Y cuando fui a casa a arreglarme... era demasiado tarde. Lo siento, Sasuke. No pretendía perderme la boda. Quería ver a Naruto. Quería estar allí ----

El maldijo por lo bajo.

---- Sakura, perdóname ----la tomó en sus brazos y le acarició la espalda---- Lo siento machísimo. No tienes que disculparte, no conmigo, estaba equivocado. Perdona ----

---- Cuando llegué tarde... el día que vine ----sollozo Sakura---- Fue por lo mismo. Pasé por el cementerio de camino a Konoha para despedirme de mis padres... y entonces... no pude irme. Me quedé allí toda la no che y por la mañana estuve sentada hablando con ellos antes de sentirme lista para irme. Lo siento. Debe parecerte una locura. Es que... Sasuke, ahora ya estoy bien, de verdad, pero... ha sido muy duro ----

---- _Oh_, Sakura ----Sasuke le enjugó las lagrimas con los pulgares---- Soy yo el que lo siente. No lo entendía ----

---- He estado un poco hecha un lio ----Confesó ella, frotándose la cara con los puños---- Bueno más que un poco ----

---- últimamente parecías muy contenta ----

---- Estoy contenta. Me encuentro bien, estoy volviendo a mí ser. Pero... todavía lloro por ninguna razón en concreto. Recuerdo cosas y me pongo triste. Todo el mundo dice que es normal, que se me pasará con el tiempo ----

---- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ----

---- Ya lo estas haciendo ----Ella volvió a secarse los ojos, con las palmas de las manos esta vez ---- He estado pensando cuanto les hubiera gustado a mis padres conocerte y eso me ha hecho llorar otra vez. Pero ahora ya estoy bien ----

---- Pues yo estoy frustrado por haber intentado impedirte hacer lo que querías ----le dijo el quedamente---- Quieres irte y, en vez de ofrecerte ayuda para encontrar algo, discuto contigo ----

---- No quiero irme ----Susurró ella---- Pero tengo que hacerlo. Es lo mejor. Irme ahora hará las cosas más fáciles a la larga. No tenemos que dejar el _sexo _de momento ----añadió ella rápidamente---- al menos no hasta que tú quieras o hasta que encuentres a otra persona ----

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

---- ¿No podemos hacerlo al revés, Sakura? ¿Qué tal si te quedas a vivir como vivías con Naruto hasta Noviembre? Hasta que empieces tus cursos en la Universidad. Hasta que estés bien del todo -

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

---- Sasuke, ya te he dicho... ----

---- No, quiero decir ahora ----La interrumpió el---- Desde ahora. Antes de que esto sea algo más que _sexo_ para ti, Sakura ----

Ella frunció el ceño.

---- ¿Quieres decir que en vez de irme me quede, pero que dejemos de dormir juntos? ----

---- Seremos _platónicos_ compañeros de piso ----respondió el.

Sakura estaba confusa.

---- No entiendo por qué quieres que me quede ----

---- El pensamiento de dejarte salir al mundo me estremece ----respondió él.

---- Naruto solía decir algo parecido ----vio que su rostro se ensombrecía y añadió rápidamente---- Sasuke, me gusta mucho el _sexo_ ----

El sonrió.

---- A mi también, _molestia_. Lo sabes, pero me preocupa que vivas sola ahora. Y eso es lo primero ----

---- ¿Y qué pasa con lo del orden? ----protestó ella, poco convencida---- ¿Qué pasa con la lavadora? Sasuke, sabes que en realidad no quieres que este aquí. Piensa en ti ----

---- Si te portas muy mal te echaré, pero mientras tanto tienes un lugar decente para quedarte en lugar de algún piso frio y _cutre_. No quiero imaginar que vivas así ----

Ella vaciló.

---- No me quedaré si no me dejas que pague un alquiler ----

Sasuke iba a discutir pero, viendo la expresión decidida de Sakura, simplemente dijo una cantidad que encajaba con el mínimo que ella podía pagar.

---- Incluida comida y facturas ----

--- Eso es muy barato ---- le advirtió ella ---- Recuerda cuanto como ----

---- Sobreviviré ----

---- ¿Prometes ser horrible conmigo? ----

---- Tan horrible como me sea posible ----

---- ¿Y aunque este muy... _excitada_ y te pida _sexo_, prometes que te negarás? ----

Sasuke sonrió.

---- Palabra de honor ----

---- ¿Aunque me quite la ropa y salte a tu cama? ----

El se impaciento.

---- Sakura, se razonable ----

---- Está bien, está bien ----estaba dispuesta a admitir que eso podría ser una exigencia excesiva---- Pero tienes que dejar que te compense de alguna manera ----dijo lentamente---- Ya sé. Te buscaré pareja. Dame una oportunidad, prométeme que saldrás con la mujer que Ten-ten y yo decidamos ----

Durante unos minutos el se quedó mirandola, pero finalmente murmuró:

---- Una mujer. Una cita. No más. ----

---- Una cita ----Convino Sakura.

Todavía tenía el rostro acalorado y escocido de las lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta y se echó agua en la cara directamente del grifo y luego se secó con la blusa.

---- Nada de miraditas ----le advirtió a Sasuke cuando vio que estaba mirándole la parte que había deja al desnudo---- Tenemos un trato ----

---- Que empiece mañana por la mañana a las 9 ----Convino el Uchiha contemplando sus pechos.

---- Que empiece ahora ----Replicó Sakura con una sonrisa, cruzándose los brazos para ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo ante el---- Sasuke, es muy amable de tu parte pedirme que me quede, pero va a resultarme muy duro. Por favor no lo hagas más difícil ----

El emitió un débil sonido de irritación.

---- Hmp, ¿Duro a ti, Sakura? Es una broma ¿No? ----Sasuke le dirigió una mirada exasperada, se dio media vuelta y salió con paso decidido.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Pero si iba a ser duro para ella. _Muy duro_. Eso pensaba Sakura dos noches más tarde sentada en el suelo del estudio, contemplando una fotografía de Sasuke en una playa.

Oyó la llave en la puerta y momentos después sus pasos en las escaleras.

---- ¡Estoy aquí! ----lo llamó, levantando la vista---- ¡En el estudio! ----Cuando él llegó a la puerta, ella sonrió---- ¡Hola! ----

---- Hola ----con el maletín en la mano, Sasuke se acercó a ella y giró la cabeza para ver lo que estaba mirando---- El sur de Francia ----Dijo---- Una verano... hace tres o cuatro años. ¿Te diviertes? ---

---- Mucho ----Dijo ella, pasando la página---- me gusta curiosear. ¿Quién es? ----en cada fotografía aparecía una risueña de cabello rubio oscuro, casi tono mostaza de ojos azules oscuro sentada, corriendo o comiendo un helado, en la misma playa---- ¿Era tu novia? ----

El sonrió.

---- ¿Celosa? ----

---- Curiosa ----Sakura contempló la foto---- Si fue hace tres o cuatro años, entonces fue cuando te conocí. No sabía que salieras con alguien entonces. Parece simpática ----

---- Es simpática. Es mi hermana, Akari, la pequeña de la familia. Es muy distinta porque salió físicamente como la abuela. Si pasas la hoja...----Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y lo hizo el----... veras a mi madre. Y a mi padre. Y esos dos son mis hermanos, Itachi y Sai y el bebé de Sai. Mi otra hermana Sekai y una de sus hijas, Shanti junto a Haruka una de las hijas de Itachi ----

---- Que monas ----exclamó Sakura. Los tres adultos estaban sentados sobre unas rocas, Akari sonreía mientras hacia la señal de paz. A su lado estaba Sai con una gran sonrisa cargando a un bebé de cabello castaño oscuro, a su lado estaba Sekai tenía el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos eran azul marino oscuro, tenia entre sus piernas a una linda niña de cabello castaño claro en rízos y ojos como su madre, no tendría más de un año. A lado de Sekai estaba Itachi y en sus hombros tenia a una niña de unos cuatro años de cabello negro y ojos verdes claros que abrazaba a su padre por el cuello ---- ¡Mira que rizos! ----

---- Shanti acababa de empezar a andar. Ahora es una _diablilla _----Sasuke pasó las paginas hasta el final del álbum---- Pensé que había alguna de mi otra sobrina, la hermana de Haruka, si ella te pareció mona su hermana te lo parecerá más es una joya, pero deben de estar en otro álbum. Mis padres alquilaron una casa durante dos meses en Francia y yo fui un par de semanas ----

---- Estaba un poco celosa ----dijo lentamente volviendo hacia atrás para ver a Akari---- extraño ¿verdad? Creo que es porque parece el tipo de mujer que te haría feliz. En los dos años que viví con Naruto todas la mujeres con las que te vi eran rubias. ¿Qué pasó con Naoko? ----

---- ¿Naoko? ----Sasuke se quedó pensativo---- no la he visto últimamente. Le salió un trabajo en Odaiba y perdimos el contacto. Me pregunto que estará haciendo. Era una buena cirujana ----

---- Pues yo creo que era horrible ----Dijo Sakura con un escalofrió---- Ustedes los hombres son patéticos ----añadió cuando vio que sus palabras lo habían desconcertado---- solo ven lo superficial, como el cabello rubio y los pechos grandes. A Naruto también le gustaba. Pensaba que era fantástica ----

---- Naoko era simpática ----

---- Era un grosera –---dijo con vehemencia---- la forma en que estuvo hostigándote es noche que vinieron a cenar a casa de Naruto me puso enferma. ¡Prácticamente tenía las manos _debajo _de tus pantalones! Si no me hubiera sentido tan turbada, les hubiera ofrecido mi cama durante media hora para que se tranquilizara ----

Sasuke se rió, pero ella se enojo con él.

---- No fue nada divertido ----Insistió---- me quede muy preocupada de que hicieras algo _estúpido_, como pasarla con ella ----

---- No recuerdo nada de esa cena ----

---- No me sorprende ----dijo ella con dureza---- Naoko no dejó de llenarte el vaso de vino. Acabaste bebiendo tres veces más que los demás. Cuando llegó el taxi, tuvimos que cargarte para meterte dentro ----

---- Pero Naoko y yo nunca pasamos una noche juntos. Éramos compañeros de trabajo...----

---- Eran mucho más que compañeros esa noche ----le interrumpió Sakura---- Puede que no recuerdes los detalles, pero me sorprendería que hubieras conseguido salir de ese taxi completamente vestido. Ella te envolvió como una manta cuando arrancaron. Naruto deseo ser quien se fuera con ella ----

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

---- ¿Por eso no te gustó? ¿Por qué a Naruto si? ----

---- No me gustó ----dijo con tirantez---- porque estaba muy nerviosa de que la llevaras a casa para conocernos. Era la primera vez que nos presentabas a una chica, y me pasé dos días limpiando, pensando en el menú y cocinando para que todo estuviera bien para ella. Pero cuando llegó, me dirigió una mirada avinagrada, me soltó su horrible abrigo de piel y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra excepto para decirme que mi sopa de espinacas estaba _sosa_, y mi _Mousse_ de chocolate no era tan bueno como el que ella compraba ----

---- Ojala pudiera recordar esa noche ----Sasuke se estaba riendo otra vez---- Suena divertido ----

---- Fue una pesadilla. _Ah_, e incluso me compré un vestido nuevo para esa noche. De terciopelo ----

---- Terciopelo ----Sasuke había dejado se reír y se puso pensativo de nuevo---- Espera un momento. Recuerdo ese vestido. Era negro ----

Sakura frunció el seño.

---- ¿Si no recuerdas a Naoko, como puedes recordar lo que llevaba yo? ----

---- Porque no llevabas sujetador ----

---- Normalmente no lo llevo ----dijo ella bruscamente---- no tengo el pecho suficientemente grande para necesitarlo. Sasuke... ----

---- Era escotado, y cada vez que te inclinabas hacia adelante se te veían los pechos ----

---- ¡Sasuke! ----Sakura le dio un manotazo en el brazo---- Que horror. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Me habría cambiado ----

Loa ojos se Sasuke estaban muy negros.

---- Bromeas, ¿no? ----

---- ¿Quieres decir que estabas... mirándome los pechos impúdicamente? ----

---- Casi toda la noche ----dijo sin inmutarse---- me imagino qué era lo que Naoko pretendía con la bebida. Emborracharme para evitar que te mirara los pechos ----

Sakura lo miró perpleja.

---- Sigo sin entenderlo. Eres medico, Sasuke. Por aquel entonces debías haber visto cientos de pechos. ¿Por qué demonios ibas a fijarte en los míos que son tan pequeños? ----

-

-

-

-

"_Cuando te conocí caí rendida a tus pies, no por amor ni por amistad...si no porque me resbalé"_

**Fin Del Capítulo 7**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**¡WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!**

¡_Oh, my_! Capitulo siete ya ¿no? Estamos a tan solo, aproximo yo, cuatro capítulos de llegar al final. De verdad, ¡que alguien golpee a esos dos! ¿Por qué somos tan ciegos cuando algo es _taaan_ evidente? Supongo que esas son otras rarezas de las cosas raras que hace el raro de Cupido con el raro amor ¿raro, no? XD.

**¡Mil gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios!**

Me han servido mucho, y mil gracias por sus ánimos, pero yo salgo de una y me meto en otra. Ahora resulta que la escuela me está dando una patada en mi ausente retaguardia **(**_u.u muy ausente_**)** todo iba _taaan_ bien, mis tareas entregadas, mi equipo ganó el concurso de cartelones ecológicos** (**_Jo *_* ¡y eso que lo hicimos un día antes!__**)**_ cada vez hago más amigos... para que me salgan ¡me salgan con una estupidez! Resulta que… **¡MI MALDITO PARAESCOLAR EMPEZÓ COMO HACE TRES SEMANAS Y YO NI EN CUENTA**! ¡_Shit_! . Eso me perforó el hígado...tan ansiosa que estaba porque empezaran **(**_wiii toy en Karate-Do *_* mi sueño de estar más cerca de Naruto y Japón se hace realidad *_* muajaja...ok, no. _¬¬**) **y ahora me salen con que ya empezaron y no tuvieron la decencia de avisar... ¡_oh_, _malditos_! Hoy es viernes, no sé cuando leerán esto ni lo subiré, pero mañana sábado tengo que ir a tomarme la foto de mi credencial **(**_¬¬ sin comentarios_**)** y el paraescolar es a las nueve. La misma hora de mis fotos, así que voy a ir a ver qué onda con el paraescolar… ¡tengo miedo! **(**_O.O_**)** _Seee_ ¿y si me va mal? Después de todo son como tres clases ya… ¡pero yo ni enterada! ¡No es mi culpa! ¬¬* _Oh_, _diablos_…como sea, haber que pasa ¡crucen dedos!

¡Los quiero mucho, ya saben!

¡Besos de napolitano!

¡Sigan leyendo!

¡Comenten, ya saben donde!

¡_Nomas_ abajito le dan clic y ya!

¿Ven que fácil? XD.

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Avances del Siguiente Capitulo:**_

_---- ¡Ah!, Naruto y Hinata han vuelto ----asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio, con los ojos repentinamente cerrados---- el Dobe me ha llamado al trabajo. Ha preguntado si quedábamos a cenar el sábado que viene. ¿Quieres venir? ----_

_---- Había pensado ir a Tokio mañana. Quiero vaciar la casa y guardar mis cosas en un almacén. Voy a hablar con un agente para venderla o alquilarla ----_

_---- ¿No podrías estar de vuelta para el sábado? –---_

_---- Sasuke, puedes ir tu el sábado ----protestó ella---- no necesitas que este yo ----_

_Pero el rostro de Sasuke se había endurecido._

_---- Tendrás que verlos tarde o temprano, Sakura ----_

_Ella frunció el ceño._

_---- Lo se... ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- Me lo prometiste –--dijo ella entrecortadamente con la respiración agitada---- Prometiste que no harías esto ----_

_---- Solo una vez más ----_

_---- Realmente pienso que... ----pero no podía pensar nada---- Realmente pienso que deberías soltarme el pecho ----_

_Sasuke le acaricio la boca con la suya, deslizando la lengua en ella, imitando los movimientos de sus dedos._

_---- ¿Y si te digiera que moriría si no te tengo ahora? ----_

_---- Entonces supongo... ----Sakura suspiró, separando las piernas para facilitarle el acceso---- Supongo que bajo esas circunstancias sería muy irresponsable de mi parte negarme por una vez----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- ¿Todo listo para el sábado? ---–_

_---- Naruto, voy a tener que posponer lo del sábado, ¿Qué tal el sábado siguiente? ----_

_---- Sin problemas ----Naruto se rió---- Aunque es una pena que no pueda ser el día acordado porque iba a venir una de las amigas de Hinata también. ¿Recuerdas a Ino, la dama de Honor? ----_

_Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_---- No me hagas esto... ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- Tu ropa de niña podría servirte para tus hijos ----le dijo Sasuke quedamente._

_Ella empezó a parpadear y Sasuke la rodeo con el brazo._

_---- Si, la guardaré ----Sakura se pasó el dedo por la nariz, pero no lloró---- He encontrado una familia muy agradable que quiere venir a vivir aquí ----dijo débilmente---- cuando este en Konoha, me gustaría pensar que hay gente viviendo aquí otra vez. Gracias por venir, Sasuke ----_

_---- ¿A pesar de que no querías que viniera? ----Sasuke sonrió---- Pensaba que me mandarías de paseo ----_

_---- Oh, no ----ella se aparto de el, sorprendida por la idea---- Es solo que... bueno, pensaba que necesitaba un tiempo para... olvidarme del sexo ----_

_---- ¿Y lo has hecho? ---–_

_---- Apenas ----Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro---- Pero tengo un plan. Voy a buscarme un novio... ----_

_**Capitulo 8: Impulsos: si no puedes contra el enemigo ¡Corre!**_


	8. Impulsos

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan

Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**&Todos Se Casan&**

**By:**_ Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 8: Impulsos: Si no puedes contra el enemigo... ¡Corre!**

"_Lo importante no es ganar...Si no hacer perder al otro"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

---- ¿Sakura...? ----Sasuke se quedó mirándola, desconcertado él también---- ¿Por qué _demonios_ iba a fijarme en tus pechos? ¿Lo preguntas enserio? ----

--- Claro que lo pregunto enserio ---lo miró sin comprender---- Tenias a la _exuberante_ Naoko encima de ti, prácticamente metiéndote el pecho en la cara, ¿y lo único que recuerdas era mi vestido? es muy extraño, Sasuke ----

---- ¿Recuerdas tú lo que llevaba yo esa noche? ----

---- Traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata a rayas roja y grises, pero te la quitaste al cabo de una hora o algo así ----dijo ella enseguida---- zapatos negros, que también te quitaste y calcetines de lana. Y llevabas un maletín. Habías salido tarde de trabajar porque habías tenido que operar a alguien que había tenido un accidente, y no habías tenido tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarte ----

---- ¿y Naoko? ----

---- No sé ----Sakura sacudió la cabeza vagamente---- tendría que pensarlo. Algo ajustado, quizás ----

---- ¿Naruto? ----

---- Mmm No me acuerdo ----

Sasuke sostuvo la mirada durante unos tensos segundos y luego se levantó bruscamente y se apartó de ella.

---- Necesito quitarme este traje ----dijo el fatigadamente---- ¿salimos a cenar? ----

Sakura cerró el álbum y se levantó, dejándolo en el suelo.

---- He comprado pasta. Hay mucha verdura y crema para hacer salsa ----

---- Dame diez minutos para darme una ducha y yo lo prepararé ----dijo él---– Ah, Naruto y Hinata han vuelto ----asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio, con los ojos repentinamente cerrados ---- Naruto me ha llamado al trabajo. Ha preguntado si quedábamos a cenar el sábado que viene. ¿Quieres venir? ---

---- Había pensado ir a Tokio mañana. Quiero vaciar la casa y guardar mis cosas en un almacén. Voy a hablar con un agente para venderla o alquilarla ----

---- ¿No podrías estar de vuelta para el sábado? –---

---- Pensaba quedarme una semana más, para arreglar un poco el jardín ----

---- cambiare la cena para la semana siguiente, entonces ----

---- Sasuke, puedes ir tú el sábado ----protesto ella---- no necesitas que este yo ----

Pero el rostro de Sasuke se había endurecido.

---- Tendrás que verlos tarde o temprano, Sakura ----

Ella frunció el ceño.

---- Lo sé... ----

Pero el ya se había retirado a su dormitorio. Sakura oyó el ruido del agua y ya que pasaba horas todos los días intentando no pensar en el desnudo, decidió que era mejor no seguirlo.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Después de cenar, Sasuke metió todo en el lavavajillas, murmuró algo de que necesitaba ver unos papeles, y se retiró a su despacho.

Sakura vio la televisión abatida durante una hora o algo así hasta que su deseo de comer algo dulce fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Así que recogió su abrigo y fue en una carrera a la pastelería de esquina.

---- Dos tartaletas de _Fresa_ ----pidió---- Ah, y dos de esas de _arándanos_ también ----

---- ¿Antojo nocturno, mi _Flor de Cerezo_? ----

---- Algo así, Kiba-_Kun_ ----

Inozuka Kiba. Era el hijo del dueño de la pastelería y en sus múltiples viajes para satisfacer sus deseos, se había echo amiga de él y había quedado encantada por el simpático perro que dormía en el local, era del castaño y si bien recordaba le había dicho que su nombre era Akamaru.

---- Buenas noches ----Le dijo entregándole su pedido.

---- Buenas, gracias ----

Sasuke estaba bajando justo cuando ella entró en la casa, y Sakura puso la bolsa a su espalda para que no la viera.

---- Hola ----

---- No te he oído salir ----

---- Oh, solo... ----su voz se desvaneció y se apoyo en la puerta con cuidado hasta que la cerró.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba a la sombra, pero ella sintió la intensidad de su mirada.

---- ¿Qué escondes? ----

---- Nada ----Sakura cruzó los dedos que estaba utilizando para sujetar la bolsa---- ¿Has terminado tu trabajo? Iba a prepararme algo de beber ¿Quieres que te prepare un _té_? ----

---- Estas ocultando algo ----Sasuke no pregunto, afirmo; avanzó hacia ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro algo sádica---- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué estas tramando? ----

---- No estoy tramando nada ----riéndose, se dio media vuelta ocultando los pasteles con su cuerpo---- Vete ----

---- Enséñamelo ----

---- ¡No! ----Sakura se dobló para que no pudiera verlos, riéndose cuando él le agarro los hombros e intentó enderezarla---- Déjame ----chilló.

---- Sakura, no seas tonta ----dijo él, riéndose mientras intentaba levantarla---- Te vas a hacer daño si intentas resistirte. Enséñamelo ----

---- ¡No! ----

---- ¿Qué hay en la caja? ----con humillante facilidad le quitó los dedos de la caja y la levantó fuera de su alcance---- Pasteles ----dijo el desilusionado---- Pero si acabas de comer ----

---- Hace horas ----protestó ella---- Uno es para ti. Iba a ser una sorpresa ----

---- Y la he estropeado ---- sonriendo, le devolvió la caja---- perdona. Pero, Sakura, sabes que yo no soy _goloso_. No podría comer nada de eso ----

---- Está bien. Me las arreglaré ----

---- Por supuesto que si ----le tomó las mejillas entre las manos brevemente y le sonrió---- ¿De verdad tienes que irte mañana? ----

---- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ----Dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

---- No te va a resultar fácil ----dijo el quedamente---- No tan pronto. Este fin de semana estoy de guardia, pero si esperas al sábado siguiente te acompañaré podría ayudarte tener alguien ahí ----

---- Gracias, estaré bien ----su voz se había vuelto ronca---- Siento como si esos días en el cementerio hubieran desterrado todo el llanto en mí. Estoy preparada para esto. Siento que es el momento ----

---- No quieres que te acompañe ----

---- Por supuesto que no, Sasuke ----la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció---- parte de la razón por la que estoy deseando irme es alejarme de ti. No llevo muy bien esto de prescindir del _sexo _----

---- Pero tú lo quisiste así ----

---- Fue idea tuya ----protestó ella---- Accedí porque la única alternativa era irme ----se llevo la mano de Sasuke al pecho---- ¿Sientes esto? Mi corazón se acelera. Cuando pasas a mi lado se me eriza el vello ----

---- ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? ----Su mano seguía en su pecho y la cerró, dejándola sin aliento, mientras con la otra mano libre le quitaba la caja y la dejaba caer al suelo---- Sakura, cierro los ojos y estas ahí y te deseo. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad ----

---- Me lo prometiste –---dijo ella entrecortadamente con la respiración agitada---- Prometiste que no harías esto ----

---- Solo una vez más ----

---- Realmente pienso que... ----pero no podía pensar nada---- Realmente pienso que deberías soltarme el pecho ----

Pero Sasuke deslizó el dedo pulgar por su pezón.

---- Y yo realmente pienso que no puedo ----dijo con la voz ronca, y ella sintió su otra mano en la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros---- No sé si podre alguna vez. Sakura, necesito hacerte mía –--

---- No ----pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras la presionaba suavemente contra la puerta, y le bajaba la cremallera y deslizaba la mano bajo sus braguitas---- Bajo ninguna circunstancia – susurró ella.

Sasuke le acaricio la boca con la suya, deslizando la lengua en ella, imitando los movimientos de sus dedos.

---- ¿Y si te digiera que _moriría_ si no te tengo ahora? ----

---- Entonces supongo... ----Sakura suspiro, separando las piernas para facilitarle el acceso---- Supongo que bajo _esas_ circunstancias sería muy irresponsable de mi parte negarme por una vez ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente, recordó lo que había hecho y sonrió. Estaba solo. Sakura, junto con el montón de mantas con el que él había insistido que se tapase, habían desaparecido.

Salió de la cama, se puso su ropa de correr y bajó las escaleras; encontró una nota.

"_Hay una tartaleta de arándanos en la Nevera por si la quieres desayunar._

_Está un poco apachurrada, pero fue por culpa tuya por tirar la caja al suelo._

_Dales a Naruto y Hinata recuerdos cariñosos. Pórtate bien._

_Sakura."_

La boca de Sasuke se tensó mientras estrujaba la nota. La idea de darle a Naruto algo parecido al cariño de Sakura lo ponía enfermo, y su consejo de que se portara bien llegaba con retraso. _Con mucho retraso_.

Su consulta esa mañana estaba desbordada. La mayoría de los casos eran de atención postoperatoria, pero la enfermera le advirtió que también tenía veinte pacientes derivados de médicos de cabecera.

---- El primero llegará dentro de un minuto ----le dijo ella, señalando el primer informe de una pila de ellos---– una joven con _cálculos biliares_ ----

Mientras Sasuke examinaba su informe, la joven de aspecto eficiente entro en la consulta y le sonrió cuando él se presentó.

---- Yuki Itou ----Dijo ella con decisión, colocándose bien las gafas y estrechándole la mano que el le tendió, antes de responder a sus preguntas con fluidez y confianza---- Uchiha-_San_, preferiría cirugía con _laparoscopia_ si es posible. Me gusta llevar _bikini_, así que una pequeña cicatriz quedaría mejor. ¿Es posible? ----

---- No veo porque no ----respondió Sasuke---- Pero si la operación se complicara tendríamos que recurrir a la cirugía abierta ----añadió---- Seria extraño, pero debo advertírselo ----

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

---- Si, mi médico me hablo de ello ----

Sasuke la examinó.

---- Estás muy morena ----comentó.

---- El sol de Florida ----sonrió ella---- Acabo de pasar dos semanas allí con una compañera. Estábamos pasándola estupendamente bien hasta que me dio un cólico. ----

Sasuke terminó de examinar su abdomen y se detuvo sobre sus piernas.

---- Su pierna izquierda esta hinchada ----

Ella levantó la pierna un poco y la miró.

---- Ha estado hinchada desde que volví ----le confesó---- Pasamos la noche en el avión así que supuse que se me habría dormido ----

Sasuke no estaba tan seguro.

---- Me preocupa que pueda tener un _coágulo_ de sangre. Tenemos que examinarlo ----le dijo con firmeza.

Mientras ella se vestía, llamó al radiólogo para que la examinara. El radiólogo lo llamó veinte minutos después.

---- Sasuke, tenias razón ----le anunció---- El _coagulo_ es grande ----

Sasuke arreglo las cosas para que la señorita Itou ingresara en el hospital inmediatamente, y cuando terminó su consulta subió a la planta a verla.

---- Me han dicho que podría haberme salvado la vida. Uchiha-_San_ ----dijo la joven a través de la máscara de oxigeno, con un goteo en el brazo extendido---- He tenido mucha suerte de haber venido a verlo hoy ----

Sasuke no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera hecho.

---- He aplazado la operación para cuando termine el tratamiento. Durante ese tiempo será mejor que evite las grasas ----

Ella le sonrió.

---- Normalmente no como grasas ----dijo---- Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda, Uchiha-_San_ ----

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

---- De nada. Mucha suerte ----

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando volvió a su despacho, aprovechó para ir al de Naruto. Como siempre el rubio estaba con una sonrisa radiante mientras leía, en su escritorio, una revista médica.

Su amigo pareció encantado de verlo.

---- ¿Todo listo para el sábado? ---–

---- Naruto, voy a tener que posponer lo del sábado, ¿Qué tal el sábado siguiente? ----

---- Sin problemas ----Naruto se rió---- Aunque es una pena que no pueda ser el día acordado porque iba a venir una de las amigas de Hinata también. ¿Recuerdas a Ino, _la dama de Honor_? ----

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

---- No me hagas esto ----

---- ¡Eh! ----Naruto se volvió a reír---- Solo intento ayudarte. No he olvidado lo que me dijiste en la boda de que querías tener hijos. Ino es una chica estupenda y, recuerda, es enfermera de pediatría. Le encantan los niños. Además, es guapísima ----silbó---- Exactamente _tu_ tipo... ----

---- Estas perdiendo el tiempo ----Sasuke apretó los dientes, recordando que Ten-Ten le había insistido sobre la misma mujer---- No estoy interesado ----

---- No dirás eso cuando la conozcas ----declaro en tono confidencial---- A ver si ella también puede quedar la próxima semana ----

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta.

---- _Dobe_ ----susurró.

---- Te veo el sábado de la semana que viene entonces, _Teme _----

-

-

-

-

* * *

El viernes por la tarde Sasuke terminó en el quirófano, hizo una rápida visita a la planta con Neji, y dejó a sus pacientes a cargo de Gaara durante el fin de semana, antes de dirigirse hacia el norte con la bolsa que había preparado la noche anterior en el maletero del coche.

No le había dicho a Sakura que iba porque sospechaba que intentaría disuadirlo, pero estaba preocupado por ella.

Había mucho tráfico a unas pocas horas de Tokio, pero disminuyó una vez que salió de la autopista y atravesó Kawasaki hasta Tokio. Tenía la dirección de Sakura y se detuvo en un bar para preguntar.

No le costó encontrar la casa semejante a una cabaña, al pie de la carretera tras un gran sendero lleno de arboles y un jardín que claramente había tenido mejores días. Sonrió al ver el Convertible estacionado. Había luces dentro de la casa y la puerta estaba entornada, pero cuando llamó ella no contestó. Empujó la puerta.

---- ¿Sakura? ¿Estas aquí? ----

---- ¡Sasuke! ----Sakura salía de una habitación justo cuando el entraba, con los ojos como platos y pálida---- ¡Estas... aquí! ----

---- Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien ----

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla con avidez. Los pantalones vaqueros y la blusa de tirantes que llevaba se ceñían a su seductor cuerpo, haciendo arder su corazón.

---- Estoy bien ----Sakura llevaba un trapo en una mano y un payaso de cerámica en la otra, pero se agachó y los dejo en el suelo---- Muy bien ----se arregló el cabello---- No sé qué decir. Me has dejado sin habla. Debes estar cansado del viaje. Tengo pan, si quieres que te prepare algo... o también hay pescado ----

---- He tomado un sándwich por el camino. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ----

---- Podrías ayudarme a bajar las cosas del ático. He intentado hacerlo sola, pero las cajas son muy pesadas ----

---- Déjame cambiarme antes ----Sasuke se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata por el camino, pero todavía llevaba los pantalones del traje y la camisa---- tengo la bolsa en el coche ---

Cuando volvió, Sakura lo llevó a lo que parecía el dormitorio principal.

---- No estoy utilizándolo ----Dijo ella, interpretando la mirada burlona de Sasuke correctamente---- Estoy en mi dormitorio. Tú puedes quedarte aquí. Te quedas ¿verdad, Sasuke? ----

---- Podría ir a una pensión ----

---- Por supuesto que no ----dijo ella rápidamente---- No quería decir eso. Solo quería asegurarme de que no tenias la loca idea de volver a irte una vez que... ----

---- ¿Una vez que qué? ----repitió el, cuando ella se interrumpió.

---- Una vez que comprobaras que estoy bien ----terminó con una rápida sonrisa.

---- Había pensando irme el domingo por la noche ----

---- Estupendo ----Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero para alivio de Sasuke no pareció disgustada---- Mmm Estupendo ----

Ella dejó que se cambiara y cuando salió, había puesto una escalera y estaba empezando a subir al ático.

---- Déjame a mi ----le ordenó Sasuke, apartándola---- Yo bajaré las cosas ----

---- La mayoría son para donarlas o para tirarlas ----Le dijo ella cuando se puso a clasificar las cosas una vez que él bajo las cajas---- Mi madre lo guardaba todo, mira ----dijo levantando un vestidito blanco con detalles de flores de Cerezo---- Es de mi bautizo ----

---- Tu ropa de niña podría servirte para tus hijos ----le dijo Sasuke quedamente.

Ella empezó a parpadear y Sasuke la rodeo con el brazo.

---- Si, la guardaré ----Sakura se pasó el dedo por la nariz, pero no lloró---- He encontrado una familia muy agradable que quiere venir a vivir aquí ----dijo débilmente---- cuando esté en Konoha, me gustaría pensar que hay gente viviendo aquí otra vez. Gracias por venir, Sasuke ----

---- ¿A pesar de que no querías que viniera? ----Sasuke sonrió---- Pensaba que me mandarías _de paseo _----

---- _Oh_, no ----ella se aparto de él, sorprendida por la idea---- Es solo que... bueno, pensaba que necesitaba un tiempo para... olvidarme del _sexo _----

---- ¿Y lo has hecho? ---–

---- Apenas ----Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró---- Pero tengo un plan. Voy a buscarme un _novio_... ----

-

-

-

-

"_Las apariencias engañan a la mente... Pero no al corazón"_

**Fin De Capitulo 8**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!!!!

U.U antes que nada mil disculpas, pero la Preparatoria no es tan bonita como pensé, en cuanto a tareas se refiere _(. mugres maestros_) pero tengo una salvación ¡mi Laptop ya tiene Internet! (_¡Oh si! Demos gracias a al tecnología…ah, claro y a mis padres_) pero con la tarea que me dejan...ni tiempo me da para escribir...creo que uso menos el Internet que cuando no tenia (_¿No es eso contradictorio?)_ y digamos que...no estoy bien emocional y físicamente. Estoy atravesando por una terrible depresión…yo la llamo el estado **"Nadie me quiere...No sirvo para nada...Soy un fantasma"** e incluso, lo acepto, me estoy haciendo daño a mi misma (_físicamente hablando U.U_) y se que no es nada lindo ni cuerdo pero…es un impulso que tengo. Tengo muchos problemas emocionales, creo que es lo que llaman "los problemas de ser adolescente" y lo que más me molesta es que me está ocurriendo a tan solo 14 días de que cumpla **mis 16 años** _(¡mierda!)._ Para acabarla de amolar...mis problemas "físicos" ya saben mi duelo con "la apariencia" están volviendo y me estoy asustando, además por todo esto mi cuerpo lo está resintiendo y hace unos días me dio temperatura y estoy irritada...es horrible.

Aun así, no quiero que mi desequilibrio emocional afecte mi calidad (_U.U si es que tengo alguna_) de escritora y mucho menos a mis historias, creo que eso es punto y aparte. Por eso, les pido paciencia…de verdad. Pero prometo que eso no interferirá con la calidad del trama...lo aseguro.

Solo que ahora soy una bomba de tiempo, solo tengo que aguantar un mes y medio más, para cuando vengan las vacaciones me largaré a mi pueblo y me podré relajar y dedicarme a esto, a buscar, a saber de una maldita vez quien soy realmente.

Otra vez les pido disculpas y paciencia...Onegai.

Los quiero, mil gracias por leerme.

Y les invito a checar mi metro...podrán hallar la dirección en mi Profile, Pasen y firmen. Ahí los mantendré informados.

Otra vez, mil gracias, compréndanme…o al menos traten. Con eso me basta.

Hasta la Próxima...

U.U

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino. (Asuka Ruri...Proximamente en Fics)_

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los __bendiga+_

**Avances Del Próximo Capitulo:**

_---- ¿Qué? ----_

_---- Un novio ----dijo Sakura con una vacilante sonrisa---- Para tener relaciones sexuales ----_

_---- Sakura... ----_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_---- No tendrás que estar célibe mucho tiempo, Sasuke. Ten-Ten y yo te hemos encontrado una esposa ----_

_---- No, Sakura ----la miro con exasperación---- No tiene sentido. Es hora de que Ten-Ten y tú dejen esa locura... ----_

_---- Pero ya está todo organizado ----Sakura levantó la barbilla con determinación---- No te lo iba a decir todavía pero, bueno, Ten-Ten sabe lo que hace. Se llama Ino. Es enfermera en pediatría de tu hospital. Ten-Ten me ha hablado de ella y parece perfecta para ti ----_

_Sasuke suspiro._

_---- La dama de honor de Hinata ----Sasuke apretó los puños---- No. ----_

_---- Lo prometiste ----_

_---- Tampoco cumplí la otra promesa ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- Que mañana más bonita ----_

_Sasuke estaba sentado en la esquina leyendo una revista._

_---- Es una pena que no vayas a verla ----refunfuño él, para luego cerrar la revista, y acercarse a ella tirándola de nuevo en la cama y abrazándola._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke sonrió y le tomó la mano._

_---- Me alegro. Me alegro mucho, Sakura. Pero por mucho que me gustaría celebrarlo llevándote a la cama otra vez, me temo que me desmayaré si no me traes comida inmediatamente ----_

_---- Te haré un sándwich ----se soltó y le puso la mano en la mejilla---- Como aperitivo. Vamos a salir a cenar fuera ----miró la toalla que tenia enrollada en la cintura y tiro de ella en plan de broma---- Y si realmente no tienes energía para el sexo, será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa o no respondo de mi misma ----_

_---- Tráeme ese Sándwich y no tendrás que hacerlo ----rezongó él, dándole una palmada en el trasero para que se fuera---- ¿No habrá una cerveza o Sake en la casa? ----_

_---- Estas en Tokio ----le recordó con una mirada divertida---- Hay un armario lleno ----_

_Sasuke le sonrió._

_---- Sakura, verdaderamente eres una mujer de ensueño ----_

-

-

-

-

**Capitulo 9: Como Lotería: Chica Pelirrosa Busca Novio… Para Mantener Relaciones Sexuales, Interesados llamar a la Casa de Uchiha Sasuke.**


	9. Como Loteria

,

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan

Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**&Todos Se Casan&**

**By:**_ Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 9: Como Lotería: Chica Pelirrosa Busca Novio… Para Mantener Relaciones Sexuales, Interesados llamar a la Casa de Uchiha Sasuke.**

"_Puedo resistir todo menos la tentación"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire del pecho. Lentamente, se dejó caer en el suelo. Manteniendo la expresión tan controlada como podía, se recostó en la pared que había detrás de él.

---- ¿Qué? ----

---- Un _novio_ ----dijo Sakura con una vacilante sonrisa---- Para tener relaciones sexuales ----

---- Sakura... ----

---- No lo llevaría a casa ----dijo ella rápidamente---- Al menos, no muy a menudo. El que yo encuentre un novio resolvería todos nuestros problemas, ¿No crees? ----

---- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso resolvería algo? ----dijo Sasuke, dándole vueltas la cabeza.

---- En primer lugar ----empezó ella, contando con los dedos---– Se encargaría del tema de _sexo_, así que dejaríamos de preocuparnos por estar siempre a punto de acostarnos. En segundo lugar, podríamos quedar contigo y la mujer que Ten-Ten y yo elegimos para ti ---–le dirigió otra sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa---- Es muy importante empezar bien las relaciones. Tercero, cuando decidas que es la mujer de tus sueños, si yo tengo _novio_, a ella no le importará que esté en tu casa, y así tendré un poco más de tiempo para encontrar un sitio donde vivir mientras ustedes se dedican a cortejarse ----

Sasuke estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

---- Sakura, no va a haber ningún cortejo ----

---- Cuarto ----ella agitó la mano para hacerlo callar y elevó la voz---- Déjame terminar, Sasuke. Siempre estas interrumpiéndome. En cuarto lugar, un _novio_ sería divertido ----

---- ¿Divertido? ----Sasuke estaba horrorizado---- Puedes _divertirte_ conmigo ----

---- Tu clase de diversión es peligrosa ----le dijo ella con dureza---- Sasuke, es culpa tuya ----le soltó cuando él la miró furioso---- Eres demasiado atractivo para poder controlarme si no tengo otra alternativa. Al menos, si tengo _novio_, tendré a alguien a quien acudir cuanto tú... bueno, cuando tú... me hagas desear el _sexo_ ----

---- ¿Cuándo yo te haga desear el _sexo_? ----repitió el, indignado---- ¿Quieres decir que cuando te _excites _conmigo te irás con otro hombre? ----

---- Mmm ----Sakura se mantuvo inalterable---- Sasuke, sé que no lo haces deliberadamente, pero a veces solo tienes que mirarme de cierta manera y yo... ----

---- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? ----

---- En realidad no ----pero le dirigió otra de sus dubitativas sonrisas---- el hijo del dueño de la pastelería de la esquina de tu casa es simpático. El otro día me regaló un pastel ----

---- No puedo competir con pasteles ----dijo el, con su furia repentinamente aplacada por lo absurdo de todo aquello.

---- No tienes que competir ----ella se inclinó hacia delante de rodillas y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla---- Todo irá bien, Sasuke. Tendrías que sentirte aliviado ----

---- No lo estoy ----la agarró por la muñeca---- Sakura, esto es ridículo ----

---- Pues a mí me parece bastante sensato ----declaró seria---- Además, espero empezar a _fantasear _con él en lugar de contigo. Estoy segura de que saldrá bien ----

---- Eso es inmoral ----

---- ¿Inmoral? ----Sakura se sentó sobre los talones, con expresión repentinamente preocupada---- ¿Tú crees? ----

---- Por supuesto ----

---- ¿Quieres decir que no debería intentar encontrar a alguien solo por _sexo_? ----preguntó ella lentamente.

Sasuke respiro hondo.

---- Si ----

---- Pero los hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo ----

---- No lo hacen ----

---- Si, lo hacen ----sus ojos verdes se achicaron sobre el rostro de Sasuke---- No me mires así, Sasuke, porque tú no eres ninguna excepción. Tú has tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo, acuérdate ----continuó---- Nos metimos en esto sabiendo que no había futuro, pero tú querías _sexo_. Y estaba bien porque yo también lo quería. ¿Y ahora porque soy una mujer que desea lo mismo abiertamente me dices que soy inmoral? ----

Sasuke resopló.

---- No estoy diciendo que tú seas inmoral ----puntualizó el---- Estoy diciendo que el _sexo_ por el _sexo_ lo es. Se supone que hacer el amor es un intercambio emocional íntimo y valioso. ¿No deberías al menos sentir cariño por el hombre en cuestión? ----

Sakura lo miró con recelo.

---- ¿Me estas diciendo que nunca te has acostado con una mujer solo por _sexo_? ----

---- Exactamente ----afirmo el Uchiha

Ella parecía confusa.

---- Sasuke, Naruto solía decirme... ----

---- No me cuentes la historias de Naruto ----replico el bruscamente---- se las inventaba ----

---- Decía que cuando eran estudiantes... ----

---- No digo que no haya tenido relaciones con mujeres, Sakura ----admitió el---- Pero ninguna de ellas estaba basada en el _sexo_. El interés por mi pareja siempre era sincero ----

---- ¿Cómo tu interés por Naoko? ----

El hizo una mueca de disgusto.

---- Espero no haber hecho algo que no debiera ----dijo apesumbrado---- Pero si lo hice, habría sido una excepción. Sakura, Naoko y yo solo éramos colegas ----

---- ¿Y yo qué? ----un ceño plegó la piel perfecta entre sus cejas---- ¿Soy... una relación seria? ----

---- Por supuesto que si ----le aseguró el---- Sakura, no me he acostado contigo porque quiera _sexo_. Me he acostado contigo porque te quería a ti. A tu persona, no a tu cuerpo ----

---- Te gusta mi trasero ----replicó ella.

---- Me encanta tu trasero ----Sasuke bajo automáticamente la mirada, pero ella se sentó enseguida---- Pero tu trasero sobre otra mujer no me haría desearla ----

---- Sigo pensando que es bastante sencillo. Solo tengo que echarme un novio a la bolsa por el que sienta algo. Sasuke, no tenias que haberte preocupado. Nunca me acostaría con alguien que no me gustara ----

---- ¿Ni por pasteles gratis? ----

---- Ni por pasteles gratis ----Sakura sonrió---- No son solo los pasteles... el es muy simpático ----

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

---- Hmp, ser simpático no es suficiente ----dijo el ligeramente molesto---- pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso claro... ----

---- Es una broma ----Sakura rio---- Cielos, Sasuke. Cualquiera diría que estas _celoso_ ----

---- Por supuesto que estoy _celoso_ ----gruño él.

---- ¿Pero, por qué? ----sus encantadores ojos verdes pestañaron con asombro.

---- Porque no estoy preparado para renunciar a ti todavía ----dijo impaciente---- Estoy preparado para vivir contigo_ platónicamente_ porque reconozco que es lo que necesitas en este momento, pero no estoy preparado para verte con otro hombre ----

La repentina furia del rostro de Sakura sorprendió a Sasuke.

---- Quieres que esté contigo hasta que te hartes de mí ----le dijo acusadoramente.

Sasuke parpadeo.

---- ¿Qué? ----

---- No soy _estúpida_, Sasuke ----con un brusco movimiento Sakura se levanto, mirándolo furiosa, con las manos en las caderas---- Los dos sabemos que si continuáramos con nuestra relación, llegaría un día en que ya no querrías vivir conmigo, porque dejo los calcetines en el suelo, comida en la cocina, ¡O porque inundo la _maldita_ lavadora! O cualquier otra cosa ----replicó---- o el día que conozcas a la mujer de tus sueños, la que será lo suficientemente buena para tener a tus hijos. Ese día me pondrás de _patitas_ a la calle ----

---- Eso no va a suceder ----respondió el---- estas diciendo tonterías... ----

---- Es la verdad ----insistió ella---- Sasuke, yo he sido completamente honesta sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti así que, por favor, se honesto conmigo. Ya te he dicho porqué me preocupa pasar demasiado tiempo contigo ----

---- Te preocupa que te haga daño ----

---- Si ----lo miró sin pestañear---- Podrías hacerme muchísimo daño ----

---- No pretendo hacerte daño ----repuso él, exasperado---- Sakura, por todos los cielos... ----

---- ¡Lo que pretendas no importa! ----gritó ella---- Sasuke, no hay futuro para nosotros. Te niegas a admitirlo solo porque quieres acostarte conmigo ----

Sasuke suspiro. Se puso de pie, con movimientos fatigados, dándose cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte discutiendo con ella.

---- Me voy a la cama ----

Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta.

---- No tendrás que estar _célibe_ mucho tiempo, Sasuke. Ten-Ten y yo te hemos encontrado una esposa ----

---- No, Sakura ----la miro con exasperación---- No tiene sentido. Es hora de que Ten-Ten y tú dejen esa locura... ----

---- Pero ya está todo organizado ----Sakura levantó la barbilla con determinación---- No te lo iba a decir todavía pero, bueno, Ten-Ten sabe lo que hace. Se llama Ino. Es enfermera en pediatría de tu hospital. Ten-Ten me ha hablado de ella y parece _perfecta_ para ti ----

Sasuke suspiro.

---- La dama de honor de Hinata ----Sasuke apretó los puños---- No. ----

---- Lo prometiste ----

---- Tampoco cumplí la otra promesa ----

---- Porque te habrías muerto si no ----le sonrió con una tímida sonrisa que lo desarmó---- Por eso no me importó. Pero si me importaría que no mantuvieras ésta ----

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella y tomo sus mejillas entre las palmas de las manos, decidido a no besarla, pero incapaz de evitar intentarlo al menos un poco.

---- ¿Y si te digiera que me moriría en este momento si no te besara? ----

---- Te diría que solo un pequeño beso ----susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas.

El apartó las manos de ella con toda su fuerza de voluntad y la besó suavemente, tocándole con la lengua el labio inferior tan ligeramente como pudo cuando todas las células de su cuerpo deseaban devorar la dulce boca que se abría para el tan obedientemente. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Sasuke retrocedió.

---- Esta conversación no ha terminado ----le dijo, demasiado cansado para estar seguro de su control---- Y la terminaremos, Sakura ----le advirtió con suavidad---- No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura se fue a la cama, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que no iba a poder pegar ojo sin Sasuke. Así que agarró un montón de mantas de su cama por si tenía frio, y fue de puntillas a su dormitorio.

La puerta estaba entornada y la abrió sin hacer ruido. Puso las mantas a los pies de la cama, se quitó el camisón, y se metió en la cama. La lenta respiración de Sasuke le confirmó que estaba dormido. No lo despertaría. Se contentaría con estar a su lado.

El estaba tumbado boca arriba y le puso una mano en el pecho. Cuando vio que no se movía, se acerco un poco más a él y se acurrucó a su lado. Casi saltó sobre el colchón cuando sintió una cálida mano en su vientre.

---- Mmm no llevas camisón, que bien ----la colocó de espaldas sobre él y ella pudo sentir que él tampoco llevaba nada, mientras bajaba la mano con la confluencia de sus muslos para acariciarla---- Eres una chica muy contradictoria, Sakura Haruno ----

---- Y tú eres demasiado _sexy_ ----susurró ella, cerrando los ojos débilmente ante la exploración de sus dedos y la inconfundible respuesta de Sasuke contra sus nalgas---- Es culpa tuya, Sasuke. Me haces pensar cosas en las que no debería pensar. Pero no pretendía despertarte ----

---- Ya te lo dije ----su boca caliente busco su oído mientras la acariciaba---- me gusta que me despiertes, _molestia _----

---- No podía dormir pensando en ti ----le dijo con urgencia---- Llevo días sin dormir bien, pensando en tenerte dentro. Pensando en esto. Deseando esto ----se estremeció de pronto, tensándose, conteniendo la respiración ante la exquisita presión del cuerpo de Sasuke contra ella---- _Oh_ ----

---- ¡No! ----Sasuke la bajó, estrechándola entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda ----No te duermas ----

---- Tú haz lo que quieras ----Sakura agitó los dedos, demasiado agotada para moverse---- No me importa. _Gomenasai_... ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, el sol entraba a través de las persianas. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió a Sasuke, sintiéndose feliz y despejada.

---- Que mañana más bonita ----

Sasuke estaba sentado en la esquina leyendo una revista.

---- Es una pena que _no_ vayas a verla ----refunfuño él, para luego cerrar la revista, y acercarse a ella tirándola de nuevo en la cama y abrazándola.

---- ¿Por qué? ----Sakura se rió, contoneándose deliberadamente cuando él se puso encima de ella---- ¿Qué ocurre? ----chilló, cuando él le mordisqueo el labio juguetonamente---- ¿Qué he hecho? ---

---- _Hmp_, nada excepto dormir ----Sasuke le mordió la barbilla, luego la oreja---- Dormir como un tronco toda la noche ----

---- No toda la noche ----protestó ella, sin dejar de reírse, enroscando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas cuando él la penetró---- Estuve despierta para lo mejor ----

---- Lo mejor para ti ----Sasuke capturo su boca con avidez---- Te metes en mi cama a medianoche. Me despiertas. Meneas es trasero contra mí y me _excitas_ deliberadamente. Entonces disfrutas antes de que yo tenga oportunidad de participar, y luego te quedas dormida. He pasado despierto toda la noche, Sakura, y no es la primera vez que me haces eso. Necesitas una lección, tienes que aprender que una vez no es suficiente ----

---- Podrías haberlo hecho sin mi ----protestó ella, riéndose---- Te dije que no me importaba... ---

---- Por extraño que te parezca, prefiero que estés consciente ----deslizó las manos bajo sus nalgas, levantándola contra él---- Descarada. Calla y concéntrate ---

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Muchas horas después, Sakura yacía de espaldas, medio dentro, medio fuera de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, moviendo la mano en círculos sobre el suelo.

---- Estoy cansada ----dijo perezosamente---- Pero no tengo sueño ----Sasuke seguía en la cama y ella le acarició el muslo con el pie---- ¿Entonces he aprobado, Sasuke-_Kun_? ----

Cuando no dijo nada, Sakura entrecerró los ojos y le dio con el pie. Pero el siguió sin decir nada, así que se incorporó.

---- ¿Qué _demonios_...? ----No terminó y sonrió al ver que esta vez había sido _él_ quien se _había_ _quedado dormido_.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Pasó la tarde clasificando las cosas del cuarto de costura y del estudio. Iba a dejar la casa amueblada, excepto las cosas más valiosas o sentimentales que llevaría a un almacén hasta que tuviera un lugar donde ponerlas.

Sasuke durmió hasta la última hora de la tarde. Iba a verlo de vez en cuando, le acariciaba la mejilla, o le tocaba el pelo, pero él ni se inmutaba. Finalmente, oyó crujir el suelo de la habitación y correr el agua de la ducha. Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Cuando el agua se detuvo, subió a verlo.

Se recargó en la puerta y empezó a jugar con el trapo que tenía en la mano.

---- Siento haber dormido tan... ----la voz de Sasuke, que había empezado en tono de disculpa, adquirió un tono preocupado---- ¿Sakura, que ocurre? ----

---- Acabo de darme cuenta ----dijo lentamente---- de que he pasado la mañana haciendo el _amor_ contigo en la cama de mis padres ----

---- ¿Y pasa algo por eso? ----

---- _Oh_, no les habría importado ----dijo atontadamente---- No eran nada _antigüitos_, eran demasiado modernos ----

---- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? ----

---- No hay ningún problema ----Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa de puro alivio---- ¿Ves? No me importa. No me siento mal, Sasuke, hace tres meses casi no podía entrar en esta habitación. Pero ahora me siento como si fuese yo otra vez ----

Sasuke sonrió y le tomó la mano.

---- Me alegro. Me alegro mucho, Sakura. Pero por mucho que me gustaría celebrarlo llevándote a la cama otra vez, me temo que me desmayaré si no me traes comida inmediatamente ---

---- Te haré un _sándwich_ ----se soltó y le puso la mano en la mejilla---- Como aperitivo. Vamos a salir a cenar fuera ----miró la toalla que tenia enrollada en la cintura y tiró de ella en plan de broma---- Y si realmente no tienes energía para el _sexo_, será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa o no respondo de mi misma ----

---- tráeme ese _sándwich_ y no tendrás que hacerlo ----rezongó el, dándole una palmada en el trasero para que se fuera---- ¿No habrá una _cerveza_ o _Sake_ en la casa? ----

---- Estas en Tokio ----le recordó con una mirada divertida---- Hay un armario lleno ----

Sasuke le sonrió.

---- Sakura, verdaderamente eres una mujer de ensueño ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Disfrutaron de una comida maravillosa en un restaurante indio de la ciudad y luego lo llevó a tomar _Sake_ a su bar favorito. Su conversación fue en su mayor parte impersonal, pero de vez en cuando Sasuke la miraba inquisitivamente. Mas tarde, en la intimidad de la casa, Sakura le llevó un café y dijo sin rodeos:

---- He sido una estúpida pensando que podía prescindir del _sexo_, Sasuke. No puedo estar contigo sin desearte. ¿Significa eso que soy una _maniática sexual_? ----

Dando un sorbo a su café, Sasuke le dirigió una risueña mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

---- Ojalá ----

---- Cambiaras de opinión cuando te hartes de mí ----

Sasuke suspiro.

---- Sakura, ya te he dicho que me gusta que estés en mi casa ----

---- No cuando inundo la lavadora ----

---- Olvídate de la lavadora ----dijo el bruscamente---- Sakura, no quiero que te vayas. Sé que protesto por las cosas que haces, peor es parte de un juego que tenemos entre nosotros. No importa tanto ----

Sakura se mordió el labio inferíos, pensando.

---- Pero todavía está el tema de que quieres casarte y tener hijos pronto ----dijo con cautela---- Ninguna mujer va a querer que este en tu casa ----

---- No voy a casarme corriendo solo para tener hijos ----

---- Podrías no tardar mucho en encontrar esposa ----dijo quedamente---- Esa Ino que dice Ten-Ten parece bastante adecuada ----

---- La veré ----dijo cansadamente, levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición---- Irá a casa de Naruto y Hinata el sábado que viene. Ten-Ten y tú no son las únicas que planean esto. Iré solo si tú también vas ----

---- ¿Yo? ----Sakura retrocedió---- Parecerá extraño. ----

---- Nadie tiene que saber que estamos_ juntos_. Le dije a Naruto que estabas en la ciudad y naturalmente te invitó. Quiero que estés allí ----

Ella se encogió los hombros con impotencia.

---- Supongo que podría preguntarle al de la pastelería... ----

---- No ----dijo Sasuke exasperado---- Deja al de la pastelería, Sakura. No nos hacen falta más complicaciones. ¿De acuerdo? ----

---- Espero poder volver a Konoha a tiempo ----miró a su alrededor---- No hay mucho más que hacer aquí, y un par de días en el jardín serán suficientes. Debería estar allí a mediados de semana ----

---- Asegúrate de estar ----Sasuke terminó el café y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa---- Si no estas de vuelta el viernes por la noche, vendré a buscarte ----

---- A veces no sé porque me preocupo de que pueda enamorarme de ti ----dijo Sakura cuando él le quito el té de las manos y la levanto en brazos, ella enredo las piernas en su cadera y lo rodeo por el cuello---- Eres demasiado _mandón _---

---- Y _retrógrado_ ----la besó y la llevó al dormitorio---- Exigente ----

---- Muy exigente ----

Sakura no le soltó el cuello cuando él la deposito en la cama, obligándolo a bajar con ella.

---- Por supuesto, si te quedas dormida encima de mí otra vez esta noche antes de que acabe contigo, voy a _estrangularte _----dijo Sasuke mientras le quitaba la ropa.

---- No me quedaré dormida ----repuso ella con la voz ronca, envolviéndolo de nuevo con la piernas---- Pienso estar bien despierta para _esto_ ----

-

-

-

-

"_Me gustaría huir de ti. Pero si no vinieses corriendo a encontrarme, me moriría"_

**Fin Del Capítulo 9**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, lo iba a subir antes pero quise esperar para subirlo el mismo día de mi cumple ¡**Hoy cumplo 16 años**! ¡_**Oh si! ¡My Sweet Sixteen!**_ _(¬¬* aunque aún no veo mi convertible_). Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dieron su apoyo, les informo que estoy mucho mejor, luego de tomarme un tiempo para mí y de el evento de muchas cosas me di cuenta de que pensando como lo hacía no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y que solo me lastimaba a mí mientras los demás seguían con su vida ¿Y la mía? Bien, gracias. Así que tuve una transformación, luego de enterarme de ciertas cosas y de descubrir la verdadera cara de muchas personas que me rodean, decidí matar a la vieja Esme (_O.o Tranquilos, hablo metafóricamente_) para nacer de nuevo (_igual hablo metafóricamente, porque no se puede hacer ¿O sí? O.o_) yo lo tomo como si hubiera sido una remodelación, de hecho aún sigo remodelando y encerré a esa antigua Esme en el armario bajo llave, estoy cambiando colores, tapices, muebles ¡Todo! Para tener una casa mucho mejor, la casa de mis sueños. Ahora poco a poco la Nueva Esme va surgiendo y muchas personas se han estado dando cuenta, ahora no me interesa mucho ser querida por otros, al menos no en este momento, es que aplico una teoría hecha por mí. Siempre hacia cosas y estupideces porque la gente me aceptara y me quisiera pero…me pregunte _¿Y yo? ¿Me quiero? _Así que ahora lo tomo así _"Me debo querer a mi primero antes de pedir que otros me quieran a mi_" por lo que estoy en el proceso de aprender a quererme y tomando en cuenta que desde pequeña mi autoestima había sido baja, y casi casi me odiaba, será un largo proceso en el cual estoy, por eso, no me importa mucho el que piensen los otros, si son hipócritas conmigo, si están por interés, de eso me ocuparé luego porque ahora solo me interesa caerme bien a mí misma. _¿Me comprenden?_

**Suena sencillo. Más** _no lo es._

No quiero sonar hipócrita ni egoísta, pero durante casi toda mi vida me importaban mas los otros y a mí me olvidaba en el ático, era egoísta conmigo misma y es hora de reparar ese error, que será para bien porque en estas pocas semanas que he estado remodelando, estoy más alegre, veo la vida de otra forma, no me afectan tanto los comentarios de otros, brillo con mi propia luz, me empiezo a querer y a sentirme bien con todo lo que hago. La frase que uso mucho es _"¡¿Por qué no?!" _cada que me siento derrotada, frustrada, que siento que todo están en mi contra y sale mal, pero digo "_No debo preguntarme ¿Por qué? Sino decirme ¿Por qué no?" _siempre vamos preguntándonos _**¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?**_ Cuando deberíamos decirnos **¿Y Por qué no a mi? ¿Por qué no esto? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? **Es decir, _¿Qué perdemos?_ Nada, _¿Qué no dicen que de los errores se aprenden?_ Entonces, todo lo que hagamos es una enseñanza y si nunca lo intentamos, nunca aprenderemos.

Creo que con mis 16 años, me llegó la oportunidad de cambiar, como si hubiera tenido que esperar a los 16 para darme cuenta de que puedo crecer, de que soy otra, ¡_que debo ser otra_! La vida me ha abierto los ojos, y no quiero ponerme la venda de nuevo, de hecho la quemaré para no perder la vista jamás.

Esto me ayudara no solo a crecer como persona si no con mis historias, es como si poco a poco estuviera madurando, estuviera sacando todos esos talentos ocultos que tengo, esas ideas, esas ganas de vivir a cada momento.

Ya no entretengo más. Solo agradezco todo el apoyo y que lean esto, claro a los que si leyeron, y a los que vieron muchas líneas y se saltaron, igual gracias por abrir este capítulo.

Muy pronto les traeré el próximo.

¡Los quiero mucho, _Arigato_!

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

_**

* * *

**_

Avance Del Próximo Capitulo:

_---- ¿Sakura...? ----dio un paso hacia ella---- ¿Qué haces aquí? ----_

_---- He quedado con Ten-Ten ----le explico la peli-rosa---- Vamos a comer. ¿Qué haces tú? ----_

_---- Voy al quirófano a operar ----le dijo él distraídamente---- Sakura, no sé si me gusta que Ten-Ten y tú... ----_

_Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke._

_---- Estas muy sexy cuando trabajas ----susurró ella---- ¿Crees que podrás estar en casa temprano esta noche? ----_

_---- Te llamaré ----Sasuke entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, medio frustrado---- Hasta entonces, pórtate bien ----_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_---- Ino está esperándonos en la segunda planta ----dijo Ten-Ten cuando volvió uno o dos minutos más tarde---- Sakura, creo que esto va a funcionar. Sasuke ha estado tan animado que creo esta deseando que llegue el sábado por la noche ----_

_---- Podría ser ----dijo Sakura sin mucha convicción._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_---- ¿Bueno, Ino... ----se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel mientras tragaba pastel-----... estas nerviosa por lo del sábado? ----_

_---- Oh, no ----dijo mientras estaba ocupada con un espejo, pintándose los labios inmaculadamente---- Nada nerviosa. Durante años he sabido que Sasuke y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ----intercambió sonrisas con Ten-Ten---- Ten-Ten y yo pensábamos que la boda sería un buen momento, pero él se fue... inesperadamente pronto ----_

_Sakura se encogió en su asiento y soltó una risita nerviosa sintiéndose culpable._

_---- Ten-Ten tiene razón ----declaró---- Hablando como alguien que conoce a Sasuke desde hace años, Ino, creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Pienso que el sábado por la noche todo va a ir muy bien ----_

_--- Lo sé --- Ino sonrió --- Estoy deseando que llegue ---_

_--- Yo también --- pero la sonrisa de Sakura fue tensa y su mirada triste, trago saliva --- Yo también, Ino... ---_

_-_

_-_

_Con una rapidez que la pillo completamente por sorpresa, Sasuke se quitó la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió hacia ella, levantándola y echándola a la cama._

_---- ¡No hay tiempo! ----gritó Sakura, riéndose contra su hombro húmedo, mientras se echaba sobre ella con urgencia---- ¡Sasuke... no! No podemos ----_

_---- Naruto sabe que vienes conmigo ----le cubrió la boca con tal necesidad que Sakura se alegró de no haber empezado a maquillarse---- sabrá a quién culpar si llegamos tarde ----_

_---- ¿E Ino? ----protestó ella vagamente, arqueándose y abriendo la boca sobre su hombro mientras el descendía por su cuerpo._

_La boca de Sasuke se detuvo en su vientre._

_---- Hmp, luego ----_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura observo que Naruto tenía buen aspecto cuando les abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar. Había ganado peso, pero le sentaba bien, y parecía radiante y feliz._

_---- ¡Sakura-Chan! ----gritó, abrazándola cuando subió los últimos escalones---- Estas divina ----dijo, después de plantarle un asombroso beso muy cerca de la boca y observando su hermoso vestido negro straple con una pequeña abertura de lado---- Guapísima. Como siempre. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Entra. Hola, Sasuke ----_

_-_

_-_

_Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama que Sakura supuso era la habitación de invitados y la miró especulativamente, asi que ella se dio media vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventana._

_---- Si haces preguntas tontas, es normal que la gente las eluda ----_

_---- Vamos, Sakura. Te gusta mucho ----_

_---- Eso era lo que tu querías ----Naruto siguió riéndose---- que dejara a Sasuke solo para ti, supongo. Admítelo por una vez ----le arrojó una almohada---- vamos, Sakura ----la incitó---- suéltalo. He visto cómo te miraba abajo. Se están acostando -----_

_---- No has cambiado nada ----Dijo ella arrojándole la almohada---- sigues obsesionado con la vida sexual de Sasuke. ----_

_---- Ah, pero he cambiado ¡Dattebayo! ----dijo él, arrojándole otra vez la almohada---- Hace dos años, me habría dado un ataque de solo imaginarlos juntos. Ahora solo hace que me preocupe por el pobre tipo ----_

_-_

_-_

_---- Que amable ----Naruto levantó la cara con una mirada maliciosa---- Es una manera interesante de verlo. ¿Sabe Ino que estas viviendo con Sasuke? ----_

_---- Quedándome en su casa ---- insistió Sakura---- Que pesado eres ----se incorporó y le dio una palmada en el estomago---- Vamos. Deberíamos bajar. No te olvides que nosotros compartimos una casa, bastante inocentemente durante años ----_

_---- Pero, yo soy un Dobe ----dijo él, levantándose de la cama---- Sasuke, no. ----_

_**Capitulo 10: Doble Cara: Si finges algo que no quieres, lo querrás aún más.**_


	10. Doble Cara

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

Esme-Chan & Chapis-Chan

Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**&Todos Se Casan&**

**By:**_ Esme-Chan (A.R.U)_

**Capitulo 10: Doble Cara: Si finges no querer algo, lo querrás aún más**

"_No quiero necesitarte...Porque no puedo tenerte"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke se fue el domingo a última hora de la tarde, pero llamó a Sakura todas las noches y hablaron durante horas.

El miércoles ella metió en el _convertible _sus últimas cosas, y el jueves por la mañana entregó las llaves al agente que cuidaría de la casa, pasó por el cementerio donde estuvo una hora hablando con sus padres, y luego se puso en camino hacia Konoha.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y Sasuke salió cuando ella llamó a la puerta. Le devolvió su entusiasmado beso afectuosamente, y luego la ayudó a descargar sus cosas.

---- Estaban deseando llegar ----declaró Sakura, abalanzándose sobre él en cuanto Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ellos---- He estado repitiendo tu nombre desde Kawasaki. Sé que probablemente es muy descortés, pero quiero _sexo_, por favor. Inmediatamente ----

---- Amante exigente ----pero Sasuke rio mientras deslizaba las manos debajo de su suéter y le cubría los pechos---- Quítate la ropa entonces ---

Ella se sacó el suéter por la cabeza y luego la blusa, seguido rápidamente de los zapatos, pantalones y braguitas.

---- Me quedo con los calcetines ----decidió en voz alta---- Tengo los pies fríos ----

---- Me niego a hacer el _amor_ contigo si llevas un calcetín de cada color ----

Ignorando las risueñas protestas de Sakura y evitando sus patadas fácilmente, Sasuke se los quito mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba sobre el hombro a estilo bombero.

-

-

-

-

* * *

En cuanto Sasuke se fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, Sakura telefoneó a Ten-Ten.

---- Vente hoy a comer ----insistió Ten-Ten, después de recibir con entusiasmo la noticia de que Sasuke conocería a Ino el sábado---- Puedes conocerla y decirme lo que opinas ----

Curiosa por echar otro vistazo al hospital donde Sasuke pasaba tanto tiempo, Sakura salió temprano de la casa. Había supuesto que Sasuke estaría ocupado en el quirófano, pero se encontró con él nada más entrar en la planta.

---- ¿Sakura...? ----dio un paso hacia ella---- ¿Qué haces aquí? ----

---- He quedado con Ten-Ten ----le explicó la peli-rosa---- Vamos a comer. ¿Qué haces tú? ----

---- Voy al quirófano a operar ----le dijo él distraídamente---- Sakura, no sé si me gusta que Ten-Ten y tú... ----

---- No importa si te gusta o no ----dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención---- ¿Es una operación complicada? ----

---- No, una _apendicitis_ ----dijo él con paciencia---- Sakura... ----

---- Oh, ahí está Ten-Ten ----Sakura sonrió radiantemente cuando apareció la enfermera---- Estoy lista ----le dijo---- Sasuke tiene que ir a operar ----

---- ¿Qué estas tramando, Ten-Ten? ----le preguntó Sasuke bruscamente, entregándole los papeles del nuevo paciente.

---- Ya te lo he explicado ----le dijo Sakura---- Ten-Ten y yo vamos a comer ----

---- Antes dejaré arreglado este nuevo ingreso ----dijo la castaña y desapareció.

Sakura sonrió a Sasuke.

---- Estas muy _sexy_ cuando trabajas ----susurró ella---- ¿Crees que podrás estar en casa temprano esta noche? ----

---- Te llamaré ----Sasuke entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, medio frustrado---- Hasta entonces, _pórtate bien_ ----

Sakura arqueo las cejas mientras él se daba media vuelta para irse.

---- _Por supuesto_, Sasuke ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Ino está esperándonos en la segunda planta ----dijo Ten-Ten cuando volvió uno o dos minutos más tarde---- Sakura, creo que esto va a funcionar. Sasuke ha estado tan animado que creó está deseando que llegue el sábado por la noche ----

---- Podría ser ----dijo Sakura sin mucha convicción.

Ten-Ten le sonrió y empezó a caminar, la oji verde le siguió de cerca para el encuentro con la mujer.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ino Yamanaka era muy guapa... alta y esbelta, de facciones dulces y unos encantadores ojos turquesa. Tenía el cabello rubio y brillante en una cola alta y comía de manera impecable. Mientras charlaban, Ino cortó su tarta de manzana con delicadeza ante los ojos de Sakura que no dejaban de parpadear, se comió menos de la mitad y lo apartó con el aire de alguien cuyo estomago estaba verdaderamente satisfecho.

Sin embargo Sakura, que se había metido casi entero en la boca el pastel de chocolate que estaba devorando, todavía tenía hambre.

---- ¿Bueno, Ino... ----se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel mientras tragaba pastel----... estas nerviosa por lo del sábado? ----

---- _Oh_, no ----dijo mientras estaba ocupada con un espejo, pintándose los labios inmaculadamente---- Nada nerviosa. Durante años he sabido que Sasuke y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ----intercambió sonrisas con Ten-Ten---- Ten-Ten y yo pensábamos que la boda sería un buen momento, pero él se fue... inesperadamente pronto ----

Sakura se encogió en su asiento y soltó una risita nerviosa sintiéndose culpable.

---- Debería advertirte que es un maniático del orden ----le dijo con delicadeza---- Su casa es como un museo y enseguida se da cuenta si hay algo fuera de su sitio ----

---- Yo también ----Ino cerró el espejo, y sonrió complacida---- No puedo soportar el desorden ----

---- Es extremadamente puntual ----añadió Ten-Ten.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

---- Me enorgullezco de mi puntualidad ----

---- Quiere hijos ----Sakura intercambió una rápida mirada con una sonriente Ten-Ten, y luego volvió a mirar a Ino atentamente---- No solo uno, sino muchos. _Pronto._ ----

---- Es perfecto ----trinó Ino---- Adoro a los niños ----

---- Detesta ir de compras ----

---- Como todos los hombres ----Declaró Ino---- Ellos son más felices quedándose en casa ----

---- ¿Qué te parecen las _mantas_? ----

---- ¿Las _mantas_? ----

---- ¿Te gustan las _mantas_ en tu cama? ----

---- Prefiero un _edredón_ ----la otra mujer frunció el ceño ligeramente---- Las _mantas_ son un lio. Los _edredones_ rellenos con plumas de pato son mejores. Son cálidos y cómodos. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene Sasuke alguna alergia? ----

---- Ninguna que yo sepa ----Dijo Sakura brevemente, mirando a Ten-Ten que seguía sonriendo triunfantemente, y levantando luego las manos al aire---- Ten-Ten tiene razón ----declaró---- Hablando como alguien que conoce a Sasuke desde hace años, Ino, creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Pienso que el sábado por la noche todo va a ir muy bien ----

---- Lo sé ----Ino sonrió---- Estoy deseando que llegue ----

---- Yo también ----pero la sonrisa de Sakura fue tensa y su mirada triste, trago saliva---- _Yo también_, Ino... ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Entonces estas completamente seguro de que a Naruto y Hinata no les importa que vaya esta noche? ----repitió Sakura, mirando a Sasuke fijamente quien salía del baño, mientras ella se vestía el sábado por la noche.

---- Por enésima vez, están encantados ----Dijo Sasuke sin alterarse---- ¿Sakura, de verdad te resulta tan duro verlos juntos? ----

---- Por enésima vez, no es eso ----repuso ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama para ponerse las medias---- No tengo ningún problema con ver a Hinata. Ni a Naruto. No sé porque te empeñas en eso. Me alegro mucho por ellos. Es solo que siento como si molestara... ----

---- No molestas ----dijo él, y se quedo mirándola---- ¿Qué haces? ----

---- Poniéndome las medias ----Sakura levantó una pierna y deslizo la delicada tela suavemente por un muslo, donde el sujeto a su nuevo ligero negro---- Lo vi en una revista del Hospital ayer. Me pareció mejor que las medias normales ----Sakura se puso la otra media, se levantó y, con las manos en las caderas se miró en el espejo, girándose un poco y arqueando la espalda para ver cómo le quedaban, junto a las braguitas con encajes en olanes---- ¿Crees que se ven bien las _braguitas_ encima o me las pongo debajo? ----

---- Creo que vamos a llegar tarde a la cena ----

Con una rapidez que la pillo completamente por sorpresa, Sasuke se quitó la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió hacia ella, levantándola y echándola a la cama.

---- ¡No hay tiempo! ----gritó Sakura, riéndose contra su hombro húmedo, mientras se echaba sobre ella con urgencia---- ¡Sasuke... no! No podemos ----

---- Naruto sabe que vienes conmigo ----le cubrió la boca con tal necesidad que Sakura se alegró de no haber empezado a maquillarse---- sabrá a quién culpar si llegamos tarde ----

---- ¿E Ino? ----protestó ella vagamente, arqueándose y abriendo la boca sobre su hombro mientras el descendía por su cuerpo.

La boca de Sasuke se detuvo en su vientre.

---- Hmp, luego ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

No llegaron demasiado tarde.

---- Solo un poco más de media hora ----Exclamó Sakura, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver el reloj de su muñeca mientras Sasuke aparcaba delante de la nueva casa de Naruto---- Eso es de buena educación en algunos círculos ----

Sakura observo que Naruto tenía buen aspecto cuando les abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar. Había ganado peso, pero le sentaba bien, y parecía radiante y feliz.

---- ¡Sakura-_Chan_! ----gritó, abrazándola cuando subió los últimos escalones---- Estas divina ----dijo, después de plantarle un asombroso beso muy cerca de la boca y observando su hermoso vestido negro straple con una pequeña abertura de lado---- Guapísima. Como siempre. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Entra. Hola, Sasuke ----

Sakura oyó débilmente que Sasuke le decía algo por detrás, pero ella fijo su atención en la indecisa mujer que esperaba adentro con un vestido amarrado al cuello azul marino. Sakura pensó que era muy guapa con su pelo largo y acomodado curiosamente.

---- Hinata, te presento a Sakura, el otro amor de mi vida ----estaba diciendo Naruto alegremente, todavía rodeando con su brazo a Sakura por los hombros---- Sakura, esta es mi esposa, Hinata ----

Sakura sintió la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su cara, pero no dejo que la distrajera.

---- Hola, Hinata es un placer --- estrechó la mano de la pelinegra cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla --- No hagas caso a tu marido. Nunca fui uno de los amores de su vida. Estoy encantada de conocerte por fin. Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti y, bueno, me alegro mucho de que Naruto haya sido tan afortunado de encontrar una persona tan maravillosa ---

Hinata se relajo visiblemente.

---- Por- por favor entra, Sakura ----las sonrisa de la otra mujer se había vuelto afectuosa---- ¿No ha refrescado hoy? Cuando pensábamos que por fin estábamos disfrutando el último mes del verano, ha vuelto a cambiar el tiempo. Naruto-Kun, llévate la chaqueta de Sakura. Hemos puesto la calefacción, así que no la necesitaras. Ven a ver a Ino. Nos estaba diciendo que te conoció ayer --

Por el rabillo del ojo Sakura vio la oscura mirada de Sasuke entrecerrarse, pero evito mirarlo y se mantuvo lejos de él.

---- Sasuke, recuerdas a Ino, ¿Verdad? ----Hinata pareció emocionada cuando los hizo pasar al salón---- Mi dama de honor ----

---- Por supuesto ----dijo Sasuke, asintiendo con una sonrisa, dándole la mano y un beso en la mejilla---- Hola, Ino. ¿Cómo estas? ----

---- Sasuke ----la voz de Ino sonó entrecortada---- Bien. Me alegro de volver a verte ----

Intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios mientras Sakura elogiaba la casa de Hinata, hasta que Naruto los interrumpió a todos dando unas palmadas.

---- Bien ----dijo efusivamente---- _Sake_, para ti, Sasuke, supongo ----alzó un par de botellas---- ¿Y tú, Sakura? Hinata ha traído las cosas para hacer _piñas coladas_ ----

Sakura parpadeo. Y de pronto sus ojos parecían estrellas.

---- Una _piña colada_ seria... increíble ----Dijo lentamente, asombrada de que Naruto recordara que le gustaban, y siguiendo a su complacida esposa a la cocina---- Hubo un tiempo en que las bebía como si fueran agua ----le confió a Hinata---- Cuando estaba estudiando. Pero hace años que no tomo una ----

---- Naruto dijo que te gustaban ----Hinata tenía todo preparado en la cocina, y le paso a Sakura el bote de _piña_ para que no abriera mientras ella abría una lata de _crema de coco_---- Dice que cuando llegabas a casa los viernes por la noche preparabas una jarra entera, pero se te olvidaba tapar la batidora y todo salía disparado, salpicando las paredes ----

Sakura rió.

---- No creas todas sus historias ----advirtió a Hinata---- Eso solo sucedió una vez. Espero que Naruto no haya intentado darte la impresión de que soy un monstro ----

---- Lo ha hecho un poco ----Hinata sonrió---- Probablemente intentando que no me sintiera celosa. Pero le dije que no creía que hubiera estado viviendo dos años con alguien tan horrible ----

Sakura vaciló.

---- Hinata, sabes que en todo ese tiempo solo fuimos pareja durante unas semanas ¿Verdad? ----

---- Si, me lo contó ----ella sonrió mientras abría una botella de _ron_---- Me dijo que eran totalmente incompatibles ----

---- Cierto ----Sakura parpadeo al ver cuánto alcohol añadía Hinata, antes de echar un montón de hielo picado---- Me alegro de que te lo explicara. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas ----

---- A mi también ----Hinata tapó la batidora y la puso en marcha---- ¿Dónde estas viviendo? Sabes, tenemos una habitación de sobra por si necesitas un sitio donde quedarte ----

Afortunadamente, el ruido de la batidora y la emoción de servir las bebidas y probarlas distrajeron a la pelinegra de cualquier respuesta a sus preguntas.

---- Estupendo ----declaró Sakura, después de probar el coctel, que estaba más fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron con el _sake_ e Ino prefirió el _vino blanco_, así que Sakura y Hinata se quedaron solas para beberse toda la _piña colada_. Entonces Hinata murmuró algo de que tenía que preparar una salsa y cuando rechazó la ayuda de Sakura, Naruto se ofreció a enseñarle la casa.

---- Dejémoslos ----sugirió Naruto, gesticulando hacia donde Sasuke e Ino hablaban del hospital---- Quiero estar contigo _a solas_ ----

Sasuke debió oír algo porque levantó la vista bruscamente, mirando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Sakura le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de salir con Naruto por la puerta.

-

-

-

-

* * *

--- El comedor ----le dijo él, mostrándole una habitación grande donde estaba puesta la mesa y abiertas las puertas francesas que daban a un patio con plantas en macetas---- El tocador, mi estudio ----Naruto siguió abriendo puertas.

---- Decías que un médico de cabecera no ganaba mucho ----recordó ella---- debía de ser una horrible mentira ----

---- Bueno... quizás algo ----dijo sin darle mucha importancia---- ¿Te gusta? ----

---- Es precioso ----Sakura vio los tres dormitorios y los dos baños del piso de arriba---- ¿Cuándo se vinieron a vivir aquí? ----

---- Unas semanas antes de la boda ----

---- ¿Te enamoraste de Hinata enseguida? ----

---- No tan rápido como de ti ----

---- Pero a mí no me amabas ----

---- Durante mucho tiempo creía que si ----

---- Pero ahora sabes cómo es el verdadero amor, así que ya me abras olvidado ----

---- Sigo pensando que eres preciosa ----Naruto le sonrió---- Si no hubiera encontrado a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, tendrías que haberme rechazado otra vez. ¿Bueno, que está pasando, Sakura-_Chan_? ¿Qué le estas haciendo al pobre del Sasuke-_Teme_? ----

---- Sasuke no es ningún pobre ----

---- Mmm, Eludiendo la pregunta ----

Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama que Sakura supuso era la habitación de invitados y la miró especulativamente, así que ella se dio media vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

---- Si haces preguntas tontas, es normal que la gente las eluda ----

---- Vamos, Sakura. Te gusta mucho ----

Ella se giró con los ojos como platos.

---- ¿Por qué _demonios_ dices eso? ----

---- Te conozco ----el ladeó la cabeza, con sus ojos azules risueños y puso una sonrisa zorruna---- La noche que trajo a esa Naoko a cenar estabas dispuesta a sacarle los ojos ----

---- Porque era horrible ----

---- Porque estaba seduciendo a Sasuke. Eras una ingenua ----

---- Estas confundiendo mis sentimientos con los tuyos ----replico inmediatamente---- Tú eras el celoso esa noche. Estabas celoso de Sasuke. Casi se te salen los ojos de las orbitas cuando entró con Naoko ----

---- Ella era ----respondió, riéndose---- muy _sexy_. Llevabas sin acostarte conmigo casi un año. Me excitaba fácilmente por aquel entonces ----

---- Pues perdiste una oportunidad ----Sakura puso los ojos en blanco---- Sasuke me dijo que esa noche no sucedió nada. Eran solo colegas. Deberías haber hecho algo, Naruto ----

---- Eso era lo que tú querías ----Naruto siguió riéndose---- que dejara a Sasuke solo para ti, supongo. Admítelo por una vez ----le arrojó una almohada---- vamos, Sakura ----la incitó---- suéltalo. He visto cómo te miraba abajo. Se están_ acostando_ ----

---- No has cambiado nada ----ella le devolvió la almohada---- sigues obsesionado con la vida _sexual _de Sasuke. ----

---- Ah, pero he cambiado ¡_Dattebayo_! ----dijo él, arrojándole otra vez la almohada---- Hace dos años, me habría dado un ataque de solo imaginarlos juntos. Ahora solo hace que me preocupe por el pobre tipo ----

---- Por última vez, no es ningún pobre ----apretando los dientes, Sakura se acerco a él con la almohada, dispuesta a asfixiarlo---- Eres un entrometido, Naruto Uzumaki ----

Lo empujo sobre la cama y fingió apretar la almohada en su cara, gritando cuando él le dio tres puñetazos de broma hasta que acabo riéndose y tendida en la cama junto a él.

---- ¿Por qué no viniste a nuestra boda? ----

Ella gimió.

---- Llegue tarde. Se acababan de ir. Así es como me encontré con Sasuke. No había pensado en ningún sitio donde quedarme y el amablemente me llevó a su casa ----

---- Que amable ----Naruto levantó la cara con una mirada maliciosa---- Es una manera interesante de verlo. ¿Sabe Ino que estas viviendo con Sasuke? ----

---- Quedándome en su casa ----insistió Sakura---- Que pesado eres ----se incorporó y le dio una palmada en el estomago---- Vamos. Deberíamos bajar. No te olvides que nosotros compartimos una casa, bastante inocentemente durante años ----

---- Pero, yo soy un _Dobe _----dijo él, levantándose de la cama---- Sasuke, _no_. ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hinata seguía en la cocina cuando bajaron y Naruto fue a verla.

Recibiendo la dura mirada de Sasuke con una desabrida sonrisa, Sakura se sentó en un sillón enfrente de él y de Ino, y se inclino para servirse un puñado de _papas fritas._

---- La parte de arriba es preciosa ----dijo finalmente, cuando parecía que su llegada había puesto fin a una conversación sobre un niño con _leucemia_ de la planta de Ino---- Les ha quedado muy bien. Naruto ha empapelado y pintado ----

Sasuke miro a Sakura fijamente. Parecía furioso.

---- ¿Así que han estado contemplando las paredes? ----inquirió él, apenas disimulando su incredulidad.

---- Detenidamente ----Sakura apretó los dientes, preguntándose que había hecho para que Sasuke estuviera tan malhumorado---- A Naruto siempre se le han dado bien los arreglos de casa ----

---- Y a ti parece que te interesan mucho ----observó el---- Ya que han pasado mucho tiempo hablando de ello ----

---- Me han fascinado ----lo miró con tanta dureza como él la estaba mirando.

---- ¿Alguien quiere algo más de beber? ----Naruto, con la cara roja, asomo la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina, aliviado cuando todos sacudieron la cabeza---- Un pequeño retraso con el tema de la salsa ----dijo en voz baja, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volver a desaparecer en la cocina.

---- La casa de Sasuke también es muy bonita, Ino ----Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa---- pero necesita modernizarla un poco ----

---- Se me da muy bien la decoración interior ----dijo Ino complacida---- Es la clase de retos que me gustan ----sonrió a Sasuke---- Me encantaría darte algunas sugerencias ----

---- Gracias, Ino ----pero su sonrisa adquirió un matiz de acero cuando incluyó a Sakura en ella---- Eres muy amable ----

---- Ino me ha dicho que adora a los niños ----dijo en plan de indirecta---- ¿Cuántos te gustaría tener, Ino? ¿Tres? ----

---- O más ----dijo la rubia con entusiasmo---- Creo que el amor por los niños en la razón por la que encuentro mi trabajo tan gratificante ¿Y tú, Sasuke? ----

---- ¿Qué si encuentro mi trabajo gratificante? –---dijo el arrastrando las palabras---- Supongo que sí ----

Sakura sabía exactamente lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, y vio que Ino parecía confusa. Hablando rápidamente para que la otra mujer no se sintiera turbada, Sakura dijo:

---- Ayer estuvimos hablando de la ropa de cama, Sasuke. Ino dijo que le gustan mucho los _edredones _de pluma de pato. Que coincidencia ¿no? ----

---- _Oh_ ----Sasuke levantó una ceja---- ¿Por qué lo dices? ----

---- Porque... ----Sakura se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba admitiendo un conocimiento bastante intimo sobre las preferencias de su ropa de cama y la sonrisa divertida de Sasuke se lo confirmó---- _Oh_, bueno porque... ¿tú qué prefieres? ----

---- Últimamente, _las mantas_ ----dijo el tranquilamente, mirándola con los ojos entornados

Sakura sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

---- Pero las _mantas _son un lio ----

---- Eso creo yo ----dijo Ino, que parecía confusa---- Se caen por la noche y tienes que estar levantándolas todo el tiempo. Los _edredones_ son mucho más prácticos ----

---- ¿Pero dan suficiente calor? ----dijo Sasuke---- ¿Y qué me dices del relleno? ¿Has pensado alguna vez de donde viene, Ino? ¿Has pensado en los patos de los que proceden las plumas? ¿Te has preguntado si han sido sacrificados para rellenar tus _edredones_? ----

Mientras, con los ojos de sorpresa y bien abiertos, Sakura lo miraba furioso, Ino lo miraba con recelo.

---- Nunca he pensado en eso ----protestó la otra mujer---- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo de las que preocuparse que unas cuantas criaturas con plumas ¿no crees, Sasuke? ----

---- De todas formas, yo me lo pregunto ----

La expresión pensativa de Sasuke hizo que Sakura deseara golpearlo.

---- Ino me ha dicho que es una persona muy ordenada ----dijo en voz alta---- no puede soportar el desorden. Le he dicho que tú eres _exactamente_ igual ----

---- No tan ordenado como solía ----repuso él con calma---- Últimamente he estado encontrando ropa tirada por todas partes en mi casa. Tal vez esté cambiando de hábitos ----

---- No creo que a los hombres les guste mucho ir de compras ----dijo Ino---- Si me casara, nunca esperaría que mi marido me acompañara al supermercado ----

Sakura le dirigió a Sasuke una desafiante mirada, pero para su indignación Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa.

---- Pues a mí no me importaría ir al súper ----dijo ante el asombro de Sakura---- De hecho, con la compañía adecuada, comprar puede ser entretenido ---–

Sakura puso una mueca de disgusto ante la mirada herida que Ino le dirigió.

---- Pero en realidad no te gusta ----dijo Sakura casi suplicantemente---– Si estuvieras casado, te alegrarías de que tu esposa se ofreciera a hacerlo por ti, ¿_verdad_, Sasuke? ---–

Él le sonrió.

---- Creo que debería pasar el tiempo libre que tuviera con mi esposa, Sakura. Si eso supone compartir la compra del supermercado, entonces por supuesto querría hacerlo ----

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sakura dirigió a Naruto una mirada desesperada.

---- Todo está listo en el comedor –---les dijo---- Vamos, Hinata esta encendiendo las velas ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- _Oh_, qué bonito, Hinata ----Sakura puso la mano en el brazo a la esposa de Naruto cuando entraron---- Y todo huele delicioso ----

Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

---- Es nuestra primera cena con invitados ----dijo, algo temblorosa---- He estado un poco nerviosa ----

---- Y un poco mareada ----Naruto rodeó la cintura de su esposa con el brazo---- media jarra de _piña colada_ es más de lo que sueles tomar, _cariño_. No deberías haber intentado seguir a Sakura. Ella bebe como un pez ----

---- Solo _piñas coladas _----Sakura sonrió, disculpándose---- ¿Dónde nos sentamos Hinata? ----

---- _Oh_, Sasuke ahí, Ino ahí, tu allí Sakura ----Hinata fue señalando los sitios---- Traeré el resto de la comida ----

Sakura sabía que ella estaría al lado de Hinata y esta quedaría junto a Naruto, quien estaba en la cabecera, para dejar a Ino y a Sasuke juntos al otro lado de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a su sitio, Sasuke la hizo sentarse junto a él. Sakura vio la mirada desconcertada de Ino y le dio a Sasuke un codazo en las costillas pero él la ignoró.

---- Es _berro_ ----dijo Hinata, refiriéndose a la sopa que estaba sirviendo una vez que todos se sentaron---- Todo es vegetariano, Sakura. Naruto me dijo que no comías carne y no sabía si habías cambiado ----

---- Que amable. Gracias ----a Sakura le conmovió que Hinata se hubiera tomado tantas molestias---- Todavía sigo siéndolo un poco, pero no habría importado si hubieses preparado carne. De-de todas formas... ----titubeó cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su muslo debajo de la mesa---- De todas formas, gracias ----

Incapaz de quitarle la mano porque estaba tomando la sopa, Sakura apartó la pierna, pero él se limitó a dirigirle una serena mirada y continuo levantándole la parte de abajo del vestido hasta la cadera dejándola prácticamente...

_Desnuda debajo de la mesa_.

-

-

-

-

"_Encuentro que, últimamente, hasta mentirme a mí mismo me resulta fácil" _

**Fin Del Capítulo 10**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, hola, hola! XD

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traje el capitulo 10. Con esto anuncio oficialmente que este fue el penúltimo capítulo, ¡Oh, sí! Lo tan esperado ha llegado, el próximo capítulo será **¡EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE TODOS SE CASAN! **(_T.T Snif, estoy contenta_) aún estoy pensando en la posibilidad de hacer un epilogo, todo depende de mi inspiración, mi tiempo y de que mi mente no se nuble al momento de ver el documento en blanco de Word (_. odio eso_). Y si ustedes quieren, claro está.

Agradezco de antemano su paciencia, si es que no muchos ya me la han refrescado (_¬¬ últimamente me zumba mucho el oído y estornudo con frecuencia) _Poco a poco voy retomando los fics que he dejado pendiente por la Preparatoria y mis múltiples bajones emocionales...hablando de eso, me ha pasado lo más cómico, raro y pasmante. Contare mi Choco Aventura…

**Inicio de la Choco aventura**

_Era un día como cualquier otro de una semana en la que había encontrado mi motivo de vida, la iluminación, mis motivos para no estar triste luego de varias semanas deprimida, como a eso de las nueve de la mañana me encontraba en la sala de audiovisual de mi Preparatoria, mientras veíamos un documental de los planetas y el espacio (*_*) yo estaba de los más entretenida, (ok, me estaba medio durmiendo ¬¬ es que ya había visto ese documental y además tenía calentura y me moría de frío por el aire acondicionado T.T) cuando llega la orientadora y pregunta por mí...yo me quedé pasmada (O.o ¿yo siendo llamada por la orientadora?) luego llama a una de mis amigas, las dos salimos algo sacadas de onda con cara de "¿Qué hicimos?"..._

_-- No sé, yo tengo la conciencia limpia –Le dije._

_-- ¿Y yo qué? -–_

_-- Ha, pues tú, no sé –Respondí_

_Nos miramos nerviosamente, hasta que salió la orientadora y tan solo dijo "Vayan a la sala de Recursos"_

_-- ¿Eso donde está? ---Me preguntó mi amiga._

_-- Yo que sé –Miré a la orientadora y nerviosamente me arme de valor-- ¿Eso donde es? –_

_Nos miró y dijo "Yo los llevo" hasta ese entonces me di cuenta de que otros tres chicos del salón de alado también habían salido del aula. El caso es que la seguimos y entramos en el dichoso salón, donde ya había otros chicos y chicas. Seguíamos con cara de ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Nos sentamos en una esquina y nos mirábamos confundidas._

_-- ¿Qué es esto? –Me preguntó._

_-- Me gustaría saberlo—_

_En ese momento, una profesora (al menos eso creía que era u.u) estaba hablando y dijo las palabras claves para resolver el misterio._

_-- En este tiempo van a aprender a sentirse bien con ustedes, y verán cómo se eleva __su autoestima__...—_

_-- O.O ¿QU-QUEEEE? –Pensé._

_Mi amiga y yo nos miramos y al mismo tiempo (no les miento, lo dijimos igual .) con una cara entre sorpresa, horror y desesperación dijimos, en un susurro (disculpen por las palabras)_

_-- ¿¡Una clase de superación personal!? ¡Carajo! ¿Qué puta madre hacemos aquí? –_

_Nos reímos, no por lo tonto que sonaba ¡Si no por los nervios!_

_Y, lo único que pudimos mencionar durante toda la clase (además de la ridícula presentación, teníamos que pasar y decir lo que nos gustaba y así, además de los nombres de los que pasaron con anterioridad ¡y éramos las últimas!) fue la única pregunta que podíamos hacernos:_

_-- ¡¿Cómo carajo acabamos aquí?! –_

_Y así fue, como...yo, Esme-Chan (y mi amiga)…acabamos en una clase de..._

_**Elevación de Autoestima.**_

**Fin de la ChocoAventura**

Así, es u.u justo cuando ya estaba bien, cero deprimida y con una nueva mentalidad me salen con que tengo que asistir a una clase de superación personal (_autoestima_) todos los Lunes, durante una hora entera y en lo que resta del año. No digo que sea del todo fatal, porque voy a aprender a controlar mi enojo, a sentirme bien conmigo y misma y demás…pero, es algo raro.

Y al final, averiguamos porque fue.

Unas semanas antes nos habían hecho un examen sobre cómo nos considerábamos, pero no pensamos que fueran a tomarse enserio los resultados, no recuerdo muy bien que puse, solo sé que en esos días estaba muy deprimida, me sentía fatal y pensaba que nadie me quería y estaba sola u.u así que supongo, ya sé porque acabé ahí.

Se supone que mi segunda clase fue el martes porque el lunes no tuve clases...pero, la psicóloga ni sus luces (_¬¬ che vieja...)._

En fin, supongo que ya estuvo de mi trágica vida de anime, (_de verdad, me pasan cosas típicas de un anime n.n_) les agradezco por leerme, y que sigan pendientes de mis historias.

¡Los quiero mucho, Arigato Minna!

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

_A.R.U_

**P.D:** _Gomenasai, pero como el siguiente capítulo es el último, esta vez no pondré avance si no, le quitaría la emoción ¿No creen? n.n Oky, Oky tengo corazón de pollo les dejare tan solo UN PEDACITO del próximo capítulo:_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_---- ¿Cuándo es la boda? ----_

_Sasuke se echó de espaldas con expresión ociosa._

_---- No quiero nada a lo grande. Dentro de tres o cuatro semanas estaría bien ----_

_Sakura palideció._

_---- Eso sí que es un trabajo rápido ----_

_---- Me he tomado las cosas con demasiada calma en el pasado ----se puso pensativo---- He sido demasiado precavido y conservador. Ahora voy a ir por lo que quiero ----_

_---- Buscaré piso –---dijo débilmente---- Ino no querrá que este aquí cuando se comprometan ----_

_---- No tengas prisa, Sakura ----Sasuke sonrió---- Ino lo entiende. Pensé que era justo decírselo ----_

_---- Estupendo ----apretó los dientes---- Me alegro mucho por los dos... ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Capitulo 11: ÉL Se Casa: ¿Y Mi Final Feliz…? Cierto, Nunca Esperé Uno.**_


	11. Él Se Casa

Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero agradecerles por su tiempo, por su reviews, por su apoyo, por todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta ahora, que es el tan esperado final.

¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! ^o^

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una de mis mejores amigas de la Preparatoria, ¡Lupita, esta va por ti! Mañana cumples tus 16 añitos y estaré ahí para celebrarlo contigo n_n ¡Te mega quiero, gatito!

En fin, no los entretengo más...De nueva cuenta, gracias.

Como saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera: Uno, Santa claus trairía en su bolsa muchos Uchiha Babys, Orochimaru sería el Grinch de la navidad, Itachi-Kun bailaria un privado en tanga roja y con gorrito de navidad (^o^) Karin sería usada como reno de trineo, En lugar de pavo comeriamos ramen, se aprovaría la ley del día internacional de Naruto, y en lugar de villancicos cantaríamos los Opennings y Endings de la serie n_n.

¡Disfruten el final!

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

_A.R.U PRODUCCIONS ©_

PRESENTA:

**&Todos Se Casan&**

**By:**_ Esme-Chan (A.R.U)_

**Capitulo 11: Él Se Casa. ¿Y Mi Final Feliz…? Cierto, Nunca Esperé Uno.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Es extraño... aún sabiendo que tiene que terminar, cuando termina, siempre sientes ese remordimiento inevitable de "¿hice lo correcto?"._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tener que tomar su sopa obligó a Sasuke a apartar la mano, pero volvió a ponerla en cuanto acabó de comer, acariciando con la mano izquierda el muslo desnudo de Sakura entre las medias y el liguero, mientras participaba en la conversación completamente firme y carente de emociones.

Sakura mientras tanto, estaba mareada. Tan discretamente como pudo, intentó apartar la mano de Sasuke, pero contra él su fuerza era insignificante y no pudo hacer nada. No queriendo arriesgarse a violentar a sus anfitriones y a Ino, aceptó que no podía hacer nada excepto agradecer que sus caricias no fueran más intimas.

---- ¿Sakura...? ----ella levantó la vista, parpadeando ante la suave voz de Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando---- ¿Tu qué opinas? ---–

---- ¿Yo? –---Sakura volvió a parpadear, incapaz de concentrarse con su mano acariciándola tan deliberadamente.

---- Sobre _Duque_ ----le dijo él---- Estaba contándole a Naruto que hemos estado viendo a _Duque_ ----

---- _Duque_ es estupendo ----Sakura miró a Naruto---- Te quedaste sin un gran perro -----

---- Que pena ----Naruto se rió---- Deberías haberlo visto, Hinata. Era el animal más feo del mundo. Sakura lloró durante horas cuando no le permití meterlo en casa, pero el pobre Sasuke no fue lo bastante fuerte para resistirse ----

---- Obviamente, Sasuke es todo un caballero ----dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

En eso momento Sakura podía haberle dicho porque estaba completamente equivocada.

_---- Yo te voy a decir porque no es un caballero. ¡Es un aprovechado, embustero y pervertido! ¡Es todo menos un caballero! ---–_

Pero se contuvo.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Después del postre, volvieron a la otra habitación a tomar _café_, y Sakura se aseguró de sentarse tan lejos de él como pudo. Cuando estaban terminando, vio que Hinata empezaba a bostezar así que dirigió a Sasuke una mirada significativa y luego se volvió a sus anfitriones y dijo:

---- Es tarde. Gracias por una cena maravillosa, pero debería llamar un _taxi_ ----

Le había advertido a Sasuke que se iría en _taxi_ a la casa, para que el llevara a Ino pero, para su indignación, Sasuke se puso de pie.

---- Tienes razón, Sakura. Es tarde. ¿Ino, te llevamos a casa? ----

---- Gracias, Sasuke ----Ino dirigió a Sakura una mirada vagamente confusa y Sakura volvió a apretar los dientes.

---- Llamaré a un _taxi_ ----le dijo rotundamente a Sasuke.

---- Tonterías ----

---- Insisto -----

---- No seas ridícula ----

Ella lo miró furiosa, aliviada de que Ino, Hinata y Naruto estuvieran ocupados con la despedida y no estuvieran prestando atención a su conversación.

---- Basta ----dijo ella.

Él la miró impaciente.

---- Sakura... ----

---- Deja de estropearlo todo ----susurró ella, echando un vistazo para ver si los otros seguían ocupados---- Si no la llevas a casa, no volveré a dirigirte una sola palabra en mi vida ----

Sasuke se puso repentinamente serio.

---- De acuerdo ----dijo, sin apenas mirarla---- Si es tan importante para ti. ¿Llevas tus llaves? ----

---- En la chaqueta ----le confirmó en voz baja.

---- ¿Y dinero? –---

---- _Oh_ –---se mordió el labio inferior---- Lo olvidé. ¿Me prestas? ----

---- Toma ----Sasuke sacó un billete de su cartera---- No me gusta esto, Sakura ----

---- Lo hago por ti ----susurró ella---- Sasuke. Por favor. Confía en mí. Es lo mejor ----

Con Naruto y Hinata junto a la reja, esperando a que llegara el _taxi_ mientras decía adiós con la mano a Sasuke, que se alejaba en el coche con una risueña y encantada Ino, a Sakura ya no le parecía lo mejor.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Su _taxi_ no tardó en llegar y el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sasuke fue relativamente rápido. Pasó la primera parte de la noche sentada en las escaleras viendo hacia la puerta, envuelta en sus mantas, pensando, y la segunda parte de la noche sentada en las escaleras envuelta en sus mantas con cara desesperada y más clavada que nunca en la puerta, esperando a Sasuke.

Pero cuando amaneció, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que no volvería a casa con ella. Y se echó a llorar. Cuando terminó, estaba agotada, pero no podía dormir así que arrastro su entumecido cuerpo al cuarto de baño y se preparó para ducharse en la tina.

Se lavó el cabello y se sumergió en el agua caliente hasta que sintió que sus músculos recuperaban un poco la movilidad. Cuando salió, se secó, limpio el baño, se vistió y fue a prepararse un _té_. El reloj del microondas marcaba las once y media cuando oyó la llave de la puerta.

---- Sakura, lo siento ----ella oyó sus pasos acercándose y lo vio mirando su reloj mientras se acercaba a ella---- Siento llegar tarde ----

Su inmaculado aspecto sugería que sí había hecho _el amor_ con Ino, uno de ellos había tenido tiempo de colgar la ropa.

---- Tenía que pasar por el Hospital antes de venir a casa. ¿Has hecho planes? ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hacer hoy? ---

---- Nada en concreto ----apartó la mejilla cuando él se inclino para besarla y se fue al lavabo, fingiendo que necesitaba lavar su tasa---- ¿Qué tal con Ino? ---–

---- ¿Qué tal con Ino? ----

Sakura secó la taza meticulosamente.

---- ¿No has quedado con ella hoy? ----

---- No. ----

---- ¿Esta noche entonces? ----

---- No. ----

Sakura se giró.

---- ¿Y no crees que deberías? ----le preguntó bruscamente.

El frunció el ceño.

---- Sakura... ----

---- ¿Sasuke, como crees que se sentiría? ----gritó, aunque era ella la que sentía el dolor---- Ino no es una mujer de una sola noche ----

---- Yo no he dicho que lo fuera... ----

---- Deberías estar con ella ahora ----

---- Pensaba que íbamos a hacer algo hoy ----

---- Pero no podemos. No después de lo de esta noche. No puedes dejarla. Podrías perderla si la tratas así, Sasuke ----

---- Yo no... ----

---- Te habrás dado cuenta de lo_ perfecta_ que es ----

---- Si ----su repentina y tranquila admisión le cortó a Sakura la respiración---- Tienes razón. Es _perfecta_. ----

---- ¿Tengo... razón? ----Sakura se recostó contra los armarios---- ¿Eso crees? ----

---- Ino es todo lo que tú dijiste. Es inteligente, culta y una excelente enfermera. Le encantan los niños así que supongo que será una madre estupenda. Es ordenada... su apartamento esta asombrosamente limpio, por cierto. Es _perfecta_ ----

---- Te lo dije ----dijo Sakura automáticamente, dándole vueltas la cabeza---- ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ----

---- Ahora voy a quitarme esta ropa y a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? ----

Sakura retrocedió, indignada.

---- ¡Por supuesto que no! ----exclamó.

---- Como quieras ----Sasuke levantó un hombro como si nada mientras se daba media vuelta---- Si quieres, podríamos ir a ver una película esta tarde ----

---- Creo que no, Sasuke ----

Pero Sakura estaba hablando a la puerta porque él se había ido, así que se quedo allí, como atontada, escuchando sus pasos en las escaleras.

Minutos después explotó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

---- ¡Por cierto! ----gritó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño---- Ese jueguecito que te trajiste anoche con la mano debajo de la mesa fue repugnante y vergonzoso. ¡_Pervertido_! ----

---- ¡Eh! ----la risueña protesta de Sasuke la detuvo antes de que saliera del dormitorio y volvió, echando humo---- ¡¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?! ----gritó él---- No pude pensar en otra cosa en toda la noche que en esas medias. Si te pones esas cosas tienes que esperar que suceda _eso_. ----

---- Obviamente anoche no solo pensaste en mis medias ----chilló ella.

---- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ----

---- Si así fuera, habrías venido a casa ----

El agua se cerró bruscamente y se asomó por la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

---- ¿Celosa? ----

Ella le arrojó una toalla.

---- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ----

---- Dímelo tú ---- Sasuke agarró la toalla y, para alivio de Sakura, se la enrolló en las caderas---- _Hmp_, ¿No ha salido todo como habías planeado? ----

---- No esperaba que te metieras en la cama con ella la primera noche ----

---- Tú me enviaste a casa con ella ----

---- ¡No pensaba que ibas a pasar toda la noche ahí! ----gritó ella.

---- ¿Y que se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces? ----

---- Pensaba que primero se conocerían ----

---- ¿No crees que nos conocimos anoche durante la cena? ----

---- No lo suficiente como para que se acostaran ----

Sasuke apoyó la cadera contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos, con expresión divertida.

---- ¿Entonces cuando esperabas que me acostara con la mujer con la que quieres que me case? ----

---- Después de unas cuantas citas ----

---- ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ----

---- Seis o algo así ----ella trazó círculos en la alfombra con su pie---- Tal vez unas cuantas mas ----

---- ¿Unas cuantas más? ----dijo el suavemente---- tú estas _celosa _----

---- Estoy... un poquito _celosa_ ----admitió ella---- No esperaba estarlo, pero si, lo estoy ----

---- ¿Por qué? Tú querías que saliera con ella ----

---- Creía que quería ----

---- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? ----

---- Ya te lo he dicho. Me puse _celosa_. Cuando anoche vi que te ibas en el coche con ella me sentí... un poco mal. No esperaba eso ----flexionó los dedos de los pies---- Se que Ino es lo mejor para ti, pero no esperaba que me... importara tanto que te gustara. No sabía que era tan egoísta ----

---- ¿Sakura, como crees que me sentí cuando bajaste con Naruto anoche? ----

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

---- ¿Por qué ibas a sentir algo? ----

---- Oí como se reían, él estaba acalorado, tú estabas roja y tenías el cabello alborotado. Perecía que acababan de _besarse_. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ----

---- No nos _besamos_... tuvimos una pelea de almohadas, Sasuke. Naruto siente devoción por Hinata, solo estuvimos jugando ----

Sasuke estaba observándola fijamente aún con los brazos cruzados.

---- ¿Entonces por qué no querías regalarle la _muñeca de la fertilidad_ que compraste? ----

---- Hay una razón, pero no puedo hablar de ello ----dijo lentamente---- No es asunto mio ----

---- ¿Es porque Naruto estaba preocupado por su fertilidad? ----

---- ¿Sabias eso? ----

---- Recuerdo que tuvo _paperas_ ----dijo el---- Tenia algunas dudas, pero se hizo unas pruebas antes de la boda que demostraron que estaba bien ----

---- ¡Por fin se ha hecho las pruebas! ----exclamó Sakura, aliviada---- Nunca entendí por qué no se las hacia si estaba tan preocupado ----

---- ¿Por eso no funcionaron las cosas entre ustedes? ----

---- Por supuesto que no ----lo absurdo de aquello la hizo reír---- Pero entiende por qué pensaba que regalarle la muñeca podría parecer un poco insensible por mi parte ----

---- Creía que el motivo de que te mostrabas tan rara se debía a que seguías enamorada de el ----

--- - ¡¡_Oh_, por todos los cielos!! ----Sakura dio una patada en la pared---- ¡_Demonios_! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso es ridículo?, Estoy encantada de que haya encontrado a Hinata ----

---- ¿Entonces porque no me quieres? ----

Sakura se quedó helada.

---- No pensaba que pudieras ser para mí ----

---- Fuimos unos estúpidos hace tres años ----dijo Sasuke con impaciencia---- No ----levantó la mano cuando ella empezó a protestar---- Deja de fingir, Sakura. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. No debería haber sido tal _malditamente_ noble. Y tú deberías haberme dicho que no eran novios. Naruto tendría que haberlo superado tarde o temprano ----

---- Eso es una tontería ----a Sakura le temblaban las piernas y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama de Sasuke---- Eso es agua pasada. No podía decírtelo. Además, ahora has conocido a alguien especial ----

---- Conocí a alguien especial el día que Naruto te llevo a aquel bar para que te conociera ----dijo el---- Aquellos momentos con Naruto y contigo, aquellos fines de semana que pasamos juntos, aquella vez que nos llevaste a aquel lago en medio de una tormenta, aquella noche con Naoko, aquel día increíble en el café... Estaba _enamorado de ti_ ----

Sakura se echó a la cama, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y los apretó.

---- Aunque hubiera pasado algo aquel día en el café, seis meses después todo habría acabado ----dijo ella con la voz entrecortada---- Aun así habría querido ir a cuidar a mi padre. Me habría destrozado dejarte. Así no me importó tanto dejar Konoha. Todo salió perfectamente ----

---- Y un _cuerno_ ----Sasuke se sentó en la cama junto a ella, y le retiró el cabello de la frente---- habría ido contigo. Habría buscado trabajo en Tokio ----

---- ¿Habrías hecho eso? ----Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe---- ¡¿por mi?! ----

---- Por supuesto ----sus ojos le sonrieron ---- Tonta. No era solo cuestión de querer acostarme contigo, Sakura ----le metió la mano por debajo de la falda---- Aunque la idea me tuvo varias noches en vela. _Te amaba_. Por aquel entonces habría dado lo que fuera por que tú me amaras ----

---- Estaba confusa en cuanto a mis sentimientos ----dijo ella con voz apagada---- Podrías haber ido a visitarme cuando estaba en Paris ----

---- ¿Cómo iba a saber que querías que fuera? Pensaba que amabas a Naruto ----

---- Así que me olvidaste ----

---- No exactamente ----Sasuke se encogió los hombros---- Los hombres somos criaturas _pragmáticas_, Sakura ----

---- Inconstantes querrás decir ----Sakura se incorporó sobre sus codos---- Y si me olvidaste. No había ningún amor en la forma en que me miraste cuando llegué a la boda, parecías disgustado ----

---- Casi me atropellas ----

---- Me detuve a unos metros de ti ----recordando bruscamente donde habían estado sus manos antes, se las aparto de un manotazo y cruzó las piernas---- ¿Qué tal ha estado? ---–

---- ¿Quién? ----

---- Ino. ----

---- Mmm, mas simpática que tu ----

Sasuke deslizó la mano hacia arriba para cubrirle un pecho, y cuando ella sintió que se le endurecía el pezón bajo sus caricias, chasqueó la lengua con indignación y se levanto de la cama.

---- ¿Cuándo es la boda? ----

Sasuke se echó de espaldas con expresión ociosa.

---- No quiero nada a lo grande. Dentro de tres o cuatro semanas estaría bien ----

Sakura palideció.

---- Eso sí que es un trabajo rápido ----

---- Me he tomado las cosas con demasiada calma en el pasado ----se puso pensativo---- He sido demasiado precavido y conservador. Ahora voy a ir por lo que quiero ----

---- Buscaré piso –---dijo débilmente---- Ino no querrá que este aquí cuando se comprometan ----

---- No tengas prisa, Sakura ----Sasuke sonrió---- Ino lo entiende. Pensé que era justo decírselo ----

---- Estupendo –---apretó los dientes ---- Me alegro mucho por los dos ---

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke observó a Sakura salir a grandes zancadas, se recostó en la cama y sonrió al oír el estruendo que ella hacia abajo. Pero el ruido de la puerta de la lavadora hizo que se levantara.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo descalzo, recibiendo con satisfacción la cara roja y la expresión de furia de Sakura.

---- He oído la lavadora ----

---- Si. ----lo miró furiosa---- Tranquilo. No la inundare. Voy a sentarme aquí a observar la _maldita _maquina ----

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al oírla maldecir.

---- _Hmp_ ¿Por qué no lo aceptas, Sakura? ----

---- ¿Admitir que? ----

---- Que _me amas_ ----dijo el complacido.

---- ¡¿Por qué no admites que tú eres un _cerdo arrogante_ con una actitud de un _iceberg_ y la moralidad de un _maldito gato callejero_?! ----replicó inmediatamente

Sasuke se rió.

---- _Molestia_... no he pasado la noche con ella. Volví a casa de Naruto. Necesitaba hablar con él. Bebimos hasta las cuatro y, como no podía conducir, me quedé. **No** me interesa Ino Yamanaka ----

---- Pero es perfecta ----

---- Eso parece ----admitió el---- Pero por mucho que la admire... ----Sasuke sonrió, sabiendo que eso la irritaría----... nos aburríamos muchísimo. Me aburrí anoche antes de que me obligaras a llevarla a casa. Sakura, se exactamente lo que quiero. _Te quiero a ti_. **Para siempre**. ----

Sakura levantó sus atónitos ojos hacia él, parpadeando.

---- ¿Quieres que yo sea la madre de tus hijos? ----

---- Cuando estés preparada ----Sasuke levantó un hombro---– Pero no solo quiero eso de ti, Sakura. Tener a la mujer de mi vida es mucho más importante que en qué momento nacerán nuestros hijos ----

---- ¡Si que_**te amo**_**,** Sasuke! ----

---- Por supuesto que si ----Sasuke rió ante la expresión ofendida de Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente---- Lo supe seguro ayer. Llevaste esas medias deliberadamente para sabotear la noche, Sakura. Esas medias eras tú manera de que pensara en ti, no en Ino. Sabias que estaría _excitado_ toda la noche ----

---- ¿Estuviste _excitado_ toda la noche? ----pregunto con una sonrisa complacida---- ¿Enserio? ----

---- Descarada ----Sasuke devoró su boca, _excitado_ inmediatamente al recordar cómo estaba con las medias---- Por supuesto que sí ----

---- He estado toda la noche sentada, esperándote ----dijo ella recostándose contra el---- Sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, pero iba a decirte que _te amaba_. Iba a prometerte que sería muy ordenada y que me acostumbraría a tus horribles _edredones_ de pato. Y quiero tener hijos tuyos, Sasuke. Pronto. Voy a ser maravillosa para ti... ----

---- Para mí ya eres maravillosa ----dijo el, interrumpiéndola---- _**Te amo**_ por cómo eres, Sakura. Siempre te he amado por eso. No quiero que cambies ----

---- ¿De qué querías hablar con Naruto? ----

---- ¿Tu qué crees? ----Sasuke levantó la barbilla y la besó en la boca otra vez, saboreándola---- Quería preguntarle sobre esa mujer que me estaba volviendo loco. Quería ver si me daba algún consejo ----

---- ¿Y? ----

---- Me dijo que me volvería loco ----dijo él---- Que es un infierno vivir contigo, que por lo que el sabia, no has sido puntual en la vida. Dijo que si alguna vez dejaba la comida para más tarde, tenía que olvidarse de ella porque siempre desaparecía cuando iba a buscarla. Y que llenabas la casa de flores tan caras que me arruinarías en seis meses ----

---- Voy a matarlo ----gruñó Sakura.

---- No le hice caso ----terminó él quedamente---- Pero le pedí que fuera nuestro padrino. No voy a esperarte mucho, Sakura. Era nuestra boda a la que me refería para dentro de tres o cuatro semanas. No voy a ser paciente _nunca más_ ----

---- Nunca lo has sido, Sasuke ----susurro ella---- Esa es una descarada distorsión de la verdad. Impaciente, tal vez. Irritado. Exasperado, tal vez ----

---- Pero _me amas _de todas formas ----

---- _Te amo_ de todas formas –---lo besó tiernamente---- Mmm Qué bien sabes. _Sexo_, por favor. Ahora ----

---- Tendrás que esperar a que termine la lavadora ----dijo él rotundamente, mirando la máquina---- No vas a salir de esta habitación mientras esté funcionando ----

---- Bueno, si insistes ----con una despreocupada sonrisa se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la arrojó a la pila quedándose en sujetador---- Contra la pared, querido Sasuke-_Kun_. ¿O prefieres en el suelo? ¿O que tal encima de la lavadora? ----

Sakura se abalanzó contra él y enredo sus piernas en su cadera y las manos en el cuello.

---- Eres una desvergonzada ----Se dieron un apasionado beso y se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas.

Sasuke puso sus manos sobre el broche del sujetador y la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-

---- Probemos las tres... ----

-

-

-

— _¿Qué quieres?  
—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres tú?  
— ¿Estás bromeando? Te quiero a ti..._

**T O D O S SE C A S A N**

**& .F. I. N. &**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

A.R.U PRODUCCIONS © PRESENTA:

**ESME-CANAL:**

_**¡Hola, Hola, Hola!**_

_Y como dice el dicho, "colorín colorado este Fanfic se ha acabado" No saben la emoción que sentí al escribir esas tres letras cerrando un ciclo. Esta es la primera historia que termino, así que me siento muy feliz *o* _

**Chapis:** T.T ¡Nos sentimos muy felices!

**Esme:** O.O ¿Y ahora tú? ¿A dónde te habías ido?

**Chapis**: ¬¬ No me he ido a ningún lado.

**Esme:** ¿De verdad? Pensé que me había librado de ti, ya te hacía de vacaciones en...No sé ¿El triángulo de las bermudas? ¿El desierto del Sahara? ¿En una isla desierta con carnívoros?

**Chapis**: ¬¬ Idiota. Nunca me he ido. Y para empezar, si es una isla desierta ¡se supone que no hay nadie! ¿Cómo van a haber caníbales?

**Esme:** (Con su calculadora) y entonces 2x-3x es igual a –x pero entonces si suma pasa restando...Luego…

**Chapis:** ¡No me ignores! ¿Qué haces? ¬¬

**Esme:** ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada, solo practico mis ecuaciones ^o^ ¿Decías?

**Chapis:** U.U ya sabía yo que no debía volver...

**Esme:** La puerta está muy grande, ¡Ah, no perdón! Te trabarías, con lo gorda que estás…

**Chapis:** ¬¬ ¿Sabes que si yo lo estoy tu también?

**Esme:** ¡Chapis, querida! ¿Has bajado de peso?

**Chapis:** ¬¬ Idiota.

**Esme**: No, ya. Enserio ¿Dónde andabas?

**Chapis:** Pues...como quitaste la sección de Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan (mirada asesina) no tenía nada que hacer, así que...me fui por ahí.

**Esme**: ¡Pero a donde!

**Chapis:** Te tengo 7 palabras: S-E-C-R-E-T-O

**Esme:** ¡Dime, dime!

**Chapis:** ¡Nanay! :P Mejor déjame agradecer a todos esos lectores que no se cómo rayos pueden dejarte tantos comentarios...En fin, ¡gracias a todos! Y les prometo que ya no tendrán que sufrir más ¡Chapis regresará reconstruida!

**Esme:** ¬¬ pero del cerebro. Sigue soñando, querida. Total, soñar no cuesta nada. ¡Oh, perdón! Se me olvida que tú eres taan coda que hasta cuentas tus respiraciones.

**Chapis: **¬¬ y viene a decirlo la que compra en tianguis.

**Esme:** Ya cállate, no quiero estresarme. Me voy a festejar que terminamos con _Todos Se Casan_.

**Chapis:** ¬¬ comer _All Bran_ mientras lees _FanFics_ no es celebrar.

**Esme:** ¬¬* No voy a hacer eso. ^o^ Hay fiesta en casa de Sasuke-Kun e Itachi-Kun ¡Hahaha! ¡Y no te llevaré!

**Chapis:** O.o ¿WTF? ¡LLEVAMEEE! ¡HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME BAILAN AL TUBOOOO!

**Esme:** Bye, Bye. ¡Mil gracias a todos, de verdad! (abre la puerta de su cuarto) ¡Nos vemos, no me esperes, Sasuke-Kun dijo que tenía una sorpresa hasta muy noche!

**Chapis:** (Sale corriendo) ¡Esperaaaa! ¡QUIERO QUE ME BAILEN AL TUBOOOOO!

(Se cierra la puerta. Y la cámara se apaga mientras se oye de fondo un "Quiero tubooo")

_Espero que les haya gustado como terminó esta historia n_n ¿Ya ven que no hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo? Muchos casi me matan, cuando leyeron que en el avance, Sasuke se casaba y pensaron que con Ino. Sacaron ideas inconclusas pero, bueno ¡ese era el punto! :P Solo hubo una personita que le atino y ya sabe quién es, y posiblemente esté leyendo esto._

_Al final de cuentas, Sakura si comprendió que la mujer ideal para Sasuke era ella... ¡Se pudo ahorrar mucha energía! Pero, entonces, no hubiera tenido caso la trama. Y es que a veces nos negamos a ver la realidad por miedo a enfrentarla._

_Y ahora viene lo que tantos se han de preguntar (o, al menos, los que se interesen en este humilde Fic)_

_¿__**Habrá un Epilogo?**_

_La respuesta es: _

_Aún no lo se :B._

_Todo depende de ustedes, ¿Quieren un epilogo? O ¿lo dejo así como está?_

_Si deciden que, efectivamente, quieren un epilogo, les adelanto que me tomará un tiempito, no mucho claro pero al menos algo más de lo que normalmente me tomaba actualizar este fic. Para ello quiero pedirles su opinión, en caso –repito- de que quieran el epilogo. Traigo varias ideas, así que me sería de mucha ayuda si eligieran la opción que mas les agrada. Bien, para el epilogo tengo las siguientes ideas._

_Hacer el epilogo de:_

_1.- Unos días después, en el que mostraría un día normal en la ahora vida de pareja entre Sasuke y Sakura._

_2.- Unos meses después, situando el epilogo en el cumpleaños de las sobrinas de Sasuke, donde toda la familia Uchiha estará siendo participe junto a los demás conocidos de Sasuke y Sakura._

_3.- Un tiempecito después, en la planeación de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura._

_4.- Un día en la vida de casados de Sasuke y Sakura._

_5.- Años después del final, situándonos en un futuro con la familia que han formado Sasuke y Sakura._

_Bien, esas son las cinco opciones que tengo para un posible epilogo, les agradecería que en su review me dejaran si quieren o no epilogo y en caso de querer, el numero de la opción que más les agrade y prefieran leer._

_Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles por su constante apoyo y por leer y dejar aunque haya sido una sola vez, un review._

_¡ARIGATO, MINNA!_

_Nos estamos leyendo, ¿Ne?_

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

_A.R.U Produccions © AND ESME-CHAN (¬¬ Ejem) ¡AH SI! Y CHAPIS-CHAN_

_¡LES DAN LAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA!_

_XD_


	12. Epilogo I: Noviazgo

**Epilogo 1.- Noviazgo: Polos Opuestos…Se desean.**

"_Sin ti las emociones de hoy solo serían las envolturas muertas de las del ayer"_

* * *

— ¿De _soya_ o normal?

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

— La normal es de vaca, la de _soya_ no.

— Sigue siendo leche, la que sea.

— La que sea no. Es muy importante.

— ¡Es solo leche! No es como si estuvieras tomando una decisión muy importante. ¡Solo leche, Sakura!

La Haruno infló los cachetes, haciendo un peculiar puchero mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un color parecido a las fresas de un pastel. Sasuke estaba por perder la paciencia… ¿Cómo podían discutir por algo tan estúpido como que tipo de leche llevar? Cualquiera que los viese discutir solo tendría una cosa similar en su pensamiento "_Que pareja más extraña_"

Si lo eran, ¿Y qué? Podían pelear por cosas tan patéticas como que clase de jabón llevar, que si papel con dibujos o no, con o sin manzanilla. Incluso podían pelear porque película ver al momento de ir al cine. Pero, eso era, quizás, lo que hacía interesante a la relación, después de todo se tenían que recordar que su "_noviazgo_" no había empezado precisamente de la manera normal, ellos habían elevado el concepto de moderno a "_Muy, muy moderno_"

Sasuke no se aburría con la pelirrosa, quizás jamás pudiera hacerlo pero, su paciencia tenía un límite y la situación no era quizás la que más le gustaba, es decir, ¿Desde cuándo, Sasuke Uchiha y _supermercado_ iban en la misma oración? Nunca, pero ¡Ahí estaba! Acompañando de compras a Sakura, _de nuevo_. Ahí estaba, peleando entre que llevar, _de nuevo_. Y ahí estaba impotente por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para hacerle caso y haberse quedado en el auto oyendo el final del partido, ¡oh si! _De nuevo_.

— Trato de que tomes parte de las decisiones, Sasuke —Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con determinación— ¿Soya o normal?

Estiró sus dos manos, dejándole justo frente a las narices, los dos botes de leche.

— _Hmp_, Normal.

Sakura puso los botes a la altura de su cintura, parpadeó mientras los miraba.

— Bien, llevaremos la de _soya._ Listo —Dejó el bote que tenía a una _vaquita_ _verde_ dibujada y sonrió poniendo el otro en el carrito— Bien…ahora sigue ¡Verduras!

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la zona de la frutería. Sasuke se quedó estático y con los ojos bien abiertos.

— _¿¡Para qué coño quería mi opinión!_

Inconcebible. ¿Le había armado un berrinche porque no tomada parte en las decisiones y blablabla, para que al final ella fuera la que tuviera la última palabra? ¡Jodidamente inconcebible! Eso le hacía quedar como un tonto y sumiso ante su novia. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido el control? Quizás desde hacía una semana, cuando habían hecho el amor en el cuarto de lavado y se habían confesado su amor en todos los sentidos de la palabra posiblemente existentes.

Sonrió al recordar eso.

Ese día había descubierto que lavar una pila de ropa podía llegar a ser muy divertido y un buen ejercicio cuando se combinaba con larga sesión de sexo apasionado.

Bajó de su nube, para apretar el metal del carrito con fuerza. Lo que importaba en esos momentos, era poner en claro que si alguien iba a tener la última palabra sería el, nadie dejaba a Uchiha Sasuke dando una opinión y descartándola como si la hubiera dicho con señas, nadie. Ni siquiera su _novia_.

— ¡Sakura!

Impulsó el carrito con fuerzas hacía la sección de frutas y verduras. Dando vueltas entre los demás pasillos, sonrió al ver su destino a tan solo unos metros.

.

* * *

— ¿Lechuga _orejona _o _romana_?

Sakura miraba insistente los dos pedazos de verdura, llevándose un dedo cerca de la boca. Se mordió el labio inferior, y soltó un ligero gemido.

— Qué difícil.

— ¡Sakura!

Volteó al oír que la llamaban. Sonrió al ver a su novio acercarse omitiendo que tenía una mueca algo rara en su rostro.

— ¡Aquí estás! ¿Dónde estabas? No me digas que te perdiste en los pasillos. Como sea, Necesito que me digas —Alzó las dos lechugas— ¿_Orejona_? O ¿_Romana_?

Sasuke detuvo el carrito y entrecerró los ojos ante el cuestionamiento de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Sakura.

— Hmp.

— Y no me digas que da igual, porque no es así. Quiero saber qué opinas y…

— "Hacerte parte de las decisiones" y luego, ¿Qué? ¿La descartarás como hace rato? —Cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Uh?

— Hace rato dijiste lo mismo, y terminaste llevando soya —La miró fijamente— Creo que te contradices, cariño —Mencionó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— Bueno… —Sonrió— Es cierto que dije que quería que tomaras parte de las decisiones pero, yo nunca mencioné que haríamos lo que digieras.

— Me alegra que… —En sus ojos se denotó sorpresa— _¿¡Qué demonios dijo!_ Un momento, ¿Qué? —Suspiró desesperado— Creo que no entendí.

Sakura lo miró mientras echaba la lechuga orejona al carrito.

— Es sencillo. Te pido tu opinión, la analizó, y tomo la decisión. ¿Ves que es fácil? No creo que alguien que fue a la Universidad no lo comprenda.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, algo escéptico al notar como con una tranquilidad, digna de alguien que tiene el suficiente valor, echaba un vistazo a los productos que yacían dentro del carrito y tomaba nota mental de lo que le faltaba, algo que era sumamente innecesario de haber aceptado hacer una lista como él le había sugerido. _"No veo el caso de enlistar cosas que ya sé que tengo que comprar, es algo contradictorio, ¿No crees?"_ había dicho una hora antes. Le había quitado autoridad, le había dicho que no a su idea, ¡Lo había descartado de la decisión! _Otra vez_. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ella era la que siempre tenía la última palabra, ¡Desde siempre! El día que los había llevado al lago a Naruto y a él, ella había sido la de la idea, ¿Subirse al bote? Ella, ¿Hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Naruto? Ella, ¿Terminar algo que apenas empezaba entre ellos hacia unos años? Ella. ¿Resistirse a sus encantadoras propuestas? Ella. ¿Qué él se parecía a un estúpido dibujo animado? ¡Ella! ¿El conseguirle una esposa? ¡Claro, ella! ¿Meterle a Ino Yamanaka por los ojos? ¡Solamente, ella! ¿Decidir, donde y cuando tenían relaciones? ¡Increiblemente, ella! ¿Quién manejaba su vida? ¡Haruno Sakura!... ¡Oh, por todos los grandísimos cielos!

— _¡Me lleva el diablo! _

Golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, se dio, finalmente, cuenta de la verdad.

¡Oh, si Sasuke!

Tu novia…es tu dueña.

¡Qué divertido!

— Esto es un insulto, Sakura. ¿Crees que esto está bien? ¿Qué tú me controles como un muñequito? ¡Ni Mikoto lo hace!

— ¿Controlarte? —Sakura alzó una ceja y luego se echó a reír— No estoy haciendo tal cosa.

Sasuke contraatacó con una mirada de indiferencia.

— Hmp.

Sakura detuvo su risa. Y parpadeó mirándolo sorprendida.

— **Si lo piensa, ¡Oh, caracoles! ¡Eres una dictadora! ¡Eres la nueva Hitler!**_ No es verdad, no lo soy. Está exagerando._ ¿Sientes que te controlo?

El Uchiha menor apartó la mirada sonrojado. Quizás eso de poner en claro quién manda en la relación le estaba saliendo como un tiro por la culata. Se veía tan mono que, de haberlo visto Mikoto, le hubiese tomado una foto para el álbum familiar.

— _¡Si lo piensa! ¡Sí que lo cree!_ —Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca—** ¡Pareces Godzilla…Eres Sakudzilla!** _¡Oh, no!_ No, no quería que pensaras eso.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y bufó.

— La has pasado mal, ¿Cierto? —Sakura lo miró con ternura y pena. Si que se había comportado muy ruin con su pobre novio.

— Hn. Algo.

— No era mi intención —Se acercó a Sasuke y a sabiendas que no era muy dado a los cariños públicos, lo abrazó— De ahora en adelante tu tendrás la última palabra.

Sasuke dejó que lo abrazara y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa. Sonrió maliciosamente y sacó la lengua.

— _Caíste. De haber sabido que el papel de sufrido y desconsolado iba a servir tan bien, desde cuando lo hubiera hecho_. Me hiciste quedar como un mandilón.

El pequeño corazón de la Haruno se encogió ante la recriminatoria del pelinegro. Enredó sus manos en su cuello.

—Lo siento tanto, cariño. Ahora me pondré una cinta en la boca antes de hablar. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de compensarte.

Y el diablillo interno de Sasuke saltó de alegría. A pesar de que en ese poco tiempo la Haruno había logrado controlar la mayor parte de su vida, el tenía su arma secreta, había aprendido los trucos que funcionaban con Sakura. Había descubierto como doblegar su lado feminista e independiente. ¿Quién dijo que un hombre no puede tener sus mañas?

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Lo que sea.

— Bien. Tendrás que admitir que yo decido en la relación.

— De acuerdo. Tú decide…

— Nah, Nah. Tengo una mejor forma de que lo admitas.

— ¿Eh?

Sasuke se acercó a su oído y le empezó a susurrar. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separó ligeramente, pero él la tenía atrapada por la cintura.

— ¡De ninguna forma! ¡No y no! ¡No hay forma de que yo haga eso!

— Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa.

— Si, pero…pero ¡Eso no!

— Mi corazón sigue lastimado. —La miró con ojos, increíblemente, tiernos— Muy lastimado, Sakura.

Tragó saliva fuertemente. No podía resistirse a unos ojos tiernos y menos si esos ojos pertenecían a un hombre tan guapo y sexy como él. Se mordió el labio.

— **¡Santos ángeles encuerados! Sírvanmelo calientito que me lo como.**_ ¡Porque, porque! No me hagan esto._** Pues ya te lo está haciendo. ¡Tíralo sobre las verduras y comételo! **_¿Estás loca? Aunque claro que podría… ¡No, hay mucha gente! Y primero me hará hacer…eso._** ¡Yo le haría eso y más!**

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente. Sasuke alzó la ceja y sonrió victorioso.

— Aún duele.

— ¡Ya, está bien! Lo haré. Pero guárdalo en tu memoria que será la primera y última vez que lo haga, Uchiha.

— ¿Uchiha? No creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a tu pobre y humillado novio.

— ¿Pobre? ¡Claro, cómo no!

— Tienes razón, no soy tan pobre. Soy muy _rico_… —La acercó a su cuerpo— Aunque eso ya lo sabes, Sa-ku-ra.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban a punto de crear una nueva tonalidad de rojo entre los rojos ya existentes. Podía sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de su novio al suyo y como su mano descendía tentadoramente desde su espalda hacía su trasero. Si no se detenía, estaba segura de que dejaría que la tomase en ese mismo instante.

— Creo que se me ha olvidado un poco.

Ambos sonrieron antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado y de que las manos de Sasuke siguieran bajando aún más.

Lo bueno es que la sección de verduras era la menos visitada.

.

* * *

Sus curiosos pies, que calzaban unos zapatos negros, se movieron por el pasillo y se pusieron de puntitas para poder agarrar la caja que estaba en el segundo nivel del estante. Una vez que lo tuvo en manos se giro para regresar por donde vino pero, algo llamo su atención y se quedó quieta. Definitivamente la sección de frutas y verduras ya no le parecía tan monótona y aburrida.

— ¿Oto-San?

Los pasos de un adulto se acercaron hasta quedar detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué pasó, Hime? ¿Encontraste lo que querías?

— Algo así. ¿No decías que Sasuke era demasiado borde, baka y frívolo como para conseguirse una novia?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Estiró su brazo y señalo su descubrimiento.

— Creo que ya destrozó tu teoría —Respondió con un tono delicado mezclado entre algo de frialdad y madurez— Has perdido.

— No puede ser…

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hija había señalado y pudo observar como era el primero en la fila de la película "Me tiro a mi novia en el supermercado". Sonrió maliciosamente, por fín tendría un tema de que hablar en la próxima reunión familiar.

— Te vestirás de pato.

— ¿Cuándo dije tal cosa?

— El otro día. Sé un hombre de palabra y cumple. No querrás ser un mal ejemplo.

Suspiró. Tomó nota mental de que, antes de tener conversaciones de ese tipo con su familia, encerraría a su inteligente hija en el armario de la casa.

— De acuerdo. En la próxima reunión lo haré.

— Bien. Mi cumpleaños es en cuatro semanas. ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó al ver como su padre marcaba unos números en su celular y sonreía.

— Avisarle a la familia sobre el próximo tema en la reunión familiar. —Esperó unos segundos— ¿Bueno? ¿Sai? ¡Hermano, te tengo el mejor notición del año!

— ¡Papi, papi! —Una pequeña llegó corriendo con un paquete en manos— ¡Encontré a la Barbie gimnasta! ¡Papi! —La pequeña guardó silencio al ver a su padre al teléfono muy alegre y a la niña cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos— ¿Qué hace papi?

— Jugando a las comadres con el tío Sai.

La otra pequeña, muy parecida a ella, ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Las comadres? ¿Qué no eso hacen las mamás?

— Hn. Por eso.

— ¡Miraaaa! ¡Es tío Sasuuuke! ¿¡Que le está haciendo esa niñaaa! ¡Esta ahorcando a Tío Sasuke! —Dijo horrorizada mientras apretaba la caja con su muñeca.

— Creo que le está haciendo todo menos eso, tonta.

— ¡Oh, sí! Te lo dije, algún día Sasukin nos daría diversión. ¡Claro, Sai, díselo a toda la familia! ¡Pero yo tuve la exclusiva, eh! Y no sabes que vista tengo.

.

* * *

Luego de la mini-sesión-calentamiento-probadita-rutinaria de besos y caricias que todas las pobres verduras tuvieron el placer de sentir –y, otros más, de ver- Sasuke llevaba con una sola mano el carrito y con la otra jalaba a Sakura.

— ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?

— No.

— Pero…

— Sakura, si no dejas de quejarte, me vas a obligar a amarrarte a este carro con una bolsa de basura.

— ¡No pensé que estuvieras hablando enserio!

- Hmp. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué estaba ensayando para _E.R_?

— ¡Espera, Sasuke!

Pero, por más que intentara, Sakura no podía zafarse del agarre de su novio. Con un notable sonrojo le sonreía nerviosamente a las personas que los miraban con incredulidad, otros por diversión y unos más porque no tenían nada que hacer.

Estaba de acuerdo en que, lo había hecho sentirse mal, pero, ¡Era Uchiha Sasuke! ¿Desde cuándo él era la victima? ¡Y esto! ¿Cómo le podía pedir semejante cosa? Ni que hubiera robado un banco, o remplazado al pensador por una mujer. Okay, quizás eso era irse a los extremos…Aunque no sería mala idea, últimamente la mujer ha hecho grandes papeles y…

Ejem.

Cierto.

La historia.

¿En qué iba?

¡Oh, sí!

Sakura siendo arrastrada, voluntariamente –Espero entiendan el sarcasmo- hacia lo que parecía ser atención a clientes. Y dudo, que fuera para tramitar una tarjeta de cliente frecuente.

— _¡Si lo va a hacer!_

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

— Buenas tardes, Señorita —Dijo Sasuke en su tono de príncipe encantador. La joven del mostrador parecía que le acabaran de inyectar un tranquilizante— ¿Podría pedirle un pequeñito favor?

— Ha-Hai.

— _¡Maldita zorra!_

_._

* * *

— ¿N-no crees que ya es demasiado Ramen, Naruto-Kun?

Hinata estaba algo aterrada, por la exagerada cantidad de paquetes de ramen instantáneo que su marido estaba echando al carrito.

Oh, vamos.

¿85 es demasiado?

— Necesito tener mis reservas, Hina-Chan. Además —Se cruzó de brazos y asintió— De seguro me darán de comer puras verduras en la fiesta de las pequeñas Uchiha. Necesito estar prevenido.

— Pe-pero…

— Hombre precavido, vale por dos.

— Está bien, si tú lo dices.

"_1, 2, 3 Probando…Etto, Bu-buenas tardes"_

La pareja frunció el ceño ante la voz que se escuchaba por el alto parlante. No parecía ser la voz de siempre.

"_Emm…yo. Te arrepentirás de esto — No lo creo —Eres cruel —Termina ya con esto —Snif, está bien. Yo…Emm…Tengo un anuncio…"_

— ¿Qué esos no son…?

— ¡Son Sakura-Chan y el Teme!

.

* * *

Sakura estaba, más que aferrada, pegada al micrófono del alto parlante. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo mientras Sasuke estaba recargado en la pequeña puertecilla, con los brazos cruzados y sonreía satisfactoriamente.

— Y-o…Yo, Haruno Sakura.

— No tan rápido —Sakura miró interrogante a su novio. ¡Quería acabar con esto ya! Para poder ir al registro y cambiarse el nombre— Falta el toque final —Sasuke sacó su celular y lo apuntó en dirección a su novia.

— ¡Eso no, Sasuke!

— Ahora sí, adelante. Sa-ku-ra.

— ¡Te voy a demandar a los derechos de la mujer!

— Claro. Cuando termines yo personalmente te acompaño.

Sakura infló los cachetes y miró una vez más el papel que hace unos minutos Sasuke le había entregado y que había escrito improvisadamente.

— Yo, Haruno Sakura, a las 4:35 de la tarde quiero anunciar que… —Sakura cerró los ojos mientras se desquitaba con el micrófono.

— ¿Teme, Sakura-Chan?

Sasuke volteó para encontrarse con su mejor amigo y su esposa.

— ¿Qué hace Sakura-San en el alto parlante? —Pregunto Hinata algo confusa.

— Oh, nada. Solo está haciendo un pequeño anuncio.

Los tres se dirigieron a la pelirrosa quien ahora estaba sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio.

— Quiero anunciar que… —Miró a su novio y se juró mentalmente no volver a jurar cosas nunca más— _Oh my god. Luego de esto directo al sanatorio._ Uchiha Sasuke lleva totalmente los pantalones en la relación —Suspiró mirando el papelito— Es un autentico Dios del se-sexo y ningún hombre se le compara en…_porción_. Yo, Haruno Sakura…estoy estúpidamente enamorada de él…y, quiero admitir ante todos que…solo el… me…me… —Cerró los ojos y se sonrojó— _Satisface_ completa y _en-enormemente_. Nunca más tomaré decisiones sin escucharlo y el tendrá la última palabra en todas las situaciones…Soy… soy…la fiel y _dispuesta _esclava Uchiha en_ todos los sentidos_. Gra-gracias Sasuke por fijarte en mí y hacer caso a mis _notables_ insinuaciones, porque desde siempre has sido el hombre de mi vi-vida…

Sakura abrió los ojos y espero algo por parte de los clientes de la tienda que estaban congelados y desconcertados.

_-Silencio incomodo-_

_Cof, Cof._

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!

Todo el supermercado estalló en carcajadas ante la inocente confesión de la pelirrosa. Hinata estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

— Sa-Sakura-San.

— ¿Ves? Rápido y sencillo, Sa-ku-ra.

La pelirrosa caminó hasta quedar enfrente de su novio, tenía las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas y desvía la mirada hacía algún punto donde no viera a alguien riéndose de ella.

— Jajá, Sakura-Chan, Jajá, no creas que me rio de ti…es que…Jajá ¡Ay, no puedo! —Naruto se volteó y empezó a carcajearse, nunca imagino a la pelirrosa en esa situación, lo más ridículo que le había visto hacer fue vestirse de botarga para la fiesta de unos de sus primos, y eso por él se lo había pedido.

Sakura estaba muy roja, y tenía un puchero en la cara. Sasuke la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No fue taaan malo.

— No me hables, Uchiha —Ladeó la cara y cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos— Esto no lo olvidaré tan fácil.

Sasuke rió. Naruto sonrió, siempre había querido que su amigo encontrara a alguien para él y no solo para ratos. Desde el día de su boda, cuando le dijo que estaba pensando en formar una familia, tenía que admitir que se había sorprendido un en el poco, pero si era con Sakura sabía que las cosas marcharían bien. Muy en el fondo se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes y haber, en cierta manera, impedido que ellos tuvieran algo pero, no era momento de lamentarse, lo bueno era que las cosas habían terminado bien, si no, realmente nunca se lo perdonaría.

— Hey, Naruto. ¿No crees que sea demasiado Ramen?

— No, Sakura-Chan. Lo estoy reservando para la fiesta de las Uchiha —Sonrió mientras ponía su mano atrás de su nuca— No es por nada, pero Mikoto-Chan siempre insiste en darme verduras. ¡Eso no es lo que yo necesito!

— A mi madre le gustara saber eso —Dijo Sasuke tecleando rápidamente su celular— Le pediré que te ponga un platón de brócoli hervido. Y quizás también… —Aunque quisiera terminar su oración no pudo porque su celular le fue arrebatado de las manos— ¡Oe!

— Ya estuvo bueno, Sasuke Uchiha. Paga la mercancía y vámonos a casa —Se limitó a decir la pelirrosa aún sonrojada pero visiblemente molesta— Hasta luego Naruto, Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia viendo a su novia emprender una marcha hasta la salida. Tomo el carrito y alzó la mano en forma de despedida para dirigirse a la caja.

— ¿Crees que Sakura-San vaya a estar bien? —Pregunto preocupada Hinata a su marido. Naruto sonrió con diversión.

— ¿Sakura-Chan? Yo me preocuparía por el teme.

.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Sakura!

Sasuke corría –mejor dicho, caminaba rápidamente- empujando el carrito detrás de su novia, quien parecía más interesada en correr una maratón personal con su propia sombra hacia el carro.

— ¿No piensas ayudarme con esto? —Preguntó deteniendo el carrito en la parte trasera y abriendo la cajuela para meter las cosas.

— ¿Para qué? Si ya ha quedado en claro para todos que eres capaz para cualquier cosa —Dijo deteniendo la puerta abierta con un brazo y alzando la otra con la palma abierta— Oh, gran dios del sexo.

Sasuke rió.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que te ha molestado eso —hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella pero su mano en posición de alto, lo detuvo— ¿Y ahora?

— Cinco metros, Uchiha, cinco metros —Hizo una mueca que a Sasuke le provocó besarla por lo irresistible que se veía por su berrinche— No pienso dirigirte la palabra y punto final —Dijo antes de subirse y aporrear ligeramente la puerta.

Sasuke volvió a reír. Le encantaba hacerla enojar, le encantaba destruir esa fachada de mujer independiente que podía hacer de todo y nada la intimidaba, y le encantaba esos pequeños pucheros que hacía, sus berrinches, todo de ella. ¿Quién iba a imaginar años atrás que aquella novia de su mejor amigo terminaría siendo la mujer que el amara? ¿Aquella chica loca y con un humor tan cambiante que desesperaba? Nadie. Y si lo hubiera Sasuke le hubiera dicho lunático luego de romperle la nariz por lo absurdo de aquello.

Camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y se apoyo en la ventana poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde quedó la novia comprensiva de hace unos momentos? —Nada. Al parecer iba en serio lo de no hablarle— Por mí bien. Así no tendré que escuchar tus quejas. Por fin un día de paz a mis oídos —Se despegó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia la cajuela con las manos en los bolsillos— Tampoco tendré que escuchar tu molesta voz. —Tres, Dos, Uno…

— ¿Molesta voz? —Sakura se bajo dándole un porrazo a la puerta— ¿Molesta voz? ¿Pero que te crees, Uchiha engreído? ¡Tu voz no es tampoco un cantico! No, espera. ¡No sé ni cómo suena tu voz porque rara vez hablas!

— Al menos no hablo de más, como ciertas personas.

— ¿Es eso una indirecta? —Se cruzo de brazos dándole a entender que estaba enojada, muy enojada.

— ¿Indirecta? —Dijo con sarcasmo— No. Es una directa.

Sakura lo miró, apretando los labios, los entreabrió como queriendo pronunciar algo pero luego volvió a la calma.

— Perfecto. —Dio media vuelta dejando a Sasuke parado en la nada— No voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, Sasuke. Tengo hambre, demasiada quizás, y esta por empezar mi serie. —Se subió al carro de nuevo.

Sasuke subió una ceja, sin entender.

Cuando subió a la parte del piloto, la miró por el rabillo, estaba colocándose el cinturón tranquilamente. Colocó un CD dentro del estéreo y antes de ponerle play, le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

— Ah, y no me hables.

Ahí iba de nuevo la ceja alzada.

.

* * *

Cuando Sakura le dijo ese —Ah, y no me hables— Sasuke pensó que se trataba de un juego, pero luego de dos horas observándola, cayó en cuenta que no lo era.

La pelirrosa estaba en la cocina desde hacía poco más de media hora, y desde que regresaron no le había ni siquiera mirado ni preguntado que quería de cenar, cosa que siempre hacia apenas él llegaba del trabajo –Aunque siempre terminara cocinando algo distinto a lo que él pedía- Siempre estaban como polos opuestos, parecía que a ella le gustaba hacerlo enojar y él sentía casi exactamente lo mismo. Era un extraño juego de provocación-Seducción que extrañamente les funcionaba.

Sasuke había empezado a pensar que aquello del supermercado realmente le había disgustado a Sakura. Solamente quería hacerla enojar un poco, no tanto. Sasuke –casi- sintió remordimiento y pensó una manera de disculparse, cosa que era muy raro en él. Por lo general él era al que le pedían disculpas.

El pelinegro entró de forma vacilante a la cocina y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La Haruno estaba revolviendo algo en un Bowl mientras decía palabras difíciles de comprender para alguien normal. Sasuke pudo entender algunas palabras como —Engreído, ¿Molesta yo? Imbécil— . Sonrió de lado. En realidad no estaba enojada, solo tenía una rabieta y sus curiosos mohines en la cara la delataban.

Tenía la mejilla salpicada de harina, dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce, pensó Sasuke.

Carraspeó un poco para ver si lograba llamar su atención. Aunque todo quedó en un intento. Sasuke suspiró derrotado al darse cuenta que tendría que ceder, muy a su pesar.

— Sakura —Llamó mientras entraba a la cocina— Sakura.

Ella ni se inmutó.

— Sakura… —Rodó los ojos— Era solamente una broma, ¿Sabes?

Ella siguió ignorándolo.

— Sakura…

La pelirrosa se movió para agarrar un Bowl y batir chocolate, estaba mas que decidida a ignorar al pelinegro. Pero, ¿Cómo podría? ¡Por todos los cielos, era Sasuke Uchiha! El dios del sexo en persona, el único hombre que con solo mirarla podía llegar a producirle un orgasmo.

Realmente le estaba resultando difícil.

Mas difícil aun cuando el pelinegro rodeo su cintura y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Sakura trago fuerte, y perdió la compostura por unos segundos pero luego decidió no ceder. Se mordió los labios intentando resistir al molesto cosquilleo que tenía en su interior y que con cada beso se intensificaba más.

— Déjame cocinar, Uchiha.

— No te estoy agarrando las manos —Dijo con una voz profunda contra su cuello— Aunque no sería una mala idea atártelas y hacerte mía en este momento.

Las piernas de Sakura flaquearon cuando una mano acaricio su pecho. Sasuke la tuvo que sostener para que no se cayera.

— ¡Epa! —La pegó contra su cuerpo— ¿Me va a negar que no lo deseas?

Sakura agarró valor, sabrá dios de donde, y lo empujo logrando zafarse de su agarre. Se acomodó la blusa y se amarró de nuevo el mandil. ¿En qué momento se lo había desamarrado?.

— Escucha, querido —Dijo con sarcasmo— Cuando dije que no quería que me hablaras, eso incluía la parte de tocarme y seducirme. Ahora, si me permites, ¡Sal de mi cocina, inmediatamente!—Extendió el brazo indicándole la salida.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

— Oh, sí.

Sasuke bufó antes de salir indignado.

.

* * *

Sakura podría jurar que aún sentía las manos de Sasuke acariciarla tras la tela de su ropa. Negó firmemente. Se concentró en sacar los panecillos del horno. Se quitó los guantes y lo dejó sobre la meseta de la cocina.

— Quizás ya sufrió demasiado — Dijo viendo el reloj— ¿Qué hará? No lo he escuchado. –Encogió los hombros— Quizás está tomando un baño. Ya, hay que levantarle el castigo —Dijo sonriendo.

Atravesó la puerta y fue hasta la sala, pero no lo encontró. Entonces escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera.

— Sasu…—De pronto se le olvido como hablar.

Tenía razón en cuanto a lo de que estaba tomando un baño, era obvio. Por ello estaba con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello. Era obvio que Sakura quedara sin habla, cuando estaba tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color carmín y sus labios se entreabrieron. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. _Touché_

Sasuke pasó de largo, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Antes de que se perdiera de su vista, Sakura pudo hablar.

— Sa-Sasuke…

El se detuvo y la miró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no era que no me hablas? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, con la mejillas sonrojadas y frunciendo el ceño.

— Bu-Bueno, estuve pensando y quizás me pase un poco.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No me digas? Pensé que habías dicho que…

Sakura no pudo seguir escuchando nada más que el sonido de su corazón palpitar velozmente. Trago por segunda vez observando cómo se movían los labios de su novio, su mirada recorrió su increíble y bien formado abdomen, y bajo aún mas sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de quitarle esa toalla y poder saciar su deseo. Se mordió los labios, no podía creer que tuviera a ese adonis frente a ella y perdiera el tiempo escuchándolo hablar sobre algo parecido a un sermón.

Definitivamente, de solo verlo tendría un orgasmo.

Intento contenerse pero, sería una estúpida si lo hiciera.

Y no lo hizo, en menos de un minuto ya había empujado a Sasuke contra el sillón y se encontraba besándolo mientras se deshacía de esa molesta toalla.

— Mmhp…Sakura, oe, Sakura —Con un poco de fuerza, logro alejar unos centímetros a Sakura— ¿Quién era la indignada? —Sonrió de lado.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de callarte? —Los ojos de Sakura brillaban de una forma que Sasuke no había visto, y por alguna razón, en lugar de asustarlo simplemente lo excito aun mas—Quiero que te olvides de lo estúpida que fui y guardes silencio para que puedas hacerme tuya, ¿Entendiste?

Sasuke sonrió pervertidamente.

— Oh, sí. Perfectamente.

Ese fue el pitazo para que Sakura se deshiciera de la molesta ropa que tenía y que la toalla de Sasuke cayera sobre el buro.

— Prepárate, Sakura-próximamente-Uchiha. Me cobrare lo de hace rato.

— ¡Da igual! Cállate y bésame, idiota.

Y así lo hizo mientras Sakura echaba sobre ellos una sabana blanca que dejaba ver movimientos, nada inocentes y muy –pero muy- pervertidos.

.

* * *

Sasuke se dejo caer en su lado de la cama, con la respiración agitada. A su lado, Sakura estaba prácticamente igual con su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente e intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Eso fue…increíble —Sakura sonreía satisfecha— Me arrepiento de haberme querido retractar en el súper. ¡Si eres un dios del sexo!

Sasuke sonrió.

— Te lo dije.

— Tampoco seas tan prepotente.

— No lo soy. Tu misma lo has admitido, ¡soy todo un dios del sexo!

Sakura se incorporo y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

— Pero solo yo puedo decir eso, al menos que alguien más te lo diga. ¿Es así?

—Bueno… —Sasuke sonrió divertido— Hace unos años, una chica me lo dijo y seis meses antes hubo otra, ah y también estuvo Noriko…y...

Recibió un almohadazo de Sakura con sorprendente fuerza.

— Eres todo un mujeriego, Uchiha. ¡Quién sabe cuántas mas hubo!

— Oye, era una broma. Además, tú también debiste probar muchas camas.

Sakura se sorprendió y se paró de la cama sosteniendo fuertemente la sabana contra su pecho.

— ¡Claro que no! No soy una especie de prostituta para andar probando muchas camas, como otros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sasuke también se puso de pie sosteniendo la sabana contra su cintura.

— ¡Lo mismo que tú me quisiste decir! ¿Por qué no vas con No-rii-ko a ver si ella también te sigue creyendo un dios del sexo?

— ¡Bien podría hacerlo! Y tú, podrías regresar con Naruto a ver qué opina de ti.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto aquí?

— Es obvio que si probaste su cama muchas veces, Sakura-Chan.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tiñeron de rojo, y no de vergüenza si no de furia.

— ¡Y dale la burra al trigo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que mencionar que él es un tema pasado? —Bufó— No sé porque te encanta relucir ese tema…hasta… ¡Pareciera que te gusta Naruto!

Sasuke dio dos pasos para atrás. Ella no había dicho eso, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué…Dijiste?

— Eso, Uchiha. Creo que quien te gusta es Naruto.

— ¡No soy gay!

— No dije que lo fueras. Podrías ser bisexual, perfectamente.

— Tú…molesta. —La ceja de Sasuke comenzó el festín del tic bailarín— ¡La que está enamorada de Naruto eres tú!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡No voy a discutir eso contigo! ¡Eres un cerdo incompresible machista frívolo y ególatra!

Y, ahí iba la misma historia de nuevo. Eran mas opuestos que el agua y el aceite, que el blanco y el negro, incluso mas opuestos que la noche y el dia pero por alguna razón incomprensible terminaban reconciliados, besándose y haciendo el amor en cualquier rincón de la casa o del lugar donde estuvieran.

Esa era la historia de al menos, una vez a la semana. Pero eso no evitaba que los dos se amaran de esa forma, quizás eso era lo que mas los mantenía juntos.

Y es que, Polos opuestos…se terminan deseando y si no, ellos al menos están muy cerca de lograrlo.

Sakura salió enfurecida de la habitación.

— ¡Sakura…! ¡Sakura!

Sasuke la siguió cerrando al puerta con tal fuerza que término tirando algunas cosas del buro, entre ellas una pequeña muñequita de madera que descansaba en un cajón abierto.

Cayo en el suelo, y quizás fuera un reflejo de la luz pero quien lo hubiera visto juraría que guiño un ojo.

* * *

"_Lo más grande que te puede ocurrir es que ames y seas correspondido"_

**Fin Epilogo I**

* * *

— ¡Achú!... ¡Achú! —dejo las bolsas de las compras en la meseta para rascarse la nariz.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-Kun?

— Hai, Hinata-chan. Es solo una alergia

— O alguien anda hablando de ti.

— No lo creo. ´ttebayo —Un escalofrío lo hizo abrazarse— N-ne Hinata-chan, Creo que tienes razón. Y no es nada bueno.

.

.

* * *

Otra continuación y esta vez con el primer epilogo de "Todos se casan".

Quiero hacer un paréntesis ante cierto comentario que me llegó ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de quien lo hizo y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. En dicho comentario me acusaron de que esta historia ya existía o algo por el estilo. Por ello, quiero recordar –y espero esa persona lo lea- que desde el principio de este Fanfic aclare que esto era una ADAPTACION de una historia que yo leí y que me pareció tan buena que decidí adaptarla al SasuSaku cambiando uno que otro concepto (y si no, regresen al primer capítulo donde, desde el principio lo aclaro) Ahora bien, estos epílogos que estoy haciendo son exclusivamente MIOS. No venían en la historia original y yo decidí hacerlo aventurándome en el "¿y qué pasó después?" Esto lo aclaro por si alguien mas tenia esa acusación hacia mi persona. Realmente si me dio un trago amargo dicho comentario e incluso me desanimó, pero luego pensé y le tome menos importancia. Así que, espero todo haya quedado claro.

Mil gracias a los que dieron comentarios positivos en los anteriores capítulos y por su enorme paciencia. Espero les haya gustado este primer epilogo.

Les dejo mi Facebook por si quieren contactarme para platicar sobre los fics, anime, o alguna otra trivialidad. Solo les pido, al enviarme la solicitud de amistad, me dejen en un mensaje que son de aquí de Fanfiction para saber.

_Un review es como una sonrisa tuya._

_¿Me sonreirías? (:_

_DIOS los bendiga._


	13. Epilogo II: Familia

.

* * *

**Epilogo II: Familia: Extrañas y divertidas bienvenidas.**

_"Todos somos como un puzzle al que le falta una pieza: Tienes que encontrar a alguien que llene ese hueco"_

* * *

**.**

— ¿Realmente está bien que yo venga?

Era como la décima vez que preguntaba eso e, igualmente, era la décima vez que Sasuke suspiraba irritado.

— Aclaremos esto Sakura..._de nuevo _—La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Si pudiera la hubiera visto cara a cara pero, estaba conduciendo y se encontraban en la carretera. — Es un cumpleaños, eres mi novia casi-prometida, ¿Y aún así sigues pensando que no está bien?

La pelirrosa hizo un pequeño puchero, de esos que enternecían a Sasuke.

— Pero, es una fiesta familiar.

— No tiene mucho de familiar, es un cumpleaños ya te lo dije. Irán también los amiguitos de mis sobrinas y con ello sus familias. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Sakura se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

— ¿Y si no les caigo bien?

Sasuke se frotó la sien, comenzaba a darle migraña.

— Ya conociste a mis padres y les encantaste. Mi madre fue la que insistió que te trajera.

— ¿Y tus hermanos?

— Son lo bastante grandecitos, con sus vidas y todo y me vendría valiendo una_ mierda_ lo que puedan o no decir —Apretó los dientes.

Sakura suspiró y se encogió en su asiento, quizás y si se estaba preocupando por nada.

— pero no crees...

— Sa-ku-ra

— ¡Ya va! No iba a decir nada sobre eso —Se cruzó de brazos y murmuró— Hombre de poca fe. —Se colocó de lado— Yo te iba a decir que si no crees que tú regalo es algo...extraño.

— ¿Extraño? Yo no le veo nada de extraño.

— ¡Si lo es! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le regala un juego de química a una criatura de ocho años?

Sasuke rió.

— Descuida, Su-chan no es una_ criatura_.

— ¿Uh?

— Ya lo comprenderás cuando la conozcas. —Explicó— Sakura, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó al ver como su novia baja en su totalidad la ventana.

— Si, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar. Creo que estoy más nerviosa de lo normal.

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

.

La Haruno suspiró con fuerza cuando se encontraron, luego de algunas horas de viaje, frente a la casa de los Uchiha. Ya había estado una vez ahí, e incluso con Sasuke. Pero en esa ocasión había ido en calidad de visitante para reencontrarse con su juguetón perro, no iba en la calidad de...novia-casi-prometida, como ahora.

— Sakura...vamos

Su novio-casi-prometido la llamó desde la entrada de la casa. Como pudo –y como sus nervios se lo permitieron- caminó hasta él como un pequeño soldadito en marcha, apretando fuertemente contra su pecho aquella caja envuelta con un llamativo papel rosa.

Sasuke había insistido en que ella se encargara de escoger el obsequio de su sobrina menor, Haruka. Como recordando sus años de infancia, sus ojos destellaron ante el pasillo rosa de juguetes. Se sentía en _barbieland _y no tardó mucho en escoger a la barbie princesa y su hermoso castillo como regalo.

El pelinegro pasó la caja envuelta en un bonito papel rojo que llevaba en su mano izquierda a su mano derecha y extendió la que ahora tenia libre hacia su novia. Sakura lo tomó de la mano y miró al suelo cuando lo escuchó tocar el timbre.

Una alegre Mikoto los recibió encantada.

— Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan. Llegaron al fin.

La matriarca de la familia abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y con aún mayor entusiasmo a su –por fin- nuera. Desde el primer momento en que Mikoto había conocido a la chica sabía que se convertiría en el talón de Aquiles de Sasuke, y que no tardaría en formar parte de su familia.

Es que, ¿A quién engañaba? Le encantaba esa chica. No falta decir que cuando su hijo les dio la noticia de que iría con la Haruno a la fiesta y en calidad de su novia, le dieron ganas de ir al noticiero local y anunciarlo con ferviente emoción.

Por fin su Sasuke-chan comenzaba a sentar cabeza.

— Gusto en verla de nuevo, Mikoto.

— Pero pasen, pasen. —Se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar y se dirigieron al patio trasero— Ya han llegado casi todos, Itachi-chan y Sai-chan acaba de ir por el pastel junto con Neji-Kun y las chicas están terminando la comida.

Mikoto abrió la puerta al patio. Estaba realmente hermoso, muy cambiado a como Sakura lo recordaba de la ultima vez, con globos por todos lagos, juegos inflables, una parte con una mesa de dulces y una fuente de chocolate, un payaso entreteniendo a un grupo de niños, globos y pelotas flotando de la piscina, otra área con niños pintándose la cara, y una más allá con pequeñas mesitas y sillitas especiales para los pequeños.

— Wow... —Exclamó la chica.

— Itachi es un padre devoto de sus hijas —Explicó Sasuke— Siempre les da lo mejor y bueno... ¿Qué decir de la familia? Las adoramos y las mimamos mucho, quizá.

— Ya lo creo —Respondió con los ojos iluminados— Es como... ¡Tener a _Disneyland_ en tu patio trasero!

Mikoto y Sasuke rieron contagiados por la emoción de Sakura.

— Después de todo, Asuka y Haruka son las primeras nietas de la familia. —Concluyó el pelinegro.

— ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-Chan! —Naruto se acercaba sonriente tomado de la mano de Hinata. —Pensé que no llegaban.

— Eso quisieras, ¿No, Dobe?

— Hola, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san.

— Hola —Respondieron ambos.

— ¿Tiene mucho que llegaron? —Pregunto Sakura.

— No realmente —Contestó la oji-blanca— Me he sentido un poco mal por lo que pasamos antes al hospital por lo que se nos hizo un poco tarde.

— ¿Al hospital? ¿Estas enferma, Hinata-chan?

— ¡Nada de eso Sakura-chan! —Contestó Naruto sonriendo y abrazando por los hombros a su esposa— ¡Hina-chan y yo vamos a ser papás!

Sakura soltó un pequeño gritito y abrazo al matrimonio felicitándolos, de igual manera Sasuke los felicitó.

— ¿No es maravilloso? —Pregunto Mikoto— Ahora solo faltas tú, Sasuke-chan.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sonrojaron a más no poder, aunque no se negaban el hecho de tener familia, era cada cosa paso por pasito. Primero les faltaba casarse y luego formar su familia. No tenían ninguna prisa para ello.

— Mamá...

— Imagínalo solamente, Sasuke-chan —Mikoto se tomó las manos, con ojos soñadores— un pequeño bebé con cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Corriendo por toda la casa...Ahh...ya tiene tanto tiempo que no hay un bebé por aquí.

— ¿Pero que cosas dices? —Sasuke frunció el ceño— Sí Koichi ha nacido hace apenas un año e Itachi va a tener otro bebé, mamá.

Mikoto miró con ojos amenazadores a su hijo.

— Oh, bueno ¿Es que tu eres un hijo descorazonado que le quitas la ilusión a tu vieja madre de ser abuela por tu parte?

— No estas vieja, mamá.

— Lo estaré para cuando decidas darme un nieto.

— ¡Mamá!

Los cinco comenzaron a reír por sus propias ocurrencias, hasta que una tierna pero algo chillosa voz los detuvo.

— ¡TIO SASUUUUKE!

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache agarrado en dos colitas, de ojos verdes claros, con un curioso vestido color rosa con olanes y una playera blanca manga corta debajo, combinado con sus brillantes zapatos negros de charol, se acercó corriendo hasta el pequeño grupo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Sasuke, quien la cargó con facilidad dejando el regalo en el suelo.

— ¡Tío Sasuke! ¡_Venistes! _—Se aferró al cuello de su tío.

— Claro ¿Creíste que faltaría?

— Umm —negó con la cabeza. — Sabía que estarías aquí. ¡Usé todo mi positivismo!

— Es optimismo, tonta. —Una fría voz intervino en el reencuentro— La palabra positivismo es errónea.

Sakura parpadeó desconcertada y fijo su vista hacia abajo. Una pequeña de cabello azabache corto adornado con una cinta roja, con ojos verdes oscuros, con tonalidades frías, piel clara, un curioso overol-short color rojo y zapatos negros de charol, muy parecida a la pequeña que su novio cargaba, tenía sus manos atrás de su espalda y miraba fijamente hacia donde ella estaba.

— Tú eres la novia de Sasuke, ¿Correcto? —Miró a la pelirrosa fijamente.

— Eh...sí.

— No suenas muy convencida, Nee-chan.

Parecía que las palabras se habían congelado en el cerebro de la Haruno. Se estaba enfrentando a una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña.

Sasuke carraspeó.

— Sakura, estas son mis sobrinas. —Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y la señaló— Ella es Haruka.

— ¡Holaaaa! —Saludó la pequeña sonriendo.

— Y ella —Señalo a la niña que aun la miraba fijamente— es su hermana mayor, Asuka.

La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia.

— Uchiha Asuka, mucho gusto.

Sakura se tuvo que cuestionar mentalmente, ¿Realmente eran gemelas? Eran como... ¡Agua y aceite!

— Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura.

Ahora, Haruka se detuvo a analizarla.

— ¿No te he visto antes, Nee-chan?

— ¿En el súper, boba? —Contestó Asuka— Ya te lo dije, es la novia de Sasuke.

— ¡KYAAA! ¡ERES LA NIÑA QUE ESTABA AHORCANDO A TIO SASUUUKE! —Haruka la señalo sorprendida. Y más sorprendidos aun, estaban todos— ¡BUAAA! LO ESTABAS AHORCADO CONTRA LAS VERDURAS.

Sasuke y Sakura se sobresaltaron... ¿Verduras? ¿Ahorcado?...

Y entonces, clic, hizo en sus cabezas.

Se sonrojaron. Sasuke desvió la mirada y Sakura miró el suelo en busca de una hormiga o algo que la cubriera.

— ¿Porqué hay tanto escándalo aquí? —Preguntó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros. Llevaba un mandil y un plato de gelatina en las manos.

— ¡MAMAAÁ! —Haruka corrió hasta abrazarse a las piernas de la mujer— ¡Esa niña ahorcó a tío Sasuke!

— ¿Eh? —La pelinegra alzó la mirada y se topó con su cuñado sonrojado y una pelirrosa en peor situación. Extendió el plato hacia el rubio— Naru-chan ¿Podrías llevar esto a la mesa?

— Claro que si.

— ¿Las chicas siguen en la cocina? —Pregunto Hinata.

— Si. Estamos terminando los postres.

— Iré a ayudarles.

— Yo voy contigo, Hina-chan —Dijo Mikoto.

Cuando solo quedaron los tres adultos y las dos niñas, la conversación se retomo.

— ¡Susu-chan, hasta que te dejas ver!

¿Susu-chan? Sakura no sabía si morirse de risa o ponerse celosa ante tanta confianza con su novio. Pero debía admitir que su instinto de burla era mayor que sus celos.

— ¡No me llames así! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

— Oh vamos, no te enojes, Susu. —Sakura no pudo evitar decirlo.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¿Entonces tu eres Sakura? —La pelinegra le sonrió y la abrazó— Mi-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la pobre chica que tiene que aguantar a un ogro sin corazón como Susu.

—Hmp. Ella es Ruri, la esposa de Itachi.

— Mucho gusto, Ruri-san.

— Nee, solo Ruri. No soy tan grande. Mucho gusto, Saku-chan. Bienvenida a la familia.

—Gra-gracias.

— ¡MAMAAA! ¡Va a ahorcar a tío Sasuke otra vez!

Ruri se inclinó y limpió las lágrimas de su hija.

— Saku-chan no va a ahorcar a nadie. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Po-porque el otro día que fuimos al súper con oto-chan, vimos a tío Sasuke y a Nee-chan. —Hizo una pequeña pausa— y estaban en la sección de verduras...y entonces juntaron sus bocas y Nee-chan hacia cosas raras y tío Sasuke tenia cara de sufrimiento ¡Como si estuviera muriendo!

…

...

La cara de los adultos era un real poema. Asuka por su parte solo bufó fastidiada.

Ruri cerró su puño y su vena comenzó a amenazar la salud del Uchiha.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! —Se puso de pie— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darle semejante espectáculo a mi pobre hija? ¿¡Quieres traumarle su feliz infancia! ¡Oh, pobre Saku-chan! —La tomó de hombros— Este cerdo machista te obliga a hacer...cosas, ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, si ya decía yo! Los Uchiha son unos pervertidos pecadores.

— N-no, Ruri.

Sakura estaba más roja a no poder, ni siquiera podía pensar en una oración completa.

— ¡Ya basta! —Sasuke increíblemente seguía sonrojado y...algo enfadado. — Tranquilízate, no le hace bien al bebé.

La Haruno entonces fijo su mirada en el vientre de la pelinegra y notó que, efectivamente, éste se encontraba ligeramente abultado.

— Hmp. Sakura es novia de Sasuke y se estaban besando en el supermercado, ¿Hay que hacer mucho alboroto por eso? —Asuka tenía los brazos cruzados— Es el siglo XXI, hay cosas peores.

Los adultos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña.

— Enserio, Ruri. Tu hija a veces me da miedo. —Dijo Sasuke, desconcertado.

— Es...inteligente. —Mencionó Sakura.

— Emm... ¿Su-chan? ¿Por qué no te llevas a Haru-chan con el payaso? Papá no tardará en llegar con el pastel.

Asuka tenía un tic en el ojo. Y Haruka reaccionó emocionada.

— ¡Payaso! ¡Vamos, Su-Nee! —Haruka jaló a una Asuka petrificada a toda velocidad, rumbo al payaso.

— En fin, olvidemos todo este asunto. —Mencionó Ruri, sonriendo— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina, Saku-chan? Quiero presentarte a las chicas.

Sakura asintió ligeramente nerviosa, y los tres se adentraron a la casa rumbo a la cocina.

— No necesitas seguirnos, Susu. No voy a hacerle nada a Sakura.

El azabache bufó.

— Conociéndote, no estoy tan seguro.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera reclamarle, Sakura decidió intervenir.

— ¿Cuándo nace el bebé, Ruri-chan?

La oji-verde pareció olvidar su cuñado y sonrió amablemente.

— En cuatro meses. Es un niño.

— Vaya, hasta que Itachi logró atinarle —Se burló Sasuke, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ruri, y las risas de su prometida.

Cuando Ruri empujó la puerta hacia la cocina, Sakura sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, seguía sintiéndose realmente nerviosa. Al entrar, puedo ver a Hinata y Mikoto que revolvían lo que parecía ser sopa fría. También habían unas cuantas mujeres más, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Ten-Ten quien decoraba unos curiosos cupcakes con merengue color rosado, una rubia que cortaba unos sándwiches a quien Sakura pudo reconocer como la chica de la foto por lo que tenía que ser la hermana de Sasuke, Akari. Lavándose las manos estaba una pelinegra a quien, otra vez gracias al álbum, reconoció como la otra hermana, Sekai.

Apenas entraron a la cocina, todas las mujeres dejaron de hacer sus actividades y fijaron la vista curiosa en la chica.

— Familia, ésta es la nueva integrante —Anunció Ruri tomando del brazo a la pelirrosa— Ésta es Sakura-chan la novia de Susu. —Tal parecía ser que el simple hecho de haber mencionado la palabra novia y Sasuke en la misma oración había llamado aún más la atención de las mujeres, ya que se acercaron sonriendo.

— Eh, y yo que pensé que no viviría para verlo —Dijo la rubia.

— ¡Ni yo! —Mencionó Ruri, riendo y fijó su mirada en Sakura— Ésta es Akari-chan, la hermana de Sasuke.

La rubia la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la Haruno.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Saku-chan! —Cuando terminó de abrazarla la miró sonriendo y luego fijó su vista en Sasuke— Es preciosa. Buena elección, hermanito.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, no necesitaban decirlo él lo sabía de sobra pero no estaba nada mal que lo reconocieran.

— Ésta es Sekai-chan —Presentó Ruri a la chica de ojos azules quien ya se encontraba abrazándola.

— De verdad que es un placer —La tomó de las manos y sonrió— Sí te hace algo Sasu-chan, no dudes en decírmelo. Yo le daré una paliza.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke soltó un bufido.

— Y esta es...

— Ya conozco a Sakura —Interrumpió Ten-Ten con una sonrisa— ¿Recuerda la chica de la que les hable?

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Es está Sakura? —Pregunto Ruri señalándola. Cuando la castaña asintió con la cabeza, no pudo evitar reír— ¿Enserio ideaste un plan para buscarle esposa a Sasuke?

La Haruno se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Es oficial, amo a ésta chica! —Declaró Akari apretado sus manos y con mirada soñadora— ¿Dónde la encontraste, Sasuke?

— Bueno, levanté una piedra y ahí estaba.

Todos rieron ligeramente por el comentario del pelinegro. Unas voces acercándose a la cocina calmaron el ambiente.

— ¡Que no me vestiré de pato! todo es tú culpa. ¡Sai imbécil!

— ¡Oe! Yo no te dije que apostaras contra tu nada normal hija.

Sakura observó como tres hombres hacían su triunfal entrada a la cocina, uno de ellos alto de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y bastante parecido a Sasuke llevaba unas bolsas en la mano y venía peleando con otro pelinegro de piel pálida, seguramente esos eran Itachi y Sai, pensó. Detrás de ellos estaba un castaño de ojos aperlados que extrañamente le recordaron mucho a Hinata, llevaba en las manos un gran pastel rectangular de color blanco.

En cuanto el pelinegro mayor entró a la cocina, miró a Sasuke y caminó peligrosamente hacia él, dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el causante de mis desgracias, estúpido hermanito! —Dijo con una sonrisa y tomó a Sasuke del cuello intentando hacerle una llave al mismo tiempo que frotaba su puño contra su cabello.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Ruri calmó las risas que empezaban a formarse y el pleito infantil de los hermanos aplaudiendo ligeramente.

— Ustedes niños, compórtense. —Miró a Sakura con una sonrisa maternal— Discúlpalos, Saku-chan. Nunca terminaron de crecer.

El pelinegro golpea hermanos se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

— Eres cruel, cariño.

— Claro, tengo que serlo. —Dijo dándole unas palmadas en las manos— Chicos, está es Sakura-chan. La novia de Susu. —Los tres hombres posaron su mirada en la pelirrosa quien volvía a sonrojarse algo intimidada— Saku-chan, éste es mi esposo, Itachi, y el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

El pelinegro se acercó y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

— Te había visto en la lejanía, pero es un placer conocerte al fin. —Sonrió antes de mirar a su hermano— Ahora comprendo que no pudieras aguantar las ganas ni estando en un supermercado.

La parejita se sonrojó nuevamente. Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragara, que el hermano de tu novio te viera en una situación comprometedora era algo... escandaloso.

— Oh, déjenlos ya. —Pidió la pelinegra— Éste es Sai el tercer hermano.

El chico de piel pálida se acercó e igualmente deposito un beso en su mejilla.

— Un verdadero placer, cuñada.

— Y por último pero no menos importante, éste es Neji el esposo de Ten-Ten —Señalo al de ojos aperlados que dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y se acercó— y mi hermano.

Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tú y Hinata-chan son parientes, de casualidad?

Ruri sonrió.

— Somos primos. Es un placer —Dijo Neji, estrechándole la mano, realmente él no era tan dado a los afectos como el resto de la familia.

— Bueno, ahora que se han acabado las presentaciones —Mencionó Ruri— Es hora de que los hombres vayan a vigilar a los niños mientras nosotras terminamos la comida.

— Pero...

— Pero nada, Itachi —Le cortó su esposa mientras lo empujada a la salida— Si dejamos que se queden terminarían comiéndose todo antes de poder dárselo a los invitados.

— ¡Que poca confianza, Ri-chan! —Dijo Sai.

— Ella tiene razón, afuera. —ordenó Akari mientras los empujaba junto a Ruri— Y tú también Sasuke, deja respirar a Saku-chan.

Los hombres no tuvieron otra más que rendirse y salir de la cocina.

— ¡Hora de decorar el pastel de mis niñas! —Dijo sonriendo, Ruri— ¿Me ayudas? —Preguntó a Sakura.

— Por supuesto, estudie Gastronomía.

— ¡Que casualidad! —Exclamó Mikoto encantada— Ahora tengo dos nueras que me harán delicias culinarias. Ruri también lo estudio, ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Sakura sonriendo, al fin podría tener a alguien de su lado.

— Sip. Será un placer trabajar con una colega. Manos a la obra, cuñada —Dijo Ruri mientras se acercaba al pastel y las demás chicas volvían a su trabajo sonriendo.

Sakura las observó un instante y sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Se preguntó que se sentiría tener ese ambiente tan divertido todos los días, ¿Realmente podía ser parte de esto? Tenía algo de miedo pero al mismo tiempo sintió felicidad.

.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban jugando cartas en la mesa, estaban sentados en unos cómodos sillones cubiertos por una gran sombrilla, habían otros más dispersos por todo el gran jardín desde donde las parejas vigilaban a sus hijos que se encontraban en los juegos o simplemente jugando entre ellos mismos.

— ¡Maldición, perdí otra vez! —Se quejó Naruto hundiéndose en su sillón.

— Mala suerte, Dobe. —Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el dinero de la mesa, había ganado por tercera vez consecutiva.

— ¿A que juegan chicos? —Pregunto Mikoto mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposo. Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sekai, Akari y Sakura la imitaron tomando asiento.

— Jugábamos —Mencionó Itachi— Pero como que se me han quitado las ganas.

— Solo son una bola de mal perdedores —Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

— Vaya, creo que haz reunido el dinero suficiente para ir a pasear —Bromeó Sakura.

— ¡Aquí están las botanas! —Anunció Ruri apareciendo con una bandeja con nachos.

Itachi se puso de pie enseguida y tomó la bandeja.

— Dame eso. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que nada de esfuerzos? —Preguntó mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba a lado de su esposa.

— Las mismas veces en las que yo te diré que no estoy inválida, solo embarazada —Contestó Ruri tomando un nacho de un plato y llevándoselo a la boca.

— Yo opino lo mismo —Dijo Naruto asintiendo— Por eso cuidaré mucho de mi Hina-chan y mi pequeño Junior.

Todos rodaron los ojos ante el nombre con el que el rubio había bautizado a su hijo aún no nacido.

— Cuidado, Hinata. Déjale las cosas muy en claro ha este hombre hiperactivo —Aconsejó Ruri— O antes de que te des cuenta te amarrará a la silla y no te dejará ir a ningún lado, como ciertas personas que conozco —Terminó mirando detalladamente a su marido.

— ¡No me mires así! —Se defendió Itachi— Querías limpiar cada esquina de la casa con ocho meses de embarazo y de gemelas. ¡De alguna forma tenía que hacer que estuvieras quieta!

Ruri lo ignoró y miró a su nueva cuñada.

— Saku-chan, Itachi y Sasuke son los más parecidos entre sí. Así que ten cuidado, cuando estés embarazada no dejes que Susu te controle.

Sakura se sonrojó de nueva cuenta. ¡Cielos! Esa familia si que tenía una extraña manía sobre bebés y esas cosas.

— No creo embarazarme pronto —Se justificó, nerviosa.

— Y aunque lo hiciera, ésta pelirrosa así como la ven de pequeña es más peligrosa que Ruri enojada —Mencionó Sasuke sonriendo, recibiendo un nacho en la cabeza por parte de su cuñada.

Mientras los dos pelinegros peleaban y los demás reían y le echaban más leña al fuego, Sakura se preguntó si realmente Sasuke sería tan cuidadoso con ella cuando estuvieran esperando a su bebé... ¿Cómo la trataría? ¿Sería la espera tan armoniosa y divertida como la de su cuñada? ¿Cómo seria...?

Se sonrojó.

— _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? No puedo creer que ya esté pensando en embarazarme._

Se llevó una mano disimuladamente a su vientre y una rara sensación la envolvió. ¿Y si ahora...?

— ¡Hey, miren! Creo que ya quieren hacer suegro a Itachi —Mencionó Sekai entre risas.

Sakura dejó sus pensamientos de lado y junto a toda la familia dirigieron su vista hacia donde la oji-azul señalaba. Cerca de la zona donde se encontraban pintándole la carita a los niños con diversas formas, estaba Asuka sentaba en un banco mientras un guapo niño de cabello castaño casi chocolate y ojos color miel estaba hincado frente a ella amarrándole las agujetas de sus zapatos. La pequeña tenía un ligero puchero en la boca mientras le decía algo al niño y este solo negaba sonriendo.

— ¡Claro que no! —Grito escandalizado el progenitor de la niña— Solo son mejores amigos.

— Si. Claro que si, hermano —Dijo Sai, sarcásticamente— Acéptalo, Tai-chan va a terminar robándote a tu hija la rarita.

— ¡Ni loco dejo que Taichi tenga algo que ver con la hija de Itachi! —Dijo Neji con los brazos cruzados— Bastante ya tuve con que se robara a Ruri.

— ¡Yo no me la robe! —Replicó el azabache— Además, tampoco quisiera emparentar de nuevo con alguien como tu, Hyuuga.

— Lo mismo digo, roba-hermanas.

— Al menos yo no tengo un complejo de hermanos —Mencionó sonriendo.

— ¿¡Que dijiste, Uchiha! —Preguntó Neji poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Itachi y encarándose.

— ¡Lo que oíste, Hyuuga!

Todos los presentes suspiraron, a excepción de Sakura que estaba más confundida que nunca, los demás ya sabían que era una historia nada nueva. Desde le principio ni Neji ni Itachi se habían caído bien por el hecho de que el castaño era demasiado celoso y posesivo.

— Y el cuento de nunca acabar —Mencionó Ten-ten mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco e ignorando la pelea que tenían esos dos.

— Y yo que pensé que ya lo habían superado —Mencionó Hinata.

— Algún día lo harán. Más cuando Itachi acepte que Tai-chan no es un mal candidato a yerno. —Dijo Ruri con una sonrisa— ¿Te imaginas ser consuegras, Ten-Ten?

— ¡Sería fabuloso!

— Esto...disculpen —Interrumpió Sakura— Si Neji es hermano de Ruri-chan y Taichi es su hijo... ¿Los niños no serían primos? —Preguntó algo espantada.

Todos sonrieron, Sasuke soltó una ligera carcajada y la tomó de la mano.

— Realmente tanto Taichi como Asuka no comparten ni una sola gota de sangre.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

— Verás, Saku-chan. En realidad Neji y yo no somos hermanos biológicos —Explicó Ruri— Neji y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cinco años y la madre de Neji murió cuando él nació. Nuestros padres eran grandes amigos así que cuando Neji y yo teníamos ocho y catorce años, respectivamente, se casaron y nos convertimos en hermanos. Así que si mi hija y el hijo de Neji tuvieran algo no abría ningún problema, realmente.

— Eso mismo —Apoyó Ten-Ten— Esos dos estudiaron en el mismo salón casi toda la vida —Mencionó mirando a su esposo y amigo que ahora tenían una especie de lucha de llaves— Pero por alguna razón nunca se llevaron bien y menos cuando Itachi se fijo en la hermanita de Neji.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te llevas seis años con Itachi-Kun? —Preguntó Sakura.

— Sí. Creo que por eso mismo a Neji le molestó que su rival número uno, que se encontraba en la Universidad, de un día a otro anunciara que era novio de su hermanita de Secundaria. —Terminó de aclarar Sekai, riendo.

— No me quiero ni imaginar esa época —Mencionó Sakura, riendo— Han de ser historias muy graciosas.

— ¡Demasiado! —Dijo Mikoto mientras sonreirá recordando viejos tiempos— Pero no te preocupes te las contaremos algún día.

Sakura sonrió mientras pensaba que realmente quería escucharlas, escuchar las historias de cada integrante de al familia de Sasuke. Le apretó la mano y lo miró a los ojos, el azabache le regresó la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¡Oto-san! —Gritó Asuka apareciendo y deteniendo la pelea entre su tío y su padre— Deja de pelear con Tío Neji y cumple tu apuesta.

— Pensé que lo había olvidado —Susurró Itachi.

— Te estoy escuchando —Dijo Asuka.

— ¿De que apuesta hablan, cielo? —Pregunto Fugaku.

—Papá dijo que Tío Sasuke era demasiado Baka, borde y Frívolo como para conseguirse una novia. —Respondió mirando a todos y a Sasuke con un ligero tic en el ojo. — Yo le dije que cuando menos se lo esperara se llevaría una sorpresa, dijo que no. Entonces le hice prometer que si yo tenía razón se vestiría de pato.

— Pero hija...

— Pero nada, los Uchiha son gente de palabra, ¿Verdad, Abuelo?

— Totalmente —Respondió Fugaku conteniendo la risa.

— Bien —Asuka tomó de la mano a su papá y lo arrastró hasta la casa. Minutos mas tarde apareció Itachi con un curioso traje de un pato tan amarillo como un marca texto pero lo más curioso es que el pato parecía a verse transformado en "pata" porque tenía los labios pintados de carmín y un exuberante moño rojo de lentejuelas en la cabeza, lo peor del caso es que la cabeza de Itachi quedaba descubierta debajo del pico por lo que ni siquiera podía ocultar que era él.

Todos estaban riéndose de lo lindo e Itachi sonrojado de la vergüenza, con Neji a su lado tomándole fotos cada segundo.

— ¡Eres hombre muerto, Hyuuga!

— Cierra la boca y ponte a graznar, Itaquack.

En la mesa de la familia no podían detener las carcajadas.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! Jajaja ¡Haz hecho mi día! Jajaja —Intentaba decir Sai, agarrándose la panza.

Cuando por fin las risas se calmaron y Asuka decidió que su padre había sufrido bastante y que la próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de apostar con ella, Itachi entró a la casa y se quedó ahí un buen rato.

— ¡Cielos! A veces no me explico de donde sacan tanta energía Haru-chan y Ko-chan —Comentó Ten-Ten mientras observaba como Haruka corría con una serpiente de plástico tras un pequeño de cabello rubio.

— Ese es mi hijo, Kotaro —Le dijo Akari a Sakura— Tiene siete años y ése es Ren, son gemelos —Mencionó señalando a un rubio que se acercaba hacia donde estaban Asuka y Taichi. — Y saco el lado celoso posesivo de la familia —Añadió al ver como el rubio tomaba de la mano a su prima y la alejaba del castaño.

— Y como siempre Asuka no se va a dejar —Mencionó Sekai mientras todos observaban como Asuka trataba de detener a su primo y al ver que este no cedía le dijo algo que hizo que volteara y le clavo un pisotón en el pie, haciendo que Ren cayera al suelo sobándose la parte lastimada — Si, era de esperar. Y esos que acaban de llegar corriendo son mis hijos, Haruhi y Kei.

La pelirrosa observó como una niña de cabello castaño de seis años llegaba junto a Ren y llevaba de la mano a un pequeño de cabello negro de tres años.

— Y por allá tenemos a Ryo y Shanti —Dijo Mikoto señalando a sus nietos que estaban jugando en la alberca de pelotas. El niño tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y la niña era castaña con rizos, no aparentaban más de cuatro años— el niño es de Kari-chan y la niña de Sekai-chan.

— Oh, ¿Y ves a ese hermoso bebé que están cargando por allá? —Preguntó Ruri señalando a una joven muy parecida a Hinata que cargaba un pequeño de un año de cabello castaño oscuro— Ese es el hijo de Sai, Koichi. Y quien lo carga es Hanabi, la hermanita de Hinata.

— ¡Vaya, si que es una gran familia! —Exclamó Sakura con ojos ilusionados, nunca tuvo hermanos y sus padres habían sido hijos únicos, siempre trataba de imaginar lo que sería tener una gran familia y en se momento, estando con la de Sasuke, empezaba a surgir un sentimiento dentro de ella que no sabía describir, ver tantos niños y todos sonriendo le hacían desear tener algo así para ella.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Y tenemos la cruz de los embarazos dobles —Mencionó Ruri sonriendo— Así que cuidado con Susu-chan no vaya a tener demasiada buena puntería.

Todos rieron por el comentario y más aún cuando Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke apartó la mirada abochornado.

Sakura igual apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia otro punto y se sorprendió realmente al ver a la persona que en esos momentos entraba hacia el jardín acompañada de quien pudo identificar como Shikamaru y de otra rubia.

Ten-ten pareció percatarse de la cara de sorpresa de su amiga y volteó hacia la entrada.

— Ah, es Ino.

— ¿Es la de pediatría no? —Mencionó Naruto— ¿La misma que fue a cenar a...? —El rubio dejó su pregunta al aire al ver como las chicas miraban fijamente a Sakura. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿La chica que le presentaron a Sasuke fue Ino? —Preguntó Ruri tratando de mantener la risa. Al ver a Ten-Ten afirmar, soltó una carcajada— ¡Pero si Ino y Susu son más parecidos que unos gemelos! Se aburrirían muchísimo si fueran pareja.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa con una cara de "Te lo dije" a lo que su novia prefirió mirar a la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó.

— Fuimos a la misma Universidad y es la doctora que está llevando el control de Asuka —Mencionó— Desde que nació tiene problemas en el corazón e Ino la ha atendido desde siempre, así que la conozco muy bien. —Volvió a reír— Ya te lo había dicho yo, Ten-Ten. Como cupido eres muy buena enfermera.

— Oh, Callate —Dijo, sonrojada.

Todos volvieron a reír. Sakura inconscientemente suspiró aliviada, y empezó a reír junto con todos. Miró a su novio y lo vio reír tan tranquilamente que se sonrojó, de igual manera fijo su vista en todos sonriendo y en los niños corriendo felices de un lado a otro.

Definitivamente quería más momentos como este en su vida y ahora más que nunca estaba completamente segura de que quería vivirlos con Sasuke a su lado.

Por siempre.

* * *

.

Sakura bebía un refresco mientras estaba apoyada en una barda del jardín, los invitados ya se habían comenzado a retirar despidiéndose de la familia muy calurosamente. Observó a las gemelas que jugaban con sus primos a las escondidas y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió a alguien a su lado.

— Eh, tranquila no vengo a asaltarte —Bromeó Ruri— Sólo quiero agradecerte por haber venido y darte de nuevo la bienvenida a la familia.

— Gracias.

Ruri la tomó de la mano y Sakura dejó su vaso sobre la barda.

— Sasuke es algo frio y distante muchas veces, pero cuando esta con los que más quiere es realmente una gran persona —Dijo con una sonrisa— Nunca había traído a nadie a este tipo de reuniones familiares y tampoco lo había visto sonreírle a una chica como te sonríe a ti. Y eso que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —Le apretó ligeramente las manos— Por eso quiero pedirte que lo hagas muy feliz, que le tengas paciencia y que no dudes en contar con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo. Te voy a confesar algo, al principio tenía mucho miedo de comprometerme en una relación pero luego conocí a Sasuke y antes de venir aquí sabia que lo amaba pero ahora, luego de ver esto, de conocerlos a ustedes, siento que lo amo aún más.

— ¡Eso es todo! —Ruri sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro— Lo del miedo lo comprendo, comprometerse con un Uchiha es algo grande pero al final te das cuenta que todo vale la pena —Concluyó sobándose el vientre con mucho cariño. — Oh, y no tienes que preocuparte por Ino. Ten-Ten no será buena casamentera, pero yo sí. —Le dijo, poniéndose detrás de ella y volteándola hacia donde se encontraba Ino, haciéndole mimos al pequeño Koichi quien estaba en brazos de Sai. — Creo que Ten-Ten y tú le presentaron al Uchiha equivocado.

Sakura sonrió y desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que fuera así.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto conspiran? —Preguntó Itachi mientras se acercaba junto a Sasuke.

— Nada, hombre desconfiado —Respondió Ruri soltando a Sakura y tomando de la mano a su marido— Solo le daba a Sakura unos consejos para no volverse loca a lado de un Uchiha.

— ¿Pero que dices? Me ofendes, cariño.

Ruri sonrió mientras Itachi pasaba una mano por su cintura y miró a Sakura.

— No olvides mis consejos Saku-chan. Mira que me han funcionado por muchos años.

— Itachi, mejor llévate a tu chiflada mujer —Dijo Sasuke— No quiero que Sakura termine igual.

Su cuñada le sacó la lengua mientras Itachi soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar con su mujer hacia donde estaban los niños.

— Eres malo, Susu —Dijo Sakura molestándolo. Sasuke la abrazó pasando sus manos por su cintura a lo que la pelirrosa posó las suyas alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Ves porque no quería dejarte a solas con esa loca?

— Él loco eres tú. Y Ruri me cayó muy bien.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Lo sé. Espero que mi familia no te haya incomodado.

— Realmente no. Estaba muy nerviosa al principio —Admitió sonrojándose— Pero son tan agradables que al final sentí como si llevara conociéndolos por muchos años.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora no habrá problemas para la fiesta de compromiso.

— ¿Fiesta? —Pregunto Sakura con la ceja alzada.

— Sí, fiesta. Que todo el mundo se entere que voy a unir mi vida a la mujer que más amo. —Contestó acercándose a su boca.

Sakura sonrió cuando sintió su aliento demasiado cerca.

— Supongo que no tengo opción.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y desvió su mirada como si realmente estuviera pensándolo, tras unos segundos volvió a mirarla.

— Realmente no.

Y la besó. Como si ese beso durara una eternidad pero en realidad fueron unos segundos ya que una tos fingida interrumpió el momento.

— Eh, disculpen que les corte la inspiración —Dijo Akari sonriendo traviesa— Papá y Mamá quieren hablar algo contigo en el estudio, Sasuke.

El pelinegro miro a Sakura.

— Ahora vuelvo.

Ella asintió mientras su novio entraba a la casa siguiendo a su hermana. Sakura sonrió feliz y volvió a fijar su mirada en el patio, pudo notar como Itachi y Ruri estaban cerca de la pequeña fuente del jardín, de un momento a otro la cara de Ruri se transformó en sorpresa y le dijo algo a Itachi quien embozo una sonrisa de felicidad mientras su esposa tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre su vientre. Seguramente el bebé había pateado. De un momento a otro Itachi acercó su oreja y comenzó a decir algo. La pequeña Haruka se acercó corriendo e Itachi la cargó, le dijo algo al oído y la pequeña poso sus dos manos en el vientre de su madre sonriendo de felicidad seguramente al sentir las patadas de su hermano.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó si algún día ella viviría esa escena con Sasuke. Y si así fuera, ¿Cuánto tendrían que esperar? Deseaba una familia pero obviamente primero quería casarse, quería que su futuro bebé naciera en un hogar estable y con todas las de la ley. Aunque ahora mismo ver esa escena la hacia tener ganas de encontrarse ya en estado, sabia que no era lo que realmente quería, era demasiado pronto para ella. Todavía tenía que prepararse.

Se sobó el vientre y sonrió mirando a esa familia.

— ¿Vas a tener un bebé?

La voz la hizo sobresaltarse y se llevó la mano al pecho algo asustada.

— Perdón, no quería espantarte —Se disculpó la pequeña Asuka quien llevaba un plato de pastel en la mano.

— No te preocupes, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos —Respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Has terminado de jugar a las escondidas? —Preguntó.

La pequeña se fue a sentar en el balancín-sofá de color blanco. Sakura la siguió y se sentó a su lado mientras impulsaba con sus pies para mecerse.

— Si. No es divertido, siempre me toca buscarlos y se esconden en lugares demasiado obvios —Respondió llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca— Entonces... ¿Tú y Sasuke van a tener un bebé?

Sakura detuvo el balancín de golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Asuka la miró.

— No lo sé. Has estado tocando tu panza todo el día —Movió la nariz graciosamente— y has comido muchas botanas. Dime, ¿No te has sentido con más sueño últimamente?

Sakura lo pensó un momento y recordó que la última semana se había ido a dormir demasiado temprano.

— A lo mejor también has tenido antojos extraños.

La pelirrosa contuvo la respiración al recordar como hacia unos días le había dado por comer galletas con queso blanco y remojarlas en leche de chocolate* incluso Sasuke la había mirado extraño ya que ella odiaba remojar cosas.

— Por tu cara supongo que si. —Asuka sonrió— Como soy la mayor, he podido ir viendo los embarazos de mis tías así que estoy bastante familiarizada. —Explicó— Pero quizás no me deberías hacer mucho caso, soy solo una niña. Aunque si tuvieras mareos y cambios de humor, quizás si me preocuparía si fuera tú.

Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, esa mañana había tenido ganas de vomitar en la carretera y se lo había adjudicado a sus incontrolables nervios. Se puso a hacer cuentas mentalmente y no recordaba bien cuando fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo.

— _¡No puede ser, maldita sea!_ —Pensó, entrando en pánico. Volvió a la realidad al ver como la pequeña Uchiha la miraba fijamente— ¿Qu-que pasa?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras de un brinco se paraba del balancín.

— Nada, es solo que...

— ¿Solo que, qué?

Asuka sonrió casi con maldad.

— Solo que tienes la misma mirada que mi mamá... cuando se enteró que iba a tener a Kaname-chan.

A Sakura se le fue la respiración. ¡No podía ser cierto! Si quería un hijo pero... ¡Primero tenía que casarse! Y ¡Aún no se había preparado mentalmente! Eso... ¡NO!

— ¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa brincó nuevamente del susto y empezó casi a sudar frio cuando notó que era Sasuke el que le había hablado.

— ¿Estas bien?

Sakura abrió la boca pero nada salió. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba embarazada y que ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparada para seguir adelante? ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso cuando ella le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a ser la madre de sus hijos?

— Sakura...

— Creo que Sakura-San ha descubierto algo importante —Mencionó Asuka sonriendo— Tío Sasuke, debes prepararte para ser...

— ¡Un buen esposo! —Interrumpió Sakura poniéndose de pie— Estaba hablando con Asuka-chan sobre la boda, ¿verdad? —Sakura miró a la pequeña sobrina de Sasuke algo nerviosa.

Asuka por su parte parpadeó seguidamente y luego sonrió.

— Claaaro. Felicidades, tío. —Dijo mirando a Sasuke— Prometo guardarles el secreto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, conocía demasiado bien a su sobrina y esas sonrisas le daban algo de desconfianza.

— Eh, gracias. —Miró a Sakura— ¿Nos vamos? Ya empieza a anochecer.

Sakura asintió y prácticamente corrió a su lado. Sentía que si permanecía más tiempo cerca de esa pequeña quien sabe que más cosas podría descubrir y poner su mundo de cabeza.

Ahora comprendía y le daba la razón a Sasuke.

Asuka no era una inocente criatura.

.

* * *

Dos horas después Sakura se encontraba sentaba en la taza del baño con las piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose las uñas. Tocaron en la puerta y segundos después Sasuke entró y se apoyó en la pared.

— No crees que esto es... ¿Exagerado?

— ¡Claro que no! Quiero estar segura...

— Esto es querer estar demasiado segura.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Sakura... —Se frotó la cien algo frustrado— Esto parece una extraña clase de rito. —Mencionó algo exaltado.

La chica miró a su alrededor, quizás Sasuke tenía razón y era un poco exagerado...solo un poco. ¡Que va! Estaba desesperada y en esa desesperación había acabado de un modo u otro con más de 10 pruebas de embarazo a su alrededor, tuvo que tomar poco más de 2 litros de agua para poder llenar cada una de ellas pero... ¡No se tenia la culpa! Realmente podría estar embarazada, tenía prácticamente todos los síntomas.

— Sólo falta que traigas a esa estúpida muñeca de la fertilidad —Dijo Sasuke y fue como una luz para Sakura puesto que de inmediato se puso de pie alarmada.

— ¡Eso es! Es esa maldita muñeca ¿Por qué no la tiraste? —Exclamó nerviosa.

— Fue solo una broma, realmente no creo que esas cosas funcionen —Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros— ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Quizás solo es una coincidencia.

— No lo creo. Quizás, pero Asuka-chan me hizo notar que...

— Espera un momento, ¿Asuka? —Se inclinó ligeramente y la miró a los ojos— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi sobrina en todo esto?

Sakura desvió la mirada.

— Antes de que llegaras, estaba hablando con ella y me preguntó si no estaba embarazada —Suspiró— Le dije que no, pero luego comenzó a decirme que tenía todos los síntomas y que veía en mí la misma mirada que Ruri-Chan y entonces pensé... pensé...

Sasuke suspiró y miró al suelo.

— Y entonces pensaste que estas realmente embarazada. —Volvió a mirarla y sonrió— Sakura, Asuka solo te estaba jugando una broma.

— ¿Eh?

— Piénsalo unos segundos. Nunca te hubieras puesto a pensar en esto si Asuka no te lo hubiera mencionado, ¿Correcto?

— Eh, si... pero, ¡Todo coincide!

Sasuke suspiró nuevamente.

— ¿Te preguntó si te habías sentido con sueño? —Su novia asintió— Eso es porque durante toda la fiesta estuviste bostezando y eso es porque ayer nos dormimos muy tarde viendo películas ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura asintió. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

— Bien, ¿Te mencionó lo mareos? —Sakura asintió— Y entonces te acordaste de cuando íbamos en carretera —Volvió a asentir— Esos eran realmente nervios y Asuka solo lo adivinó.

— No comprendo.

— Verás, Asuka es demasiado...inteligente para su edad, como te pudiste dar cuenta —Mencionó pasando su mano por su cabello— Seguramente te estuvo observando durante toda la fiesta y habrá oído alguno de los comentarios que te hizo mi familia, notó que estabas bostezando y que llevabas mucho tu mano a tu vientre. Si, lo noté —Agregó al ver las intenciones de su novia de decir algo— Entonces ella tomo eso como arma contra ti, al hablar contigo lo hizo de tal manera que logro que solo pensaras en ello y que cualquier coincidencia lo tomaras como un síntoma, al ver como te mortificabas siguió adivinando y tú estando tan sorprendida al empezar a creer que era verdad, caíste en sus manos. En pocas palabras, Asuka te manipuló desde el primer momento.

Sakura tenía la boca abierta dé la impresión. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, cuando la pequeña comenzó a decirle todo aquello realmente su mente se puso en blanco y solo pudo ver aquello que parecía un síntoma de embarazo olvidando completamente las otras razones que pudieron provocarle esos síntomas.

— ¡No puede ser!

— Si puede, y comprobarás que tengo razón si checas las pruebas. Todas son negativas.

— No, no creo que una niña...

— ¿No me crees? Chécalo por ti misma —Le dijo señalando las pruebas.

Sakura se acercó a la primera algo temerosa y el alma de le fue al suelo cuando leyó el resultado.

Negativo.

Desesperadamente recorrió todas y cada una de las pruebas de embarazo hasta llegar a la última, cayó de golpe sobre la taza de baño.

— Negativo —Susurró— Todos son negativo.

No podía creerlo. Había sido engañada por una niña de ocho años.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? —Preguntó mirándolo.

— ¿Te olvidas que soy Doctor? No será mi especialidad, pero aprendí de ello en la Universidad. —Explicó apoyándose de nuevo en la pared. — Si realmente hubieras estado embarazada, habría notado algo. Además, ¿Qué no tuviste tu periodo esta mañana?

Sakura se cubrió la boca con sus manos y luego cubrió su cara.

— ¡Tienes razón! Lo olvide por completo, estaba tan nerviosa por conocer a tu familia que se me olvido y estaba tan asustada con lo que me decía Asuka que no lo recordé. No puedo creerlo, fui engañada por una niña. —Descubrió su cara y miró a Sasuke algo mortificada— ¿Y si me odia? ¿Si realmente no le caigo bien? ¡Sasuke…!

El nombrado se acercó a ella la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie luego él se sentó y asimismo la sentó en sus piernas, de lado. Como Santa Claus preguntándole a un niño que desea para navidad.

— Yo creo...No, estoy completamente seguro que no te odia. Al contrario, creo que le gustas.

— ¿Estas demente? ¡Si le gustara no me hubiera engañado así!

— En eso estás equivocada. No solo supe que esto era cosa de Asuka por ser Doctor, también lo supe porque es un muy normal que esto suceda.

— Explícate porque no entiendo que hay de normal en esto.

Sasuke suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

— Desde que sabe hablar y tiene capacidad de razonar, Asuka siempre ha hecho esto con nuestras parejas. —Explicó— Te contaré una de tantas. No se si te lo he mencionado pero la esposa de Sai murió al dar a luz a Koichi —Sakura asintió invitándolo a continuar— Su nombre era Kaoru. Cuando Sai la llevó a casa para que todos la conocieran y anunciar su compromiso, Asuka le hizo lo mismo que a ti.

— ¿Le hizo creer que estaba embarazada?

— No precisamente. Pero si la manipuló y engaño —Contestó, haciendo una pausa— ¿Viste la fuente que hay en el patio de casa de mis padres? —Sakura asintió— Bueno, Kaoru era una chica demasiado romántica y supersticiosa. Ya sabes aquello de que si avientas una moneda a una fuente y pides tu deseo, este supuestamente se hace realidad. Kaoru lo hizo y su deseo fue tener un matrimonio feliz. Asuka-chan lo escuchó y decidió empezar su plan. Le dijo a Kaoru que esa fuente había sido construida hace mucho tiempo y era una reliquia familiar. Le dijo que tenía una maldición y que si alguien lanzaba una moneda y pedía un deseo este deseo se cumpliría pero completamente al revés.

— Entonces, en lugar de un matrimonio feliz sería uno terrible. —Mencionó Sakura.

Sasuke asintió.

— Asuka le dijo que su matrimonio estaría lleno de desgracias, pasarían por muchos problemas y que no serían felices.

— ¿Y que sucedió con Kaoru-san?

— Al principio entró en pánico y ni siquiera podía pensar, aun así siguió con los preparativos —Dijo Sasuke— El día de la boda, Asuka entró a la habitación donde Kaoru se estaba preparando. Le preguntó si realmente sabía lo que hacía, si estaba segura de continuar y tener un matrimonio horrible por culpa de su deseo.

— ¿Y que contesto?

— Que no le importaba. Que enfrentaría todos los problemas junto a Sai. —Sasuke sonrió ligeramente— Que lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de permanecer a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Ninguna maldición decidiría el futuro de su matrimonio.

— ¿Y que dijo Asuka-chan?

— Nada. —Respondió Sasuke sonriendo. Sakura hizo una mueca— Nada. Simplemente se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y salió corriendo. Kaoru y Sai tuvieron uno de los mejores matrimonios que he visto, lleno de felicidad. La muerte de Kaoru fue algo desafortunado pero a todos nos consta que fueron realmente felices.

— Y nunca existió tan maldición, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Nunca. Es tan solo una fuente común y corriente que se construyó tan solo un año antes de que Kaoru decidiera tirar la moneda.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hizo Asuka-chan?

— No estoy seguro —Llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y luego la miró— Asuka es una niña un tanto especial, y muy parecida a mí. No es devota a demostrar sus sentimientos a excepción de algunas ocasiones y solo con las personas que quiere. A diferencia de Haruka, no es muy sociable y debido a su inteligencia muchos niños no pueden seguirle el ritmo, también esta el hecho de que por su enfermedad ha sido restringida a muchas actividades que le pudieran dar la oportunidad de tener más amigos. Su forma de actuar es extraña pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que esta manera de actuar es solo su forma de aceptar a nuevas personas como su familia. —Dijo Sasuke sonriendo— Lo que te hizo es muy distinto a lo que hizo con Kaoru y solo te quiso asusta, probablemente. Es por eso que pienso que realmente debes gustarle, si no, te hubiera puesto a prueba como a Kaoru. Así que, creo que Asuka ya te aceptó como su Tía.

Sakura sonrió.

Realmente si la había puesto a prueba, porque si hubiera sido otra persona, si no amara tanto a Sasuke, la sola idea de tener un embarazo la hubiera hecho entrar aún más en pánico y quizás huir de la presencia del azabache.

Todo esto la había hecho pensar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas de su vida, pero sobretodo por una muy importante que era el tener una familia. Ahora estaba más que segura, quería una familia con Sasuke, lo amaba y quería compartir con él todos esos momentos hermosos. Entonces comprendió porque había entrado en pánico era porque quizás, solo quizás muy dentro de ella esperaba estar realmente embarazada.

Tener un hijo de Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes algo?

— ¿Qué?

Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Sí dios nos da la oportunidad de formar una familia, ahora o en un futuro, quiero de todo corazón que sea como la tuya —Lo abrazó con fuerza— Igual de unida, alegre, pero sobretodo que se cuidan unos a los otros, como toda familia debe ser.

Sasuke sonrió y la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo eso.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió.

— Te amo.

Sasuke, por su parte, sonrió de lado.

— Ahora lo sé muy bien.

La besó con tanto amor que Sakura supo en ese momento que no importaba si era la próxima semana, el próximo mes o el próximo año sería la mujer más feliz teniendo una familia con el hombre que amaba.

Una familia.

Solo suya. Solo de él. Solo de ellos.

Para siempre.

* * *

.

"_La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."_

**Fin Epilogo II**

**.**

* * *

Sai se acercó con su pequeño hijo en brazos hacia su sobrina que estaba sentada en la fuente del jardín.

— Asuka-chan. Oí tu conversación con Sakura. ¿Realmente está embarazada?

La pequeña lo miró y sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

— No sé porque me preguntas a mí. ¿Cómo voy yo a saberlo?

— Bueno, ya sabes, como eres _rarita_ —Sai sonrió al ver a la pequeña fruncir el ceño. Odiaba ese apodo. Él amaba molestarla.

Sin embargo, Asuka sonrió.

— Te repito. ¿Cómo voy yo a saberlo? —Colocó sus manos en su regazo y balanceó sus pies— Solo soy una niña de ocho años.

Sai sonrió.

— Hiciste otro de tus juegos mentales. Le mentiste a Sakura.

Asuka lo miró, se encogió nuevamente de hombros y sonrió con un divertido brillo en sus ojos.

— Bueno, alguien tenía que darle la bienvenida. ¿No crees, tío Sai?

El pelinegro sonrió y se dio media vuelta con dirección a la casa sin dejar de reír. Asuka miró a su pequeño primo quien le hacia adiós con la mano, igualmente ella le hizo adiós con un gesto.

Colocó sus dos manos a sus costados y miró hacia un lado mientras el viento mecía sus azabaches cabellos y sonreía, verdaderamente feliz.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Tía Sakura —Susurró.

* * *

**.**

**X.x.X**

(*) Realmente yo tengo esa extraña manía. Adoro comer galletas María en forma de sándwich con queso blanco y remojarlas en Chocolate o Chocomilk.

.

Un día de atraso con la actualización, Gomen.

Terminé el capitulo ayer, demasiado tarde. Y todavía me falta corregir la ortografía y darle un titulo así que antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me mandaron a dormir y me cortaron el internet.

Espero les haya agradado este segundo epilogo. Solo faltan tres más. El siguiente tratará sobre la planeación de la boda y la boda misma. (:

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y que la ponen en sus alertas y favoritos. Con la nueva modalidad de Fanfiction (Bueno, no se si sea nueva pero apenas la acabo de notar) Se puede ver cuantos lectores la tienen agregada a la historia. Y he de decir que me pone muy feliz el desarrollo de esta.

¡120 favoritos y 67 Follows! Soy feliz, como una lombriz de agua chocolatosa.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Y nos leemos mañana domingo con la actualización de _Padre por Acuerdo_.

Dios los bendiga.

Una Review es como una sonrisa tuya.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.


	14. Epilogo III: Boda

**Epilogo III: Boda: El comienzo de nuestras vidas.**

"_Para un buen matrimonio hay que enamorarse muchas veces, siempre de la misma persona"_

.

* * *

— ¿Qué te parecen estas, Saku-chan?

La pelirrosa miró a su suegra quien tenía en manos un ramo de claveles.

— No lo sé. Realmente no me gustan mucho los claveles.

Sakura se encontraba en una elegante florería junto a Mikoto, Ruri y Hinata. Estaban buscando las flores para su boda.

¡Boda!

Cielos. Le parecía casi un sueño, pero sin serlo realmente ya que todo era más real que nunca.

Unas semanas después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de las gemelas, habían decido celebrar su fiesta de compromiso. No hace falta decir que cuando lo anunciaron a la familia todos brincaron de felicidad, aún más las mujeres de la familia –que incluía también a Hinata, puesto que ella y Naruto eran una parte más de la familia- quienes solas se apuntaron a organizar la gran fiesta.

Decidieron llevarla a cabo en la casa de Itachi y Ruri. Aunque cuando Sakura la vio, se sorprendió a más no poder. Aquello no era una casa, era una mansión.

Se enteró, por medio de sus cuñadas, que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha era un exitoso arquitecto y se encontraba al frente de la empresa familiar de los Uchiha que era nada más y nada menos que una empresa hotelera. Oh sí, Sakura terminó informándose que los Uchiha eran realmente conocidos en el ámbito social y financiero, tenían al menos unos seis u ocho hoteles tan solo en el territorio de Japón. Su suegro era el anterior presidente pero, en cuanto Itachi se graduó éste tomo el puesto de su padre permitiendo que Fugaku se retirara a tener una vida pacifica junto a su esposa en Kyoto.

Todo el éxito que había logrado crearle a la empresa tras su nombramiento y el hecho de que Ruri era una reconocida Chef les permitían al matrimonio darse el lujo de tener una casa como esa.

Entre todos esos informes y, quizás por casualidades del destino, se enteró que el restaurante en donde había comenzado a trabajar hacía a penas unas semanas tenía como Chef principal nada más y nada menos que a Ruri, solamente que esta se encontraba de baja temporal por la maternidad. ¡Definitivamente el destino estaba empeñado en que ella se casara con el pelinegro!

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito, con muchos invitados y un momento muy emotivo cuando Sasuke se arrodilló frente a ella, en presencia de todos lo invitados y con las palabras más dulces y emotivas le pidió que se casara con ella.

Un anillo de plata y con una esmeralda tan verde como sus ojos reposaba en su dedo anular, muestra de que había aceptado la propuesta de su novio.

Y ahora, un mes y medio después, se encontraba haciendo los preparativos de su boda.

Tras muchas flores que ver y muchos colores que captar, Sakura se había decidido por usar Lirios para su recepción y de todos los colores posibles. Una vez que habían terminado de hacer el encargo y que Mikoto firmara como la responsable, el celular de Ruri sonó con un mensaje.

— Es de Itachi —anunció mientras lo leía— Dice que él, Susu, Naruto y mi suegro acaban de pasar por las niñas al colegio. Nos verán en el restaurante para la demostración de platillos.

— Entonces, vamos.

Apenas dio la orden la matriarca de la familia, se subieron a la camioneta negra último modelo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, del cual la futura novia no tenía ni la más remota idea, por alguna extraña razón todos se habían empeñado en ocultarle quien o quienes se encargarían de elaborar los platillos de su recepción.

Estacionaron frente a un lujoso restaurante, en cuanto bajó la cara de Sakura se volvió un poema.

— ¿Po-porqué estamos en Ichiraku?

Sus ojos no podían creerlo. Ichiraku era uno de los mejores restaurantes, si no se equivocaba se encontraba en el puesto número 5 en la lista mundial, no solo contaba con 5 estrellas si no que su chef principal y dueño estaba en la lista de los 10 mejores chef del mundo.

Y eso último lo sabía porque era fan, seguidora, admiradora y demás de ese chef.

Enserio, ¿Qué hacían ahí?

— Oh, han llegado.

La pelirrosa miró hacia un lado para notar como su prometido, su suegro, su cuñado y Naruto bajaban de aquella camioneta gris con una pequeña Haruka que corría alegre con su mochila a cuestas hasta llegar a su madre y abrazarla. Asuka caminaba con más tranquilidad.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su lado le dio un casto beso.

— ¿Ya te dijeron?

— ¿Decirme que?

— Aún no —Respondió Ruri— Entremos.

En pocos segundos ya se encontraban en el recibidor del restaurante, apenas los vio entrar, la Hostess se retiró de su puesto de trabajo con rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Tranquila, cuñadita —Exclamó Itachi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— Te puedo asegurar que la sorpresa te va a gustar demasiado.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de...?

— ¡Ruri-Chan! —Sakura volteó para ver quien llamaba con insistencia a su cuñada y casi se cae, si no es porque su prometido la sostuvo por la cintura, al ver como se acercaba a ellos un hombre joven de cabello plateado, con filipina blanca, pantalón negro, mandil blanco, pico rojo oscuro y con el típico gorro alto de chef.

Era el chef de Ichiraku.

Hatake Kakashi.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! —La pelinegra se acercó y lo abrazo mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Pero que gusto volver a verte! —Deshizo el abrazo y la tomó de las manos, admirándola— Pero mira nada más, nos dejamos de ver por mucho tiempo y cuando nos rencontramos te veo más grande que nunca. ¿De cuando estás?

— Casi ocho meses.

Sakura aún no salía de su impresión, hasta que notó como su pelinegra cuñada la llamaba para que acercara a ella. Así lo hizo, pero seguía en shock.

— Kakashi-Sensei, ésta es Haruno Sakura —Presentó la Uchiha— Es la suchef de Suna y, por supuesto la hermosa novia —Concluyó con una sonrisa— Saku-chan, éste es Hatake Kakashi, fue mi profesor en la Universidad y es uno de los mejores chef el mundo ah, y claro, dueño del Ichiraku.

Sakura no sabía si había muerto y estaba en el paraíso o simplemente era una ilusión de su mente.

Pero, en cuanto sintió como el peli plata estrechaba su mano en un saludo, se dio cuenta de que era la realidad.

— Como colegas es un gusto conocerte —Saludó Kakashi— y de chef a comensal es un gran placer encargarme de tu banquete de bodas...

— Igualmente, es un verdadero placer que... ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? —Sakura volteó a ver a su prometido y a toda su familia que solo sonreía. Miró a su cuñada quien igualmente le sonreía— Usted... es decir... ¡¿Kakashi-san se encargará de los platillos!

El peli plata sonrió.

— Personalmente. Ahora, si me acompañan, la degustación está lista.

Aún no era el día de su boda y Sakura ya se sentía en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

.

Habían terminado de degustar el primer plato y todos no podían estar más que encantados con las delicias culinarias que Kakashi les estaba ofreciendo.

— ¡Está riquísimo! —Exclamo Haruka con demasiada emoción— ¿Y esto comeremos en la boda de Tío Sasuke y Tía Sakura?

— Así es —Contestó su padre, acariciándole la cabeza.

— ¡Sugoi! —Dijo y volteó a ver a su tío y su futura Tía— ¿Podrían casarse más de una vez?

Todos en la mesa rieron ligeramente ante la ingenuidad de la Uchiha.

— Las bodas se celebran solo una vez, cariño

Ante la respuesta de su abuela, la pequeña hizo un puchero y se llevó otro pedazo de carne a la boca. Unos minutos después, la familia ya había degustado los tres tiempos que estaban destinados para el banquete Uchiha-Haruno.

— ¿Qué les pareció? —Preguntó Kakashi.

— Todo estaba realmente delicioso, Kakashi-san —Dijo Sakura— Realmente es un honor que usted se tome la molestia de hacer esto en mi boda.

El hombre negó, sonriendo.

— Nada que agradecer. Para mí es un verdadero placer.

La futura novia sonrió mientras todos se ponían de pie para retirarse.

— Entonces, espero verlo en la boda, Kakashi-Sensei —Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un apretón de manos— Realmente me gustaría verlo ahí.

— Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podría perderme la boda del incasable Sasuke Uchiha? —Dijo, sonriendo— Deja que se los cuente a todos en la Universidad. ¡No podan creerlo!

Mientras esos dos platicaban, los demás integrantes de la familia estaban algo apartados, platicando. Sakura observó curiosa las palabras intercambiadas por le Hatake y su prometido.

— Además de dar clases de cocina en la Universidad, Kakashi-Sensei da clases de literatura —Contestó Itachi a sus dudas— Así que le dio clases a Sasuke, incluso a mí y... realmente nos dio clases a todos los hermanos.

— La literatura es una materia base —Continuó Ruri— Así que Kakashi-Sensei conoce muy bien a los Uchiha no solo por haberles enseñado si no por la fama que tenían durante su periodo de estudios.

— Sí, ¡Kakashi-Sensei es realmente otra onda! —Exclamó Naruto recordando viejos tiempos— Aunque siempre andaba leyendo un libro raro que nunca supe de que era.

Itachi y Ruri soltaron una carcajada.

— Y es mejor que nunca lo sepas, Naruto —Dijo Itachi.

— ¿Ya podemos ir a casa? —Preguntó Asuka mientras miraba su reloj— Esto de las bodas es realmente muy cansado. Planeo sentarme durante toda la ceremonia.

— No creo que eso sea posible, Su-chan —Intervino Sasuke quien y se había despedido de Kakashi y alcanzó a oír lo que su sobrina decía— Sakura y yo te tenemos un papel muy importante para la boda.

Asuka miró con desconfianza a su tío.

— Ha-bla —Le ordenó mirándolo fijamente.

— Bueno, será realmente un papel importante.

— No voy a ser un inútil pajecito.

— Oh, nada de eso —El Uchiha tomo unas flores que habían cerca y se las colocó en sus manos— Serás la niña de las flores.

Asuka comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

— No voy a aventar flores como una tonta niña sin cerebro.

— ¿Enserio? Que mal, a Sakura le daba mucha ilusión.

La pelinegra miró de reojo a la que sería pronto su nueva tía y tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir.

— E-esta bien —Respondió en un susurro al azabache.

Su tío sonrió y le susurró al oído.

— Me la debías.

En ese momento supo que su tío iba a tener una venganza cruel de su parte.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba lavando los trastes cuando sintieron como unas manos recorrían su cintura y la abrazaban con fuerza. Sasuke comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello.

— Si haces eso, no me dejarás terminar.

Sasuke comenzó a recorrer lentamente su pierna.

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó mientras se volteaba quedando entre el lavabo y su guapo prometido.

— ¿Qué? No estoy amarrándote las manos.

— No, pero me distraes.

Él sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y?

Sakura negó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso que el pelinegro no tardó en profundizar. ¿Realmente habría un día en el que esos besos no la llevaran al paraíso y de regreso a la tierra? Posiblemente no, y ahora los tendría siempre porque en unas semanas se convertiría en la esposa de ese apasionado y guapo hombre que ahora mismo intentaba subirle la falda con rápida desesperación.

¡No podía creerlo! Realmente iba a ser Sakura Uchiha, su esposa.

Sonrió entre el beso y se apartó un poco de él mientras aún sentía como tenía su mano bajo su falda.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó él con el seño fruncido, realmente le molestaba que interrumpiera esos momentos.

— ¿Te das cuenta que seré tu esposa?

— Sí, bueno. Creo que esa era mi intención cuando te propuse matrimonio y te coloqué el anillo.

Sakura hizo un puchero y lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho.

— A lo que me refiero es que, seremos solo tu y yo —Respondió pasando sus manos por el cuello del hombre— Es decir, ya no conoceremos más personas, cuando lleguemos del trabajo será la misma cara que veamos siempre, al dormir lo último que veremos será el rostro del otro. Cada momento, cada día, cada nueva experiencia será uno a lado del otro. ¿Estas realmente preparado para pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Sasuke sonrió.

— Completamente.

— ¿Aun cuando sabes que con el paso del tiempo me haré vieja y quizás suba de peso luego de dar a luz a nuestros hijos?

Subió sus manos hasta su cadera y acarició su espalda bajo la tela de su blusa.

— Creo que una vez te dije que me seguirías pareciendo sexi aun cuando pesaras 100 kilos.

Sakura sonrió.

— Lo sé, solo quería confirmarlo.

Se dieron un ligero beso.

— ¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea —Sasuke la miró con un brillo en sus ojos— ¿Qué te parece si practicamos la luna de miel?

— Eso no se práctica, tonto. —Río ligeramente— Es esa solo un excusa para que terminemos en la cama, ¿Cierto?

— Ya sé pero, tienes que admitirlo, fue una excusa muy romántica —Dijo al momento de cargarla entre sus brazos— ¿No lo crees futura señora Uchiha?

— Está bien, futuro esposo mío.

Y con un beso pasional se dirigieron escaleras arriba, rumbo al dormitorio.

* * *

.

El día que Sasuke Uchiha se encontrara hecho un mar de nervios, ese día sería el fin del mundo y quizás ese momento había llegado al fin.

El pelinegro se encontraba mirándose al espejo de aquella habitación que tenía la Iglesia especial para los novios. Claro, una tan alejada de la otra como fuera posible.

Sai, Itachi y Naruto trataban de contener la risa al ver al novio tan nervioso. El rubio Uzumaki no quería perder ningún momento para contarles luego a los hijos de sus amigos, así que llevaba consigo una pequeña videograbadora.

— Tranquilízate, hermano —Dijo Itachi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— Ya pasé por esto y, créeme, una vez que la veas ni siquiera recordarás que estas nervioso.

— Sí, ¿Pero como le hago mientras llega ese momento?

— Ponte a contar borreguitos, o yo que sé.

— Eso es contra el insomnio, Naruto —Corrigió Sai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Demonios... ¡Creo que ya me empezó a temblar la mano! —Exclamó Sasuke mientras se pasaba dicha mano por su alborotado cabello. Se acodo la corbata del traje, de repente sentía como si le comenzara a faltar el aire. — Por eso a los hombres no nos gustan las bodas.

— Descuida, igual y la novia ni siquiera aparece.

Los cuatro hombres voltearon hacia la entrada de aquella habitación por la cual entraba una pequeña con una sonrisa malvada plasmada en el rostro.

— Con suerte se dará cuenta que no quiere casarse contigo y huye. —Continuó diciendo.

— Oh, miren. ¡Pero si es la pequeña rareza familiar! —Exclamó Sai sonriendo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a su sobrina y se inclinaba ligeramente— Su-chan, que bonita te vez, **casi** hasta pareces una niña.

Asuka hizo una mueca y lo miró casi con odio.

Se veía muy bonita, como le había dicho Sai, pero eso no quería decir que ella pensara lo mismo. Su vestido era de tirantes, color blanco con una cinta gruesa de color rojo en la cintura que terminaba con un gran moño detrás, la parte baja del vestido estaba realmente esponjado y abajo tenía unas grandes flores rojas en todo alrededor del vestido, llevaba unos zapatos blancos de charol y unas pequeños guantes con una pequeña flor en la parte de la muñeca, en su garganta tenia una cinta roja de mediano grosor que le servía como un collar, su cabello estaba ligeramente en rizos con un curioso fleco cayendo sobre sus ojos y una corona de flores rojas y blancas adornaba su cabeza.

Eres una preciosa niña de las flores.

La pelinegra miró a su tío Sai mientras notaba como sus demás tíos –incluyendo a su padre- trataban de aguantarse la risa.

— ¿Enserio, tío? —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa de lado— Pues con ese traje te ves muy bien. Quizás logres engañar a Ino-san diciendo que te _gustan_ las mujeres.

Sai se sonrojó por el enojo, mientras los otros no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.

— ¿Pero que tonterías dices?

— Oh, por favor. Además todos sabemos que Ino-San está interesada en ti solo porque Koichi le parece lindo —Asuka sonrió divertida— No te preocupes, seguro Koichi la conquista primero.

Para ese entonces, Sai ya estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación con un aura realmente deprimente y haciendo círculos en el piso.

— No debes de ser tan cruel con tu tío, Su-chan

— ¡Tú ni me hables, Oto-san!

Itachi alzó las manos, sorprendido.

— ¿Y ahora que hice?

— ¿¡Te parece poco el dejar que tú tonto hermano vista a tu hija de esta manera tan ridícula! —Apretó los puños con fuerza— ¡Y tú también, tío Naruto! ¡Deja de grabar!

El rubio sonrió.

Asuka miró hacia Sasuke y le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —Lo señaló con un dedo— ¿Te sientes feliz al traumarle la vida a una niña de ocho años?

Sasuke sonrió mientras parecía meditar.

— ¿La verdad? **Muy** feliz —La miró fijamente— Me la debías, Asuka. ¿Sabes cuanto dinero gaste en las pruebas de embarazo?

Su sobrina volvió a cruzarse de brazos y miró a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

— No es mi culpa que terminaran creyéndome.

— Da igual, ahora eres una preciosa niña de las flores. Mi alma puede descansar en paz.

Asuka frunció más el ceño cuando volvió a mirarlo e hizo un gracioso puchero con la boca mientras gruñía realmente enojada. Sasuke rio ligeramente, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su pequeña sobrina, con esos pucheros le recordaba tanto a Sakura.

— Que quedé claro que solo hago esto por Tía Sakura y... ¿Qué? —Preguntó al ver como sus tíos y su padre se le quedaban viendo fijamente y sorprendidos.

— ¿Acabas de llamar Tía a Sakura? —Preguntó su padre, él que la conocía mejor que nadie sabía que la pequeña Uchiha no llamaba a nadie su "Tío" o "Tía" si no lo consideraba parte de su familia o sentía algún afecto especial por dicha persona. La pequeña era la más crítica de todos en aceptar a desconocidos como parte de su entorno. Incluso había tardado poco más de un año llamar a Naruto "Tío" e incluso a Hinata aún la llamaba "Hinata-San" y eso que ya hacía un tiempo que se había casado con el rubio. De hecho, a los esposos de sus tías les había llamado "Tío" tan solo dos años o poco más de que se casaran.

A Sakura lo llevaba mucho de conocerla, por lo que era realmente extraño que ya considerara llamarla "Tía"

— ¡¿Qu-e? ¡No! —Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

— Oh, ¡Claro que lo hiciste! —Provocó Sai, quien se había recuperado de su mini-depresión.

— ¡Que no lo hice!

— Si lo hiciste, Su-chan —Dijo Naruto— Y lo tengo grabado.

Asuka abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras su sonrojo acrecentaba.

— Lo sabía —Mencionó Sasuke sonriendo— Ya has aceptado a Sakura, y no sólo eso, ella realmente te gusta ¿Verdad?

Ahora sí las mejillas de la pequeña eran dos grandes manzanas a punto de explotar.

— ¡Tú! ¡Ustedes! —Los señalaba sonrojada pero furiosa— ¡Ahh! ¡Me las pagarás, Sasuke! —Lo apuntó muy enojada— ¡No te salvarás de esta!

— Oh, ¿De verdad? —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió— ¿Y que harás? ¿Volverás a asustarnos como la última vez?

Asuka sonrió de lado.

— No. ¡El karma se encargará de ti! —Pronunció— ¡Y con tus hijos! ¡Con ellos pagarás! ¡Te sacarán canas verdes! ¡Y cuando no puedas más vendrás en mi ayuda! ¿Y sabes que? ¡Te recordaré esta humillación! ¡Suplicarás mi ayuda!

Sasuke soltó una carcajada

— De acuerdo, Su-chan. Si tú lo dices.

— Recuerda que el ríe al último ríe mejor, Ti-o Sa-su-ke.

— Ya veremos —Se inclinó ligeramente para verla más de cerca y sonrió— Ahora, ve por tu canasta y práctica como tiraras las flores. Flower Girl-chan

Asuka frunció el ceño y aporreó su pie contra el piso para luego sacarle la lengua a Sasuke y salir enojada de la habitación.

Los cuatro hombres soltaron carcajadas a más no poder, era realmente tierno ver a la pequeña y tranquila Uchiha perder la paciencia que la caracterizaba.

— Enserio, ¡No se de donde ha sacado esa bipolaridad! —Exclamó Itachi entre risas.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡De Ri-chan! —Dijo Sai igualmente riendo.

— Ah, ¡Que divertido! —Expresó Naruto sobándose la panza de tanta risa.

— Pues divertido o no, al menos a logrado que se me quiten los nervios.

* * *

.

— ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa!

Sakura jugaba con su celular mientras Hinata y Akari terminaban de arreglarse el tocado.

— Tranquila, Saku-chan —Dijo su cuñada— Es muy normal, además estás hermosa. Dudo que Sasuke pueda esperar hasta la luna de miel.

Las presentes en la habitación soltaron una risa mientras la novia se sonrojaba.

Pero, era verdad, Sakura estaba preciosa. Su vestido era straple dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos, se entallaba en la cintura dejando ver su excelente figura, la parte baja era esponjosa con brillantes que resaltaban la tela blanca. La parte de arriba tenía pequeños detalles de pedrería y el velo, de tamaño mediano, era transparente pero con en las orillas tenía detalles de flores bordadas, el cabello de Sakura estaba peinado en un chongo con dos mechones sueltos y una pequeña diadema de piedras que sostenían el velo. Su maquillaje resaltaba sus verdes ojos y sus labios con un labial rosa suave.

Sus damas de honor llevaban un vestido igualmente straple de color rojo vivo, en la orilla de arriba tenia detalles de flores bordadas en color blanco, la parte de arriba era entallada a la cintura y caía recto con una pequeña abertura de lado, cada una llevaba el peinado que más le había gustado y en la muñeca un pequeño tocado con un lirio, cada una de distinto color haciendo juego con la flor que sus respectivas parejas tenían en el saco del traje.

Sakura ya no sabía si soñaba o era realidad.

— Sí, es muy normal —Dijo Hinata, quien se veía muy bonita con su abultado vientre de casi cinco meses— Recuerdo que cuando yo me iba a casar tuve que tomarme al menos tres copas de vino para que se me calmaran los nervios.

Todas miraron a la –ahora ya no tan inocente- Hinata.

— Bueno, yo recuerdo que en mi boda tuve que tomarme una buena dosis de calmantes —Comentó Akari, sonriendo— Y luego, en plena ceremonia a Souta-Kun se le olvidaron los votos, pero yo estaba tan drogada con las pastillas que ni cuenta me di.

Todas rieron por el comentario de la rubia.

— Pues, por mi parte —Mencionó Sekai— Me la pasé encerrada en el baño vomitando, no fue bonito, pero al menos se me calmaron los nervios.

— ¡Eso no es nada chicas! —Dijo Ten-Ten— Cuando yo me casé, estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que entré en pánico y le dije a Neji que no me casaría —Rio al ver la cara de todas de sorprendidas— ¡Enserio! Pero luego habló conmigo y recapacité, pensé que todo estaría bien pero durante la ceremonia, cuando una prima mía iba a darnos los anillos que se tropieza y empuja a Neji y Neji me empujó a mí. ¡No saben fue todo un espectáculo! Cuando estaba en el suelo solté a reír, estaba tan nerviosa que me pareció el colmo y demasiado gracioso. Creo que a toda la iglesia igual porque igualmente comenzaron a reír.

Las chicas rieron, a excepción de Sakura, quien luego de oír el relato de todas tenía la mirada perdida.

— Eh, chicas —Dijo Hinata llamando la atención de todas— Creo que espantamos aún más a Sakura-San.

Todas voltearon a ver a la novia, quien tenía las manos apretadas y la mirada aterrada.

— ¡Saku-chan!

La pelirrosa se puso de pie y empezó a andar en círculos.

— Creo que casarme es un error. ¡Algo así puede pasar! ¡Y no quiero! Se supone que debe ser un día perfecto.

— No, Saku —Intentó tranquilizar Ten-Ten— Discúlpanos, queríamos calmarte pero creo que logramos todo lo contrario.

Sakura miró a la castaña. ¿Realmente creía que algo podía tranquilizarla a estas alturas? Quizás después de todo si se estaba apresurando. Una cosa era vivir juntos pero el matrimonio significaba un compromiso más grande y ella nunca había sido buena con compromisos serios ¡Tan solo tenía que recordar lo tarde que había llegado a la boda de Naruto! No. Definitivamente no. ¡Cometía un error casándose! ¿Estaba preparada para compartir el resto de su vida con una sola persona?

¿Y si Sasuke se aburría de ella? Podía ser que ahora le prometiera que eso no pasaría pero ¿Qué tal después? Las personas cambian, y el matrimonio es algo que cambiaria a cualquiera, luego entrarían en la rutina y sus vidas serían monótonas y con el tiempo ya no sabrían nada el uno el otro. Tarde o temprano eso los llevaría al divorcio...

¡Ella no se casaba para luego divorciarse!

¡Tenía que huir de ahí!

— Chicas, ¿Todo bien? —Ruri entró a la habitación vestida de la misma manera que las demás con el cabello amarrado en una coleta de lado y con un pequeño bebé en brazos, tal parecía ser que el pequeño Kaname quería estar presente en la boda puesto que se adelanto unas semanas a la fecha que había sido programada para que naciera— La Ceremonia está por comenzar.

Las damas de honor miraron a la pelinegra algo desesperadas.

— ¡Ayúdanos, Ri-chan! —Exclamó Akari con ojos suplicantes— Intentábamos calmar a Saku pero creo que logramos otra cosa, está en pánico y dice que no quiere casarse.

Ruri abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sin antes mirar a las chicas con reproche. Suspiró.

— ¿Nos dejarían a solas?

Las chicas asintieron y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la habitación.

— Sakura, ¿Podrías tomar asiento?

— ¡No, Ruri, no! Ya tomé una decisión y casarme es una locura.

— Sakura...siéntate —Le ordenó— No voy a decirte que te cases ¿De acuerdo? Solamente quiero contarte una pequeña anécdota.

La pelirrosa pareció entrar en calma ya que se sentó mientras la pelinegra tomaba asiento frente a ella con cuidado para no despertar al recién nacido.

— ¿Recuerdas que el día de la fiesta te dije que comprendía tu miedo y que comprometerse con un Uchiha era algo grande?

Sakura asintió.

— Bien. De buenas a primeras casarse es algo que da miedo y sí es con un Uchiha es algo más terrorífico aún —Contó con una sonrisa— No sólo es el hecho de que compartirás tu vida entera con alguien, si no que ese alguien es una persona celosa, posesiva, que rara vez sabes lo que piensa pero que cuando lo conoces puede ser la persona más romántica y divertida del mundo, ¿Correcto?

La novia volvió a asentir, con una ligera sonrisa.

— Cuando yo me comprometí, Itachi tenía 25 y yo 18 —Soltó una pequeña risa— Con casamos solo un año después. Si tú te sientes nerviosa imagíname a mí, con diecinueve años y rumbo a ligar mi vida a un hombre de veintiséis. ¡Estaba aterrada! Sabía que era un gran compromiso y, como ya sabes, la familia Uchiha es famosa y se mueve en círculos sociales que, una chica que apenas empezaba la Universidad y cuyos padres eran simples trabajadores de oficina, no sabía como comportarse en tales lugares.

Sakura asintió. Ella misma se había impresionado al saber sobre la familia de su novio.

— El día de mi boda, en una habitación como esta, me puse a reflexionar si realmente estaba preparada para ser la esposa del heredero de la familia Uchiha. —Suspiró— Sabía que eso conllevaba hacerme a la idea de que tenía que aparecer en fiestas sociales, comportarme a la altura, olvidarme de la vida que estaba acostumbrada a llevar y demás responsabilidades que nunca hubiera pensado llevar sobre mis hombros...pensando todo eso, me aterrorice. Y pensé que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi libertad así que...Hui.

— ¿Qué? ¿Huiste? —Sakura no podía creerlo.

— Sí. Salté por la ventana y pensé en ir muy lejos pero en realidad solo llegué hasta el parque que estaba frente de la iglesia.

— ¿Qué pasó con Itachi-Kun?

— Si no mal recuerdo, Akari-chan fue a avisarme que la ceremonia empezaría y al no verme le avisó a Itachi —Ruri soltó una risa— Toda la familia se puso frenética al saber que la novia había decidido fugarse de su propia boda.

— ¿Entonces no te casaste?

— A eso voy. Ahí, sentada en una banca seguí pensando las cosas, sin importarme que la gente pasara viéndome raro. Estuve a punto de irme cuando, lo vi.

— ¿Qué viste?

— La escena más conmovedora en esos momentos. Una pareja jugaba con sus hijos en los columpios, y reían como si nada les importara en el mundo. Entonces pensé que realmente deseaba tener esos momentos con Itachi. Lo amaba mucho y quería algún día protagonizar esas escenas con él y nuestros hijos. Me dije a mi misma que tenía que tener valor y fuerza para lograr mi propia felicidad. ¿Qué clase de amor sería si no estuviera dispuesta a pasar las pruebas que la vida me imponía? Y en ese momento, me paré dispuesta a regresar a la Iglesia pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Apenas me puse de pie, Itachi estaba frente a mí realmente agitado, ambos caminamos al mismo tiempo y apenas nos tuvimos frente a frente soltamos la misma palabra "Lo siento" yo le dije que lo sentía por haber intentado huir y él me dijo que lo sentía por haberme forzado a algo que no estaba preparada, dijo que no le importaba que no nos casáramos ese día que él podía esperarme hasta que yo me sintiera preparada, que incluso no importaba si no nos casábamos lo único que él quería era estar a mi lado y formar un futuro juntos. —Ruri sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su bebé— Y en ese momento supe que, aunque tuviéramos ideas y familias distintas, había algo que teníamos en común y era que ambos teníamos el mismo ideal de una familia juntos, solo bastó para me dijeras esas palabras para saber, con mucha seguridad, que debía casarme con ese Uchiha. No importa que. Y años después, ahora que recuerdo ello me felicito por no haber huido ese día. Tengo una familia, unos hijos hermosos, y un esposo que cada día me recuerda que la vida no es fácil, pero se vuelve tan difícil como tú quieres que sea.

Sakura la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decirme pero, ¿Quién me asegura que seré tan feliz como tú? ¿O que Sasuke no se aburrirá de mí?

— Absolutamente nadie. —Respondió con una sonrisa— Ni tampoco te voy a mentir diciendo que serás muy feliz con Sasuke porque ni yo misma lo sé. Pero, ese es un riesgo que tú decides si tomas o no. Si amas tanto a Sasuke, como creo que lo haces, estarás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo y poner todo de tu parte para que tú matrimonio funcione.

— ¡Lo amo, si que lo hago! Pero tengo miedo de fracasar.

— El miedo es una parte importante, pero si piensas solo en ello te será imposible ser feliz. ¿Qué crees que mejor? ¿Intentarlo y aunque fracases sentirte bien porque aceptaste el reto? O ¿Huir de aquí y quedarte toda la vida con la duda de si pudiste haber sido feliz junto a él o no?

Sakura la miró con un brillo en los ojos.

— Además —Mencionó Ruri poniendo una mano sobre la de su cuñada— Ahora mismo te puedo decir que el matrimonio es solo un titulo y papel que se le da a un relación, hay cosas que dan más miedo que eso.

Sakura sonrió y miró al pequeño bebé que comenzaba a despertarse. Tenía su cabello negro y ojos tan oscuros como los de su padre. Ruri tenía razón, si ella misma quería tener un futuro feliz a lado de Sasuke, tenía que luchar por ello.

No importa las pruebas que vengan, lograrían salir adelante como hasta ahora.

Además, ahora tendría a una familia que estaría ahí para ella.

—Eh, Chicas —Llamó Ten-Ten desde la puerta— La ceremonia va a empezar.

Ambos ojos verdes se miraron por última vez con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro. Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Bien, pero quita esa cara Ten-Ten. ¡Es mi boda, sonríe!

La castaña miró a Ruri quien solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y observaba como la pelirrosa salía de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de casarse.

* * *

.

La primera en desfilar por el pasillo fue la pequeña Haruka quien aventaba pétalos de colores mientras detrás de ella entraban Mikoto del brazo de Fugaku mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo quien esperaba ansioso en el altar.

Seguidamente iban Ten-Ten junto a Neji, Sekai junto a su marido, Akari igualmente del brazo de su esposo Souta, Naruto sonriendo con Hinata a su lado y finalmente Ruri con el pequeño Kaname y del brazo de su cuñado Sai.

Apenas terminaron de recorrer el pasillo, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, haciendo acto de presencia Asuka quien ligeramente sonrojada empezó a caminar por el pasillo tirando pétalos de rosa preparando el camino que la pelirrosa recorrería una vez que la pequeña terminó su recorrido fue el turno de aparecer de Itachi quien tenía el honor de llevar del brazo a la hermosa novia hasta el altar.

Caminaron lentamente y con sonrisas en el rostro.

— ¿Lista, cuñada? —Susurró Itachi.

— Ruri-chan me ha dado el valor que me faltaba. Me contó una historia muy graciosa.

— Oh, La novia fugitiva ¿Cierto? —Recordó con una sonrisa— Espero que te haya dicho que al final todo vale la pena con tal de ser feliz.

— Lo sé.

— Bien, Sakura-chan —Dijo cuando estaban ya frente al altar— Tu felicidad está al final de este pasillo. —En ese momento Sasuke se acercó tomando de la mano a su novia— Chicos, sea felices sin importar que.

Itachi tomó lugar a lado de su esposa y le besó la mejilla.

Los novios tomaron el lugar correspondiente no sin antes Sasuke mirarla y hablarle.

— ¿Estás segura, Sakura?

Ella sonrió como nunca antes.

— Ahora lo estoy, porque te amo.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Fue un acto hermoso y lleno de amor, las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar al momento que dijeron sus votos e intercambiaron anillos. Ahora, una hora después, eran oficialmente marido y mujer. Volvieron a desfilar por ese pasillo lleno de pétalos y, al salir una lluvia de arroz los baño, seguido de palabras de felicitaciones y abrazos llenos de buenos deseos para los novios.

Sakura miró a su ahora esposo y le dio un beso para comprobar que toda esa felicidad era verdadera.

Y lo era, y se sentía demasiado bien.

* * *

.

El sonido de una copa llamó la atención de todos. Naruto estaba parado en su lugar, con la copa en alto.

— Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de dedicarle unas palabras a esta hermosa pareja —Dijo, viendo a sus amigos sentados en la mesa de los novios— ¿Qué puedo decir que no se haya notado ya? Conozco a Sakura-chan desde hace muchos años y si alguien me hubiera dicho que unos años luego de que se la presentara a Sasuke terminarían siendo esposos. Hubiera cobrado desde ese momento mis honorarios como cupido —Todos soltaron unas risas— Chicos, ustedes saben las cosas que pasamos juntos y que son los mejores amigos que puedo tener. Les deseo el mejor matrimonio, que sé que tendrán. ¡Sean felices! ¡Por los novios! —Terminó mientras todos alzaban sus copas brindando. — ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¡Por haberlos juntado merezco ser el padrino del primer hijo! ¿Eh?

Todos volvieron a reír por las ocurrencias del rubio.

La fiesta mejor no podía ser, todos estaban disfrutando de ella. Y no había momento en la que los invitados no se detuvieran a felicitar a la pareja.

Sakura, desde su asiento, observaba todo con mucha felicidad. Miró a su esposo -¡Oh, sí! Que bien sonaba- quien platicaba con su hermano Itachi, y sonrió, realmente estaba casada con ese hombre que la volvía loca. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar, todos parecían completamente felices. Observó a sus cuñadas y amigas bailando con sus maridos, incluso sus suegros parecían disfrutar de la pista de baile. Los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro jugando, y soltó una risa al ver a la pequeña Asuka con el ceño fruncido mientras muchos niños intentaban sacarla a bailar. Poco más lejos de ahí estaba Sai con Koichi en brazos y platicando con Ino. Según lo que se había logrado enterar esos dos salían con frecuencia y todos apostaban a que muy pronto se convertirían en pareja, cosa que alegraba a todos, Sai había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su esposa y merecía volver a ser feliz y darle una figura materna a su pequeño hijo.

En ese momento sintió como Sasuke la miraba y le ofrecía una mano.

— ¿Bailamos?

Sakura asintió y se dirigieron a la pista, aprovechando que tocaban una canción suave y romántica.

— ¿Estas feliz, Sakura? —Pregunto Sasuke mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos.

— Creo que feliz no alcanza a describir lo que siento.

— Pues estos días de felicidad apenas están comenzado, Señora Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió.

— Espero con emoción esos momentos, Señor Uchiha.

Ambos se miraron antes de profundizar un beso con pasión. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Ese era su momento.

— ¡Eh, espérense a la luna de miel, picarones! —Interrumpió Itachi quien se encontraba a un lado bailando con su esposa.

— Oh, déjalos —Pidió Ruri dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho.

— Sí, Itachi —Dijo Sasuke mirando con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano— En su lugar, deberías estar vigilando a tu hija, creo que están empeñados a convertirte en suegro.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Sasuke le señalaba con la cabeza. Al menos unos cuatro niños intentaban a capa y espada que la pelinegra Uchiha bailara con ellos y en un segundo el pequeño Taichi llegó al rescate de su amiga tomándola de la mano y sacándola el mismo a bailar. En unos segundos se encontraban ya en la pista de baile, tomados de las manos y moviéndose al ritmo de la música con un castaño sonriendo dulcemente y una pequeña Asuka con la mirada desviada y ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¡No puede ser! Ahora mismo vera... —Dijo Itachi con intenciones de ir hacia donde estaban los niños, pero su esposa se lo impidió.

— Déjalos, son niños. Si vas y arruinas ese momento te vas a dormir al sofá hasta que Kaname vaya a la primaria.

Itachi tragó saliva y suspiró derrotado retomando el baile con su esposa.

La nueva pareja sonrió.

— ¿No es genial? —Mencionó Mikoto mientras ella y Fugaku bailaban pasando cerca de ellos— ¡Al fin **todos se han casado**!

— ¿Es eso una indirecta, mamá?

— Por supuesto que si, Sasu-Chan. ¡Ya te estabas tardando! —Rio ligeramente— Bien hecho, Saku-chan —Dijo, guiñándole el ojo— Y ahora, el ciclo vuelve a comenzar con los niños. ¿Me pregunto quien será el primero? A lo mejor Asuka-chan...

— ¡Mamá!

— Era una broma, Itachi. ¡Aún falta mucho para eso!

Todos rieron ligeramente y decidieron concentrarse en el baile y en sus parejas.

— Realmente está pasando, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke miró a su ahora esposa y sonrió.

— ¿Aún te quedan dudas de ello?

Ella negó.

— Solo no quiero que se acabe.

— No se acabará —Le dio un beso en la frente— Nuestra vida juntos apenas está dando comienzo.

Sakura sonrió. Tenía toda la razón, aún tenía una vida que recorrer junto a Sasuke, tener hijos, verlos crecer, descubrir cosas nuevas en ellos cada día. Ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlos, porque muy independientemente de que ahora un lazo como el matrimonio los uniera había un lazo aún más fuerte y ese era el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Esperaba con ansías esos días de felicidad que vendrían, días de risas, de peleas absurdas y actividades poco comunes, sabía que a lado de Sasuke su vida jamás sería aburrida y monótona muy po le contrario serian días de nuevos descubrimientos y de nuevas maneras de expresar ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Nada. Porque tenía todo.

Bueno, faltaba un pequeño detalle, pero ese ya vendría con el paso del tiempo.

¿Cierto?

— Y ahora, solo falta tener nuestros hijos —Comentó Sakura divertida.

— Oh, esa es la mejor parte cariño. —Contestó su esposo— Y para eso si necesitamos practicar —Terminó sonriendo.

Definitivamente.

Su vida de casados, no sería nada aburrida.

— Entonces, practiquemos mucho.

Y con un beso sellaron el siguiente paso en sus vidas.

¡Oh, el a**m**o**r**!

* * *

"_El matrimonio es una cena que comienza con el postre..."_

**Fin Epilogo III**

**.**

* * *

Los invitados ya se habían ido y solo quedaba la familia. Los pequeños estaban en el patio, sentados en una fuente.

— ¡Que bonita se ve Tía Sakura! —Exclamó Haruka mientras observaba a la nueva pareja bailar solos en la pista. — ¡Yo también quiero ser una novia!

— Para eso necesitas un novio, boba. —Dijo Asuka.

— ¿Tú no quieres ser una novia, Nee-san?

— Quizás, pero también necesitaría un novio, tonta.

Taichi sonrió y miró a su amiga.

— Por eso no te preocupes. Cuando seamos mayores, tú serás la novia y te pondrás un vestido tan bonito como el de Sakura-san y yo seré tu novio.

Asuka abrió los ojos ligeramente y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Taichi a la fuente.

— ¡Taichi-Baka!

Todos los niños corrieron a auxiliar al pequeño castaño quien estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

Y eso, fue una suerte para Asuka.

Todos estaban tan ocupados sacando de la fuente al pequeño que no se dieron cuenta que la niña estaba agachada con su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

Y quizás era mejor así o de otro modo se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que intentaba ocultar.

— Tai...tonto.

Un gran sonrojo y una pequeña, pero feliz, sonrisa.

.

* * *

X.x.X

¡Hola! De nuevo con un día de retraso, pero aquí esta el tercer epilogo de Todos se Casan. El siguiente será sobre la vida de casados de nuestra pareja y una que otro pequeña sorpresita para ellos. Supongo que ya saben cual, ¿No? (:

**¡Noticia!**

Mis cacahuatosos lectores (¿?)

Resulta que a última hora voy a salir de viaje al pueblo de mis papás para pasar unas mini-vacaciones con la familia y para asistir a la fiesta de Graduación de mi primo. Me voy hoy Sábado en la noche, y ahí no tengo internet (Bueno, al menos la última vez que me fui no había) por lo que voy a tener que posponer mis actualizaciones hasta que regrese.

Me voy solo por unos 20 días, me voy a dedicar a escribir las actualizaciones para subirlas al regreso. Voy a tratar de conseguir la manera de tener internet, y si lo logro de igual manera procuraré subir las actualizaciones, si no, más tardar el 20 de Agosto retomaré el orden que llevo para actualizar.

A duras penas pude subir y terminar este epilogo, pero exprimí mis neuronas para lograrlo (:

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias a los que me leen, a los que dejan Reviews y a los que me ponen en Favoritos!

Los quiero mucho, aún sin conocerlos.

Dios los bendiga.

Un reviews es como una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	15. Epilogo IV: Aniversario

**Epilogo IV. ****Aniversario: Un dulce y extraño malentendido. **

**.**

"_Nunca sabes lo que eres capaz de hacer... hasta que ames a alguien"_

* * *

— ¡Vamos Kaname-chan! ¡Tú puedes!

Sakura observaba desde el sofá-balancín como su cuñado y Ruri alentaban al pequeño bebe para que diera sus primeros pasos.

Itachi estaba en cuclillas tomando a su hijo por la cintura mientras, a una corta distancia, Ruri estaba ligeramente inclinada y dando ligeras palmadas para alentar a su bebe.

Kaname pareció darse cuenta de que su madre lo llamaba porque la miro con una sonrisa y en cuanto su padre lo soltó, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, algo torpes pero entusiastas. Itachi caminaba tras de él, cuidándole la espalda.

Sakura suspiró con una sonrisa, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba en tiempo, le parecía que había sido apenas ayer cuando llego a esa casa a conocer a la familia de Sasuke pero en realidad ya hacia casi un año desde eso, y la prueba era ese pequeño de cabello negro alborotado y ojos tan profundos como los de su padre y tío.

Miro su dedo anular izquierdo, ahí más brillantes que nunca, estaba su hermoso anillo de compromiso acompañado de aquella alianza de oro que la identificaban como la señora Uchiha.

La esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaban prontos a cumplir su primer año de casados. Y Sakura no podía negar que esos 365 días que llevaba siendo su esposa habían sido los mejores de su vida hasta ahora, cada día descubrían cosas nuevas, y la rutina no era parte de sus vidas. Hasta ahora.

Se despertaban con caricias y tras darse los buenos días y desayunar cada uno se iba a su trabajo, Sasuke al hospital y ella a Suna. Había que contar que, el empleo que duraría nueve meses se había convertido en algo permanente, la dueña del restaurante, Tsunade Senju, había quedado más que fascinada con su desempeño por lo que le ofreció el puesto de suchef permanentemente aunque, por el momento, estaba en la mañana en el restaurante y como a eso de las cuatro iba a tomar clases a la Universidad con Kakashi.

Cuando regresaba a casa por lo general Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí o en algunas ocasiones cuando le tocaba doblar turno o habían muchos pacientes tenía la oportunidad de prepararle la cena y esperarlo ansiosa.

Platicaban de sus días, de sus ideas y demás o se les ocurría ir al cine o salir a algún lado.

El matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno era impredecible.

Y el sexo... ¡Cielos! El sexo seguía siendo tan o quizás más maravilloso que la primera vez. Ninguno se cansaba del otro y siempre estaban probando cosas nuevas.

— ¡Eso es, Bebé!

Sakura regreso la mirada hacia el patio, el pequeño Uchiha-Tsukihime ya se encontraba a mitad del camino y sonriendo con sus preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Como cada fin de semana -o al menos cuando el trabajo les dejaba- todos estaban reunidos en casa de los patriarcas de la familia en Kyoto. Por lo general hacían parrilladas y bebían sake mientras disfrutaban en familia, y los pequeños jugaban entre ellos o se bañaban en la piscina que Fugaku había mando a construir hace poco en su gran jardín tras darse cuenta que el numero de nietos comenzaba a aumentar.

— ¡solo un poco mas, Kame-chan!

El pequeño se tambaleo un poco antes de por fin llegar a los brazos de su madre, Ruri lo alzo y le besó las mejillas.

Esos habían sido los primeros pasos de Kaname Uchiha.

— ¿Por fin lo ha logrado el pequeño llorón?

Sakura le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a su marido mientras se ponía de pie y el la abrazaba por la cintura.

— Todos los bebes lloran.

— Si, pero Kaname llora como si fueran cien niños juntos.

— Es tu sobrino, Sasuke. No seas cruel.

— No lo soy. Por cierto, hola.

Sakura sonrió.

— Hola.

Sasuke le acaricio la mejilla antes de darle un profundo beso. La noche anterior era el día en que el azabache doblaba turno y por lo general salía hasta la tarde del siguiente día, motivo por el cual había tenido que ir a casa de sus suegros con Itachi y Ruri y Sasuke los alcanzaría después.

— ¿Fue una noche pesada? —Pregunto cuándo se terminó el beso.

— Algo así. Hubo un accidente de tráfico por lo que estuve en el quirófano toda la noche.

Sakura le acaricio los brazos que aun seguían aferrados a su cintura.

— Pobre de ti. Si estas cansado, deberíamos habernos quedado en casa.

El negó sonriendo.

— Estoy bien, además tengo una noticia que darles.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Cuando estén todos, te digo.

Sakura hizo un puchero irresistible para Sasuke porque no dudo en inclinarse y volver a besar los labios de su esposa.

— ¡Teme, deja de pervertir a Sakura-chan!

— Siempre tan oportuno, usuratonkachi —dijo algo Furioso Sasuke, si había algo que odiaba más que los dulces era que lo interrumpieran cuando tenía esos momentos a solas con Sakura.

— ¡Pero mira que grande esta Ryu-chan! ¿Cuánto tiene ya?

— Casi ocho meses —Respondió Hinata mientras la pelirrosa le hacía mimos a Ryuji Uzumaki de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste.

— ¡Pero si han llegado Naruto y Hinata! —Dijo Ruri con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia ellos con su hijo en brazos e Itachi tras ella— Mira, Kaname-chan es Ryuji.

El niño empezó a balbucear mientras el otro pequeño sonreía e intentaba tocarlo.

— ¡Son tan lindos! —exclamo Sakura.

— Parece que la tradición sigue —Mencionó Itachi— otro Uchiha con un Uzumaki.

—Maldición querrás decir.

— ¡que malo eres teme!

Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

— Parece que todos se divierten aquí — dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa— ¿porqué no pasamos todos a la mesa?

— ¡Si, porque ya tengo hambre ttebayo'!

— ¡Naruto!

Dijeron, entre risas.

* * *

X.

La mesa estaba ubicada en el jardín, cabe destacar que era una gran mesa tomando en cuenta a todos los integrantes, era una preciosa tarde para comer al aire libre.

Aun no se encontraba la familia reunida. Pero la mayoría ya estaba.

En las cabeceras estaban Fugaku y Mikoto, del lado izquierdo estaban Itachi con Kaname y luego Ruri, dos sillas vacías y luego Sasuke y Sakura seguidamente otros dos asientos vacios y después Naruto y Hinata con el bebe por último Neji con Tenten. Del otro lado Sekai junto a su marido Shun –un castaño de ojos rojizos- y seguidamente sus tres hijos Haruhi, Shanti y Kei, después Akari con su marido Souta –un rubio de ojos castaños- seguido de sus hijos los gemelos Kotaro y Ren y por último el pequeño Ryo a su lado una silla vacía que quedaba frente al matrimonio Hyuuga.

— Solo faltan Sai e Ino con los niños—Anunció Mikoto.

— Sí. Extraño mucho a mis pequeñas —Mencionó Ruri soltando un suspiro— Hace un mes que no las veo.

Sakura miró a su cuñada y sonrió ligeramente. Si no mal recordaba las gemelas se habían ido de campamento de verano junto a Taichi y Sai e Ino se habían ofrecido a ir de monitores ya que ninguno de los padres de los pequeños podían ir debido a sus trabajos, de eso hacía ya un mes.

— No es justo —Ren frunció el ceño— Yo quería ir también. —A su lado su gemelo sonrió y todos los presentes también. Los gemelos no habían podido ir debido a que habían pescado un fuerte resfriado días antes de la fecha.

El sonido de la puerta del patio deslizarse, hizo a todos voltear su mirada y observar como un torbellino de cabello negro corría a toda prisa hacía Itachi y Ruri.

— ¡Oto-chan, Oka-chan! ¡Ya volví! —La pequeña Haruka Uchiha de, ahora, nueve años de edad se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que se había puesto de pie para recibirla.

— ¡Mi bebé! —Exclamó Ruri mientras la abrazaba y pasaba la mano por su cabello— Un momento. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? —Exclamó y volteó a ver a su cuñado quien junto a Ino quien llevaba en brazos a Koichi y los otros dos pequeños habían llegado hasta la mesa— ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermoso cabello?

Todos observaron que, en efecto, el cabello antes largo y sedoso de la gemela menor ahora estaba cortado hasta por encima de los hombros. Si había algo de lo que Ruri se sentía orgullosa era de cuidar el cabello de sus hermosas gemelas, ello se podía constar en el cabello de Asuka quien, ahora también con nueve años, lo tenía hasta casi media espalda y con las puntas ligeramente onduladas.

— Tía Ino me lo tuvo que cortar —Dijo con una cara de tristeza al recordar como la novia de su tío había sido la encargada de acabar con su larga melena.

— ¿¡pero qué paso!?

Sai sonrió algo divertido antes de contestar a su cuñada y explicarles a todos.

— Digamos que, esta vez, Haruka-Chan fue parte de las víctimas de la novatada del año —Suspiró con una sonrisa— Ya saben que cada campamento se les pone a los chicos planear la novata y al final se premia a la mejor —Contó mirando a todos los sentado a la mesa que solo asintieron sonriendo.

Sasuke se acercó al oído de su esposa para susurrarle.

— Mis hermanos y yo íbamos de pequeños a ese campamento —Le explicó— Es algo así como una tradición.

Sakura asintió y miró de nuevo a su cuñado quien seguía contando la historia.

— Pues esta vez, el ganador se coló en la noche a las cabañas y colocó una especie de trampa con hilos, al sonar la campanada al día siguiente todos los que se levantaron activaron la trampa y miles de cosas les cayeron del techo desde miel, plumas, harina y hasta agua y al salir de las cabañas les esperaba un charco de lodo —Rió recordando la cara de todos los niños y los monitores al verse envueltos en ello, si, incluso él también— A Haruka-chan le tocó la mala suerte de tener chicle pegado en su cabello. Estaba demasiado embarrado así que no quedo otra que cortárselo.

— Oh, mi pequeña... —Susurró Ruri.

— Hey, Sai —Sasuke miró a su hermano divertido— ¿Quién se llevo el primer lugar con esa novatada?

Su hermano lo miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

Un carraspeo hizo a todos voltear a la izquierda de la pareja. Con una sonrisa de lo más divertida y traviesa, Asuka alzaba una medalla de color oro que colgaba de su cuello.

— Sí, tienes razón. ¿Por qué pregunte? —Dijo Sasuke divertido mientras le hacía señas a su sobrina para que se acercara y pudiera tomar la medalla en sus manos— Hace tiempo que no veía una de estas.

— No quiero ni imaginar porqué lo dices —Exclamó Sakura divertida.

— Usaste el truco que te enseñe, ¿cierto? —Sasuke miró a Asuka quien asintió— ¡Eso es todo! —Ambos juntaron sus puños con complicidad.

— Obvio, Tío Sasuke. La racha de los Uchiha tiene que seguir.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Pero qué cosas le enseñas a mi hija?

— Tranquila, Cariño —Dijo Itachi mientras la guiaba hacia su silla y los recién llegados hacían lo mismo— Recuerda que en su tiempo, tú hiciste cosas peores.

Todos comenzaron a comer entre pláticas y risas mientras las gemelas y el pequeño Hyuuga contaban sus anécdotas de lo que vivieron en ese mes de campamento. Sakura se sentía en completa paz pasando esos momentos con los que ahora eran su nueva familia. Se divertía mucho escuchando a Asuka contarle a ella y a Sasuke como había planeado la novatada y sus propias historias sobre lo que vivió en el campamento.

Luego del episodio que Sakura había vivido con la sobrina de Sasuke con lo del "Embarazo ficticio" y luego de comenzar a convivir con la pequeña, se dio cuenta que, como Sasuke le había dicho, parecía gustarle mucho ya que por lo general con ella sonreía y hablaba como si fuera la niña más alegre del mundo.

De hecho, era como si Sasuke y Sakura fueron unos segundos padres para la pequeña ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y cuando Ruri e Itachi se encontraban ocupados con sus trabajos por lo general Asuka se la pasaba en casa de ellos dos, a diferencia de Haruka quien prefería pasarla con sus tías o sus abuelos.

Incluso Sakura tenía que admitir que tenía un cariño muy especial por la pequeña, como de una hija.

Se encontraban ya por el postre cuando Naruto comenzó a fastidiar a Sasuke con un asunto que a todos les llamó la atención.

— Vamos, teme. ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar para decirlo?

— Callate, metiche.

— ¿De qué habla Naruto, hijo? —Insistió Mikoto.

Sasuke asesinó con la mirada a su mejor amigo quien solo sonrió divertido.

— Pues si el teme no lo dice, lo diré yo —Comenzó a decir ante las miradas de Sasuke de que guardara silencio— Así como lo ven, aquí mi amargado amigo es nada menos y nada más que el nuevo Director del departamento de Cirugía del hospital.

— Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa, Usuratonkachi —Dijo Sasuke, entre dientes.

— ¿Es verdad, Sasuke? —Preguntó su esposa con una sonrisa e impaciente como todos los de la mesa.

El azabache sonrió de lado y miró a todos antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la silla.

— Sí, lo es.

Los gritos de felicitaciones y comentarios de felicidad no se hicieron esperar en la mesa de la familia. Sakura se lanzó y lo abrazó por el cuello.

— Esa es una excelente noticia, cariño —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió— Muchas felicidades.

— Gracias —Respondió dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

— Enhorabuena, hijo —Felicitó Fugaku mientras alzaba su vaso— ¿Qué les parece un brindis?

Todos asintieron mientras alzaban sus vasos.

— ¡Por Sasuke! —Exclamaron mientras chocaban los vasos con real felicidad.

* * *

X.

Sakura estaba colocándose su chaqueta en el recibidor de casa de sus suegros mientras esperaba que su esposo terminara de ayudar a los chicos a meter las cosas a la casa antes de poder irse.

Cuando metió la última mano en la manga de aquella prenda roja tuvo que sostenerse a la pared por un mareo repentino que puso todo a dar vueltas. Tomó aire mientras intentaba calmarse un poco.

— Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

La pelirrosa se compuso y miró a su cuñada quien tomaba de la mano a su primogénita y llevaba en brazos su bebé.

— Sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura?

Sakura sonrió.

— Completamente. ¿Ya se van también?

— Sí, tenemos que pasar mañana al Hospital, así que hay que levantarse temprano. Ya sabes, chequeo de rutina.

Sakura asintió y miró a la pequeña cuya blusa lograba tapar solo una parte de aquella cicatriz que adornaba su pecho. Realmente sentía una admiración profunda hacia Ruri, Sakura misma no sabía si podría tener fortaleza si alguno de los hijos que ella tuviera pasara por algo similar.

Con solo pensar en la palabra hijos, sintió un calor interno.

— Y bien... ¿Ya planeaste que darle a Susu-chan por su aniversario?

Eso sí que tomó a Sakura desprevenida.

— Realmente... no he pensado en ello.

— Pues yo que tú le meto prisa, ¿Cumplen un año de matrimonio este fin de semana que viene, no?

Sakura asintió, alarmada. Si que había tenido en cuenta que estaba a punto de cumplir un año de casada con Sasuke pero entre el trabajo, la escuela, y tratar de ser una buena ama de casa la mismo tiempo que una buena esposa, no había tenido oportunidad alguna de pensar en un buen regalo para su marido.

¿Qué sería bueno regalar en su primer año como esposos?

Nunca había sido fiel devota a la creencia de que cada aniversario se regalara algo, incluso recordaba vagamente haberle dado a lo mucho un par de chocolates a alguno de sus novios durante su vida como estudiante, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado un buen regalo a Naruto.

Así que, ¿Qué demonios podría darle a Sasuke?

— No tengo ni la más remota idea de que darle.

Ruri sonrió.

— Tranquila, más que algo material creo que tiene que ser algo de corazón —Se llevó su mano libre a su mentón— Ya sabes, algo que represente el hecho de que eres feliz a su lado, o simplemente que lo amas.

Sakura sonrió agradecida.

— Corre, Ruri, vámonos. —Mencionó Itachi mientras llegaba con Sasuke y Haruka a su lado y se ponía rápidamente su chaqueta— Hemos dejado a Sai con los platos sucios y hay que desaparecer antes de que se dé cuenta.

Su esposa sonrió divertida.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nos vemos —Dijo despidiéndose de sus cuñados mientras la gemela pequeña se despedía con la mano.

Asuka hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Hasta luego, Tío Sasuke, Tía Sakura.

La familia salió por la puerta al tiempo que Sasuke terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

— Vamos, antes de que nos descubran.

Sakura sonrió mientras salían a toda prisa de la casa.

— ¡Sasuke, Itachi!

* * *

X.

— Director del departamento de cirugía —Repitió Sakura mientras se llevaba un bocado de la comida china que habían pedido para cenar. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala y apoyando la espalda el sofá.

— Ahora tienes un esposo con un rango más elevado —Bromeó.

— Oh, sí. Definitivamente eso me sube puntos ante la sociedad.

— Ahora me doy cuenta que me case con una interesada —Dijo Sasuke divertido mientras se acercaba aún más a ella.

— Creí que ya lo sabías, cariño —Contestó siguiéndole el juego— ¿Por qué crees que renuncie a mi vida de libertades y locuras? Por tu estatus. Eres una mina de oro andante, amor. Definitivamente un oferta irresistible.

Sasuke le quitó el traste de comida china y lo dejo en el suelo mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la miraba con esos profundos ojos negros.

— Sí, lo supuse. Pero, ya sabes...soy un tonto que cayó en tu trampa.

Sakura sonrió cuando sintió sus labios rozar los suyos.

— Me siento orgullosa de ello, Director de Cirugía-San.

— Calla y felicítame como se debe.

Muy pronto ambos se vieron sumergidos en un apasionado beso que inclusive hizo que olvidaran que hace unos minutos tenían hambre. En cuestión de segundos Sakura sintió como las grandes y expertas manos de su marido comenzaban a colarse por debajo de su blusa. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo cuando empezó a acariciar su desnuda piel y ahogó un gemido cuando notó como una de sus manos se apoderaba de uno de sus senos y comenzaba a jugar con su erecto pezón.

Su otra mano estaba entretenida dándole caricias a su cintura. Sakura lo besaba con pasión mientras jugueteaba con su espeso cabello.

Poco a poco y haciendo uso de su fuerza, Sasuke se puso de pie con la pelirrosa aferrada a su cintura por medio de sus piernas. Seguían besándose como si no hubiera un mañana y la boca de Sasuke comenzó a descender lentamente por todo lo largo de su cuello.

— Parece que el señor Uchiha anda muy apasionado el día de hoy —Dijo Sakura entre suspiros, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Y me dirás que te disgusta, Señora Uchiha?

Sakura sonrió divertida mientras se quitaba la blusa dejando su sostén blanco a la vista de su marido.

— Ya sabes la respuesta.

Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo volvió a besar con profundidad. Mientras Sasuke, conociendo perfectamente el camino, comenzó a ir hacia las escaleras para subir rumbo al dormitorio que ambos compartían. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el sostén de Sakura salió volando en el aire mientras un gemido y unas ligeras risas retumbaban por todos los rincones del hogar.

Sin duda, eso traería consecuencias al día siguiente.

Y así fue.

A la mañana del día después en que hicieran el amor alrededor de dos o tres veces, Sakura solo despertó hasta que la luz que se colaba a través de la ventana le dio de golpe en su rostro impidiéndole el seguir en su profundo sueño.

Con pereza abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar un punto en el techo. Se sentó con rapidez, cosa de la cual se arrepintió en seguida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Era increíble que tras muchas veces haciendo el amor, su cuerpo sintiera como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el armario frente a ella, desde donde provenía un ruido de alguien rebuscando entre cajones. Supuso que sería Sasuke buscando su rompa para el trabajo. Algo que la extraño, entraba a trabajar hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

Enfocó su vista hacia el reloj digital en la mesita de noche y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que eran las nueve en punto. Por lo general a esa hora ya estaba vestida y terminando el desayuno.

Culpa de Sasuke, pensó sonriendo.

Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al sentir como algo interno empezaba a recorrer desde la boca de su estomago y amenazaba con salir por su boca. Con rapidez e importándole poco su adolorido cuerpo, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño dándole apenas tiempo de empujar la puerta y de abrir la llave del lavabo.

Vomitó al menos dos veces seguidas y cuando su estomago pareció dejarla en paz se dirigió al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca agarrando su cepillo de dientes y pasta, se miró al espejo y observó su pálido rostro.

— _¿Podría ser qué...?_ —Empezó a hacer la cuenta mental de cuando había tenido por última vez su periodo— _No, antes debo estar segura._

Se enjuagó la cara y escuchó como tocaban ligeramente la puerta abierta. Volteó su mirada y notó a Sasuke recargado en la entrada de la puerta del baño, con su pantalón negro, una camisa blanca desabrochada solo dos botones y con una corbata roja a medio anudar y mirándola completamente serio.

— ¿Estas bien?

— _¿Desde cuándo está ahí?_ Eh, sí. No te preocupes —Sonrió— Es un malestar estomacal, algo debió haberme caído mal.

Sasuke sonrió mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata.

— Te dije que no comieras del ramen que había llevado Naruto, pero no me hiciste caso.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Ya sabes, nunca conozco un no.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta ella y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Creo que yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

— ¿Te hago de desayunar?

— No. Tengo que llegar cuanto antes para poner en orden unos papeles —Le besó la frente— Toma algo para ese malestar.

Ella asintió y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca pero antes de que pudiera separarse, Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura y profundizo el beso por varios segundos.

— Mi vitamina —Dijo sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio una última mirada en el espejo y habló consigo misma.

— Será mejor que lo confirme.

* * *

X.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba frente al hospital. Por un momento se sintió algo tonta al ir a hacerse los exámenes al lugar donde trabajaba Sasuke teniendo en cuenta que no quería que se enterara de sus sospechas...no quería darle falsas ilusiones; pero no tenía de otra, después de todo era el único hospital de Konoha.

Se dijo que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa para no toparse a Sasuke y mucho menos para el que tuviera la sospecha de que estaba ahí y el por qué.

Suspiró y entró alegrándose internamente de que no hubiera personal en la entrada. Después de todo, al ser la esposa de Sasuke había ido muchas veces ahí alcanzándole cosas que se le olvidaban, llevándole algunas veces el almuerzo o solo pasándolo a ver por lo que la mayoría del personal del hospital ya la conocía.

Se acercó hasta la recepción donde Tenten la miró con una sonrisa y la saludó.

— Hola, Saku. ¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Esta vez no. Vengo a hacerme unos análisis.

La cara de Tenten se tornó en preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? Sasuke no me ha comentado nada.

— Es por qué no lo sabe y, preferiría que no se enterara.

Tenten la miró interrogante mientras su amiga solo sonreía.

— ¿Qué clase de análisis?

Sakura calló unos segundos antes de asegurarse que nadie las escuchaba y en voz baja, pronunció:

— De embarazo.

Tenten ahogó un grito y sonrió encantada.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Eso es maravilloso! —La tomó de las manos— ¡Vas a tener un bebé!

Sakura le hizo un ademán para que se callara y la castaña se disculpo con la mirada.

— Eso no lo sé. Por eso quiero hacerme una prueba pero... no quiero que Sasuke se entere.

— Entiendo, entiendo. No te preocupes —Observó su libreta— Esto es estupendo. Veamos... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos cómplice a Naruto?

— Me parece bien.

Tenten le pidió que esperara un momento y se dirigió hacia el consultorio de Naruto, cuando regreso estaba sonriendo emocionada y le indicó que pasara. Sakura le agradeció y se despidió con una sonrisa. Se encaminó hacia el consultorio de su rubio amigo y tocó dos veces antes de que su irreconocible voz le indicara que pasara.

En cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, Naruto se puso de pie y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

— ¡Es fantástico, Sakura-chan! Ya empezaba a preocuparme de que el teme no funcionara bien.

Sakura le dio un ligero golpe en el estomago.

— No seas tonto.

Naruto le indicó que tomara asiento mientras el preparaba todo para sacarle una muestra de sangre.

— ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere! Seguro que pone cara de bobo.

— Naruto, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sasuke del porque estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo? —Lo miró seriamente mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella y colocaba la liga en su brazo— No quiero ilusionarlo tú mejor que nadie sabe el deseo de Sasuke por tener hijos y no quiero darle esperanzas y que resulte negativo pero si es positivo, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

El rubio sonrió mientras destapaba la jeringa.

— Comprendido y anotado, Sakura-chan.

La oji-verde soltó un pequeño quejido cuando su amigo introdujo la aguja sacándole la muestra, unos minutos más tarde se encontraba sosteniendo un algodón en su antebrazo. Naruto anotó algo en una especie de cuadernillo y la miró.

— Bien, los resultados estarán en una hora.

Sakura asintió y Naruto la acompaño hacia la puerta no sin antes ser advertido por segunda vez que no dijera ni una sola palabra.

Se fue a la cafetería y tomó un poco de jugo de naranja para calmar sus nervios y el mareo por la extracción de sangre. Le daba vueltas al asunto y estaba realmente nerviosa, después de toda su vida dependía ahora de un papel que definiría si dentro suyo crecía el hijo de Sasuke y ella o no.

Si resultaba negativo, pues ya estaba.

Pero si era positivo, no sabía cómo se lo diría a Sasuke, era algo demasiado importante como para soltarlo así de rápido. Lo que si sabía es que seguramente su esposo estallaría en emoción y como Naruto había dicho, ella también aseguraba que pondría cara de bobo.

Entre cavilaciones estaba cuando miró el reloj de la cafetería y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora.

Se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el area del laboratorio donde le entregarían sus resultados para luego ir con Naruto y que él los leyera y le diera las indicaciones necesarias. Cuando por fin tuvo el sobre en sus manos, lo apretó con fuerza y sonrió dirigiéndose hacia donde su amigo rubio.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el asegurarse que nadie la viera y no notó a cierto pelinegro que iba por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la de ella.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La oji-verde quedó petrificada en el lugar al tener a Sasuke frente a ella quien, con el ceño fruncido dirigía su vista hacia el sobre que tenía en manos.

— Etto...yo... _¡Oh, no! Por favor. ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!_

— Sakura, ¿Qué son esos análisis?

— _¡Por todos los cielos! _ Son...

— ¡Tía Sakura!

Ambos voltearon la mirada hacía la pequeña de cabello largo pelinegro que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

— Tía Sakura, al fin te encuentro. —Mencionó Asuka tratando de recuperar el aliento— Perdona que me haya desaparecido es que tuve que ayudar a Oka-San a cambiar a Kaname—Miró el sobre que tenía en manos la mujer y se lo quitó con una sonrisa— Oh, ya fuiste por mis análisis. Arigato.

Asuka miró a su tío y fingió una cara de sorpresa.

— Ah, tío Sasuke. Hola.

— Hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sakura seguía con la boca ligeramente abierta presenciando como la pequeña Uchiha se apresuraba a contestar.

— Es que hoy me toca mi chequeo de rutina —Respondió— Y ayer le pedí a tía Sakura que me acompañara. Estábamos juntas hasta hace un momento pero Kaname-chan se ensució y Oka-san y yo fuimos al cambiador mientras Tía Sakura venía por mis resultados.

Sasuke sonrió, creyendo a su sobrina y se acercó hasta ellas depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa y revolviendo el cabello de su sobrina a pesar de la mueca de molestia que tenía en su pequeño rostro.

— Bien, cuídense.

Cuando el Uchiha desapareció de sus vistas, Sakura suspiró realmente aliviada.

— Muchas gracias por eso, Asuka-chan —Le dijo sonriendo— ¿pero como supiste...?

Ambas comenzaron a caminar mientras la pequeña le contaba.

— Acabamos de llegar y en la recepción tía Tenten nos contó que estabas aquí y que no querías que tío Sasuke se enterara —Doblaron en un pasillo y visualizaron la recepción a pocos metros— Te vi pasar rumbo al laboratorio y te seguí, cuando apareció Tío Sasuke supuse que estabas en problemas.

— Pues la verdad, sí.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción Ruri la abrazó emocionada y felicitándola y cuando por fin logró tranquilizarla insistió en acompañarla al consultorio de Naruto junto a la pequeña Asuka mientras Tenten se quedaba entretenida jugando con el pequeño Kaname.

Una vez dentro del consultorio y luego de que Naruto saludara a la esposa del hermano de su amigo y su pequeña hija, Sakura le entregó el sobre y el rubio lo abrió con una cara de Póker que empezó a desesperar a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Sakura mientras apretaba la mano que Ruri le ofreció.

— Pues...tengo que darte la mala noticia de que Sasuke gastará su fortuna en pañales —Sonrió mirándola— Estás embarazada, Sakura-chan. ¡Felicidades!

La futura mamá quedo en shock mientras su cuñada la abrazaba y felicitaba, se puso de pie y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio con un brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Enserio, Naruto? ¿De verdad?

— Compruébalo tú misma.

Le entregó el papel con los resultados y los ojos se Sakura comenzaron a expulsar lagrimas cuando leyó la palabra positivo. Se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió una felicidad que no había experimentado nunca, pensó que el día que le dijeran que esperaba un bebé lo primero que haría sería salir corriendo aterrada pero, ahora mismo, si quería salir corriendo pero para gritar al mundo lo feliz que se sentía al saber que sería mamá.

— Je. Ahora tío Sasuke tendrá cara de bobo enamorado —Exclamó Asuka con una sonrisa divertida.

— Hey, Saku-chan. Mejor regalo de aniversario no podrías darle.

Sakura reaccionó ante lo dicho por su cuñada. Y su mente tardó unos segundos en procesarlo pero al final sonrió feliz. Tenía razón, ya no tenía que buscar más.

Tenía el perfecto regalo de aniversario creciendo en su vientre.

* * *

X.

Dos días Sakura se encontraba en el sillón de la sala perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que la noticia de su futuro bebé era el regalo perfecto de aniversario para Sasuke pero no sabía de qué manera se lo haría saber. Incluso ahora que tenía tiempo, no pensaba en nada.

Tsunade había insistido en que se tomara vacaciones los siete meses que le restaban del embarazo no sin antes haberle dado una bolsa de regalo con un precioso conjuntito amarillo que Sakura guardaba muy bien debajo de la cama, fuera de la vista de Sasuke.

Y en la escuela, ahora mismo se encontraban de vacaciones, así que contaba con mucho tiempo libre.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y a los pocos minutos Sasuke entró en la sala observando a su esposa con la cabeza sobre el brazo del sillón, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante mientras devoraba unos cacahuates de chile y la tele hablaba sola.

El azabache frunció el ceño, desde hace unos días Sakura estaba de lo más rara.

Parecía perdida en otro espacio, rara vez ponía atención a lo que tenía que contarle e incluso se la pasaba pegada al teléfono en varias ocasiones hablando tan bajo que no podía saber de qué o con quién hablaba.

Incluso el sexo había sido temporalmente cancelado. Cuando él hacía por empezar a seducirla ella buscaba un pretexto para detenerlo y eso era demasiado raro. No quería hacerse conclusiones absurdas, pero definitivamente le comenzaba a preocupar. Y cuando preguntaba si estaba bien, ella simplemente asentía con una sonrisa.

¿Qué le pasaba a su esposa?

— Ya llegué.

Sakura lo miró ligeramente y le sonrió.

— Ah, hola.

El azabache se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la boca que no tardo en profundizar, empezó a recorrer sus piernas desnudas con sus manos y fueron subiendo poco a poco, cuando estaban por acariciar su vientre Sakura detuvo su mano y se sentó con una rapidez que a ambos les sorprendió.

— Este... ¿Te sirvo de comer? Hice espagueti, con mucho tomate —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Sasuke suspiró y se quedo en su posición por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

— Seguro. Tomaré un baño primero.

El teléfono sonó y Sakura fue a contestarlo hasta el pasillo que era donde se encontraba. Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo, el no era de desconfiar de Sakura pero realmente comenzaba a preocuparle.

Con paso lento y silencioso se pego a la pared y se asomó ligeramente, Sakura tenía el teléfono apoyado en su hombro mientras estaba de espaldas.

— Sí, acaba de llegar. No... Se está bañando. No, aún no le he dicho. No he pensado como decirle, no es algo que pueda decirse así como así, ¿Lo sabes, no? —Sakura Suspiró— Ya sé, no me queda mucho tiempo. Y Sasuke ya comienza a sospechar que algo pasa, y es que no puede evitar actuar extraño, nunca antes le había ocultado algo a Sasuke y menos algo tan importante como esto. De acuerdo, te prometo que pensaré en una forma de decírselo. ¿Sí? ¿Tienes una idea? Genial, ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana? Y oye... gracias. Creo que no te había dicho esto pero... Te quiero. Si lo sé. Adiós.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder. ¿Ocultarle algo a él? ¿Y a quien le decía que le quería?

Su sangre comenzó a acumularse al igual que una furia indescriptible...

Acaso...

¿Sakura lo estaba engañando?

* * *

X

Un día después Sasuke seguía con el asunto dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no podía concebir la idea de que Sakura estuviera engañándolo con otro. Es decir, ¿Cómo podría? Pero notaba todas las señales, estaba distraída, distante, esas llamadas por teléfono que continuaban, sus constantes salidas, e incluso que ahora su vida sexual estaba prácticamente de vacaciones.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración mientras corría como cada mañana por el parque.

A pesar de que tenía la música a todo volumen, su mente se encontraba en otro lado sin siquiera poner atención a las canciones.

Decidió que ya era momento de encarar a Sakura y preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba después de todo era sábado y no cualquiera, era el día de su aniversario. Y ni siquiera se habían dicho un "felicidades" puesto que cuando él salió a correr ella ya no estaba en casa, solo había una nota que decía que volvería tarde y que no se preocupara.

¿Qué no se preocupara?

¡Si ya lo estaba!

Se encaminó directo a casa, pensaba ducharse y luego llamarla para saber donde estaba.

Tenía que acabar de una vez con todo eso, antes de que se volviera loco.

* * *

X

Sakura entró a la pastelería con una sonrisa mientras veía como Kiba Inozuka le entregaba un pedido a una señora de edad. Lo saludó con la mano y él le sonrió. Cuando por fin terminó de irse el cliente, el dio la vuelta y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

— Justo a tiempo. —Mencionó Kiba.

El padre de este, un señor de unos cincuenta años y cabello castaño casi canoso hizo acto de presencia y también le saludo. Tenía que admitir que tanto padre como hijo eran muy amables y ella no había tardado en forjar una amistad entre sus tantas idas a esa pastelería y más desde que había notado que su bebé tenía una clara preferencia por los postres de ese lugar.

— Te ves muy bien Sakura.

— Gracias, Inozuka-san. Aunque por dentro no me siento tan bien.

— Seguramente tu bebé será muy hiperactivo.

Sakura le sonrió al castaño. Les había dicho a ambos que estaba embarazada cuando, hacía pocos días se había desmayado en su local. Por suerte Kiba la agarró a tiempo antes de que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con el piso. Ambos la había felicitado y cada que iba a comprar le preguntaban por su estado y le daban un pastelillo extra. Para el bebé, decían.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —Preguntó Kiba mientras se quitaba el mandil. — Mi hermana ya nos espera.

— Sí. Vamos antes de que... —No pudo terminar de hablar porque apenas se puso de pie todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Kiba la sostuvo por la cintura impidiendo que cayera.

— Iré por un vaso de agua y galletas saladas —Dijo el amable señor Inozuka mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

— Todo me da vueltas.

Kiba le acarició la espalda.

— Tranquila. Es normal.

Sakura le apretó ligeramente el brazo. Realmente se sentía fatal.

* * *

X.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, cuando fijó su mirada en la pastelería a la que Sakura siempre solía ir.

Sasuke aún recordaba la vez que había bromeado con que se echaría un novio y que sería el hijo del pastelero de esa tienda. Sonrió divertido pero enseguida se transformó en una mueca de furia al notar cómo, tras el vidrio, se veía perfectamente a su esposa abrazada al castaño y como él le acariciaba la espalda con tanta suavidad que casi le provocó asco.

Apretó los puños.

Así que eso era.

¡No podía creerlo! Realmente Sakura lo estaba engañando.

Notó como Sakura se separaba del castaño y le dedicaba una sonrisa, de esas que se suponían eran solo para él, y como el idiota se la regresaba mientras la tomaba de la mano y ella se sentaba.

Sasuke tuvo unas ganas asquerosas de ir y golpear a ese hombre y exigirle una explicación a Sakura. Pero mejor se contuvo.

— _No seas idiota. Eso es lo que ellos quieren._

Ignorando esa repulsiva escena se dirigió a su casa, ya la enfrentaría a ella.

Sola y cara a cara.

* * *

X.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde cuando Sakura entró por la puerta principal con varias bolsas grandes de papel, escuchó al fondo la tele por lo que supuso que Sasuke estaba en casa. Con paso sigiloso oculto las bolsas en el armario de debajo de la escalera y se quedó con una sola pequeña.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la sala, donde Sasuke estaba cambiando los canales. Al sentir su presencia ni siquiera volteó a verla, siguió entretenido buscando algo que ver.

— Hola —Le saludó Sakura entusiasmada— Traigo pasteles.

Sasuke apretó el control remoto.

— ¿Quieres uno?

— No. Gracias. No quiero nada que venga de ese idiota.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Pensé que lo de Kiba había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo.

El la miró de una forma que a Sakura le causó escalofríos.

— Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. Pero por lo que veo tú sigues empeñada en el tema.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Claro. Ahora haz como que no sabes nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño nuevamente y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera.

— En serio, no sé de que hablas.

Sasuke gruño y apagó la tele aventando con fuerza el control al otro sillón.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! Hablo de ti y del tal Kiba ese. —Se puso de pie y la miró— Se acabó el juego, Sakura. Ya sé que tú y el son amantes.

Sakura abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida y, ofendida.

— ¿Cómo demonios has llegado a esa estúpida y ridícula conclusión?

El pelinegro sonrió irónico.

— ¡No finjas! ¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¡Tú extraña actitud, las llamadas, tus constantes salidas! ¡Incluso el que ya no quieras que hagamos el amor, es una prueba clara!

Sakura permaneció callada, realmente sorprendida.

— ¿Tengo razón, no? Además hoy te vi con él. ¿O me dirás que abrazas tan íntimamente a todo el mundo?

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta que los debió de haber visto cuando ella se había mareado. Era cierto que desde otra perspectiva cualquiera lo hubiera visto como algo más. ¡Pero era absurdo!

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. No lo abracé porque fuera mí...amante o cualquier cosa que pienses.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿Podrías decirme porque lo hiciste?

La pelirrosa calló. No podía.

— _No puedo decirlo. Si lo hago, tendré que decirle que estoy embarazada y no quiero hacerlo en estas circunstancias._

Desvió la mirada.

— No puedes, ¿No es así? Tsk Lo sabía. Quería convencerme de que no era cierto, pero me lo has confirmado. ¡Qué estúpido fui! —Caminó pasándola de largo, rumbo a la entrada.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡No es así! —Lo siguió hasta la puerta donde ya se encontraba recogiendo su chaqueta del perchero.

— Callate. No quiero saber más.

— ¡Estás en un error! ¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mí después de tanto!

— Y yo no puedo creer que me hagas esto.

Abrió la puerta de la casa.

— Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

— A donde sea que no estés tú. No te molestes en esperarme, cariño. —Dijo la última palabra con tal sarcasmo que, cuando salió por la puerta Sakura cayó de rodillas al piso, llorando.

— ¿Cómo terminó esto así? —Se llevó una mano al vientre— Descuida bebé, todo estará bien.

* * *

X.

Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta de su casa no espero ver a su hermano y mucho menos solo. De todos los hermanos era él con el que mejor se llevaba, y al que conocía a la perfección y con solo mirarlo a los ojos sabía que algo estaba mal.

— Sasuke...

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Itachi asintió y lo dejó entrar, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la sala con su hermano siguiéndolo detrás. Cuando entró a la habitación vio a su cuñada jugando con el pequeño Kaname en el suelo, sobre una sabana y con muchos juguetes alrededor.

Cuando sintió la presencia de los hermanos, Ruri alzó la mirada y su sonrisa se transformó en preocupación.

— Perdón por molestarlos.

— No te preocupes por eso. ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó mientras le entregaba unas llaves de juguete al bebé y se ponía de pie— ¿Está Sakura bien?

Sasuke desvió la mirada y apretó los puños al escuchar ese nombre.

— Sakura... —Pronunció con ironía— Está más que bien, engañándome con el de la pastelería.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó el matrimonio.

— ¿De qué estas hablando hermano? —Itachi no podía creer lo que oía. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Ruri jaló a su marido ligeramente de la manga de su playera y lo dirigió hacia la entrada mientras agarraba su chaqueta y se la ponía.

— Yo voy a ir a ver a Sakura —Le dijo a su marido— Creo que esto es solo un malentendido por el...ya sabes, la condición de Sakura —Ruri le había contado a su marido del embarazo de su cuñada el mismo día que se enteró— Tú trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, ¿Sí? Y entretenlo aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que yo vuelva.

— De acuerdo. Cuídate.

Se dieron un beso e Itachi regresó a la sala cuando vio a su esposa subirse a su coche y partir. Itachi se acercó hacia el mini-bar que tenían y lleno dos copas con Brandy. Con ambas en las manos se acercó a Sasuke y le ofreció una.

— Gracias —Respondió y le dio un sorbo— ¿Y las gemelas?

— En casa de Neji. Ellas y los gemelos se quedarán a dormir ahí —Se sentó a un lado de su hermano mientras vigilaba a su hijo quien jugaba frente a ellos. — ¿Y bien?

Sasuke comenzó a relatarle uno a uno los extraños comportamientos que Sakura había tenido desde que se vieron la última vez, así como sus sospechas y la extraña conversación telefónica, por último le contó el evento que había sucedido esa mañana en la pastelería así como su pequeña discusión hacia unos minutos.

— Ella lo niega ¡Pero todo está ahí! Y no me pudo responder cuando le pregunte porque estaban abrazados.

Itachi miró a su hermano.

— Te comprendo. Y no es porque quiera justificarla pero, ¿Y si es solo un malentendido?

— ¿Un malentendido? Entonces, ¿Por qué no hizo por aclararlo?

— Quizás no le diste la oportunidad.

— Yo se que se la di.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó irónico— Muy bien, entonces que harás, ¿Divorciarte de ella?

Sasuke lo miró desconcertado.

— Bueno si tan seguro estás de que te engaña, esa es la solución, ¿No?

Sasuke no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Y realmente no quería.

* * *

X.

Las lágrimas de Sakura ya habían cesado y agradeció con una sonrisa el té que Ruri le estaba ofreciendo. Estaban sentadas en la meseta de la cocina, Sakura le había comentado todo lo que había sucedido y su cuñada la había escuchado durante todo ese tiempo.

— Bien, está más que claro que todo es un malentendido.

— Sí, pero Sasuke no lo comprende —Sakura apretó la taza y miró a Ruri desesperada— ¿Y si Itachi no lo hace entrar en razón? ¿Y si se aferra y decide separarse de mí? ¡Oh, Ruri! ¿¡Y si mi matrimonio se acaba por mi estupidez!? ¡¿Qué va a pasar con mi bebé?!

Se llevó la mano al vientre, aterrada.

— Tranquila, de acuerdo. —La tomó de los hombros— Sasuke no se separará de ti. Te ama y ello lo comprueba el que ahora mismo esté muerto de celos y confabulando cosas. Creo que es momento de dejarse de tonterías y decirle de una vez la verdad.

— ¿pero cómo? Sasuke no querrá escucharme.

— Lo hará, créeme. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos en marcha el plan?

Sakura la miró por unos segundos.

— Si. Es hora.

Ruri sonrió y sacó su celular.

— Perfecto, le llamaré a los chicos para que nos ayuden.

Sakura asintió y de nueva cuenta acarició su vientre, realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

X.

Había pasado una hora y media o poco más desde que había llegado a casa de su hermano. Ahora mismo estaba en el suelo mostrándole un peluche a su sobrino quien sonreía intentando agarrarlo, pero no podía porque Sasuke lo alejaba de él, luego volvía a acercárselo y el bebé reía.

Divorcio.

Realmente ni siquiera consideraba eso, amaba a Sakura como nunca había amado a una mujer antes. Pero realmente le dolía...aunque, ¿Y si su hermano tenía razón y todo era un malentendido? Entonces realmente sería un estúpido por haber desconfiado de ella.

— No lo pienses más —Le dijo su hermano— La amas, y por ese amor ¿No puedes al menos dejarla hablar?

— No lo sé.

— Si lo sabes, pero tu orgullo no te deja admitirlo.

— Quizás tienes razón —Miró de nuevo a su sobrino y le entregó el peluche antes de ver a su hermano con una sonrisa nostálgica— ¿Sabes? Siempre te tuve una envidia muy grande desde que tengo uso de razón. Eras el hermano mayor, el heredero de la familia, bueno en los deportes y en el estudio y todos siempre estaban ahí alabándote. Muy pronto encontraste a una mujer maravillosa, te casaste, te hiciste presidente de la compañía y luego tuviste unas gemelas encantadoras —Rió ligeramente mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con los brazos hacia atrás— me dije que eras muy afortunado y que tenías mucha suerte y muy pronto me vi a mí deseando lo mismo para mi vida...

— Y ya lo tienes. —Sasuke le miró con la ceja alzada. Itachi sonrió— Vamos... eres exitoso en la carrera que siempre te apasiono estudiar, gozas de salud, de una buena posición económica y también tienes a una mujer maravillosa a tú lado. Así que no creo que tengas mucho de donde envidiarme.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Supongo que sí, ¿Verdad?

— Deja de negarlo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Sakura sería incapaz de engañarte. —Hizo una mueca— Todo lo que ha ocurrido es por otra razón, créeme.

Sasuke lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

— Quizás, pero será mejor que le des a Sakura oportunidad de decírtelo. Dime Sasuke, ¿Podrías vivir sin ella?

Sasuke miró el techo y por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que pasó con ella, desde que casi lo atropella en la boda de Naruto, los constantes coqueteos entre ambos, la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, sus compras en el supermercado, el constante ingenio de la chica pelirrosa, su humor, su inteligencia, la manera en que lo volvía loco, su extraña manía por las galletas con queso, y sobre todo su extrema honestidad.

Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía dudar de ella?

¿¡En que estaba pensando!?

¡La amaba! Y confiaba en ella, no tenía porque darle la espalda así como así.

Regreso la mirada a su hermano y sonrió.

— Tienes razón. Pero, ¿Tú crees que acepte escucharme? Me comporté como un idiota.

— Siempre eres un idiota, Sasuke —Le sonrió.

—...Suke... Suke

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pequeño bebé que los observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

— Kaname, ¿Acabas de hablar? —Itachi se sentó en el piso rápidamente y mirando a su hijo. No podía creer que acabara de pronunciar sus primeras palabras— Vamos, Kame-chan, repítelo para papá, ¿Si?

El bebé los miró y rió.

—...Suke...Suke —Empezó a aplaudir— Sa...uke.

Sasuke miró al bebé, ¿Acaso intentaba pronunciar su nombre?

— Vamos pequeño llorón, tu puedes.

Y con unas palmadas finales y una alegre sonrisa, Uchiha Kaname pronunció su primera palabra:

— ¡Sasuke!

El nombrado lo tomó en brazos y se puso de pie alzándolo por los aires.

— ¡Eso es pequeño llorón!

Itachi rió mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano. El sonido de la puerta se escuchó en la casa.

— Sin duda serás un buen padre, hermanito —Susurró para él mientras observaba a su esposa entrar y notar como esta le hacia una seña con la cabeza— Sasuke, creo que es momento de que aclares todo ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke dejó de jugar con su sobrino y se lo entregó antes de salir corriendo.

El matrimonio sonrió entre sí mientras el pequeño Kaname no paraba de repetir el nombre de su tío.

* * *

X

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sasuke bajó con prisa del carro con un grande y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y en la mano una caja rectangular. Hacia unas semanas que había ido a encargar el regalo de Sakura en la joyería así que de caminó a casa paso a recogerlo. Abrió de igual manera la puerta de su casa la cual estaba sumergida en un extraño y desconcertante silencio. Reviso los rincones de la planta baja mientras llamaba a su esposa, pero no había respuesta.

Pensando que seguramente estaría en la habitación de ambos se dirigió hacia ella con prisa, necesitaba verla cuanto antes y hablar.

Al estar frente a la habitación suspiró y la abrió despacio.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás aquí?

Apenas entró y se quedó sin habla.

La habitación de ambos, que estaba mañana había estado como de costumbre ahora mismo se encontraba iluminada por las velas que estaban en las mesitas de los lados, en el tocador y encima de los muebles. La cama estaba decorada con pétalos rojos y rosados en forma de un corazón con un sobre en medio.

Sasuke dejó el ramo y la cajita sobre una silla que estaba al lado de la cómoda y se acercó a la cama.

Tomó la carta y la abrió comenzando a leerla:

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Feliz Aniversario. Gracias por este maravilloso primer año de matrimonio._

_Primero que nada quiero decirte que lo siento. Siento si durante estos días te desesperé con mi comportamiento, si actué extraño o simplemente por todos los problemas que he ocasionado entre nosotros. No era mi intención, créeme._

_No quiero crear más malentendidos entre nosotros, por eso te contaré la verdad._

_Te confieso que si he actuado diferente estos días, es porque tengo un motivo muy poderoso para ello. _

_Sabes que te amo, con todo mi corazón. Incluso desde antes de saber tú nombre completo, ya te amaba. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron en aquel bar esa vez que Naruto nos presentó supe que llegarías a ser alguien importante en mi vida, y no me equivoqué._

_Me disculpo por todos los problemas que te ocasioné cuando nos volvimos a ver en la boda de nuestro bobo amigo. Y tengo que agradecerte por los muchos momentos que pasamos desde ese instante, te agradezco por fijarte en mí, por aguantar mi humor cambiante y mis alocadas ideas, pero sobretodo te agradezco por permitirme ser parte de tu vida y convertirme en tu esposa._

_Gracias, Sasuke._

_Ni muchas palabras ni acciones encontraré nunca para agradecerte y decirte lo mucho que Te Amo._

_Te amo más que nunca y cada día más._

_Pero, Sasuke, a pesar de que te amo, tengo que confesarte que a partir de ahora no seré capaz de amarte solo a ti, así como se que tu tampoco serás capaz de amarme solo a mí._

_Nuestras vidas están por cambiar y yo estoy bien con ello así como espero que tú también lo estés._

_Temo que, desde hace dos meses hay una persona que comienza a interponerse entre nosotros y que estará entre tú y yo desde ahora y hasta que acaben nuestras vidas._

_Algunas veces no podremos con ello y quizás también lleguemos a la desesperación pero nada me hace más feliz que esto._

_Lo siento, por ya no ser solo nosotros dos._

_Te pido que, cuando termines de leer esto, vayas al cuarto conectado a este._

_Es momento de que te presente a esa persona y de que acabemos con este extraño enredo._

_Te ama, siempre._

_Sakura._

El azabache dejo la carta sobre la cama no sin antes repasar de nuevo esas cuatro líneas que lo desconcertaron. ¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien que Sakura amaría y él también? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Una tercera persona y desde hace dos meses?

¿Era posible que se refiriera a Kiba?

¡¿De qué hablaba Sakura?!

Se puso de pie y miró la puerta que estaba frente a él y conectaba a la puerta de al lado. Caminó hacia ella y puso las manos en ambas manijas, suspiró y trato de mantener la calma...

¡Qué demonios!

No podía. No cuando había usado algo como "Una tercera persona" en su carta.

Apretó las manijas y frunció el ceño al tiempo que abría la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Sakura, ¿Qué rayos…?!

No pudo terminar su pregunta porque quedó mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían. Miró a Sakura intentando buscar respuestas.

— Antes que nada, lo siento. Siento mucho los malentendidos, de verdad —Dijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

— Sakura... —Susurró mientras sentía un nudo en el estomago, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación que antes había estado vacía, ahora estaba pintada en hermosos tonos pastel, con estantes llenos de peluches y juguetes, divertidas nubes dibujadas a los alrededores y estrellas fosforescentes en el techo, una mecedora, un cambiador y lo que más impacto y emoción le causó fue ver esa hermosa cuna de color blanco, con un pabellón transparente y un móvil que giraba entonando una dulce melodía.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo tomó de ambas manos mientras lo hacía entrar a la habitación y se detenía a un lado de la cuna.

— Lo que te dije en la carta es la verdad, Sasuke —Le apretó las manos ligeramente y sonrió entre las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir— Desde hace dos meses hay una persona que llegó para cambiar nuestras vidas y que lo seguirá haciendo. Y creo que es el momento de que la conozcas. —Tomó las manos de Sasuke y las dirigió hasta su vientre. — Sasuke, aquí está tú hijo. —Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre— Bebé, éste es tú papá. Es alguien inteligente y muy, muy guapo que se que te amará tanto o más que yo, que estará ahí para ti siempre...y aunque papá y mamá son muy cabezotas y siempre terminan en situaciones extrañas eso no quita el hecho de que te amamos y ten por seguro que siempre lo harem...

No pudo terminar porque Sasuke la envolvió en un abrazo.

— ¿Es verdad, Sakura? —Pregunto casi sin voz— ¿Realmente está sucediendo?

Sakura no pudo más y lloró todo lo que tenía guardado.

— Sí, Sasuke. Estoy embarazada. Vas a ser papá.

Sasuke la apretó aún más contra él y le susurró palabras de amor al oído. La tomó de la cara con sus dos manos y con los pulgares le limpió las últimas y traviesas lagrimas que terminaban por caer.

— Sakura, lo siento. De verdad, es mi culpa.

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

— Fue mía, debí decírtelo desde el principio pero quería que fuera una sorpresa y tú regalo de aniversario.

Sasuke sonrió y la besó.

— Es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme, de verdad. —Le sonrió y algo hizo clic en su cabeza— Y me supongo que esos resultados no eran de Asuka, ¿Cierto?

Sakura negó divertida.

— No. Eran míos, pero no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura —Suspiró— Incluso las llamadas, eran de Ruri y cuando salía iba a verla a ella me estaba dando consejos y también ideas sobre cómo darte la noticia y me acompaño a comprar muebles para el bebé. Incluso la habitación, mientras tú estabas con Itachi, Ruri vino y ella y Sai, Souta, Neji, Naruto y Shun me ayudaron a pintar, decorar y subir los muebles.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

— Así que todos sabían menos yo.

— Era una sorpresa...

— Lo sé. Te amo —Dijo y la beso. Un beso que no tardo en volverse más apasionado, las manos de Sasuke recorrían su cuerpo mientras que las de Sakura se concentraban en revolverle su azabache cabello. Sakura dio un salto y Sasuke la ayudó a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Recordando el camino Sasuke se dirigió hasta la cama, con una mano apartó la hoja en blanco que había dejado ahí y recostó a su esposa.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, se miraron a los ojos.

— Sakura...

Ella sonrió.

— Está bien. Antes no había querido que lo hiciéramos por temor a que te dieras cuenta —Respondió sonrojándose. — Aunque, ahora no sé si el bebé...

Él sonrió.

— Estará bien.

Se volvió a apoderar de los labios de su esposa antes de concentrarse en su cuello, le sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza y poco tardó en deshacerse de su sostén admirando los pezones erguidos de su mujer, impacientes porque le prestara un poco de atención, y así lo hizo succionando lentamente uno y apretando el otro con una de sus manos. Sakura soltó un gemido y le revolvió el cabello. El embarazo la hacía estar mucho más sensible, de eso no cabía duda.

Sasuke prestó atención al otro pezón y pellizco el que había quedado libre para luego masajear su seno.

Cuando Sasuke decidió que era momento de poner atención a las demás partes del cuerpo de su esposa, recorrió desde su pecho con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su vientre donde se detuvo por unos momentos.

— Mi hijo. Nuestro bebé —Susurró contra su vientre antes de darle un tierno beso y acariciarlo— Te amo, pequeño.

Sasuke la miró y Sakura notó sus ojos cargados deseo.

Y enseguida supo, que recuperarían todo el tiempo perdido.

Horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama. Sakura tenía puesta su bata mientras que Sasuke estaba simplemente con una sabana hasta sus caderas. La pelirrosa estaba sentada de rodillas mientras admiraba el hermoso ramo y se dedicaba a abrir la pequeña caja, de ella sacó un hermoso collar de oro cuyo dije tenía la forma de un corazón con dos "S" grabadas encima con diamantes, en la parte de atrás tenía grabada la fecha de su boda.

Sasuke se acercó y bajo un poco la bata para besar su hombro desnudo.

— Feliz aniversario, amor. —Le dijo mientras le colocaba el collar.

— Es hermoso, Sasuke. Gracias. —Le dio un beso fugaz. Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que ella continuara— Sasuke, respecto a lo de Kiba...

— No es necesario, Sakura. Confío en ti.

— No, de verdad. Necesito decírtelo. — Sakura le contó cómo se había mareado y el hecho de que tanto Kiba como su padre estaban enterados de su embarazo— Hoy Kiba me iba a llevar a casa de su hermana, ella ha tenido un bebé hace unos meses y le había comentado a su hermano que si conocía a alguien que estuviera por tener a un bebé le avisará para darle la ropa que su hijo había dejado, decía que le daba pena tirarla. Así que él le hablo de mí e insistió en dármela, así que fui a recogerla. Las bolsas están en el armario de escobas. Por eso llegué tarde.

Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda.

— Lo siento tanto, Sakura. Fui un estúpido. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

— Claro que sí. Ambos tuvimos un poco de culpa —Colocó sus manos sobre las de él y sonrió— Realmente vamos a ser padres, ¿No es cierto?

— Sí... —Sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre— Pero por hoy, mamá es mía. Tenemos que aprovechar antes de que nos sea imposible hacer el amor.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder la beso y la echó a la cama, en cuestión de segundos la bata de Sakura voló por los aires junto al hermoso ramo de rosas.

* * *

X.

— ¡Felicidades!

Una lluvia de abrazos empezó a caer alrededor de Sakura y Sasuke. Estaban reunidos como todos los domingos en casa de Fugaku y Mikoto y ahora mismo acababan de dar la noticia sobre el próximo integrante del clan Uchiha.

Mikoto abrazó a su nuera y luego a su hijo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-chan! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen. —Sonrió— ¡Es una maravillosa noticia!

— Muchas felicidades —Dijo Fugaku mientras los abrazaba.

La ronda de piñas coladas y jugo de naranja para Sakura y las que estaban en estado de lactancia, no tardó en hacerse llegar. Todos estaban felices por el bebé que Sakura esperaba. En un instante, Asuka se acercó y abrazó a Sakura ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y luego besó ligeramente el vientre de Sakura.

Todos sonrieron tiernos ante la escena.

De un momento a otro, y sin saber bien como Sasuke y Asuka habían terminado en una especie de discusión sobre a quién querría más el bebé.

— Bien, resolvamos esto de una manera civilizada. —Dijo Sasuke.

— De acuerdo.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes ante de gritar al unísono:

— ¡Videojuegos!

Ambos fueron rumbo a la sala mientras desde el comedor todos los miraban felices y divertidos por la actitud tío-sobrina.

Sakura sonrió mientras veía a su marido discutir con Asuka sobre que videojuego jugarían, mientras los demás niños empezaban a decidir a quién apoyarían.

Se llevó una mano a su vientre, sabía a ciencia cierta desde el fondo de su corazón que su bebé tendría un excelente padre.

No podía esperar.

* * *

X.

Por fin habían decidido que jugarían Mario Kart.

— Bien, si yo gano admitirás que el bebé me querrá más a mí y serás su niñera hasta que vaya a la universidad.

— De acuerdo —Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa— Pero si yo gano elegiré el nombre del bebé.

— ¿Estás loca?

— No sabía que fueras un cobarde, tío.

Sasuke la miró desafiante.

— De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar y tras cuatro partidas seguidas, Asuka se coronó campeona mientras Sasuke estaba hundido en depresión y ella lo señalaba burlándose de él.

— ¡Un trato es un trato!

Sasuke solo esperaba que Sakura no se enterase, conociendo a su sobrina podía esperar de todo. Ya arreglaría ese asunto cuando llegara su momento.

* * *

X.

Varias horas después, y en la comodidad de su hogar, estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala viendo un documental sobre bebés. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá y Sakura estaba recostada sobre él mientras ambos tenían las manos sobre su vientre y comían golosinas que habían regadas por todo el suelo.

— Sasuke... ¿Entrarás conmigo al parto?

Él le besó la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que sí. No te dejaré por nada del mundo.

Ambos miraron la pantalla mientras pasaban una imagen de un bebé recién nacido siendo entregado a sus padres.

— Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos —Dijo Sakura— Nunca pensé que diría eso, incluso era de la idea que quizá nunca tendría hijos. Pero supongo que eso depende que con quien vayas a tenerlos. Y me alegro de que seas tú el padre de este bebé.

Sakura se enderezó y lo miró.

— Y yo no habría podido escoger mejor mujer que tú, para tener a mis hijos —Le dijo, y le acarició la mejilla— Gracias, Sakura.

Ella sonrió.

— Adoro estar casada contigo.

— Yo también.

Se besaron y luego Sasuke le besó el vientre antes de que volvieran a la posición a la que estaban al principio.

— No puedo esperar a empezar a elegir nombres.

Sasuke tosió levemente.

— ¿Estas bien, cariño?

— Sí, no te preocupes.

Le acarició el vientre y volvió a besar su cabeza.

Ya abría tiempo para decirle sobre eso.

Por ahora solo necesitaban disfrutar de su matrimonio

Pero sobretodo.

Esperar la dulce llegada del bebé.

Su bebé.

* * *

"_Solo...me gusta ser una pequeña pieza en tu extraña vida"_

**Fin del Epilogo IV**

**.**

* * *

Itachi entró a la habitación de las gemelas.

— Niñas, a comer. ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba las sientas de hojas de papel regadas en el suelo con algo escrito sobre ellas.

— Le ayudo a Asuka-Nee a elegir nombres para el bebé de Tío Sasuke.

Itachi miró a su primogénita.

— Perdió a los videojuegos. Elegiré el nombre del bebé —Explicó secamente.

El pelinegro se acercó hacía Haruka para ver lo que escribía.

— Eh, cariño. _Ramen _y _Nissin_ no son nombres para un bebé.

— Su-Nee dice que sí —Contestó con una sonrisa.

A Itachi le bastó con mirar la sonrisa de Asuka para saber que tramaba alguna travesura.

— Nunca le aseguré a Sasuke que serían nombres comunes.

Itachi rió, ansioso por que llegará el día del nacimiento del primer hijo de su hermano.

Ya quería ver la cara de Sasuke.

— Oh, sin duda éste es mi favorito... —Exclamó Asuka mostrándole una hoja mientras sonreía con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

Definitivamente, ya quería que pasaran los siete meses.

_Sushi._

* * *

**X.x.X**

Cuarto y penúltimo epilogo de _Todos se casan_ (Kya, que emoción) Y él más largo hasta ahora. En cuanto a las partes que quisieron ser un _limón _pero se quedaron en _lima_ (Ustedes comprenderán) decidí no profundizar más por dos motivos, uno es que no soy muy buena en esos contextos como podrán notar (apenas estoy aprendiendo :]) y segundo es por aquella (estúpida) regla que tiene ahora Fanfiction sobre cero historias con "contenido adulto" -.-.

Por su comprensión, gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me sigan apoyando en mis historias.

Y de verdad, los fics sobre la pareja "innombrable" empiezan a invadirnos D: ¡Chicas SasuSaku, hay que derrotarlos! (¿?)

Dios los bendiga.

Un review tuyo es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías? (:

.

.

.

.


	16. Epilogo V: El del final

**Epilogo V: El del final: La muñeca de la prosperidad familiar.**

"_Si me dices que todo va a ir bien te creo, porque tú nunca me mientes; Puede que a otras personas si, pero a mi no."_

**.**

* * *

— ¡Oh, mira que cosa más bonita!

Sakura siguió con la mirada a la esposa de Itachi quien había corrido unos pocos metros de donde estaban y al encontrar el objeto de su atención, lo alzó para que todas lo vieran. Era un hermoso y pequeño mameluco de color rosado con una curiosa capucha con orejas de conejo.

— ¡Tienes razón, es divino! —Exclamó Mikoto— Y mira este otro. ¿No es hermoso? —Alzó un pequeño vestido rojo con moñitos.

Las seis mujeres que la acompañaban sonrieron encantadas y con ojos soñadores.

— Lastima que ni uno es una niña —Dijo Sekai con la mirada derrotada y mirando todas esas ropitas de color rosa con tristeza. — ¿Están completamente seguros que son niños?

Sakura sonrió.

— Sí. Hemos hecho el ultrasonido dos veces. —Acarició con ternura su vientre abultado, con esa blusa azul y el moño blanco debajo de sus pechos hacía ver su pancita de un modo adorable. Miró a sus cuñadas y su suegra quienes seguían admirando la ropa de niña. Sakura sintió un poco de pena al ver sus caras ilusionadas.

Cuatro meses y medio atrás, cuando Sasuke y ella habían decidido que querían saber el sexo de su bebé, toda la familia estaba emocionada e incluso los habían acompañado al hospital. Todas las mujeres Uchiha cruzaban los dedos porque fuera una niña e incluso Fugaku estaba de parte de ellas, para nadie era un secreto que tenía una debilidad por sus nietas. Incluso el futuro papá, tras insistentes preguntas por parte de las mujeres Uchiha y casi ser acosado por saber que deseaba él, había expresado que le gustaría una niña a la cual mimar y proteger. Sakura había sonreído cuando lo escucho decir aquello, ella realmente no tenía un favorito, solo deseaba un bebé sano y fuerte.

Cuando el momento del ultrasonido llegó grande fue la sorpresa cuando Naruto –Quien llevaba el control del embarazo de Sakura- les avisó que Sasuke había tenido demasiada buena puntería.

La cruz de los embarazos dobles también le había tocado a la ex –Haruno.

Esperaban Gemelos.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se explicó el por qué su vientre parecía de seis meses cuando en realidad solo tenía cuatro.

Las mujeres Uchiha sonrieron y elevaron sus posibilidades de que fuera una niña, pero no resulto así.

Varones.

Sasuke y Sakura serían padres de dos gemelos Varones.

Y ahora mismo, a unas semanas de que Sakura diera a luz a los primogénitos, se encontraban en el departamento de bebés comprando las últimas cosas que hacían falta. Pese a todo, las mujeres Uchiha no podían evitar el ver la ropa rosada con añoranza.

— Bueno, lo importante es que los pequeños nazcan con bien —Dijo Mikoto mientras acariciaba el vientre de su nuera— Y ahora, ¿Dónde están los hombres?

Ruri miró por lo alto de los estantes.

— ¡Ahí están! En la sección de deportes, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Luego de que timbrara al celular de Itachi, los hombres de la familia Uchiha hicieron su aparición en la sección de cunas donde ahora se encontraban ellas, buscando las mejores para los gemelos.

Apenas llegaron, los niños –quienes estaban al cuidado de sus padres- corriendo por toda la sección tocando y admirando las cunas.

— Ahí están —Dijo Akari con una sonrisa— ¿Qué les parece esta? —Preguntó señalando una hermosa cuna doble.

Sakura la miró con una mueca mientras Sasuke la abrazaba por detrás y acariciaba su vientre.

— Realmente no lo creo —Mencionó la futura mamá— Prefiero que tengan cunas separadas. No quiero tratarlos como uno solo desde pequeños, he leído que es importante darle su individualidad a cada uno de ellos.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso —Apoyó Sasuke— Estamos más que decididos a comprarles cosas individuales.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo aquel punto. Luego de elegir dos hermosas cunas azules, se dirigieron a la sección de mamilas y pañales donde se dividieron para poder encontrar las cosas con mayor rapidez.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban viendo los juguetes de bebés junto a las gemelas.

— Mira qué lindo —Dijo Sakura mientras observaba un gimnasio con la forma de Tiger— Imagínatelos jugando en él.

Sakura suspiró con una sonrisa y Sasuke volvió a abrazarla por detrás besando su mejilla.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— Enserio, ¿Podemos comprarlo? —Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos— Aunque, ya compramos demasiadas cosas.

Sasuke soltó una ligera risa.

— Nunca es demasiado —Le acarició el vientre— Son nuestros hijos, se merecen lo mejor.

Sakura colocó sus manos sobre las del azabache y sonrió. Iba a abrir la boca para mencionarle cuanto lo amaba pero no pudo porque un dolor le comenzó a acaparar la atención.

— Auch.

— Tía Sakura, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Asuka al ver que comenzaba a hacer muecas extrañas.

— ¿Sakura?

— Realmente creo que... ¡Ahh!

Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y Sasuke la sostuvo mientras ella hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie. Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar mientras tomaba su vientre y ponía una mueca de dolor.

— Los bebés... —Dijo casi sin voz— Ya vienen...

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y le susurró que todo iba a estar bien. Asuka se acercó a su tía mientras le decía que siguiera respirando. Haruka comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para luego arrancar a correr y empezar a gritar para llamar la atención de su familia.

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Los gemelos van a nacer!

* * *

X.

Cinco horas más tarde la familia Uchiha estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, realmente nerviosa. Hacia unos minutos que la doctora en jefe de obstetricia les había avisado que Sakura estaba lista para empezar a pujar, así que Sasuke se quedó con ella en la habitación mientras todos los demás habían salido.

— Cielos, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Preguntó Ten-ten mientras se frotaba las manos, nerviosa.

— Tranquila —Le dijo Ruri— Hace poco que acaba de comenzar y si de por si es difícil dar a luz un niño, no quieres ni imaginarte lo que es tener dos.

A los pocos minutos Sasuke apareció ante ellos con la sonrisa más radiante de todo el mundo y con una cara de cierta incredulidad que les causo curiosidad a todos.

— ¿Qué pasó, hijo? ¿Sakura está bien? —Preguntó Mikoto.

Sasuke permaneció aturdido por unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Sí, están...perfectos. Es decir...es

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Itachi ante la mirada de sorpresa del nuevo papá.

— Si, pero... no es nada malo —Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de preocupación de su familia. Sonrió — Tienes que verlo por ustedes mismo, es una maravillosa sorpresa.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más hasta que trasladaran a Sakura a una habitación normal para que la familia pudiese pasar a verla. Cuando por fin les avisaron que ya podían pasar, la emoción de todos creció.

— ¿A quién creen que se parezcan? —Preguntó Sekai mientras caminaban hacia la habitación.

— Quien sabe. Yo quiero saber de qué sorpresa hablaba el teme —Dijo Naruto— Bueno, llegamos.

Tocó la puerta y luego de escuchar un adelante. Todos pasaron hacia la espaciosa habitación. Itachi fue el último en entrar, extrañado por el silencio de todos.

— ¿Y bien hermanito, cuál es esa... —Al mirar a los nuevos papás tuvo que dejar la pregunta en el aire—... sorpresa?

Cuando todos por fin reaccionaron, Mikoto fue la primera en hablar con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Pero como?

Sakura sonrió mientras tenía en brazos a sus pequeños envueltos en mantas azules.

— Al parecer estaba muy bien escondida tras sus hermanos. —Dijo, mientras todos dirigían su vista a Sasuke quien, sentado en la cama junto a su esposa, sostenía en brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa. La sonrisa de Sasuke era tan grande como su felicidad.

— ¡Oh, cielos!

Toda la familia rodeó la cama de la pelirrosa admirando a los tres pequeños.

Así es, Sasuke y Sakura eran padres no de gemelos, si no de trillizos.

Mientras todos admiraban a los bebés, Sasuke hablaba.

— Ella es la más pequeña de los tres y al parecer por ello mismo sus hermanos la tapaban al momento de el ultrasonido —Explicó mientras su madre tomaba en brazos a la bebé— Sus latinos estaban coordinados con los de uno de sus hermanos por ello tampoco notamos nada raro, suele suceder en muchos casos de embarazos múltiples.

Las mujeres, felices, observaban a la pequeña.

— ¡Esto es increíble! —Exclamó Ruri con una sonrisa— Susu, Saku... muchas felicidades.

La pareja sonrió para luego Sasuke darle un beso a su esposa en la cabeza.

— Y, ¿Cuáles serán sus nombres? —Preguntó Fugaku mientras tomaba en brazos a uno de sus nietos.

— Bueno...sobre eso —Empezó a decir el recién estrenado papá.

— Nosotras lo decidiremos —Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa llena de maldad. La pequeña, quien estaba sentada en la cama y haciéndole mimos al pequeño que tenía Sakura entre brazos, la miró y comenzó a explicar— Tío Sasuke apostó conmigo en los videojuegos, juramos que si yo perdía sería niñera del bebé hasta la Universidad y si él perdía yo elegiría el nombre del bebé. Y tío Sasuke perdió.

Sakura alzó una ceja y miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— Bu-bueno...

— Haruka me ha ayudado a elegir los nombres —Continuó diciendo la pelinegra.

— ¡Sí! Y están bien chulos, de verdad —Dijo su gemela, sentada del otro lado de la cama. — Y como son tres, podemos usar los tres que nos gustaron más.

Sakura miró a las gemelas de casi diez años y luego miró a Sasuke, con una cara que no mostraba felicidad precisamente.

— Haruka —llamó Asuka a su gemela, con una sonrisa y un brillo de maldad— ¿Porqué no les dices a Tío Sasuke y Tía Sakura como se llamarán los bebes?

La gemela menor sonrió con los ojos brillando en felicidad.

— Se llamarán... ¡Ramen, Nissin y Sushi!

Itachi soltó una carcajada. Y Sakura tuvo deseos de ahorcar a su esposo.

— ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

* * *

X

.

**Varios años después.**

**.  
**

Sakura terminó de lavar los platos y se secó las manos con la toalla que tenía puesta sobre la meseta. Se dirigió hacia el jardín donde seguramente Sasuke se encontraba con los trillizos. Sonrió al escuchar risas y los gritos desesperados de Sasuke, conforme llegaba hasta su destino.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde, y era el día de descanso de ambos por lo que, mientras ella lavaba los platos le había pedido de favor que bañara a los niños para antes de la cena. Apenas había terminado de decirlo, los trillizos salieron corriendo de la sala haciéndole saber a su padre que si querría bañarlos, tenía que atraparlos primero.

Cuando llegó al jardín Sakura se apoyo en la puerta de cristal y soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Sasuke lleno de tierra y agitado a más no poder.

— ¡Niños, vengan acá!

Sonrió al ver a su pobre marido sudar a mares y eso le recordó que había sudado igual cuando ella amenazó con castrarlo al saber los nombres que Haruka había dicho para los pequeños. Recordar eso la hizo sentir nostálgica.

Ya habían pasado ocho años.

— ¡Rui, Kouji, Ayami! —Gritó Sasuke persiguiéndolos hasta el único árbol del jardín. — Ya no tienen escapatoria, será mejor que salgan —Dijo, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración. — Bien, si no salen me temo que no podrán comer el helado que les compré.

— ¡No!

Sasuke sonrió. A los pocos segundos tres niños salieron de detrás del árbol y se situaron frente a él. Los niños estaban a los lados mientras su hermana, más pequeña que ellos por unos centímetros, quedó en medio.

Los trillizos miraron a Sasuke fingiendo inocencia en sus ojos y el pelinegro sonrió. Sus hijos crecían demasiado rápido y con ello su velocidad.

Tenían el cabello negro azabache como él al igual que su piel clara de espuma, sus ojos eran de un color verde vivo idénticos a los de Sakura. Sus uniformes escolares estaban desordenados. El tiempo había pasado prácticamente volando y esos pequeños bebés ahora eran todos unos niños de 8 años y los consentidos de la familia, ocupando el puesto que las gemelas habían dejado cuando comenzaron a crecer y dejar de ser pequeñas y adorables niñas.

Pero, pese a que por fuera eran indudablemente iguales por dentro los Trillizos Uchiha eran más diferentes que nada. Y, por suerte para Sakura, no habían terminado con nombre de comida oriental y pescado crudo. Luego de que Asuka disfrutara ver a su tío amenazado por su esposa, aceptó que todo era parte una broma hacia Sasuke y les aseguró que podían ponerle cualquier nombre a los bebés siempre y cuando le dejaran a ella elegir el de la niña.

Rui Uchiha. Era el mayor de los tres, conocido por la madurez que tenía pese a su edad, tenía un carácter serio muy parecido a Sasuke. Al ser el mayor –por cuestiones de minutos- era el protector de sus hermanos y la voz de la razón en muchas ocasiones. El niño bueno en los estudios y un pequeño genio según los adultos.

Kouji Uchiha. El de en medio, conocido por su mente traviesa y su carácter hiperactivo. Era el pequeño con la mente maestra para las travesuras y el que arrastraba a sus dos hermanos a seguirle en sus alocadas ideas. Un niño risueño y muchas veces con un ser tan bipolar como el de su madre. Siempre estaba con una sonrisa y aunque le daba un poco de lata el estudio, tenía buenas notas.

Ayami Uchiha. La menor de los trillizos. La pequeña que había llegado sin ser esperada, se caracterizaba por tener un carácter dulce y amable, algunas veces algo tímida con los extraños pero muy encantadora con sus conocidos. La más curiosa de los tres, siempre investigando todo lo que le causara fascinación y no perdía la oportunidad de preguntar sus dudas. Y un detalle importante es que era conocía por ser muy protegida por sus hermanos, todos unos celosos Uchiha.

A pesar de sus diferencias, si había en algo que los trillizos coincidían era en que les encantaba hacer enojar a su papá.

— Bien —Sonrió Sasuke— Ya era tiempo de que entendieran. Ahora, al baño.

Los trillizos negaron con una sonrisa.

— No, papá —Dijo Kouji con una sonrisa traviesa— Es tiempo de... ¡Correr!

Los tres pequeños salieron a gran velocidad tomados de la mano, mientras Sasuke se revolvía el cabello con gran frustración. Entraron a la casa y cuando pasaron junto a Sakura ésta no puedo evitar soltar una risa. Los niños salieron hasta el patio de enfrente seguidos de cerca de su padre.

— ¡Niños...niños!

— ¡No nos atraparás, papi! —Gritó con su dulce voz la más pequeña.

— ¡Si! Somos muy rá... —Antes de que el trillizo de en medio pudiera terminar su canto de victoria, algo lo tuvo por el cuello de la camisa al igual que a Rui, y la pequeña Ayami se dio de lleno contra un par de piernas.

— ¿A dónde tan rápido? —Pronunció una voz. Los trillizos alzaron la mirada que, al principio era furiosa, y luego pasó a ser de alegría.

— ¡Su-Nee!

— Oh, Asuka-chan. Ya estás aquí —Anunció Sakura cuando llegó a la puerta y se situó a lado de un Sasuke intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó la ahora joven de casi dieciocho años, alta y de cabello largo hasta la media espalda con las puntas en ondulaciones.

— Hey, ¡Hola tío Sasuke, Hola tía Sakura! —Corearon tres voces detrás de la pelinegra. En un carro convertible color negro iban los gemelos Uchiha. Kotaro con su cabello corto y una sonrisa iba al volante, Ren con su cabello largo y un arete en la oreja alzaba la mano en forma de saludo, ambos tenían ya dieciséis años y por último, apoyada en el carro estaba Haruka con su cabello por encima de los hombros lleno de rizos y un mechón color rosa sonreía.

— Pero si son Ramen, Nissin y Sushi —Exclamó la gemela menor mientras se acercaba y les acariciaba la cabeza.

— No se llaman así, Haru —Dijo Sasuke arrugando el ceño.

Haruka rió.

— Tienes que aceptarlo, Tío. Esos nombres estaban más monos que los que tienen —Explicó. Al pasar de los años, la pequeña Uchiha había adoptado la manía de seguir llamando a sus primitos con aquellos ridículos nombres que había propuesto en su infancia. Rui era Ramen, Kouji era Nissin y la pequeña Ayami era Sushi.

— A todo esto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué? —Preguntó Asuka— Voy a cuidar a los trillizos mientras tú y tía Sakura van a cenar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— Pero si esta mañana te llamé y dijiste que estabas ocupada.

Asuka sonrió maliciosamente.

— Oh, bueno. Te mentí. Tú no sabes pedirlo con amabilidad, tía Sakura sí.

La ceja de Sasuke comenzó una danza de irritación.

— Serás...

— Ya nos vamos, Su-Su —Dijo Haruka subiendo de un salto al vehículo.

— No se te olvide que mañana tienes que ayudarme con mi examen de Matemáticas —Dijo Ren, con una sonrisa.

— Ya lo sé, tonto. —Respondió Asuka mientras se despedía con la mano y el convertible desaparecía de sus vistas.

— Bueno niños, al baño.

— ¡No queremos!

Sasuke volvió a suspirar irritado. ¿Qué había hecho para que sus hijos siempre le llevasen la contraria?

Asuka se hincó y les acarició la cabeza.

— ¿Qué les parece si les doy un baño de burbujas y luego comemos helado y vemos _Digimon_?

Los ojos de los tres brillaron de emoción y asintieron fervientemente mientras corrían hacia la casa, directo al baño. La mirada de Sasuke era un poema. Sus hijos siempre tardaban más de una hora en aceptar que él los bañara pero siempre que llegaba su sobrina, le obedecían sin rechistar.

— Enserio. ¿Por qué?

— Te lo dije una vez, Sasuke —Respondió Asuka con una sonrisa— El karma te iba a hacer pagar con tus hijos por haber hecho que me vistiera como una estúpida niña de las flores. ¡La venganza es dulce!

Sakura sonrió tiernamente, esos dos no cambiaban.

* * *

X.

Cuando los niños estuvieron ya bañados y con su tazón de helado frente al televisor. El matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno subió para arreglarse, como cada vez al mes cuando tenían un día libre salían a algún lado mientras Asuka o alguno de los muchachos les hacían el favor de cuidar a los trillizos. Sasuke bajó las escaleras vestido con un traje negro mientras Sakura seguía en la habitación arreglándose.

— ¿Cómo te va en tus exámenes, Su-chan? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sillón en el que Asuka estaba, apoyada contra el brazo de éste y con los pies cruzados. La pelinegra le sacó la lengua, odiaba que la llamaran así.

— Bien. La próxima semana presento mi examen para la Todai.

— ¿En la facultad de Ingeniería? —Preguntó sabiendo que la carrera de Arquitectura se encontraba en dicha facultad. Toda la familia pensaba que Asuka sería la próxima heredera de la empresa familiar por sus grandes aptitudes matemáticas y de diseño y dibujo.

— Eh...no.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Entonces?

— A papá le costó mucho aceptarlo —Tomó un sorbo de la taza con chocolate caliente que tenía en manos— De hecho él y el abuelo me dejaron de hablar por una semana, decían que se sentían algo desilusionados porque me veían como la próxima sucesora pero en cuando Haru-Haru les dijo que ella si deseaba estudiar arquitectura, se les pasó el enojo.

— ¿Haruka estudiando arquitectura?

Ambos soltaron una risa.

— Lo sé. Lo mismo le preguntamos todos y dijo que no porque se la pasara todo el día de compras y leyendo revistas de moda quería decir que no había pensado en su futuro. Dijo que la arquitectura le gustaba y que eso estudiaría en la Todai.

— Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Asuka sonrió y lo pensó unos segundos.

— La arquitectura nunca me ha gustado. —Miró a Sasuke con un brillo en los ojos— Aplicaré para la facultad de medicina, en la Todai.

Sasuke sintió en su pecho algo parecido a cuando vio a sus hijos por primera vez.

— ¿Enserio?

Asuka asintió.

— Me he pasado mi vida entera en hospitales y te he visto a ti salvando la vida de la gente aún sin conocerla, quizás...quiero llegar a ser como tú algún día. No. Incluso mejor.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Está muy difícil que una chiquilla como tú me supere, pero aprecio el intento.

Asuka le sacó la lengua y le dio un ligero golpe en el estomago.

— Tonto.

El azabache rió y le extendió los brazos.

— Ven acá, pulga.

La pelinegra aceptó, dejó su taza en la mesita y lo abrazó envolviendo su estomago con sus brazos mientras Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda.

Sakura se encontraba bajando las escaleras y al verlos así sonrió, enternecida.

— Sasuke-Kun pega mucho con el papel de un buen padre, ¿A que sí, Asuka-chan? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— Bueno... no sé.

— ¿Pero qué dices, mocosa? ¡Soy excelente padre! Te estoy dando ánimos y te abrazo aún sabiendo que eres una negada.

Asuka rio.

— Claro. Un excelente padre cuyos trillizos controlan. ¡Bravo!

— Oh, cállate. Y sígueme contando cuánto me admiras.

— Idiota.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Cuando de deshicieron del abrazo, Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró de pies a cabeza.

— Señora Uchiha se ve...fantástica —Dijo con una mirada llena de deseo. Tenía un vestido verde amarrado al cuello y ceñido a la cintura con una ligera abertura en la pierna. A sus 35 años Sakura era una mujer bella que aparentaba menos edad, nadie imaginaria que esa era la madre de trillizos. —Ven acá —Le dijo y envolvió su estrecha cintura con sus brazos mientras le daba un apasionado beso en la boca.

— Ejem... —Asuka fingió una tos que los hizo separarse. Los observaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón y con una sonrisa— Esta muy bien que se demuestren su amor, pero tenemos público infantil y hay una joven inocente aquí.

— Por inocente no te refieres a ti, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Sasuke divertido— Como si Taichi y tú no hicieran estas cosas.

— ¡Tío Sasuke!

— Hablando de él, ¿Cómo ésta Tai-chan? — Preguntó Sakura son una sonrisa, admirando el rostro sonrojado de su sobrina política.

— Eh, bien. Estudiando mucho para entrar a la facultad de Derecho —Sonrió.

— Bueno, vámonos. No queremos perder la reservación —Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba los trillizos y les daba un beso en la cabeza a cada uno— se duermen temprano.

— Sí, papá.

Sakura igualmente los besó. Asuka los siguió hasta la puerta.

— Recuerda que tienen que dormir antes de las ocho, los números del restaurante están pegados en el refrigerador y...

Asuka la tomó de los hombros y sonrió.

— No te preocupes, tía. No es la primera vez que los cuido. Todo estará bien —Los empujó hasta la salida— Vayan, diviértanse. Olviden que tienen hijos, finjan que es la primera vez que se ven en la boda del tío Naruto —El matrimonio sonrió. Hacía varios años que le habían contado a la gemela mayor las aventuras de cómo se conocieron. — Después de todo no siempre se cumplen nueve años de casados.

Asuka agitó la mano y sonrió cuando el auto de Sasuke desapareció de su vista.

— ¡Niños! ¿Quién quiere jugar Twister?

— ¡Yooo!

* * *

X.

— Por muchos años más a tu lado, Señora Uchiha —Dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado y alzaba su copa de champán.

Sakura sonrió y lo imitó.

— Muchos más.

Cuando terminaron de beber de aquel liquido, Sasuke le extendió una mano.

— ¿Bailamos?

Sakura asintió y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido mientras Sasuke se apoderó de su pequeña cintura. Era una canción lenta comenzó a sonar mientras ambos bailaban al compás. A través de todos estos años habían aprendido a entenderse sin palabras, con solo mirarse y besarse podían expresarse hasta el más profundo de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke le acarició con sus manos y Sakura se aferró más a él.

— Mmm... El señor Uchiha está impaciente hoy.

Sasuke sonrió contra su cuello.

— Tú eres la que lo provoca, cariño.

— Sasuke... —Lo miró a los ojos— Te amo.

Él delineó sus labios con un dedo y sonrió de lado.

— Yo también te amo. —La tomó de la barbilla y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. — Y no solo por ser quien eres si no por darme los maravillosos hijos que tenemos —Repartió besos por toda su cara— Aunque claro, a veces parece que se divierten haciéndome sufrir.

Sakura rió.

— Te aman como yo te amo.

— Lo sé.

* * *

X.

Asuka observó a sus pequeños primos mientras se encontraban entretenidos dibujando en la mesa de la sala, hacia unos minutos que habían terminado de jugar al Twister en el que Rui salió ganador cuando Asuka no logró llegar hasta el círculo rojo.

Apoyo su barbilla en una de sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas y sonrió.

No cabía duda que para todos los de la familia esos tres pequeños eran una luz.

— ¿Qué están dibujando?

Ayami le enseño la hoja de papel con una sonrisa.

— Es papá y mamá.

— ¡Oye! Yo también los estoy dibujando —Protestó Kouji frunciendo el ceño.

— Yo igual —Dijo Rui mientras miraba los dibujos de sus hermanos.

Asuka rió y se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos mientras tomaba una hoja y crayones y comenzaba a dibujar.

— No tiene nada de malo que dibujen lo mismo —Les dijo con una sonrisa— Porque los tres aman a papá y a mamá, ¿Cierto?

Los tres asintieron.

— Eso es bueno. Y también quieren a papá aunque siempre lo desobedezcan, ¿verdad?

Los tres volvieron a asentir.

— Es que es divertido ver la cara de papi cuando se enoja —Explicó Ayami mientras tomaba un crayón rojo— Siempre está serio cuando regresa a casa y a mi me gusta ver más la sonrisa de papá.

— Sí —Dijo Kouji— Cuando papá sonríe sabemos que es feliz, por eso nos gusta que nos persiga así se olvida de sus problemas.

— Mamá dice que papá antes era más serio —Explicó Rui— ¿Es verdad?

Asuka apoyo su cabeza en su mano y los miró sonriendo.

— Sí. Lo es. Era alguien muy serio y rara vez sabías que era lo que pensaba —Suspiró— Pero cuando su papá conoció a su mamá cambió completamente, comenzó a relajarse y a ser otra persona y cambió aún más cuando sabia que ustedes iban a nacer.

— ¿De verdad? —Corearon los tres entusiasmados.

— Sí. Todos los días besaba el vientre de mamá y les decía cuando los amaba —Respondió— Cuando nacieron no había papá más orgulloso que él.

— ¿Entonces papá si nos ama aunque a veces tenga cara de enojado? —Preguntó Ayami con un puchero.

— Claro que sí. Solo que papá muchas veces tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, por eso deben de obedecerle —Les dijo— Está bien que les guste hacerlo enojar, pero comprendan que papá también se cansa y el preferiría que le hicieran caso para pasar mucho tiempo más con ustedes. Así que de ahora en adelante obedezcan a papá ¿Sí?

Los trillizos asintieron.

— Bien, entonces...terminemos los regalos de papá y mamá y luego a dormir.

* * *

X.

— Sasuke —Se quejó Sakura entre risas. Intentaba abrir la puerta pero su marido la tenía abrazada por la espalda y le daba besos seguidos en el cuello.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te molesta?

— No es eso, pero... ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-Kun! —Soltó un gemido cuando el azabache empezó a introducir su mano a través de la abertura de su vestido— Asuka-chan puede estar despierta.

Sasuke sonrió y entraron a la casa.

— Te aseguro que se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Caminaron hasta la sala, sin cambiar de posición.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije —Le susurró al oído al ver a la primogénita de Itachi dormida en el sofá con un libro de medicina sobre el estomago. — Sube a cambiarte. Yo la llevó a la habitación de invitados —Le dio un beso y Sakura subió las escaleras.

Se acercó hasta la pelinegra y dejó el libro en la mesa de la sala. Una vez que lo asentó no pudo evitar notar una hojas llenas de muchos colores, al ver de que se trataban no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran dibujos de los trillizos en los cuales estaban él y Sakura y decía en letras grandes "Los amamos" y otro dibujo en el que estaba él correteando a tres niños y decía "Te amamos papá, perdón" un último dibujo donde estaba el con un vestido de flores y una tiara en la cabeza aventando pétalos que decía "Sasuke-niño de las flores... baka" no pudo evitar reír. Asuka, pensó.

La miró para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación donde muchas veces, desde que era pequeña, se había quedado a dormir ahí. Cuando entró la dejo suavemente y la tapó con la sabana.

— Devuélveme… mi celular... Haruka—Comenzó a murmurar entre sueños— Ya verás...Sasuke baka...seré mejor doctora que tú —Terminó de murmurar para acurrucarse de lado. Sasuke sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Seguro que sí, pulga.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un último vistazo y sonreír.

* * *

X.

Sakura terminaba de cepillarse su largo cabello mientras Sasuke la observaba fijamente desde la cama con un pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Le preguntó a su esposa quien parecía perdida en la nada. Ella se puso de pie y se quitó la bata quedando en un sexy baby doll color fucsia. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de quitárselo de una vez.

— No sé...es que, ya sabes —Le dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama— a veces me pongo a pensar si todo por lo que hemos pasado no es producto de un sueño. —Se acostó de lado y lo miró mientras le acariciaba el pecho— Siempre me dije que nunca me casaría y mírame aquí, felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso y con tres hijos hermosos que tienen más energía que cien niños juntos.

Sasuke sonrió y agarro su mano, llevándosela a la boca y dándole un beso.

— Yo sé como comprobar que esto no es un sueño —Le dijo mirándola con esos profundos ojos negros— Ven acá —La agarró por la cintura y la besó mientras con una mano comenzaba a masajearle un seno a través de la tela.

Sakura gimió al momento que quedaba bajo el cuerpo de su marido y este pellizcaba con una mano su pezón y con la otra empezaba a explorar su intimidad.

— Te amo, Sakura.

— Y-yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Y entre caricias y besos ambos se mostraron amor como lo hacían desde hace tantos años.

* * *

X.

Se encontraban en el auto de camino a Kyoto. Sus padres celebraban cuarenta años de casados y como costumbre todos iban reunirse en su casa. Los niños iban cantando un elefante se columpiaba mientras Sakura los coreaba sonriendo.

Sasuke por dentro se sintió dichoso por su familia y claro, algo mareado por tantos elefantes.

— Mami, ¿Podemos enseñarle a Koichi y Kaname a Señor Oreo? —Preguntó Ayami. Luego de cantar, los trillizos se habían entretenido con su cuyo blanco con manchas negras. Sasuke se los había tenido que comprar tras muchas insistencias por parte de sus hijos.

— Sí, pero tienen que prometer que no lo van a sacar de su casita —Pidió mientras mirada de reojo a su marido— Ya saben que a papá no le gusta que señor Oreo ande suelto.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió al recordar cómo una vez los niños habían soltado al señor oreo y este se había subido en el mientras dormía, colándose en su camisa. Fue la experiencia más horrible en su vida, hasta ahora. Odiaba a los roedores desde que, siendo pequeños, Itachi metió un hámster en sus sabanas mientras acampaban en el patio trasero.

— ¡Lo prometemos!

Cuando llegaron a la casa, sus padres los esperaban en la entrada. Los trillizos bajaron corriendo.

— Con cuidado, niños. —Les dijo Sakura.

— ¡Abuelo, abuela! —Corearon hasta llegar con ellos y abrazarlos— ¡Felicidades!

— Pero mira que grandes están —Dijo Mikoto.

— Y se portan bien ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Fugaku revolviéndoles el cabello.

— ¡Si! —Respondieron.

— Abuelita, ¿Ya llegó Koichi? —Preguntó el trillizo de en medio con emoción mientras se aferraba a la jaula de su mascota.

— Sí, ya llegó Koichi —Mencionó la matriarca Uchiha— y Kaname-chan también.

Los trillizos sonrieron emocionados.

— ¡Vamos! —Gritó Rui tomando de la mano a su hermanita quien a su vez jaló a Kouji.

Sasuke y Sakura saludaron al matrimonio.

— ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —Preguntó Mikoto.

— Sí, mamá. Gracias.

—Bueno, pasen. Ustedes son los últimos Uchiha que faltan.

Cuando Fugaku terminó de hablar los cuatro entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, con una sonrisa observaban a los trillizos quienes tenían la jaula de su mascota sobre la mesita de la sala mientras se lo enseñaban a Koichi de ahora diez años y a Kaname de nueve.

— ¿No es bonito? —Preguntó Ayami con su preciosa sonrisa y sus hoyuelos— Yo sé qué que señor Oreo y Señor Dango se llevarán bien —Terminó de decir refiriéndose al cuyo de color café de su primo Kaname.

— Sí, lástima que mamá no me dejó traerlo —Se lamentó el azabache.

— Claro que no iba a traerlo —Dijo Ruri mientras observaba a los niños— En lugar de una mascota esa bolita de pelos parece mi segundo hijo. Kaname y Dango no se despegan para nada. Con suerte pude hacer que se quitara la idea de traerlo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— Dímelo a mí. Míralos parecen absorbidos por esa cosa peluda.

Sai rió.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras caso a Itachi —Le comentó. El pelinegro de coleta le había comprado el roedor a su hijo hacía un año, en cuanto lo vieron los trillizos igual quisieron uno a sabiendas que Sasuke odiaba a los roedores, pero Itachi terminó convenciéndolo asegurándole que era un manera de que los niños adquirieran responsabilidades— Por ideas como esas es que sus hijos luego le salen raritos —Agregó mirando de reojo a Asuka quien, desde el sillón de enfrente le sacó la lengua.

— Yo me preguntó que habrá hecho la abuela Mikoto para tú salieras con gustos raros —Dirigió su mirada a la ahora esposa de su tío quien tenía en sus piernas a un niño rubio de ojos negros de no más cuatro años de edad. Yuuto, se llamaba. — Tía Ino, ¿Ya te ha confesado Sai que prefiere el arroz con popote?

Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluida la esposa de Sai. El mencionado tenía las mejillas rojas de furia.

— ¡Que no soy así, Asuka!

— No te preocupes tío Sai, somos tú familia, te aceptamos con tus preferencias y todo.

Cuando las risas volvieron el hombre de piel pálida de paro el sillón y corrió hacia Asuka, tomándola del cuello y frotando su puño contra su cabeza.

— Pequeña mocosita...

— ¡Sai bruto, déjame!

Las risas inundaron la casa.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! —Llamarón los trillizos.

— ¿Podemos ir con los demás al patio y jugar con señor Oreo? —Preguntó Rui, sonriendo.

— Esta bien —Contestó Sakura— Pero recuerden no soltarlo, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí!

Los trillizos salieron corriendo junto con Koichi y Kaname, detrás de ellos les siguieron Ryo, Shanti y Kei con ahora trece años. En la sala quedaron todos los adultos más las gemelas, los gemelos Haruhi con ahora quince años y Taichi que al igual que las gemelas tenía Diecisiete.

— Y bien chicos, ¿Listos para la Todai? —Preguntó Sekai mirando a sus sobrinos mayores.

— Primero esperamos pasar y luego pensaremos en estar listos o no, Tía Sekai —Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa y sus ojos miel brillando.

— Cielos, Ya se van a la Universidad tan rápido —Suspiró Akari— Pareciera que fue ayer cuando eran unos niños que jugaban al escondite. Ahora Ren no podrá vigilarlos —Concluyó mirando maliciosamente a Asuka y Taichi quien estaban en el mismo sillón ella recostada ligeramente sobre su pecho y el abrazándola por los hombres con el rubio sentado a su lado y el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, Asuka ya está grande puede cuidarse sola.

— ¡Patrañas, hermano! —Exclamó Kotaro a su gemelo— Lo hubieran visto, cuando entramos al nuevo semestre y Su-chan dijo que se iba a la Todai junto a Tai y Haru se encerró en el baño a llorar.

— ¡Callate, no es cierto!

— ¡Claro que si!

Sakura rió al ver la pelea que comenzaba entre los dos gemelos. Igualmente observó a todos mirarlos con una sonrisa y a las parejas abrazadas riendo. ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con este momento a lado de Sasuke? ¿Con tener una familia con la cual reír? Y ahora lo tenía, las risas eran diarias cada que se reunían todos no había momento en el que dejaran de tener sonrisas en el rostro. Acarició la mano de Sasuke que reposaba sobre su estomago, abrazándola mientras estaban sentado en un sillón.

Tenía un hombre que amaba y tres hijos maravillosos.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

Sakura negó y lo miró sonriendo.

— Solo pensaba en lo afortunada que soy —Un brillo en sus ojos se asomó. — Sasuke...tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura se acercó a su oído y le susurró aquella maravillosa noticia.

— ¿¡DE VERDAD!?

* * *

X.

Los pequeños estaban formados en círculo alrededor de la casa del señor Oreo.

— Esto ya me aburrió —Dijo Kaname— ¿Y si jugamos a las escondidillas?

— ¡Si! —Exclamó Koichi— pero, ¿Quién cuenta?

— Yo puedo hacerlo —Respondió Shanti— No soy muy buena escondiéndome, prefiero contar.

— Bien, cuenta en el árbol de allá. Hasta veinte ¿De acuerdo? —Pidió Kei.

La pequeña asintió ante lo dicho por su hermano menor.

Shanti comenzó a contar mientras los niños empezaban a correr, Ayami tomó la jaula del Señor Oreo antes de que ella y sus hermanos entraran a la casa. Llegaron hasta el comedor buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

— Oigan, Hay que esconder al señor Oreo —Dijo Ayami— El también juega.

Los hermanos se miraron.

— ¿Pero dónde? —Preguntó Rui.

Kouji miró a todos lados hasta que un punto sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué les parece ahí? —Señalo con su brazo una especie de panera sobre la mesa.

— Pero mamá dijo que no sacáramos al Señor Oreo de su casa porque a papi no le gusta que ande suelto —Dijo Ayami mirando a su cuyo con tristeza.

— Técnicamente, seguiría encerrado —Dijo Kouji con una sonrisa.

— Realmente, no creo que sea una buena idea —Dijo Rui, haciendo uso de su conocida sensatez.

— Sí lo es, ya lo verán —Kouji abrió la jaula y sacó al señor Oreo. Con ayuda de sus hermanos subió a una silla y abrió la panera. Dentro había lechugas y rebanadas de tomate— Hey, mira oreo. Tu propia selva comestible— Dijo para luego soltar al animal dentro y poner rápidamente la tapa— Te quedas ahí y no dejes que te encuentren.

Cuando Kouji bajó tomó de la mano a su hermanita.

— Bien, vamos a escondernos.

Los pequeños salieron del comedor mientras señor Oreo comenzaba a degustar la deliciosa ensalada.

* * *

X.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Itachi a su hermano ante el grito que había dado. Éste se encontraba abrazando a Sakura mientras le daba ligeras vueltas.

Cuando por fin termino su celebración personal, miró a todos con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa por la cintura.

— Sakura me acaba de dar una maravillosa noticia.

— Si bueno. Vamos, ¡Compártela! —Pidió Ten-Ten.

— Tendremos otro bebé.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Felicidades!

Todos se acercaron a felicitar al matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno.

— ¿De cuánto estás, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó Akari a su cuñada.

— Tres meses.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué festejamos? —Naruto apareció en la entrada con Hinata a su lado y a Ryuji de nueve años quien cargaba su hermanita menor de tres años, Tsubaki. De cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

— Sakura y Sasuke tendrán un bebé. —Comunicó Ruri con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Felicidades! —Exclamó Hinata abrazando a la pareja.

— Ya era hora teme, pensé que tu amigo había dejado de funcionar luego de los trillizos.

Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Pues no andes pensando, Dobe.

Entre bromas y felicitaciones, Taichi apretó la mano de su novia desde hace casi cuatro años. Asuka lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El primogénito de los Hyuuga llamó la atención de todos mientras se ponía de pie. Su madre, quien tenía en brazos a Nanami su hermanita de dos años, le envió una mirada llena de complicidad.

— Aprovechando que todos estamos reunidos y que es día de buenas noticias —Comenzó a decir— Hay algo que quiero decir.

Soltó la mano de su novia y se plantó frente a su suegro.

— Itachi-san. No haré esto sin su consentimiento —Soltó un suspiró y lo miró con decisión en los ojos— Quiero pedirle la mano de Asuka, en matrimonio.

Todos ahogaron una exclamación. Las mujeres Uchiha no tardaron en sonreír y ahora un grito de felicidad.

Asuka quedó en shock.

Itachi miró a su yerno fijamente.

— ¿No crees que son algo jóvenes?

— Sí. Lo sé. Y no me refiero a casarme con ella enseguida —Contestó apresuradamente— Aún tenemos que terminar nuestras carreras, por ahora quiero que seamos prometidos y, dentro de cuatro años, cuando terminemos nuestras carreras, cuando por fin haya cumplido mi sueño de ser Abogado, quiero cumplir mi segundo sueño que es hacer a Asuka-chan mi esposa.

Itachi lo volvió a mirar y Taichi sintió algo de nerviosismo al ver que no decía nada, él mejor que nadie sabía lo protector que era con su primogénita.

— Bueno... —Suspiró— Sabía que este día llegaría con el tiempo, y hace mucho que lo acepte. Así que, si mi hija lo acepta...Yo también —Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Taichi Hyuuga sonrió y se dirigió a su novia que seguía petrificada en el sofá.

— Asuka —La llamó mientras se arrodillaba— Cuando éramos niños te hice la promesa de que algún día te pondrías un vestido tan hermoso como el de Sakura-san y que yo sería tú novio. Tú me tiraste a la fuente, pero yo no bromeaba. —Sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su pantalón y Asuka se llevó una mano a la boca— Te conozco desde pequeña, he visto por todo lo que has pasado y siempre me he jurado protegerte contra todo. —Abrió la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata con una esmeralda brillando— Asuka Uchiha, ¿Me permitirías protegerte y amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Todas las mujeres Uchiha suspiraron ante una escena tan romántica. Los hombres sonrieron, incrédulos de que su pequeña genio estuviera a punto de dar un gran paso.

Asuka recorrió con la mirada a su familia, cuando chocó con los ojos de su gemela esta le alzo el pulgar en forma de aprobación y le sonrió.

— Yo... —Miró los ojos miel de su novio— Sí, Tai. Acepto.

El castaño se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa mientras su prometida se levantaba y la envolvía en un afectuoso abrazo, le dio un beso y le colocó el anillo.

— ¡Que hasta las raritas se casan! —Grito Sai con una sonrisa y acercándose a su sobrina para abrazarla— Siempre serás nuestra rarita.

— Eh, tío. ¿Te estas poniendo sentimental?

— Oh, Callate.

Uno a uno fue abrazando y felicitando a la pareja. Itachi abrazó a su hija y le dio dos besos en la mejilla y uno en su cabeza. Ruri, con lágrimas en los ojos los abrazó a ambos.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? —Propuso la matriarca— ¡Hay mucho que celebrar! ¡Es mi aniversario, tendré otro nieto y mi primera nieta se compromete! ¡Vamos!

Todos asintieron y comenzaron poco a poco a pasar al comedor.

En la sala solo quedaron los ahora prometidos y el matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno quien terminaba de abrazar a la pareja.

— Yo se que serán muy felices —Les aseguró Sakura— Tai, te llevas a una extraordinaria chica.

— Lo sé, Sakura-san. Gracias.

— Y yo que pensé que ningún chico se atrevería a fijarse en la frívola y calculadora Asuka Uchiha —Bromeó Sasuke— Eres muy valiente, Taichi.

Asuka lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

— Si esa es tu manera de desearme lo mejor... gracias.

Sakura observó a ambos fundirse en un abrazo y se acarició el vientre. Su bebé nacería en una familia muy afortunada, con tres hermanos mayores increíbles, primos extraordinarios, tíos consentidores, abuelos amorosos y sobre todo con un padre increíble.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa noche, en la que casi atropella a Sasuke, su vida iba a dar un giro e iba a encontrarse viviendo una vida maravillosa seguramente le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero ahora, realmente podía creer lo que sea.

Vivía en su propio cuento de hadas.

Y por primera vez, creía en el feliz para siempre.

Sus padres en el cielo seguramente le saludaban con una sonrisa.

— Vamos al comedor —Dijo Asuka sonriendo— Mi mamá hizo una ensalada muy rica.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar delante de ellos. De un momento a otro se detuvo y se giró.

— Antes de que se me olvide —Dijo, comenzando a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando lo encontró lo encerró en un puño y lo extendió frente a Asuka— Toma. Creo que es momento de que se divierta con las próximas generaciones. Después de todo, muchas cosas pueden sucederles en cuatro años.

Asuka lo tomó con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como sus Tíos comenzaban a salir de la habitación.

Cuando abrió su mano y se dio cuenta de lo que era, un tic en el ojo le comenzó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron entre furia y vergüenza.

— Ese idiota... —Susurró— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó saliendo de la sala a la pesca de su tío y tirando lo que antes estaba en su mano, a un sofá con real furia— ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

Taichi observó a su novia salir y frunció el ceño. Se acercó al sofá y tomó en manos lo que Sasuke le había entregado a su sobrina.

— ¿Una muñeca de madera?

El castaño la observó y la alzó contra la luz de la ventana.

Taichi parpadeó desconcertado

¿Era su idea? O...

Tragó saliva y la aventó al suelo, saliendo asustado de la habitación.

— ¡Asuka-chan! ¡La muñeca me sonrió! ¡Ésta maldita!

Ahí, olvidada en el suelo, cerca de la ventana y bañada con la luz del sol...

La pequeña muñeca de la fertilidad, guiñó el ojo por segunda vez.

_De muchas más..._

* * *

"_Toda historia tiene un final, pero en la vida, cada final es un nuevo comienzo..."_

**Fin de todos se Casan**

**.**

* * *

Los trillizos Uchiha-Haruno salieron de detrás del sofá.

— Vamos al árbol, antes de que nos encuentren —Dijo Rui.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás a una Ayami algo indecisa.

— Oigan, ¿Ustedes creen que deberíamos decirle a papá donde escondimos al señor Oreo?

Kouji hizo una mueca antes de responder.

— Yo creo que...

El sonido de varios gritos cortó la oración del pelinegro. Los tres tragaron saliva.

— Les dije que era una mala idea —Sentenció Rui.

— ¡NIÑOOOOOOOOOOS!

— ¡Corran! —Gritó Kouji tomando a Rui de la mano quien a su vez jaló a Ayami.

Escapando con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Y un Sasuke furioso, detrás.

* * *

**X.x.X**

Y ahora sí, colorín colorado este Fanfic se ha acabado :]

Espero les haya gustado el final, como se dieron cuenta el final quedo algo abierto puesto que, como dijo Sasuke era el turno de las nuevas generaciones. La familia Uchiha tiene para más con los niños ya crecidos y el sí la pequeña Asuka y Taichi lograron casarse o no, queda a la imaginación de todos y la mía. Así como el si vivieron aventuras parecidas a las de Sasuke y Sakura o no, con la pasada de relevo de la muñequita de la fertilidad que quiero creer yo y que crean todos ustedes era el símbolo o amuleto de la suerte de la relación de Sasuke y la pelirrosa porque desde que llegó a sus manos, sin fin de cosas pasaron.

¿Qué les parecieron los trillizos?

Al principio había pensado en solo mellizos pero luego me dije, ¿Y la venganza de su-chan? Y entonces llegué a la conclusión de que definitivamente sería divertido imaginar a un Sasuke con unos hermosos trillizos que nomás no le pelan ni la "j" de lo que dice.

Pasé por muchos nombres antes de llegan a los de los chicos. Espero les hayan gustado.

Y bueno, que esto ha sido el fin.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo de principio a fin.

¡Qué nostalgia! Mi primera historia SasuSaku a la que le pondré la etiqueta de _complete._

¡Espero sus comentarios y que me sigan apoyando en mis demás historias!

Como dato: Este es el epilogo que más me costo, y muy completo del que tenía al inicio en la mente escribí más de la mitad una tarde hasta alta noche y cuando me fui a dormir y platique con mi almohada de Chibi-Naruto comiendo Ramen se me iluminó la mente con esta versión y tuve que borrar todo y volver a empezar, algo frustrante teniendo en cuenta que ya es sábado por la noche y aún no lo he subido.

En fin, no los entretengo más.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Dios los bendiga.

Un review es como una sonrisa.

¿Le sonreirías a _Todos se Casan_ por última vez?

(:

.

.

.

.


End file.
